My Promise to You
by Ravita18
Summary: Bella & Jacob are childhood sweethearts but Jacob is abusive. What will happen if Bella moves and meets a certain bronze-haired guy? What will happen if her past returns? What will happen if she gets stuck between not TWO but THREE guys? All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**_My Promise to You_**

**_Hey guys! I'm baaaaack! Yeah...that sounded cooler inside my head. Well this is my second posted fanfic! The only reason I wrote this one cuz I got a laptop! YAY! That means for the rest of my two months of vacation I shall be writing fanfic. But the only way I can do that is if I have motivation Also Known As REVIEWS! I wanted to continue my OneShot "We Meet Again" story but I don't think I should since I have a measly 1 review! If you like WMA, then please review! If I get about four more reviews, I promise I'll continue! I came up with a really good twist in that story! Okay now about this one, as some people may know, I do NOT like Jacob. So here, I put him as the bad guy but you see the thing is I LIKE TAYLOR LAUTNER so I MAY change the ending. So no promises that Bella ends up with Edward. Sorry, after that New Moon trailer, I can't even insult Taylor. Thank you to my only reviewer of WMA, _VainVamp_!_**

**_Anyway I really want to continue this story but if I don't get more than one review, I'm afraid I'll just be too heartbroken to even continue ='( _****_Hey I'm not kidding I really do feel bad when people don't review :(_**

**_Summary:_** _Bella and Jacob are childhood sweethearts but Jacob is abusive. What will happen if Bella moves and meets a certain bronze-haired guy? What will happen if she moves on with said guy? What will happen if her past returns? All Human_.

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey Stephenie! Since we both have the same first name can you give me Twilight? **

**Stephenie: Um....that depends. Can you give me millions of dollars?**

**Me: Er....lemme check my wallet. *pulls out wallet* I have thirty four cents, a games token and Subway card. Is that enough?**

**Stephenie: Nope!**

**Me: Can I atleast have Edward?**

**Stephenie: Uh....you might wanna take that up with Bella**

**Me: Bella???? PLEASE!!! You have Jacob!!**

**Bella: NO!!! EDWARD IS MINE!!! MINE I TELL YOU!!!! MINE!! **

**Me: Selfish Itchy B....**

* * *

**Chapter One**

_**Bella Point Of View (BPOV)**_

"Hey Bells, you there?" called my childhood sweetheart, Jacob Black, knocking at the front door of my house. I'd know Jake ever since I'd been born. His dad, Billy and my dad, Charlie, had been best friends since high school. They'd make us hang out together every time they went fishing. His sisters, Rebecca and Rachel were my best friends ever despite their being a year older than me.

Jake was my best friend too. He was my guy. He'd always be there for me. He was there whenever my parents argued which seemed to be more and more these days. Of all the sixteen, going on seventeen, years I knew him, Jake had never let me down. As much as I loved him though, he was sometimes too much. He'd never let me talk to any of the guys at school and become way jealous if I did. He'd even threaten to leave me if I did. But that was how he was and I accepted him for it.

But these days he was becoming more and more unbearable. At three in the morning, he'd call to talk to me. My dad, though he liked Jake, said that it was too much and when he answered the phone, he'd tell Jake to stop and that he'd see me in the morning. Sometimes Jake would apologize and other times he'd argue. Charlie was slowly becoming fed up of him and I feared that soon he'd forget his friendship with Billy and just ban me from seeing Jacob ever again. I hoped that day never came. Jake was my sun. He lit up the day and made everything seem better. My day didn't officially begin until I saw my favorite guy. I loved him with all my heart.

"Bella!" he called again, sounding agitated and impatient.

"I'm coming!" I answered immediately. I didn't want to push his buttons. It was unnecessary and sometimes the results were…bad. I loved Jake I really did. But when he hit me, sometimes I couldn't take it. The bruises he left were bad and every time someone saw them, I had to lie and cover it up. It was exhausting. Whenever Angela, one of my best friends, saw it, her eyes would go all wide and pleading and she'd say, "Bella, _why_?" I'd just look away. The first time he did it she begged for me to tell. "Bella you can't let him do this! It' wrong! You shouldn't have to put up with his nonsense any longer. I know you love him but he hits you and tortures you so why would you stay with him in the first place?" she whispered, her brown eyes silently pleading with me. "Ang, I love him. I promise if he does again, I'll leave him," I said. Of course I failed to keep my promise. He did again and again every time worse than the last. I couldn't do it. Once I tried but then he begged and pleaded with me and I gave in. I was a coward I knew but it was something I couldn't help. I loved Jake too much.

I shook my head and went to answer the front door. "What took you so long?" he demanded, "Why did you take so long to answer the god-damned door?"

"Jake, I was in the shower. I just came out," I said, my eyes pleading with him to believe me.

He seemed to believe me and took a deep breath. He smiled that smile I loved so much. "Well do you wanna ride to school with me?" he said, his big brown eyes sparkling.

"Sure! Just let me get my stuff," I said, faking a smile and going into the kitchen to fetch my bag. He followed me into the kitchen. "Morning, Charlie, Renee," said my boyfriend in his deep voice.

"Morning Jake. You called a bit late last night," said Charlie, looking at him sternly.

I could tell Jake was getting angry. "Um, sorry 'bout that Charlie. I guess I didn't check the time before I called," he said, his eyes furious, posture tense and slightly shaking.

Uh-oh I thought. "Okay that's everything. Bye Mom, bye Dad," I said trying to lighten the atmosphere a little. I kissed my mom and dad each on their cheek and grabbed Jacob's hand pulling him with me.

"What is wrong with your dad?" he demanded. "Can't I call my girlfriend whenever I want?"

"Sure you can, Jake. It's just that at three in the morning, Dad's a little testy and he doesn't like to be woken up. Can't you call a little earlier when everyone's not asleep?"

He glared at me, furious. Crap, I said the wrong thing.

He grabbed my hands and threw me against his recently restored Rabbit. He pinned me there.

"Love has no special time. I love you so I can call you whenever I want._ Right_?" he said, grounding his teeth together.

I gulped and nodded. He released my hands and kissed me, his hot breath entering my mouth. His tongue asked for entrance and I helplessly granted him it. I endured the kiss as best as I could. About a minute later he finally pulled back. He seemed satisfied. I, on the other hand, wasn't sure how much of it I could take again.

"No I love him," I thought fiercely. I couldn't leave him.

We drove to school in silence. Jake seemed calm at last and he put his hand on my thigh. He left it there for the whole ride. I felt very uncomfortable. I wanted so badly to move his hand but I was afraid it would anger him. I swallowed my discomfort and tried to concentrate on something else. I had a Spanish test that day so I just concentrated on all that I'd studied.

Finally, after fifteen minutes that had seemed like ten years, we reached the school compound. Jake and I silently exited the car and he grabbed my hand and walked over to our regular group which consisted of his friends and their girlfriends and my friends as well as his sisters. Mike leaned against his car, his girlfriend, Jessica pressed against him. Tyler leaned on his girlfriend, Lauren, in the same position as Jessica. Leah and her brother Seth silently stood to one side. Sam and his girlfriend, Emily, stood side by side, hands entwined and they looked at each other lovingly seeming to be lost in each others' eyes. Angela, Rebecca and Rachel stood next to each other discussing something seriously whilst their boyfriends Ben, Paul and Embry argued about something playfully. It sounded like wrestling or something like that. All I heard was stuff like, "Jeff Hardy" and "Batista" or something like that. Who they were, I'd never know.

"Hey Bells! Hey Jake!" called Seth. Jake left my side to go over to where Ben and they were discussing. I couldn't help but notice how Leah's eyes were following him. They were filled with…lust? No, that couldn't be it. Jake would never cheat on me. But I couldn't help but wonder. I shook my head and headed over to Angela and the rest of the girls.

"Hey guys! What's up?" I called cheerily. I tried my best to sound airy and light-hearted but I don't think it worked. Angela's eyes assessed me. I faked a smile. I looked at Rachel. She seemed to be doing the same thing as Angela. But Rebecca however was staring at my wrist, her eyes wide and horrorstruck. I looked down at my wrist and I realized that it was covered in purple and blue bruises in the shape of Jacob's hand. I thanked the heavens that I'd put on a long sleeved jacket. I pulled it down quickly covering the ghastly bruises.

She pulled me aside and dragged me behind her car.

"Bella…" Rebecca whispered, "Did he do this to you?" I looked into her big hazel eyes and I couldn't lie to her. I nodded silently. Rebecca's eyes filled with silent tears and she looked over to where her brother was standing. "I'm gonna kill him for this! How dare he hurt my sister!" she whispered furiously.

"Rebecca, don't do anything you'll regret. He might hurt you. Besides he's you brother," I whispered back, my eyes pleading with her.

"The day he hit you is the day he ceased to be my brother," she said, her voice filled with fury and venom.

"At least don't say anything to him. He might do something bad," I whispered, thinking of all the horrible things he could do.

"Leave at least so then he won't be able to hurt you," she said again.

"Becca…I can't. I love him," I said, "Yes he hits me but it's only because he's frustrated and needs to vent. I know I shouldn't be the one that he should take out all his frustration on but just because he does this to me, I can't leave him."

"If he needs to vent then let him take on a sport for god's sake! Bella you can't be serious! Are you just going to let my brother dictate you for the rest of your life?" she demanded.

"No. I can't leave him. Besides hitting me, he's done nothing wrong," I said, knowing I sounded stupid.

"Bella, are you kidding me? He's done nothing wrong? Are you going to tell me that hitting you isn't enough? What else could he possibly do? _Rape_ you?" she said furiously.

I gasped at the word "rape". It reminded me of all those times that Jacob had wanted more and I'd stopped him. The last time it had happened had been bad. I remembered it all too vividly. We'd been having a movie night and my parents were out for the evening like they were every Friday and Wednesday nights. They said that it was a weekly dancing class but I suspected that they were lying. Still I bought their lies not wanting to imagine the worse. Anyway we were watching my favorite movie, Romeo and Juliet, and Jake, apparently fed up with the movie, had started kissing me. I was a bit miffed that he wanted to make out with the most beautiful love story going on right in front of us but I complied anyway since I was hoping that this would patch things up between us and maybe all the hitting and one-sided fist fights could stop.

He kissed me roughly and his hot hands explored my body. He pushed me into the back of the couch and his hands reached the waist band of my jeans. Without even asking, he started to pull down my jeans. My eyes flew open and I stopped him right at there. He argued with me, saying that that if I loved him, I'd have sex with him. I told him I wasn't ready and didn't want to right now. He raised his hand and struck me then just glared and stormed away leaving me on the couch holding my aching face, wondering how much more I could take before I broke.

I shuddered at the memory and Rebecca seemed to read my mind and gasped. "He's tried it before? Has he raped you, Bella?"

"No! I mean of course not! Jake would never do that to me! I mean he's tried to get me to have sex with him yes but he's never actually forced me!" I said in a rush.

"Wait he tried to pressure you? Did he ever hit you because you wouldn't do it with him?" she said, horrorstruck and her eyes again filled with furious tears.

My eyes filled with tears and I nodded again. Her mouth settled into a thin line and like her brother, she started to shake. I could tell she was absolutely furious and wanted to kill Jacob.

I grabbed her hands. "You can't say anything to anyone, okay? _No one._ Not Rachel, not Angela and _especially _not Jacob," I whispered urgently.

She looked into my chocolate brown eyes and she nodded silently. I took a deep breath and she did the same.

"So what are you going to go? I mean you can't let that… I would say son of a bitch but then that'd be an insult to my mother. Anyway you can't let that idiot continue this. It's got to stop okay? And soon. You can't keep taking all this crap and then have to lie and cover up for that ass. You have to do something about this. If you don't I'll tell. I won't see my sister having to go through all of this," she whispered.

The tears in my eyes spilled over and I hugged her. "Thank you," I whispered, "I promise I'll do something. I love you Beccs."

"Love you too Bells," she laughed a little a small smile on her beautiful face.

"Come on we'd better go back before someone misses us and send out a hunting party," I said, trying to sound light. She nodded.

We waked back over to where everyone stood. No one seemed to have missed us with the exception of Angela and Rachel who were both glaring at us. "I think we should tell them," Rebecca whispered to me. I looked at my two friends. "Okay but you do it. I don't think I can. Just make sure and tell them do keep their mouths shut," I whispered back. She nodded. She walked over to them and pulled them aside and started whispering to them. They shot a few glances at me which I pretended not to notice, trying look as if I was absorbed in my Spanish book which I had pulled out to give me something to do rather than stand there like an idiot. They seemed to come to terms and then they all walked over to me. Both Rachel and Angela gave me a big hug. In an undertone, they each said, "I understand. Just please leave him, Bells." I nodded and offered them a weak smile.

Just then the bell rang. We all headed inside. Jacob kissed me goodbye before heading off to his Algebra class with Paul and Embry. Me and Angela linked hands like we always did and went off to first period English.

"So Bella what exactly are you gonna do?" she said, as we walked down the hall to our class.

"I don't know yet, Ang," I said, wondering what I was going to do. I knew I loved Jake but after talking to Rebecca that morning, I wasn't sure if I could stay with him anymore. I'd know him since I was a child and he'd always been my best friend. But he was getting too aggressive and the phone calls every night along with the constant meetings at every chance that he got, it was beginning to become too much. I mean between classes, he would always come to me for a quick kiss and then in the one class that we did have together, fifth period History, he'd be there next to me writing notes and watching my every move. It was all too much.

The first four periods passed in a blur. I'd seen Jacob twice for the morning already and now I was going to see him again. I sighed. Here we go again.

Outside my fourth period Spanish class was Jacob leaning causally against the wall waiting for me. Normally that would've thrilled me but instead I found myself wishing that he'd just go away.

I smiled at him and he didn't seem notice that it wasn't genuine. He leaned in to kiss me and I felt his lips against mine. Suddenly I was saved by Rachel who stood just behind Jacob. She tapped Jacob's shoulder and cleared her throat. She faked a smile at him and said, "Hey no PDA in the hallways don't y'all read the rules?"

Jacob glared at her and muttered, "Go away."

"What? Can't I escort my favorite little bro and his girlfriend to their class?" she said looking innocent. I could tell she wanted to hit him really badly but she managed to control herself and spoke in a casual tone. Damn she was a good actor.

He just glared at her. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards our class, Rachel skipping behind us. When we reached the class, she announced, "There ya go kiddies! I have done my duties as the elder sister. Now scoot into your class and then I'll just head to Chem class 'kay? Buh-bye!" With that she sped off to her class.

Jacob continued to glare behind her and then walked into class, muttering darkly under his breath. I thanked my lucky stars for Rachel. Jacob was caught up in his muttering that he didn't even bother to stare at me and pass notes. I was happy for once and gladly took noted as Mr. O'Shea _**(A/N: Anyone can guess where I got/stole that name?)**_ lectured on the French Revolution.

Before I knew the period was done. It was time for lunch.

Jacob seemed to have gotten over his ramblings and was now pulling me out of the class room. My three musketeers, Angela, Rebecca and Rachel were there outside waiting for us. They whisked me away from Jacob who glared at them and muttered that he'd meet us at the table. He couldn't do anything to stop them from taking me and he thought the same for me. At least he wouldn't do anything to me. I thanked my musketeers and we walked over to the cafeteria.

We bought our food and headed over to the table. Strangely enough Jacob wasn't there yet. I really wasn't all that concerned so I overlooked it. I went to pull out my favorite book, Wuthering Heights, but then I realized I'd forgotten my bag.

"Shoot I forgot my bag in class. I'll go get it," I said to Rebecca. She nodded and returned to her conversation with the girls.

I walked back to class and collected my bag. I looked inside for my Wuthering Heights but I couldn't find it. "It must have fallen out in Jacob's car," I thought. I grabbed my spare key for his car and trotted to the parking lot. I walked over to the spot where his car was. I stopped next to the window and cupped my hands to look inside since the tint was a bit dark and the overcast sky of Forks made it obscure to see through.

I looked inside and almost fainted. I felt my stomach overflow with acid. My head felt light and I started to see dark spots. Inside the car was Jacob and Leah both half-naked kissing passionately. Leah was in nothing but her underwear and Jacob was missing his shirt and only had his jeans on. The jeans however had been slowly coming off when I'd looked.

My heart felt like if it had been ripped to pieces. Why? Why had Jacob done this to me? What had I not done for him? I endured everything that he put me through. I always covered for him. I cleaned up his mess. I lied for him. And this is how he repaid me? He cheats on me? After all the things I've done for him, this is what he does? And just because I wouldn't sleep with him?

Before I knew what I was doing, I was running. Running away from my abusive, lying, cheating scoundrel of a boyfriend. Rain began to fall but I didn't care. I continued running. I was soon soaked to the bone.

I continued running till I finally reached home. All I wanted now was to take a shower and go to bed. But as soon as I walked through the front door I knew that wasn't possible.

On the floor was my mother sobbing. My broken heart felt for her.

"Mom? Mommy what happened?" I asked, my voice sounding like a little girl's.

My mom looked at me. I felt a pang in my heart as I looked at her. Her face was tear-streaked and her hair was in disarray. She looked so vulnerable and broken. She looked exactly how I felt.

"Oh Bella!" she exclaimed. "Honey, are you okay? You're soaked to the bone!" she said, hurrying to me, forgetting whatever she was crying about and focusing on me, her motherly side kicked in.

"Mom, forget about me. What happened? What's going on? Why were you crying?" I asked in a rush.

"Oh honey, I-I don't know how to tell you this," she said, sounding like if she was going to start crying again.

"Mom, just tell me what happened!" I said.

"Bella honey, your father…h-he…was…uh…having an affair!" my mom said, her voice breaking and she began sobbing again. "H-he left us t-to g-go to her!" she sobbed.

I hugged my mom and began crying with her. "Wow," I thought, "two heartbreaks in one day." How ironic was this? The same day I find out my boyfriend was cheating on me was the same day my mother found out that her husband was cheating on her. Man, I hate men.

I pulled my mom onto the couch and still sobbing she began to explain everything. Apparently my father had told her about his affair that morning after I'd left with Jacob. He had told her that he was leaving us to go to the woman that was now having his child. He said that he did love my mother but he wasn't _in_ love with her. What a classic line! He also said to tell me that he'd always love me and that he was sorry that this is the way things turned out. He said that if I wanted, I could come visit him and my soon-to-be stepmother and my new baby _brother _or _sister_. Wow! The nerve of my father! I was ashamed to have such a father. Not only that but I felt so betrayed. Had I not been enough? And how could he do this to Mom? Never again…I thought. I would never speak to my father again. I couldn't after seeing what he'd done to my mother.

"Oh Mom, I'm so sorry," I said. "We've both been cheated on." She looked at me curiously and I began to tell her what I'd seen. I also added the abuse and the sex pressure. I told her everything. I thought that she might have been mad but instead she was incredibly understanding. After I'd finished, Mom looked at me. "Okay so we're both heartbroken and we're in a house that's owned by a man who cheated both of us. I think we need a new start. Don't you?" she said.

I looked at her. "You know what, Mom," I said, "I think you're right." We looked at each other and laughed. "So what did you have in mind?" I asked curiously.

"Hmm….how about we move to Phoenix? I mean it's the complete opposite of Forks. It's brown not green, and it's always sunny instead of cloudy!" she said.

"Phoenix…" I thought. It sounded good.

"Let's do it!" I screamed. We giggled and hugged. "Okay so when do we leave?"

"How about tonight, if I can get the flight?" she asked. Tonight…that sounded good at least I wouldn't ever have to see Jacob again. That last memory would be sure to suffice.

"Okay!" I said. "I'll go pack whilst you call the airlines."

I went upstairs and packed everything. I didn't take all my rainy day clothes though. I was sure I wouldn't need them in Phoenix. Besides, Mom would probably take me shopping when we reached. Ugh…shopping. I hated shopping with a passion.

After I was finished packing, I headed to my mom's room and asked her what time the flight was. It was at 9:00 PM so we had to leave Forks by at least 7:00 so that we could reach in time to check in.

"Hey, Mom, you do realize that once we reach there we have no place to stay right," I said pointing out the obvious.

My mom looked at me disbelievingly. "Honey I never told you about your grandparents, did I?" I shook my head, perplexed. She told me that she wasn't originally born in Forks as I had assumed. She had been brought up in Phoenix and she had gone to the University of Seattle where she'd met Charlie. She fell in love and married him and moved to Forks. Her parents had died in a car crash about two years after her marriage and they had left her with a house and a lot of money. Mom refused to tell me exactly how much but the way she said it made it sound like we would never have any troubles with money.

"Ooh…so we're set then!" I said. "Yup!" she giggled.

"Um…Mom? Before we go, can I say goodbye to the girls?" I asked. She said yes and we arranged that she'd pick me up at 6:45 at the diner.

I called all the girls who immediately bombarded me with questions about my absence from school. I told them to meet me at the diner and I'd explain everything. It was five now so we said that we'd meet in half and hour. I had butterflies in my stomach. I didn't want to leave my friends but I couldn't stay here. It had too many memories of Jacob and my dad. It would hurt both me and my mother if we stayed there. I only hoped that when I left, I wouldn't lose my girls. They were my sisters and I didn't ever want to lose them.

Mom dropped me off at the diner and said she'd be back soon. She wished me luck and then drove off. I walked into the familiar diner and saw my musketeers at our table. They waved at me and I went to the table.

"Hey Bells, what happened today? I mean you left to go get your bag and you never returned. We thought that Jacob had done something to you but then we saw him later and he didn't even know where you went to! So what happened? Details girlie details!" said Rachel in a rush. She was so energetic. I called her my super-energizer bunny.

"Okay slow down! Wait a minute! Did Angela and your sister let you have coke?" I asked, glaring at them. Their faces were guilty. I gasped, faking horror. "Guys, Please tell me you didn't! You know what coke does to her!"

"Hey!Cokedoesn'tdoanythingtome. Iamperfectlyfine! Oohlookabunny!" she said, pointing a tile with a rabbit on it.

I giggled at her. She was bobbing up and down going, "LookieBeckyabunny!" I took a glass of water from the table and threw it in her face. She instantly sobered. "Thanks, Bella! I thought I'd never stop," she said gratefully and glared at Angela and Rebecca who were silently laughing, tears streaming down their face. "Why the heck didn't you guys stop me at one?" she hissed at them. They shook their heads and continued to laugh.

"Guys, sober up. I have something important to tell you," I said. They instantly stopped laughing recognizing my serious-no-nonsense tone. "I'm moving."

"WHAT?! WHY?! WHEN?!" they exploded. I told them everything that had happened. When I told them about what I found in the parking lot, Angela, Rachel and I all had to restrain Rebecca from going after Leah and Jacob. It took all three of us to pull her back to her seat with her shouting, "I'm gonna kill that bitch and bastard!" We placated her and finally she was able to cool down. When they heard about Charlie's deception, they were all shocked and angry. They each felt the same as I did. Betrayed and hurt.

When I finished telling them everything, the first thing that Angela said was, "Whoa…information overload!" We all laughed. They each promised to e-mail and text me and tell me the scoop on everything that happened in Forks. I asked Rachel and Rebecca to tell Jacob when they reached home. I didn't want to do it myself. I couldn't take hearing his voice. It would bring back the betrayal I felt and all the pain I'd gone through.

At about 6:30, my mom collected me from the diner. She hugged the girls and told them goodbye and that if they ever reached Phoenix that they could stay with us. Then it was my turn. We all just looked at each other and burst into tears. We group hugged then single-hugged. We repeated our promises to each other and then me and my mom said a final goodbye and then drove away from Forks into the night.

We reached the airport and checked in. We silently waited in the terminal for the plane to arrive. "Flight AB3546 will be boarding in five minutes," announced the female robotic voice. I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. Who in the world would be texting me now? The girls surely wouldn't. Shoot, it could only be Jacob.

My hands shaking, I slid open my midnight blue and silver Z3. Sure enough on the screen was:

_**New Text Message: **__**Jake**_

I took a deep breath before I began reading.

_**Bella, how could you? You're moving without even telling me? Bella I thought we loved each other? And now Rebecca tells me you're moving to another city tonight and you never even tell your boyfriend? Come back to me Bella. If you don't, I don't know what I'll do. I don't even know where you're going. My sisters refuse to tell me. Isabella Marie Swan you are MINE. So don't even think of becoming anyone else's. I swear to God, I'll kill him without a second thought. Bella no matter where you go, I will find you. This is my promise to you. Isabella you are mine and you will never be anyone else's as long as I am alive. I will find you someday Bella, I promise you. **_

_**Yours, Jacob**_

"Bella! Are you okay? It's time to go," I heard my mom say. Her voice pulled me out of my trance. I re-read Jacob's message. It made me dread whatever he was planning. He didn't need to worry that I'd fall for another guy. He and my father had destroyed any faith I had had in the male population. Never again would I fall for a guy. It was much too painful. I've seen my mom go through and I had just gone through it too. Never again.

"Okay Mom, it's time for a new start," I said. We smiled at each other and then grabbed our carry-ons. It was time for a new beginning.

"Here's to our new life Bella," my mom whispered as we walked into the shoot that would carry us to our new life.

* * *

_**Don't you just hate Jacob? I know I do but then again that's me! **_

_**Oh yeah remember that A/N that was in the middle? Can you guess where I stole the name O'Shea from? It's from a certain book by a certain really well-known author. And there is also a quote from a song in here...can anyone find it?**_

_**Okay so what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Tell me in a review! I want reviews so much I shall make up an impromtu poem!**_

_**Roses are red,**_

_**Viloets are blue,**_

_**I shall be blue too**_

_**If you don't review :(**_

_**Review if you want me to continue!**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**{*~Steph~*}**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! Thank you so much to my three reviewers, A is for Angel, Hexwitch and bella17leighanne! I was so happy to get your reviews! And thank you to those who added me to Favorite Stories, Author Alert, Story Alert and Favorite Authors! But I really wanna get more reviews! So can I get at least 5 more reviews before I update again? I already started chapter 3 so don't worry about it! Thanks for your support guys! Okay I'll stop talking and let you read now!**_

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I own Twilight! YES! **

**Police: Um…no you don't.**

**Me: Of course I do! My name is Stephanie *whips out Student ID* see?**

**Police: Uh Stephenie M. owns Twilight not Stephanie N. You are under arrest for trying to claim Twilight as your own.**

**Me: WHAT?!? B-but I'm poor and homeless. I don't even know what you're doing in my house in the first place.**

**Police: Wait I thought you were homeless?**

**Me: Uhhh….I AM! Wait how did I get here? You kidnapped me! Edward!**

**Police: You're coming with me miss**

**Me: NOOOOO!!!! EDWARD HELP!!!!!**

**Police: You do know he's a fictional character right?**

**Me: Yeah and your point is….?**

**$~*~^~*~$**

**Chapter Two**

"We are now approaching at the Phoenix Sky Harbor International airport," announced the female flight attendant coolly, "Please secure all your belongings and make sure that your seatbelts are fastened."

"Bella honey it's time to get up," said my mom's voice lovingly. I felt her shaking me awake. I had fallen asleep what felt like seconds ago but was actually two hours. (A/N: I don't know exactly how long the flight from Forks to Phoenix is and I would check on the internet except that my brother is monopolizing the internet so sorry if it's wrong!)

"What time is it?" I said with a yawn. I felt like I could use about a hundred years of sleep. Mom laughed at my expression. I must look like hell, I thought. "It's just after eleven, hon," she said, "I see you still talk in your sleep."

I blanched. Oh dear Lord, I thought, what had I said?

My mom laughed at my expression. "Don't worry, Bells, you didn't release any of your deepest darkest secrets. You murmured a lot of unintelligible sounds. If I didn't know any better I'd have thought you were two," she laughed again.

"I'm glad I amuse you," I grumbled. She giggled like a girl. She had done that a lot today. We both had done a lot of laughing today. More than I could remember. But then again we were both broken earlier that day. That tends to make people a little loopy, I guess.

"So Mom, where are we going once we collect everything?" I asked curious.

She sighed. "I think it's time I told you the whole story about your grandparents."

"Well as I told you already, I was born and brought up in Phoenix. But you see I didn't have a normal childhood. Your grandfather, my dad, was this big business mogul and my mom the perfect image of a respectful obedient housewife.

Between the two of them, they almost never had time for me. My parents had had an arranged marriage and had never really worked on their marriage from the start. They had me and that was it. That was the end of their marriage. Once they had an heir they didn't need to tolerate each other anymore. Or so they thought. Both my parents had a string of affairs each. I was always there left alone in the house with whatever nanny they had hired that week."

I felt sorry for my mom. I could never imagine growing up like that. I would've gone crazy. "Oh Mom I'm so sorry."

"Oh hon, it's okay. Think of it like a fairy tale still being written. I mean I had you and your dad for a little while. And eventually it did get better. I did have my happy ending so don't worry."

"Anyway, with my parents being MIA most of my life, I tried everything to make them notice me. Drugs, alcohol, you name it I tried it. But no matter what I did they never seemed to care. Finally one day, I felt like no one cared and I decided that I'd commit suicide. It was stupid I know but at that point in time I felt alone and depressed."

I gasped at what my mom had said. That thought of her being suicidal was almost completely unquestionable. My loving vivacious and strong mom could never possibly think of taking her life. I was shocked that she could've once attempted it.

She continued, "Well the suicide thing did what I always wanted. It finally made my parents notice me. We all went to a psychologist together and somehow we were able to work things out. Finally I had parents for once. They were surprisingly good at the parenting thing although they'd never really tried in the beginning. Until I went away to college and met Charlie, I kept close with my parents especially my mom. You'd have loved her. She was so lively and fun. She'd parent you in ways that never made you realize that you were being disciplined. Both of them gave up their extramarital affairs and tried loving each other for once. It actually managed to work out it the end. Anyway I went away to college and met your dad, brought him home to the folks. They didn't exactly love him at first but then at my behest, they gave in and gave us their blessing. Charlie never realized though how rich my family was exactly. You see my mom came from a wealthy family and so did my dad. When you join those to together you get at least fifty million dollars."

My eyes widened and my heartbeat stuttered. F-fifty m-million dollars? Wow that was a lot of money. My mom laughed at my expression. "Yeah I know."

"Anyway after they died, they left me with their house or I should say, mansion, which I grew up in and the rest of their money. When the lawyers called me to find out what I'd do with the money and the house, I told them to just put the money in a bank account and let our old butler, Mason, keep the house running. Mason has been running that house ever since I was a child. When my parents used to neglect me, he was like my second dad and I used to call him "Papa". I still send him some pictures of you once in a while. He considers you his granddaughter you know. Mason is probably about sixty five now but he refuses to retire. I just let him run the house now and I called him just before we left Forks. He's getting our rooms ready as we speak. He's very excited to see you, Bella."

I smiled. I couldn't wait to see him. I had never had a grandfather before. Hmm….I wonder if he'll let me call grandpa? I thought.

"Wow Mom. How come you never told me all of this before?" I asked. "Well I wanted you to grow up normally, a chance I never had. You see because my parents were such big people, we always had to go to some public event or party every night. It was horribly boring," she said giggling again. "Charlie himself doesn't know half of it. I guess I never felt the need to tell him everything. I was also a little afraid that he'd get greedy. He can be a little like Jacob sometimes you know."

I looked at her disbelievingly. "Mom, has Dad ever hit you?" I asked horrified.

"No honey. He's tried it once or twice but I've never let him. What I meant is that he can be a little controlling like Jacob is sometimes. I'm actually kind of glad that everything is over. No more fights, no more arguments. No, now it's just me and my favorite girl."

I giggled and rolled my eyes. "Thanks Mom."

Before we collected our luggage, we stopped by the ladies room to freshen ourselves up. I was right, I did look like hell. My hair was disheveled and my face looked drawn and tired.

"Hey Mom," I called, "I think new beginnings entitle a new look and new personality. What do you think? Wanna re-invent ourselves?"

She looked at me seriously. "I think that's a great idea. As long as we don't lose who we really are though. Promise me you won't forget everything your parents taught you?"

I looked at her solemnly. "I promise. Pinky swear?" I held out my pinky finger in an attempt to lighten the mood.

I succeeded. She laughed and grabbed my pinky. "Pinky swear," she said with a wink.

We laughed together and then collected our luggage and everything and walked outside the terminal.

"Look there's our ride. I see Mason's come to pick us up," said Mom smiling at an elderly man standing next to a black Roller's Royce. I gawked at the car. Wow Mom wasn't kidding, I thought.

We walked over to the car and Renee dropped her luggage and with a girlish squeal leaped at the man. He chuckled and hugged her back. Mason was a tall, jovially rounded man dressed casually in a dress shirt and pants. He gave off a sense of comfort and belonging. His faded blue jean colored eyes watched my mother with love and warmth sparkling. I knew at once that I would absolutely adore him like my mother so obviously did.

"Mason," my mom said, warmth and love in her voice, "You haven't changed a bit, old man."

"Ah of course I haven't!" he said, his voice smooth and filled with adoration, "But you on the other hand have. And to you, it's Papa not Mason. You are like my daughter, Renee, you know that."

Mom laughed. "Okay then Papa; let me introduce me to _my _daughter, Bella." She pointed at me on that last sentence.

He looked at me and smiled. "Hello Bella, I am Mason. I take it your mother has told you everything about her past. But you my dear can call me grandpa if you like. I think of you and your mother like the children I never had. Although I don't even know you, I love you already my dear," he said, his voice filled with warmth and love.

"Hi grandpa!" I said ecstatically, grinning. I gave him a big hug. He laughed and kissed the top of my head.

"Okay I'm sure you two are rather tired from your journey. I'll take you home now. Hop in Bella," he said to me. I grinned. I was happy to say the least. I was away from Jacob, could now create a whole new me and now had gained a grandfather.

"Oh by the way Bella, when Renee called me today to tell me that you two were coming I took the liberty of enrolling you in high school so that you wouldn't fall behind. You start next week Monday; is that all right?"

"Yes, thanks grandpa," I said. I saw him grin at the last part.

On the way to our new home, instead of falling asleep again, I looked out the window and thought of what I was going to do now. I was in a new city and was soon going to be in a new school. Time for a new Bella, I thought, a strong, independent Bella. Someone who isn't intimidated by guys and was witty, cool and confident. I could be that girl, I thought, I will be that girl. I came up with a plan. I was going to be everything I wasn't back in Forks. I was going to be smart, fashionable, cool, confident and beautiful and when it came to guys, I would date here and there, play hard to get but never go into anything serious. I didn't trust guys anymore. I might do a little dating here and there but I wouldn't be easy nor would I ever give anyone my heart. Besides, my heart was too broken to be given away. Jacob had destroyed the old Bella. The new one was going to be born soon…

"Here we are. Home sweet home," called Mason's voice, pulling me back to the present. I glanced outside and gasped. Whoa, I thought, Mom wasn't exaggerating about the mansion thing.

The house, or rather, the mansion was HUGE. It had to have at least twelve bedrooms each the size of a small house. In the dark, I could see the eerie glow of a pool in the back and a gazebo accompanied by four little huts. The driveway itself was long and winding. I even saw a small little pond on one side. Whoa this place was like a Disney attraction or hotel. It was beautiful almost like a fairytale. I'd feel like a princess in this castle. The old Bella would've felt out of place like she didn't belong but no, this would be perfect for the new Bella. It'd help in the re-invention of me.

"Ah," Mom said, "it's exactly as I remember it." I could see tears forming in her eyes.

We managed to take out all the luggages in one go with the help of Mason who was surprisingly strong for his old age.

We walked into the house and once again I was stunned. The inside was even better than I imagined it. It was like a ball room. The ceiling was high and on either side of the room were couches and lines and lines of books. In the middle was a gigantic staircase leading to the rooms. This place could've really served for a hotel, I thought.

Mason chuckled at my expression. "Yeah it's something isn't it?" he chuckled again.

"Okay well Renee, you know where your room is so I'll just go show Bella where hers is," he said. Renee nodded and smiled at me. "Go on up with Mason. I think I know where he's going to put you," she winked at him, "I'll meet you there later."

I looked between them curiously. How in the world would she know where he was going to put me? But then again, sometimes it seemed as if my mom had the ability to read minds.

Mason led me up the staircase whilst Renee continued to look around becoming re-acquainted with her home. I continued to stare around still in awe. The walls were a kind of pale cream and had elegant carvings of ancient patterns. This house was so beautiful; I felt as if I was looking around a one huge big art sculpture.

My new grandpa led me to a room that looked as if it could house thirty people. It was enormous, almost as big as the house in Forks. It too looked like it was a princess' castle. It had elegant tapestries on either side of the window, a huge desk with a new computer and built in shelves and an enormous walk-in closet that could fit more than all my clothes. In the middle of the room was a gigantic bed that looked like if it was really soft. I smiled. Yeah I was going to love it here.

"Wow, grandpa, I love it," I said smiling at the room as I plopped down on the huge bed. Man it was so soft!

"I'm glad you like it. I'll leave you to get settled in," he said, bowing slightly before stepping outside and closing the door behind him.

"Bye," I said softly, staring around. Wow, new city, new house, new people; this meant I could be new too.

I started unpacking. It didn't take very long since I'd left most of my clothes back in Forks since most of them were winter clothing. Then I went over to the desk. Next to the brand new computer were also a brand new net book and all my books for school. Wow Mason really thought of everything.

"Bells," I heard my mother's voice call. I turned to see my mom standing in the door, looking over the room with a remembering eye and smiling slightly.

"Hey Mom, I love it here. It seems like a fairytale," I gushed, grabbing her and pulling her to sit down on the soft bed. I hugged her, "Thank you so much for doing everything. I love you Mommy."

"Aw… Bella I love you too honey. Now get to sleep. You're probably dead tired not to mention jet lagged. I know I am," she said with a laugh. She kissed me on my forehead, "Good night sweetheart, love you."

"Night Mom," I said as she closed the door behind her. "Oh Mom," I called. She popped her head back inside. "Can we go shopping tomorrow?" I asked. Her eyes widened for a moment before she smiled evilly. "Sure honey," she said before leaving.

Ah…shopping. Ugh. No this was for the better. I am going to be a new Bella.

I repeated my new mantra as I got ready for bed. As my head hit the pillow I was out cold.

**$~*~^~*~$**

I got up late the next morning. I walked down stairs and followed the waft of bacon, eggs and pancakes to the kitchen. It like the rest of the house was of course huge. Both Mason and Renee were there, laughing about something as they cooked Mason flipping pancakes on one stove whilst Renee turned bacon on the other stove.

"Morning," I called giving them a sleepy smile as I walked over to them. "You guys need any help?"

"Morning sleepy head, nope we're good. Just plop your little butt down on the chair as you taste the wonderful cuisine of _moi et mon père. __**(A/N: Me and my papa/father in French.)**_

"Hmm…someone's feeling international this morning," I laughed. "Salut, mama! Comment allez-vous, aujourd'hui, ma belle mère?" _**(A/N: Hi Mom! How are you today, my beautiful mother?)**_

She looked at me shocked. "Where did you learn French, Bella?" she asked. I had taken Spanish back in Forks. I laughed. "Rachel taught me! Remember when she went on that student exchange in France during her junior year? Well she learnt a little French and she taught me some when she came back." Renee laughed.

"Since everyone is going French this morning, I guess I'll follow suit. Bonjour Bella," Mason chuckled.

"Bonjour, grandpère!" I said back with a smile as I plopped down at the table.

They finished cooking and brought the food over to the table. It was delicious. "So what are you girls going to do today?" asked Mason as he served himself.

"Some shopping down town. I'll take the Mercedes I think, I've missed that thing," said Renee. Wait, did she just say Mercedes?

After breakfast, Renee and me went to our rooms to change. It was about 10:00 AM. I changed into a pair of dark jeans and a dark blue camisole over a white shirt. I slipped on my only pair of flip-flops and applied a tiny bit of eyeliner and mascara and lip gloss. I looked in the mirror. Whoa…for once I actually looked good. Back in forks I never wore any makeup and because of the constant rain I always wore sweatshirts and sweaters. On the rare days that were sunny I would've worn more attractive clothing except that Jacob always accused me of showing off. And then when the bruises started appearing I couldn't even think about a sleeveless top. The bruises from Jacob's hand yesterday were already starting to fade. The rest of the bruises like the ones on my upper arms and legs were slowly yellowing.

I met Renee downstairs. She was dressed in a yellow mini-dress that ended just before her knees. Whoa…my mommy was a hottie. For a forty year old, Mom could probably pass for at least thirty two. Man, Charlie was an idiot. If only he could see what he's lost…

Renee led me to the garage. It seemed like every single room in that house was always gigantic. The garage however was even bigger. It was probably twice the size of the house in Forks. And boy did it have a lot of cars. It had to have had at least six to eight cars. Most of them were covered though.

"Mom, were your parents billionaires or something? I mean this house is huge but the cars? Wow," I said in awe. She laughed. "Yeah I know. It's something all right."

She walked to an uncovered silver Mercedes. "Before we go, you want to see the other cars?"

I nodded eagerly. She walked over to a covered vehicle and pulled off the cover. "This, my dear, is an Ashton Vanquish. It used to be my father's occasion car." The car was silver. It looked durable and elegant. I understood why this would be their special occasion car. I could only imagine pulling up to a restaurant in this. But I pictured a movie star coming out, not my grandparents.

She replaced the cover and walked to another car. She pulled of its cover. "This is a Porsche Turbo." It was beautiful this one, it was yellow and it looked fast. She walked off to another car, me eagerly traipsing behind. "This is a M3," she said, "this used to be the car I used in high school. Caused quite a stir up this one." She looked at it fondly. It was red and again looked really really fast.

She walked over to another car. "This is your car I believe, it would be perfect for you to use for school. This used to my mom's car. She was a lot like you, you know." She removed the cover and I gasped. Yeah…this would be perfect. It just screamed me. It was a midnight blue and silver Ferrari. It was beautiful. "Wow Mom I love it!" I screamed, hugging her. She laughed and ruffled my hair. She glanced at her watch. "Ooh we better go. I'll show you the rest of them later," she said, pulling me away from my beautiful car into the Mercedes.

For the rest of the day we shopped till I literally wanted to drop. Mom took me to designer stores. I got everything you could possibly think of. Victoria Secret underwear, Christian Leboutin boots, Dior skirts, Chanel tops, Paris Hilton skinny jeans…you name it we got it.

Both Mom and me were satisfied with everything we got. When we finally reached home, we carried all our purchases to our rooms. After packing away all my stylish new clothes, I settled in front of my new computer and logged on to my e-mail account. I was bombarded with e-mails from my three musketeers giving me updates in everything that had happened in Forks since I'd left. Apparently Jacob and Leah had come out in the open with the affair and were sucking on each others' faces publicly. That made me feel a little bad. No, Bella, I thought, forget him. Anyway apparently Paul and Rachel had had a falling out. I wasn't surprised. The two of them were always like that. One minute they were fighting the other they were cuddling. It was exhausting to watch sometimes but it served as entertainment. Anyway besides those little developments, nothing much had changed. I wrote them back about Mason and the shopping trip and mentioned the new school that I was going to start in two days. It was Friday night so I had Saturday and Sunday to prepare for my school.

As I was about to sign out from my account, my girls came online. Once they I was online I was immediately attacked with IMs.

_QuietGirl7564: BELLA!_

_HotChick_Becca874: BELLA!_

_IHateMyBoyfriend6384: BELLA!_

_SwanBellsForever3937: Hi guys! I can hear you shouting for here!_

_QuietGirl7564: Why didn't you reply to our e-mails?!?!?_

_HotChick_Becca874: We've been dying without you!_

_IHateMyBoyfriend6384: What they said!_

_SwanBellaForever3937: Guys, I just moved! Give me a break!_

_QuietGirl7564: Sorry we just miss you!_

_SwanBellaForever3937: I know. I miss you guys too. How's things down there?_

_IHateMyBoyfriend6384: Well I hate Paul now. Oops be right back! My phone's ringing._

_SwanBellsForever3937: Yeah I can tell by the name. I'm not even going to asked what happened._

_HotChick_Becca874: True. You know them Bells. Always something small. I think this time it was because Paul tripped and accidentally spilt water on her new boots. But wait and see. By tomorrow-_

_QuietGirl7564: -they'll be making out by their lockers._

_IHateMyBoyfriend6384: OMG guys! Paul just called me. We worked everything out! It was just an accident! I'm gonna meet him at the diner in 30 minutes so I gotta go. Bye Bells! Ttyl!_

_SwanbellaForever3937: Bye! Don't forget to change your name!_

_ILoveMyBoyfriend6384: Already ahead of ya Bells! Bye!_

_ILoveMyBoyfriend6384 has signed off…_

_HotChick_Becca874: Wow those lovebirds are going to give me a headache!_

_QuietGirl7564: Ditto!_

_SwanBellsForever3937: Aw…poor people ___

_HotChick_Becca874: AHH! BELLA HOW WILL WE SURVIVE WITHOUT YOU?! _

_SwanBellsForever3937: Aww…don't worry you'll get through it! ___

_QuietGirl7564: And how will you survive in your new high school without us? ___

_SwanBellsForever3937: Don't worry about me guys! You know me! Grin and Bare It!_

_HotChick_Becca874: Yeah you'll go to your new school, make new friends, get a boyfriend finally worthy of you and forget all about lil ole us!_

_SwanBellsForever3937: Never…trust me_

_QuietGirl7564: No Bells you will._

_SwanBellsForever3937: Nope! I can never forget you guys! You're my sisters!_

_HotChick_Becca874: *wipes away tears* Aww! *sniff*_

_SwanBellsForever3937: *rolls eyes*_

_QuietGirl7564: Don't take her on Bells; you know her. Over-dramatic._

_HotChick_Becca874: Hey! I'm an actor! What do you expect?_

_SwanBellsForever3937: Okay okay Angela no insulting Rebecca's acting genius okay?_

_QuietGirl7564: Fine T_T._

_HotChick_Becca874: Thank you Bells!_

_SwanBellsForever3937: So what's this I hear about Jacob and Leah?_

_HotChick_Becca874: Ugh! You're lucky you don't have to put up with that sight every single day!_

_QuietGirl7564: Yeah it makes me want to puke._

_HotChick_Becca874: They came out with it yesterday. You should've seen how mad Rachel got. She punched Jacob right in his big fat face! It was awesome!_

_QuietGirl7564: REBECCA! WE WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY ANYTHING!_

_HotChick_Becca874: Crap. I forgot!_

_SwanBellsForever3937: WHAT?! How come no one told me this???_

_QueitGirl7564: Well we thought you might over-react!_

_SwanBellsForever3937: Rebecca! How could you let her punch him? He's your brother! You're the eldest! Aren't you supposed to stop them from fighting?_

_HotChick_Becca874: I told you Bella. The day he hit you was the day my brother died in my eyes. Besides, I'm older than Rach by two minutes. Two minutes does not make me old! T_T_

_SwanBellsForever3937: But still! You shouldn't have let her punch him!_

_HotChick_Becca874: Honestly Bells I would've done it myself but Rachel beat me to it._

_QuietGirl7564: Same here Bells._

_SwanBellsForever3937: Aww…guys! Now I can't be mad at you! But honestly you people need to control your temper. Drama queens! *Sticks out tongue*_

_QuietGirl7564: *gasp* You did not just call me drama queen! That's Becca not me! :0_

_HotChick_Becca874: Uh-huh! Y'all better recognize!_

_SwanBellsForever3937: Ha-ha. 'Kay guys. I gotta go! Bye!_

_HotChick_Becca874: Bye Bells! Good luck in your new school!_

_QuietGirl7564: Yeah knock 'em dead! Bye!_

_SwanBellsForever3937: Bye guys! Love ya!_

_HotChick_Becca874 has signed off…_

_QueitGirl7564 has signed off…_

Just as I was about to sign off, Jacob signed in. Oh God.

_JBlack980 has signed on…_

_JBlack980: Bella?_

I wasn't sure if I should reply. I didn't want to. Just as I was pondering my decision he started writing me again.

_JBlack980: Bella I know you're there! Don't ignore me dammit!_

I couldn't answer. I would just see what he would say.

_JBlack980: Fine you won't talk then just read what I have to say._

_JBlack980: Well Bella you know I love you and I hope that despite the fact that you moved without even telling me where you were going that you will always remember that I love you._

Wait, how could he say that he loves me when he is apparently sucking on Leah's face all the time? Liar…

_JBlack980: I think you got my text. You did, didn't you?_

_JBlack980: Well I meant what I said. Don't even think about finding someone new okay?_

_JBlack980: You are mine Bella. MINE. You hear me?_

_JBlack980: This new school you're going to…you're going to meet guys there. You may like them; they may like you. But Isabella if they even think of touching you, they will die._

_JBlack980: You are no one but mine. Anybody who thinks differently will die by my hand._

_JBlack980: Bella, come back to me. Just come back and I promise I won't do anything to you. Save me the trouble of having to find you._

_JBlack980: Fine. You won't answer. Then hear this. I will find you. Someday, I will find you. And the day I find you, you wouldn't be able to go hide anywhere._

_JBlack980: Goodbye Bella. I will find you._

_JBlack980 has signed off._

Whoa…I thought. I knew Jacob was serious. Once he wanted to do something, he succeeded. If he was really looking for me, it was only a matter of time before he found me. But he can't, I thought, no one except the girls know where I am and they would never tell. I was safe from him as long as they kept my location to themselves.

Just before I signed off, I blocked and deleted Jacob from my contact list. I never wanted to read another threat from him.

I turned off the computer and headed to bed. Exhausted I fell asleep again.

**$~*~^~*$**

**I still hate Jacob. Don't you?**

**So what did you think? Tell me! I value your opinion a lot! Did it suck or did it rock! Is it okay or could it be better? Wanna know how to tell me? See that little box right there in the middle? It's grey and has the words "Review this story/chapter in green? Here's what ya do: CLICK IT! (PLEASE)**

**Oh and you're going to meet the Cullens in the next chapter!**

**Review and you'll get a preview of the next chapter! It might surprise you!**

**Lots of love,**

**{*~Steph~*}**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello my wonderful readers! I loved reading your reviews! They made me write till my hand literally dropped off. Once again I thank all the people who added this story to their Favorite Stories and Story Alert as well as though who added me to Author Alert and Favorite Author. They make me feel all bubbly inside :D. Guys, please keep reviewing! So far I have NINE reviews which is absolutely GREAT! Hmm…I wonder can we perhaps make it 15?? No pressure but it would be nice! So the aim is 15 reviews. I think we can do it! Just make sure and write whatever you like! You guys might like this chapter. Why? Because it has our brilliant Cullens of course! And maybe a little Edward too…MAYBE! Wanna find out? Start reading!**_

**Disclaimer:**

***Three ninjas dressed in black ninja clothing descend from the ceiling in Stephenie Meyer's vault where she keeps the deed for Twilight.***

**Me: Okay Ninja1 and Ninja2, we gotta get the deed. It's locked in that vault with all the lasers and stuff around it. Go ahead and do your ninja stuff.**

**Ninja1 & Ninja2: Yes Steph *bows***

***Ninja1 & Ninja2 begin gynastics and dodge all the lasers effortlessly but they find Steph already there munching on a Subway***

**Me: What took you guys so long?**

**Ninja1: How did you get here so fast? **

**Ninja2: *looks longingly at Subway* and where did you get the Sub?**

**Me: *munch* never mind the Sub. Ninjas, I just walked around all the lasers. Yeesh! Y'all aren't the brightest are ya?**

***dials code for vault and it opens. Steph grabs deed***

**Me: YES! I FINALLY OWN TWILIGHT! *kisses deed***

***suddenly the Volturi appears and snatches deed away from Steph. Soon all three ninjas are pinned down***

**ME: NOOO!! My beautiful Twilight!! Why Aro?!?!**

**Aro: Because Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight**

**Me: *sobs* NOOOOO!!!!**

**Ninja2: Um…can I get the Sub????**

**$~*^*~$**

**Chapter Three**

The next two days before school started, I didn't do much. I went into town and shopped around a little bit. I got some more clothes and a couple of books. Mom had given me an American Express credit card with the words, "I trust you" and "Don't spend it all in one place." Along with the credit card, Mom also had given me a brand new guitar as a gift. "Now you can start playing again," she said, her eyes sparkling with love. I used to play guitar since I was eight. I played a little piano too. I was actually pretty good. But when I started dating Jacob, it took a backseat in my life. I hadn't played in two years. But I found that I could still play like the old times. As it turned out, my mom told me that the house also had a piano in her dad's old study. She showed me it and I immediately fell in love with it. It was classic black and gorgeous. I spent the whole of Saturday playing piano and guitar in my granddad's old study.

On Sunday, I found a library and spent hours reading my new favorite book, Pride and Prejudice. I couldn't read Wuthering Heights anymore. I loved that book but if I tried to read it now, I would only remember how I'd left my copy in Jacob's car and then the images of my old boyfriend and the girl who used to be my friend kissing and doing much more would come into my mind and I would feel nauseated.

At least Pride and Prejudice didn't bring back any bad memories. Besides, Darcy was a hottie in my eyes. Elizabeth was lucky. I sighed. What was wrong with me? Here I was thinking how a fictional character was lucky to have a hot guy as her husband. I shook my head and put down the book. It was a sweltering hot Sunday afternoon and as soon as I stepped outside the air-conditioned bookstore, I was hit with a blast of hot wind. Even dressed in a black tank with a blue short-sleeved shirt over it, blue baby doll shoes and a pair of blue Capri's, I was still hot. Ooh an ice cream sounded good right now. I'd passed one on my way here so I got into my Ferrari, turned on the air condition and plugged in my iPod. It was blue and silver like my Z3 and it also matched my car. It seemed me and my grandma had similar tastes in colors. New Divide by Linkin Park was playing. I sang along to the song as I drove to the Dairy Barn.

When I reached, the car park was almost full. Kids were against the cars hanging out with their friends listening to music from their stereos. Some people looked like they were on dates whilst some were just there talking. I finally found a parking and got out. I was just walking across to the small diner when I heard a voice calling, "Hey baby! You new?"

I ignored the voice but it continued shouting, "Aw babe, don't be like that. Come on over here and make some new acquaintances."

My temper was slowly rising. Who did this guy think he was? Ugh. He sounded like a player to me. Disgusting.

I walked into the diner, the voice still calling me.

Then I heard another voice behind me shout, "Hey Mike! Stuff it okay? Leave the girl alone! She probably has better things to do than hang out with a dud head like you!"

I turned around to see who had just defended me and right behind me, there was a short girl shouting at the idiot called Mike.

She was really pretty the girl. She was short and petite but it fit her perfectly. Her skin was beautifully tanned and she had jet black hair that was cut short. Given her tiny figure and the haircut, she looked like a little pixie. She was wearing a short sleeveless green dress that hugged her figure nicely. She reminded me of a dark-haired Tinker bell. Next to her was a guy. I guessed he was her boyfriend by the way he had his hands wrapped around her waist. He was very handsome. He had honey blond hair that hung in his eyes, deep ocean blue eyes and a tall lean figure. His bone structure was perfect as if carved carefully and his skin was tanned expertly. From the looks of his muscles, he had to be playing a sport.

"Thank you," I said gratefully. She had the greenest eyes I'd ever seen like two emeralds shining beautifully.

"No problem. Mike's the biggest idiot I've ever met. Hi, I'm Alice," she said, holding out her hand. We shook hands. "I'm Bella. I don't even know that Mike kid but I hate him already," I said. She and the guy laughed. The blonde guy next to her looked at me and held out his hand, "I'm Jasper, Alice's boyfriend." We shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Alice, Jasper. Now if you would excuse me but I have an appointment with an ice cold Belgium Chocolate ice cream so I gotta go. Bye," I said, waving my hand.

"Wait," Alice said, "we'll order together and get to know each other better. Jazz has to go now anyway so I'll need the company."

"Yeah I better go. Bye Ali, bye Bella," Jasper said, kissing his girlfriend on the cheek and waving at me before heading of to his car.

We ordered our ice creams and went to sit down in one of the booths.

"So Bella, I've never seen you around here so I take it you're new?" Alice asked as she dug into her Dulce de Leche ice cream.

I nodded. "Yup I moved here from Forks, Washington, two days ago."

"Wow Washington, that's so cool. What school are you going to go to?" she asked. She was rather hyper and was practically bouncing up and down in her seat. She reminded me of Rachel. I felt a pang of homesickness but covered it with a smile.

"Hugh Gilbertson High, you?" Mason had told me what school I was going to do and had given me the directions. I had to report tomorrow morning to pick up my schedule before class.

"Ooh yay! That's my school too! I think we're going to be really good friends," she said, excited and more animated than before. Wow I really liked Alice. She was so warm and bubbly and she helped me get over my homesickness.

We continued to talk some more and got to know each other better. Her favorite color was pink and she was the same age as me. She was adopted and she had two other adopted brothers. She had a puppy named Twinkles and a best friend named Rosalie. Her parents were Carlisle and Esme and they were allowed to call them by their first names and her last name was Cullen. I could see Alice becoming one of my best friends already.

Just as I thought that, she gushed, "Oh Bella! We're going to be the best of friends!"

After we finished our ice-creams, we continued talking until she checked, "Oh my Carlisle! It's already six thirty! I gotta go home before Esme kills me!"

I was kind of disappointed but I agreed. We walked to her car which was a yellow Porsche similar to the one my mom had. She turned to me, "Bella you wanna come over? I really want my family to meet you and Esme loves visitors!" She asked her green eyes begging me.

I smiled. "Sure," I said, "let me check in with my mom first, 'kay?" She nodded, ecstatic. "Thanks Bella!" she said, hugging me.

I called Mom and she was happy for me. "Go ahead. Have fun, honey!" she said. Alice got into her car and I got into mine. She followed me home and I dropped off my car. She said that it would be too hard for me to follow her home so I agreed. We drove to her home which was really hard to get to. She wasn't kidding. The driveway was almost completely obscured from the road. Her house was a huge white Victorian styled house surrounded by trees. The house was lit inside.

We went inside and it was beautiful. Alice looked at my expression and laughed. "Yeah Esme's an interior designer. She does beautiful work. I'm home!" she called

"I'll sure say! This place is gorgeous!" I said.

"Thank you dear," said a woman's voice from behind me. I jumped and turned around. The woman was beautiful. She had a soft exterior, a beautiful heart-shaped face, soft hazel brown eyes and a petite frame. Behind her, stood a handsome middle aged man. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. He was tall and lean. "Hello my dear, I'm Esme and this is my husband, Carlisle," she said in a kind voice.

"Hello, I'm Bella it's a pleasure to meet you," I said, blushing slightly.

"Mom is it okay if Bella stays for dinner? I already asked her," Alice chirped up from behind me. "Of course dear," Esme said warmly. I smiled at them.

"Come on Bella! Let's go to my room!" she said, pulling me. Before I knew it, I was pulled into a room. I gasped. It was trendy and stylish. It had a huge bed in the middle, surrounded by filmy white canopies. The carpet was white and spotless. There was a huge door that I was sure led to her closet. Alice was surprisingly strong for a pixie and she pulled me through the big door. I gasped again. This place was incredible. It was almost as big as my massive room back at the mansion. Her closet was packed with clothes and shoes. On each of the walls were shelves to accommodate Alice's a hundred plus shoes. Shoes of every color imaginable, of every type, of any brand or designer! In the middle of it all was a massive carousel with all her clothes. It looked like all designer and brands and had a range from minis to long poufy gowns.

"Alice, this place is amazing!" I said. She laughed at my awestruck face. "Yeah I know. I love it in here! It's my favorite place in the world! It's my fairy land," she laughed.

"Hmm….you should change for dinner," she said looking at me with a critical eye. "I'm sure I have something in here that can suit you," she said, looking around. "Hmm…what color?" she pondered, looking at me again. "Blue!" she exclaimed, "Dark blue, midnight blue!" I smiled. "That's my favorite color you know," I said. "See great minds think alike!" she smiled triumphantly. "Aha! Yes…perfect! This is perfect!" she shouted. She pulled a breathtaking dress. It was beautiful and I knew I would look great in it. It was, of course, midnight blue and was a spaghetti strap. It was pleated around the bust and underneath was a simple black bow. From there it cascaded like a waterfall till right above the knee.

Before I knew what she was doing, Alice had me in the dress and was applying makeup. "There," she said with a final touch on my eye shadow, "you're officially perfect!" She pushed me in front of a huge mirror. I gasped. Alice had made me look like a whole new person. The dress fit in all the right places and hung beautifully on my body. The dark blue eye shadow that Alice had applied surrounded my eyes and made the chocolate brown in them pop like it never did before. My skin looked pale and creamy and my hair was perfectly combed and it cascaded down to the middle of my back. "Wow… Alice you're a miracle worker!" I shouted, hugging her. She laughed. "Now it's me time! Help me pick out an outfit!" she said. After trying on over a dozen dresses that were either too formal or "club-ish", she finally decided on a beautiful lime green dress. It was similar to mine in that it had a bow around the waist. Bu it was polka dotted and suited Alice perfectly in that it was crazy and fun like her. "It suits you," I said smiling.

"I think I'll take a shower before I change. All the volleyball and swimming gave me a real work out and I'm probably covered in sweat and sand. I'll go take a shower real quick," she said grabbing a towel and disappearing behind another door. I spotted a bookshelf across her room and was making my way to it when suddenly "Womanizer" by Britney Spears started playing.

"Hey Bella, that's my phone! Can you answer it for me?" Alice shouted from the bathroom. "Sure!" I called back. I picked up her pink Krazr.

"Hello?"

"Alice? Hello? Is that you?" called a beautiful male voice. It was smooth and controlled and reminded me of melting honey.

"Um no, Alice is in the shower and can't come to the phone. Who is this?" I asked, wanting to hear more of the angel's voice.

"This is her brother, Edward. May I ask who you are?" the voice said flirtatiously.

Oh so this was Edward. Alice had told me about him. He was a huge player and Alice was not very fond of him to say the least. "Every night he's out with a different girl!" she said vehemently. "Have you ever seen John Tucker Must Die? Well Edward is like the John Tucker of our school. Every girl lines up to date him despite knowing that he doesn't really care about their relationship. It's so embarrassing to watch/ the girls practically drool over him and drape themselves all over him and his stupid idiots for friends, Laurent and James. Then there's his on-again-off-again bitch of a girlfriend Tanya and her two minions, Irina and Victoria. One minute Edward's with Tanya next minute he's sucking some random girl's face. Same thing with Tanya. The two of them practically rule the school. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and I are the only ones they can't toy around with. Jazz and Em are the only two not to be seduced by Tanya and Rose and me are the only two to see through Edward's charms. It's disgusting to watch them rule everyone. Hopefully you won't fall for Edward's charms. I mean he's gorgeous and I'm saying that and he is my brother. He's gorgeous, charming and it's easy to get wrapped in his web. But please Bella, I've seen too many people get hurt my ass of a brother, I don't want the same thing to happen with you. He's going to come after you, you know. You're pretty, really pretty, practically gorgeous and he's going to want you. I just don't want to see you hurt Bella."

I laughed. "There's no danger there, Alice, trust me," I told her about Jacob. She was shocked to say the least. "See? After Jacob, I'm sure I'm not going to fall for any guy especially a jerk of a player." She realized that I really meant what I was saying and accepted what I had said.

"Hello? Mystery Girl you there?" called Edward. I snapped back into the present.

"Yeah… I'm here. You can call me Mystery Girl since you aren't getting my name. So I take a message?" I said.

He laughed. "Yeah tell Alice that I have a date tonight and need her to cover for me with Carlisle and Esme, 'kay? And don't worry about the name, I'll find out eventually." He chuckled before he hung up.

"Ass," I muttered as I hung up the phone. "Hey Bella, who was that?" Alice asked stepping out of the bathroom in a robe, drying her pixie cut hair.

"Edward," I answered matter-of-factly. Her green eyes were narrowed into slits and she hissed, "What does he want now?"

"He wants you to cover for him. Apparently he has a date and needs you to explain it Carlisle and Esme," I said.

Alice blew up after I said that. She stated raving about Edward, calling him names saying that the nurses could've drowned him at birth, saying he was an asshole and just basically insulting him. In the end she decided to call Edward back and tell him that she wasn't gonna cover for him and that he would just have to come home and face the music. As she dialed his number, I said, "Um… I'm gonna give you some privacy. Come and look for me when you done." She nodded and her eyes narrowed further, signaling that he had picked up. I shut the door just as she yelled, "Edward Anthony Cullen!" into the phone.

I stepped out in the hall. I could see there was a balcony ahead. I could use some fresh air, I thought. I started walking towards it but then I passed a room that had piano in it. It seemed to be the music room. There were two couches on either side of the room and a piano to the far end. There was also a guitar on a stand next to one of the couches. Hmm... one of the Cullens is musical, I thought. Which one of them was it though?

I walked over to the piano. It was beautiful similar to the one in my grandfather's study. I ran my fingers across the keys. Though the piano was well polished, the keys showed that it hadn't been played for a while. On top of it was a pile a music sheets. I started going through them when the name on one of them caught my eye. The piece was called "Esme's Favorite". Interesting…, I thought. One of the Cullens composed music. That took a great deal of talent. I was impressed. I took the sheet of music and sat down. I began to play the tune; it was so beautiful. Whoever wrote this was so talented.

"Oh Bella," I heard Esme's voice say. I jumped at her voice and stopped playing. "Oh Esme, I'm sorry. I should've asked. I hope tha-"

"No Bella it's all right. Don't apologize. I was just surprised to hear that tune. It's been so long since I've heard it. My son, Edward composed it for me a couple years ago. It was before he started high school. He doesn't play much anymore," she said sadly. Whoa…Edward had composed this? I thought. I couldn't think of a player being musical but apparently I was wrong. I understood why he never played anymore. Obviously he was occupied with sucking face with random girls and then breaking their hearts. Ugh…I sound like Alice now, I thought.

Esme looked so sad, thinking about how much her son had changed that I decided to cheer her up. "Do you want me to play some more now?" I offered, smiling.

Her face lit up. "Oh yes! But after dinner, right now we have to go eat." I nodded, happy I'd made Esme happy.

"Let's collect Alice on our way down," she said. She took my hand and held it like how my mom used to do when I was little. I squeezed affectionately and she squeezed back. Alice had just finished dressing when we entered her room. Esme took her hand and our hands linked, we walked down the staircase. At the end of the stairs were Carlisle and another young man. He was very muscular and rather large. He looked like a body builder and it was a little intimidating. He grinned at me and I understood who he was. It had to be Alice's other brother, Emmett. She told me that he was huge and could look a bit scary but was like a big soft teddy bear and he loved making jokes, not all of them very funny. I smiled back at him

"You three are a vision," said Carlisle, taking Esme and kissing her at the top of her head before hugging her. I blushed.

"Well hello there!" said Emmett in his deep voice. "Who are you now? Did you folks adopt another kid? Why the heck didn't I get the memo?" he asked jokingly.

Alice smacked the back of his head. "Behave, idiot," she said menacingly.

"Ouch, Alice! That really hurt! Rose already does that all the time! Don't tell me you're gonna start to! Why do you do that?" he boomed in his deep voice.

"Well how else are you going to behave and learn to keep your mouth shut? Besides, what do you want us to do?" she fired back.

"How about keep your hands to yourself?" he shot back. This was like watching a tennis match.

Alice opened her mouth to reply but Esme stood between them and shouted, "Both of you behave! I raised you better than that!"

"Bu-, " they both began.

"I don't want to hear it! Now, Emmett this is Alice's friend, Bella. Bella this is Alice's bickering partner Emmett," Esme said. I grinned. "Nice to meet you, Emmett, I must say you and Alice are very entertaining," I said.

"You too, Bella," he chuckled. I could tell I was going to like Emmett a lot.

"So where's Edward?" Emmett said, looking around as if expecting him to jump out of the closet.

"Oh Edward's going to be home after dinner," said Alice. You could tell she was seething underneath her cool façade. Esme and Carlisle frowned but with a look from Alice, they shook it off, although Esme looked a little upset and Carlisle's mouth was pressed into two straight lines. I hated Edward so badly right then. Didn't he know how lucky he was to have such a wonderful family? He just didn't appreciate what he had.

After dinner, we all settled in the living room. Dinner had been mostly me being questioned about Forks and my life there and Emmett making joking comments on my answers. Emmett plopped down on one of the couches. I was amazed he could still move despite all the food he'd eaten. He belched loudly and was rewarded with Esme smacking his head. "Emmett," she reproached. "Sorry," he apologized.

"Esme, do you want me to play now?" I asked. "Yes please, Bella, go on up. We can hear you playing from here," she said.

"Okay," I said, heading upstairs. "Play?" I heard Alice ask and then I heard Esme relaying what had happened earlier. I returned to the music room and began playing the song again. After it was done, I was so lost in the music that I started playing a song that I had composed the day before when I was thinking about Jacob. I called it, Get Over It. It had words to it so as I played I began to sing.

Slipping down the slide

I did enjoy the ride

Don't know what to decide

You lied to me

You looked me in the eye

It took me by my surprise

Now are you gratified

You cried to me

La la la la la la

Don't turn around

I'm sick

And I'm tired of your face

Don't make this worse

You've already gone and got me mad

Too bad I'm not sad

It's casting over

Just one of those things

You'll have to get over it

When I was feeling down

You'd start to hang around

And then I found your hands all over me

And that was out of bounds

You filthy rotten hound

It's badder than it sounds

Believe me

La la la la la la

Don't turn around

I'm sick

And I'm tired of your face

Don't make this worse

You've already gone and got me mad

Too bad I'm not sad

It's casting over

Just one of those things

You'll have to get over it

Hey yeah

You gotta get over it

Hey yeah

You gotta get over it

It's too bad I'm not sad

It's casting over

Just one of those things

You'll have to get over it

Don't turn around

I'm sick

And I'm tired of your face

Don't make this worse

You've already gone and got me mad

Too bad I'm not sad

It's casting over

Just one of those things

You'll have to get over it

You'll have to get over it

As I finished the song, I felt someone standing behind me. I turned around and no one was there. But the feeling remained.

"Is anyone there?" I called. Suddenly a dark figure stepped out of the shadows.

"That was a beautiful song," it said. The voice was weirdly distorted. My breathing hitched.

"Who's there?" I called again, my voice choking a little. "Emmett, if you're playing one of your infamous pranks, it's not funny and I'll get Alice to kick your butt."

"It's not Emmett," it said, as the figure stepped out into the light.

It was….

A man so beautiful I almost fell off my seat. His face was gorgeous and I felt as if I were staring at an angel. His eyes were a light green, different from Alice's but still beautiful. His body was lean and he was about 6'2. His hair was a bronze color and had flecks of gold in it.

"Hi there," he said in his normal voice. I recognized that voice at once. "I'm-"

"Edward," I guessed. He grinned, his eyes sparkling.

"Ahh…you know me. But I don't know you. And you are?" he said smoothly. I could tell at once that he was everything that his sister had said. No matter how handsome he was, he was a heartbreaker. I could tell he was trying to dazzle me with his charm and beauty like he'd done countless girls.

"Leaving," I said. I stood up and stepped passed him. I ran into Alice just as I stepped into the hall. "Be-"she began before I cut her off by putting my hand on her mouth. I was sure Edward could hear us still and I didn't want him to know my name.

"Shh…not here," I said pulling towards the stairs where I was sure Edward couldn't hear us. I removed my hand. It was covered in lip gloss. Alice handed me a tissue before she exploded, apologizing.

"I'm so sorry, Bella, I know you probably didn't want to meet him, especially by yourself. I forgot you were even up here. Edward came in like ten minutes ago and he and my parents were arguing downstairs. He stormed upstairs after and I think he heard you playing which is why he came to the room. With the fight, I forgot about you, oh Bella I'm so sorry! I'm such a horrible friend," she said, breathlessly, on the edge of tears. I hugged her.

"It's okay Alice, I don't blame you. And no, you're not a horrible friend, you're a great friend. In fact, you're my first friend here," I said.

She hugged me back. "You sure you don't hate me for leaving you unprotected against Edward?"

"Please. I could handle Edward in my sleep. He has no control over me like he apparently has over everybody else. Maybe I'm immune. I see his appeal though. I just don't want to get caught up with him," I explained.

She hugged me again. "Yay! Someone else who's immune to the Edward-ness!" I laughed.

"Come on, I'll drop you home," she said.

I said goodbye to the rest of the Cullens as I left the house. Esme and Carlisle both invited me to come back. "Maybe I could hear you play the rest of the tune next time," she whispered in my ear as she hugged me. Emmett gave me a giant bear hug so tight that couldn't even breathe. "Come back soon squirt," he said, as he ruffled my hair playfully. Alice glared at him for messing her masterpiece but I pulled her away before she could smack his head. I saw Emmett give me a grateful smile out of the corner of my eye. We said our final goodbyes before getting into Alice's Porsche. As we drove away from the Cullen house, I could've sworn I saw a figure by one of the windows looking down at us but I guess it was my imagination.

Before I knew it, I was home. I checked in with Renee before heading to my room. It was now 9:00 PM so I picked out my outfit for school the next day, made sure I was set for everything and listened to music on my iPod till 10:00 before finally falling asleep.

**$~*^*~$**

_**Soo…you met the Cullens! And…Edward :). Who is unfortunately a player. Yes I know how he's always a player but this isn't your regular player story. Bella isn't going to fall for the player for a little while now. So far she hates him because he's a player. Edward will try to win her but will it work? I think not. Besides there may be another guy coming in soon ;) Who knows what twists my mind may come up with? Because I, for one, don't! And I'm the author!**_

_**I know there was no Jacob in this but I just gotta say this: I HATE HIM!!!**_

_**Anyway what did ya think? Like it? Hate it? Here's what ya do: Click on the button that says "Review this Story/Chapter"!! (PLEASE :D)**_

_**I love your reviews so please keep reviewing!**_

_**And I was curious about something. Remember in the last chapter when Jacob was IMing Bella? I was wondering...if you were Bella what would you have said after the first two sentences? I'm curious to hear what you would've told the *ahem***_

_**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,**_

_**OR I SHALL BE BLUE :O(**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello my wonderful, fellow bookworms or fanfictionworms in your case! I love you guys so much right now! Your reviews are so wonderful! I love reading them; they make me feel all warm and toasty on the inside. And I appreciate all the Favorite Stories and Story Alerts. They also make me feel good :) Thank you so much for everything guys! Anyway in this chapter, you meet someone new. Who he or she is you'll find out later. Just lemme know what you think of him or her! And if you want *cough* to end up with *ahem*. Read and you'll find out what exactly I'm saying here. Keep reviewing people! This is my longest chapter so far! And now the story continues….**_

**DISCLAIMER: **

**As I have said before. I do not own Twilight. Though my name is Stephanie, it is not Stephenie Meyer. My name is spelt with an A; hers is spelt with an E. Big difference. Besides if I were Stephenie M., Jacob would see Edward and Bella riding off into the sunset, he would fall his knees and start crying and then the Volturi would pick him, torture him and then slowly kill him. (Yeah I know I'm mean but I'm a Jacob hater! ALTHOUGH I LIKE TAYLOR LAUNTER AND WOULD NEVER EVER TO THAT TO HIM)**

**$~*^*~$**

**Chapter Four**

I got early for school the next day. I had to reach in the office for seven thirty since school promptly began at 8:00. I took out my outfit for the day, a mini jeans skirt that ended probably three inches about my knee, a fitted red t-shirt with gold metallic patterns and boots that ended just under my knees. I tried on the outfit and added a gold belt to the outfit. It suited me well. I put on a little makeup, adding a lip gloss and some dark eye shadow make the brown pop. I also added a little blush to give me some color although I was sure I wouldn't need it the way how I blushed. I curled my hair and added a gold head band to it and looked in the mirror. I looked good. Definitely a different Bella, I thought. The old one would never wear something this formfitting and this hot. I already knew I was going to be the topic of the school. There was no way to avoid being a new kid. I might as well give them something to talk about with this outfit. But at least I knew one person and was guaranteed someone I could hang out with. Alice told me that I would love Rosalie when I met her. I just hoped she wasn't as hyper as Alice. I could barely handle one let alone two.

By the time it was 7:00, I was done. I checked my black and silver shoulder American Eagle bag for all my books. Once I knew I had everything, I set down stairs. I was immediately engulfed in an aroma of bacon and eggs by the time I reached into the kitchen. Mason was already up and was cooking by the stove. He had donned an apron as well and looked like an elderly Bobby Flay.

"Morning, Bella," he called as he emptied the pan into the plate, "Here's your breakfast."

"Aw...grandpa, you didn't have to all this for me!" I groaned. I didn't want to eat but my stomach disagreed. Despite my mental protest, my feet began to move and before I knew it I was gulfing down the hot food. Grandpa was a great cook. He could probably beat Mom in the cooking department. He laughed as I started wolfing down the food.

"Where's Mom?" I said, my mouth full. "Your mother is still sleeping actually. I didn't have the heart to wake her up," he said, grinning.

"Oh Bella, by the way, I think I forgot to tell you this. In your new school, you have to choose two performing arts subjects in addition to your five other subjects. The choices are Music, Dance, Drama and Art. You should probably choose in advance so that you know what carry since you'll need extra clothes for Dance and an instrument for Music," he explained. "So what'll it be?"

I thought about it. "I think I'll probably choose Music, since I already play two instruments, and well I can't draw so Art is definitely out, and Drama sounds like a bit of a bore, so I'll most likely choose Dance," I sighed. Mom had put me in ballet classes when I was six. I loved dancing but like with guitar and piano, I stopped when I began dating Jacob. Hmm…maybe I would like it again. I went upstairs and grabbed a black tank top, black leggings and a black mini skirt for Dance. It was the best thing to dance in. I also grabbed my guitar. I backed the guitar in my trunk and stuffed the clothes in my bag.

After breakfast, I hopped into my Ferrari and drove to school. Mason had showed me the school on Saturday. It was quite big and it was only a few blocks away from the house. In a matter of ten minutes I reached since it hardly had any traffic this early. It was almost 7:30 so I parked in front of the office. I would have to move my car after I was done. I walked into the little office at the side of the building. It was a little away from the school itself. The car park wasn't very full yet so I didn't get much stares or whispers.

The office was surprisingly spacious despite how it looked from the outside. It looked like a normal school office, similar to the one back in Forks except much bigger. I walked over to the desk where a middle aged woman sat, typing away on a computer. She looked up when I walked to her.

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan and I've come to pick up my schedule," I said in a cool confident tone.

She smiled. "Ah yes Ms. Swan, Mr. Mason contacted me last week about you. Yes I am Mrs. Webbington. I have your schedule right here," she said. Her voice was soft and smooth.

"You do know that you have to pick two performing art subjects right?" she asked. I nodded. "So which ones will be it?" she asked again. "Dance and Music," I said. "Fine choices," she said before typing it into the computer and printing out the schedule.

She handed me it and gave me a map of the school which had been color-coded to show where each of the subjects were held.

My schedule didn't look half bad.

**Isabella M. Swan**

**1****st**** Period- History**

**2****nd**** Period- Spanish**

**3****rd**** Period- Dance**

**4****th**** Period- Calculus**

**5****th**** Period- English**

_**=====Lunch=====**_

**6****th**** Period- Biology**

**7****th**** Period- Music**

"Thank you," I said before walking out of the office. I went back to my car and had to circle the car park before I found a decent parking spot. The car park was almost full and students were standing or sitting by their cars, talking. As I got out, I felt stares on my back and whispers. And so it begins, I thought. If I were the old Bella, I would have been intimidated and just wanted to die but instead I felt confident and strong.

I grabbed my bag, shut the door and locked the car. I turned around and sure enough everyone was staring at me. I held my head high and was walking towards the school when I heard a familiar voice, shouting my name. I turned towards the voice and smiled. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and a gorgeous blonde were standing next to Jasper's Mercedes. Alice waved and gestured for me to come over. I walked over to them. Everyone was still watching me.

"Bella!" Alice squealed, before hugging me. "Hi, Ali," I said. "Hey Bella," said both Jasper and Emmett. "Hey guys," I said back. I smiled at them all before turning to the blonde.

"And you must be Rosalie," I said, holding out my hand. She was beautiful to say the least. Her luscious blonde hair was waist length and was curled. Her figure belonged in a high fashion magazine as well as her gorgeous face that had high cheek bones and flawless skin. Her ocean blue eyes were similar to Jasper's and they looked alike so I assumed they were brother and sister.

She looked at my hand and laughed. "That's way too formal!" she said, hugging me. I laughed. I had a feeling I was going to like Rosalie a lot. "I feel like we've been friends forever after everything Alice told me about you," she said in a musical voice.

"Yeah well you know Alice. She's like the Spanish Inquisition," I laughed. She giggled and Alice pouted. "The two of you are just gonna stand there and insult me when I'm right in front of you?" she yelled. We snickered at her mad expression. "Sorry Ali," we apologized at the same time, causing Alice to burst out in a fit of giggles. "You guys sound like robots," she chuckled. We continued talking amongst the three of us. The guys were talking about cars or something like that. The conversation had just turned to shopping when a silver Volvo raced into the parking lot. It screeched and the driver showed off by making a dangerous turn before settling into a parking spot.

"Who's the idiot showing off?" I asked, inkling my head in the direction of the car.

Alice rolled her eyes and said in a fake happy voice, "That's the idiot player I have for a brother and his bitch girlfriend. Did I forget to mention that he likes to show off a lot? It apparently increases his popularity." She had a disgusted look on her face as she watched people cheer for Edward. I was pretty sure that I wore a similar expression. Suddenly I was struck with a stroke of inspiration. "Hey guys, come here!" I said excitedly, gesturing to Alice and Rosalie. I whispered the plan into the ears. Evil smiles spread across their faces. "Brilliant!" Rose whispered excitedly.

We watched as Edward came out of the car, a stupid idiotic smile plastered on his face. A blonde stepped out of the car, obviously trying to be seductive as she walked over to Edward shaking her butt as hard as she could before hugging his waist. Edward put up his hands in the air like a sprinter crossing the finish line. Ugh…idiot, I thought watching the sickening sight unfold as they started making out right there in the middle of the parking lot. Acid overflowed in my stomach and I wanted to vomit. The sight had obviously sickened Alice and Rosalie as well. Emmett and Jasper just looked disgusted.

"Okay guys, let's do this," I said. They kissed their guys' on the cheek and then whispered into their ears, obviously sharing the plan. They smiled. Rose was dressed in a short black formfitting dress that reached just before her knees and had a shirt underneath. It hugged her curves and she had a gold band around her waist which accentuated how tiny she was there. She looked hot. Alice was dressed in a short black skirt that reached middle thigh and underneath she had pink knee length leggings. She wore a black and pink striped tank top which showed off her tiny figure. She completed the out fit with cool pink and black converse. She also had a pink hoodie that was tied around her waist. Alice looked really good too.

All three of us, looking smoking hot, started walking towards the school, swaying our hips, not as much as Tanya but it had the same effect. Soon every boy's eyes were on us, especially me. Even Edward who was still eating Tanya's face pulled away to look at us or more specifically, me. The parking lot was dead quiet. We walked closer and closer towards him. "Hair flip on three," I whispered. "One, two, three!" We flipped our hair at the same time, looking confidently hot. It was like a movie.

Just as we passed near Edward, he did something I didn't expect. He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward him. "Now…who are you, honey?" he whispered, nuzzling my neck, "I'd like a name this time please." Rosalie's face was stunned whilst Alice's face was somewhere in between mad and really mad. His hand was slowly making its way down to my butt.

I was shocked at his cockiness. How dare he just pull me so! I pushed him away and he fell right on his butt. He was shocked to say the least. "Don't ever touch me again, you ass!" I screamed at him. "Come on, girls, let's go," I said, glaring at Edward. Rose nodded but Alice didn't move. Before I knew what was happening she launched herself at Edward, nails out to scratch his face.

"I gonna rip your head off, you bastard!" she screamed at him, clawing at him. Edward yelped and tried to shield his face. Jasper appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Alice. He dragged her away. She tried desperately to get away, still screaming.

Rose was glaring at Edward. She hissed menacingly, "You're going to pay someday Cullen. You will soon get everything that's coming for you." Emmett appeared and steered her away from Edward. I glared at him again.

"Touch me again and I'll castrate you," I hissed at him, glaring. I stormed away, leaving him stunned. "Eddie!" I heard a shrill female voice gasp. It was horribly fake and disgustingly sweet. "Did that bitch hurt you?"

I whirled around at the last part. "Your so-called 'boyfriend' just messed with a girl right in front of you and you don't say a thing? You're unbelievable!" I hissed. She flinched at the venom in my voice. "And don't call me bitch, bitch," I said before storming into the school before I could rip her head off her body that looked as if she had way too many plastic surgeries.

I found the gang inside next to the door. Alice was whispering furiously, "Jasper why the hell didn't you let me rip his head off?" I walked over to them saying, "Because you would've gotten in trouble with your parents, Alice. I'm sure Esme prefers a son with a head, especially since she has one without a brain." I glanced at Emmett who pouted. "Hey! That's not true! I have a brain you know!" he shouted. Rose smacked his head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" he shouted again. Rose shrugged, "I felt like doing it." He glared at her.

Alice looked at him and the murderous expression disappeared. She laughed. "Fine, I won't do anything to me but I'm never gonna speak to him again."

"That would be a service to me," sneered a voice behind me. I jumped and turned around. Standing there leaning casually against the wall was Edward.

"Ugh, do you ever go away?" said Rose disgusted. He smirked at her. "I-," he began but Alice cut him off.

"Edward, if you value your life you'll disappear from my sight," she hissed, her green eyes narrowed into slits.

"I didn't come to talk to you," he sneered. He looked at me, "I came to talk to you."

Alice gasped. Jasper cut in before she could say anything else, "Edward you might want to leave before Alice really hurts you."

He glared at Jasper. "I want to talk to the girl, Jasper, not you."

"Excuse me," I said, "but the girl does not even want to see you."

He smirked at me. "Of course you do, now can I get a name?" he asked. Why was he so intent on getting my name?

"Uh…no, how many times will you ask me that? Go away Edward. I don't like you, I don't want to talk to you, I don't even want to hear you," I sneered. He closed his eyes at the sound of his name and seemed to block out everything else that I said. "Say my name again," he said, leaning in.

"Emmett, get him away from me!" I said. Emmett dashed in front of me. "Dude back off," he said, "Accept defeat. She doesn't like you; she's different form the rest of the bimbos. Accept that."

Edward's eyes snapped open and he glared at Emmett. He looked at me, "You'll be mine, Mystery Girl. Someday you'll be mine. That much I promise you," he whispered. He turned on his heel and stormed away. I was shocked. I began to shake. Oh God, oh God, I thought. Jacob. I shuddered at the thought of the name. Edward had just reminded me so badly of Jacob.

Bella, get a grip; I thought fiercely, you're different now. Edward is just a stupid player jerk. He's not Jacob. Jacob nor he can't hurt you.

Emmett noticed my shaking and wrapped a protective arm around my shoulder. "Bella you okay?" he asked. Rose, at his voice, looked at me. Alice looked at me too. "Jazz, Em, go away, girl emergency," Alice said, her voice urgent. She grabbed me and started dragging me. Rose followed as she dragged me into the bathroom. They checked all the stalls before confirming that we were the only ones in the bathroom.

"Bella," Alice said. I didn't answer. I could only see Jacob hitting me over and over again. "Bella!" she shouted, shaking me. I blinked and looked at her. "Bella, Edward is not Jacob okay? Understand that? He's all talk; he would never hurt you! He's just miffed that you're the only besides us that see through his charm! Remember what I told you? I said he'd come after you because you were pretty. He wants you as one of his toys but trust me: He will never hit you like Jacob. Never because if he did, he'd be dead. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Jasper and me will never let him hurt you. Understand?" she said, shaking me again. I nodded slowly.

Just then a freshman girl walked in. Rose glared at her and she looked terrified. "Use the other," she hissed. The girl nodded and was out of there before you could say, "go". Then she turned back to me and her face was sympathetic. The change was funny and I laughed. I glanced at Alice and I could tell she was wondering if I had gone mad.

"Thanks, Alice. I'm okay now, just a little mental breakdown. Don't worry, I'm okay now," I assured her. She smiled and we hugged. "Hey why am I getting left out?" Rose grumbled. We laughed at her expression and pulled her into the hug.

The bell rang. "Hey lemme see your schedule!" Alice said, grabbing my bag. She pulled out the schedule and examined it.

"Okay you have History with Rose, Spanish and Dance with me, Calculus with Jazz and English with Emmett. You don't have any evening classes with any of us though," she said, sad at the end. "Do I have any with Edward?" I asked. She'd know since she was his sister. She looked again, frowning.

"Yes, unfortunately, you have Dance, Biology and Music with him. I can protect you in Dance but you'll have to defend yourself for Bio and Music," she frowned. I laughed, "Don't worry, Alice, I think I'll be able to handle him."

She looked assured. I looked at Rose, "To History?" I said. "To History, we go," she laughed, hooking her arm through mine. We walked to the classroom and talked about clothes till the teacher entered the class.

"Good day, class," he said. "Good day, Mr. Kahn," (A/N: *wink-wink* this is one of my actual teachers except I didn't use his actual name) the class said obediently. The rest of the period was spent with Mr. Kahn talking about World War I, something I'd already studied in Forks. I found that everything that the teacher said was in the text book so I guessed that when I needed to study I could just use the book instead of listening to him talk. The rest of the class had already seemed to know that which is why most of them were either passing notes or scribbling in their books. Rose was filing her nails under her desk. Mr. Kahn didn't seem to realize I was even there. I crossed my legs and slipped off into a day dream. Unfortunately my mind went to Jacob and I thought of all the things he'd done to me. A song started writing itself in my head and I opened my notebook and wrote it out. Before I knew it, it was done just as the bell rang for the next period. As I grabbed my bag, I felt something hold my arm. Rose curiously asked, "What were you writing?" I showed her the song and as she read it her eyes bulged. "Wow, Bella, this is really good, I can't wait to hear you sing it!"

We walked out of class and Alice was there to escort me to Spanish. We bade goodbye to Rose and walked to Spanish. Alice and I sat down and began talking until our teacher entered. The class passed without any events and soon it was time for dance. I was excited for this class. Alice led me to the locker room where we had to change. I changed into my black tank; leggings and mini skirt and Alice changed into her tank and fitted pants.

"Wow, Bella, you look _hot_," Alice said. I laughed. "Thanks, Alice," I said, rolling my eyes. We walked out of the locker room and into the dance studio. It was like a normal gym except that one of the walls had a row of mirrors.

"No she's right _Bella._ You do look hot," I heard a voice. I groaned internally and turned around to have my fears confirmed. Leaning casually against the wall was of course…

Edward Cullen. The sight of him wanted to make me puke. Yes he was good looking but he was such a pig-headed idiot.

"Ah, so your name is Bella. Hmm…quite suitable. You are beautiful, you know," he asked smoothly. I mentally gagged at his smirk.

"Right so you know my name, now will you leave me alone?" I said, my hands on my hip, glaring.

"Not until you grace me with your beauty on a date tonight?" he smirked.

I gagged again but this time for him to see. His smirk disappeared. "EW…hell no! Why on Earth would I do that?" I shuddered. "Edward, was me threatening to castrate you if you touched me again not enough to show you that I DO NOT LIKE YOU AND I WILL NOT DATE YOU? Really how dense are you?"

"Oh I'm not dense, I just know that you'll come around someday," he smirked again. I wanted so badly to wipe that smirk off his face but just then the teacher entered.

Alice pulled me away from Edward. She smiled, "You were right I don't need to protect you! You put Edward in his place!" she said. We high-fived.

"All right, class, time to start so shut your mouths," called the teacher. Man, she was blunt.

"Okay…" she said looking at her registrar, "we have a new student today, Isabella Swan. Ms. Swan where are you?"

I mentally groaned and raised my hand. She smiled at me, "Welcome to Dance, Isabella." I smiled back at her.

"Okay so we're going to have some fun today," she said and the class cheered. "We're going to have a dance off okay? I'll call your name randomly, one boy and one girl, and a song will play and both people have to dance but there's a catch for the second chorus, they must pair up!" I was excited.

"Let's start, Garrett and Alice," she called. I wished Alice good luck as she stepped up to face Kate. They danced to "Dirty Dancing" by New Kids On The Block and Alice won though closely. The two of them were evenly matched but Alice pulled a really great combo of moves at the end so Ms. Nebsit named her winner.

Zafrena and Caius were next. Their song was "Circus" by Britney Spears and they were really good but Caius won when he executed a cartwheel in the end. After was Kate and Marcus. The song was "Jai Ho" by the Pussycat Dolls and A.R. Rahman. Together they were awesome and it was declared a tie.

"Edward and Isabella," Ms. Nebsit called. Ugh…trust me to get Edward. "Let's get this over with," I groaned. Alice gave me a sympathetic look whilst Edward was smirking and being cheered on by the guys. "Here is your song," Ms. Nebsit said and pressed the CD player. "Let's Dance" by Miley Cyrus started playing. I smiled. This was a song I could dance to. Edward and I faced each other and began to dance. He was pretty good but I could beat him, I thought. I danced my hardest and he wasn't able to keep but then it was time for the partner part. I would have to touch him. I shuddered at that part. Then the second chorus began. So far I was winning and I could tell Edward was getting impatient. We paired up and began dancing together but something weird happened. An electric charge seemed to pull us together and we locked eyes. I forgot everything. I forgot that we were in Dance class and that there was a whole class watching us. I forgot that Alice was right there watching us. Edward seemed to forget to. All that seemed to matter was that it was just the two of us. Nothing else mattered. But then the song ended and we snapped out of it. The class was cheering so hard but no just for Edward. The stupid smirk returned to his face and I grimaced. Whatever happened was gone. But whatever it was, it was…great.

Bella! What is wrong with you? Nothing happened; you just got lost in the heat of the moment. There is nothing between you and Edward Cullen, the biggest idiot in this school, I thought, N-O-T-H-I-N-G.

"Well!" said Ms. Nebsit, "That was wonderful! I think Ms. Swan is the winner! Isabella, have you ever danced before?"

"Yes, when I was younger," I answered, blushing slightly.

"Well, you are quite good. Edward, Isabella, can I see you two after school?" she asked. We nodded as the bell rang.

"You're good Bella," Edward said, kind of breathless. He smirked, "I bet you're even better in be-"

Alice cut him off before he could even finish his sentence. "You were great Bella!" she gushed. "Ignore the idiot," she said, glaring at Edward. "Come on, Bella, we gotta go change. We have to go to class." She pulled me into the locker room and we changed. She walked me to the Calculus room before heading off to her History class.

The rest of my classes until lunch passed in a blur. Lunch came and I walked into the lunch room with Emmett. The room went silent as everyone turned to stare at me. "Ignore them, Bells," Emmett muttered under his breath. We walked over to the cashier to buy our lunch. I took a ham sandwich and Coke whilst Emmett on the other hand picked out three ham sandwiches, a huge boat of fries and two slices of pizza. I laughed, "Save some for everyone else!" He pouted as he paid for his food. I paid for mine and we headed over to where Rose, Alice and Jasper were already eating. We sat down and I was talking to Jazz about music when a chair was pulled out next to me. Edward sat down and instantly we all stopped talking.

"What are you doing here?" sneered Alice.

"Sitting down with my family and their friends," he said nonchalantly. He casually draped an arm over my chair. I stiffened.

"Why aren't you over there with the rest of your fan club? They're obviously dying to have you there and we're dying for you to leave," Rose hissed, pointing over a table where Tanya sat with two other girls who looked as fake as she did and that Mike kid who had harassed me the day before as well as two other guys. They were all glaring at our table.

"They'll survive," he said before turning to me. "So… Bella, you dance, you sing is there anything else I should know about you?" he was obviously trying to dazzle me.

"Yeah you should know…" I whispered, leaning in as if to kiss him, "That I hate you and I'm leaving." I got up, leaving him looking stunned for the second time in the same day. "Sorry guys, it's a little too crowded. I'm going," I apologized.

"You know Bella's right. Let's all go," said Alice, getting up. They all got up and walked away from the table. We all went outside and sat under on one of the benches outside. We finished our lunches without anymore interruptions by Edward and then the bell rang.

"Bye, Bells," they all called as they left to go to their individual classes.

Great…, I thought, I had to see Edward again. I groaned. The teacher, Mr. Banner, handed me a textbook and directed me to a table at the back of the class. I sat down. My partner hadn't reached yet. Maybe he was absent. I noticed that Edward wasn't here yet. I looked around for any other empty seats but found none.

Oh please dear God no, I thought. Please do not let Edward be my Biology partner!

Just as I was praying, he entered the class. His bronze hair was windswept and he seemed to be out of breath. His eyes glanced at his table only to see me there and do a double take. The idiotic smile was once again on his face. He was obviously trying for the smile to be slow and sexy but it just looked stupid from my point of view. "Sorry, Mr. Banner," he apologized smoothly. Mr. Banner nodded at him and announced, "Please work on these worksheets with your partners for the rest of the class."

He passed the worksheets to Edward who handed them out.

Argh! No! I thought. Now I couldn't depend on Mr. Banner to make sure he didn't talk to me. After handing out the worksheet, Edward sauntered over to the table. I wanted to knock some sense into his evidently empty head.

"Hey Bella," he smirked. He handed me the worksheet. "Ugh! Just don't talk to me!"

I took the worksheet and finished it in a matter of ten minutes. I could feel Edward's stare. He was watching my every move. I handed him the worksheet and pulled out Pride and Prejudice from my bag and began reading.

"Pride and Prejudice? Really? Hmm…you're very different from the girls here," he commented.

I looked at him disgusted. "Obviously, I have better taste than them. They like you; I don't," I said with a roll of my eyes.

He glared at me and shut his mouth. He didn't speak for the rest of the class but I could still feel his stare. Soon the class was over.

Alice had shown me where the Music class was so I headed over. No one was there yet so I picked up a guitar and began strumming the song I had written earlier.

**Little girl terrified  
She'd leave her room if only bruises would heal  
A home is no place to hide  
Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels**

Every day's the same  
She fights to find her way  
She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray  
She wonders why, does anyone ever hear her when she cries

Today she's turning-

I stopped playing. I felt someone's stare on my back and turned around. A guy stood there, watching me. Whoa…he was gorgeous. He had jet black hair that hung in his eyes which were ice blue. His figure was tall and lean. He was pale like me and looked like a model. He was better looking than Edward.

"Wait no, don't stop," he said in a musical soft voice that had a hint of an accent. "You sing really well," he said. I blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you. I'm Bella," I said holding out my hand.

He took it and kept it there. Warm shivers ran all over my body. I didn't know who this guy was but he was so perfect that I liked him already. Wait like?

"I'm Demetri, Demetri Volturi," he said.

"Nice to meet you," I said pulling my hand away despite the protest of my body who wanted him to hold me in his hands and never let go. Wait. What the heck is wrong with me?!

"That song," he said, shaking his head, "I-it was amazing."

"Thanks," I said. "Do you play guitar?"

"Yeah and like you I make up songs too. Though mines aren't nearly as good as yours," he said, his ice blue eyes solemnly looking at me. I walked to drown in those deep eyes. They seemed endless. I couldn't control myself. This guy had some kind of hold on me.

"I'm sure that's not true," I laughed, "play something for me." I held out the guitar.

"Normally I don't play for people but for you I'll make an exception," he smiled. My heart melted. He started playing. Wow this song was good already and he hadn't even started singing yet. The music was so beautiful. Then he started to sing.

**And time stands still beneath the air of waiting hours  
To touch, just to feel a love that seems to overpower me  
She's all I'll ever need  
And you kn****ow her love just hypnotizes me  
Till All I see is beautiful**

At night I dream that you were sent to me from heaven  
My Life, it seems so lonely here without your presence  
You could change my everyday  
And I could never think of love without your name  
As you remain---

Beautiful--- like the summer rain to wash away the winter stain  
Beautiful--- like the morning sun inviting the dawn to break  
Beautiful--- like the joy that comes when the love you've longed for has just begun  
Beautiful--- making everything brand new  


As he finished, I was stunned. That song was so…beautiful. It was like a poem and his voice just improved it.

"Wow," I said, "That was really great. Now I feel so little." He laughed and held out the guitar.

"I wanna hear the rest of your song," he said, smiling. He had dimples! It was so darn cute. I just wanted to stroke them. I knew this guy for less than five minutes and already I'm like this!

"You made an exception for me so I'll do it," I said before I started singing again.

**Little girl terrified  
She'd leave her room if only bruises would heal  
A home is no place to hide  
Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels**

_**[CHORUS]**_**  
Every day's the same  
She fights to find her way  
She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray  
She wonders why, does anyone ever hear her when she cries**

Today she's turning sixteen  
Everyone singing, but she can't seem to smile  
They never get past arms length  
How could they act like everything is alright?  
She's pulling down her long sleeves  
To cover all the memories that scars leave  
She says, "maybe making me bleed  
will be the answer that could wash the slate clean"

_**[CHORUS]**_****

This is the dark before the dawn  
The storm before the peace  
Don't be afraid 'cause seasons change and  
God is watching over you  
He hears you

Every day's the same  
She fights to find her way  
She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray  
She'll be just fine, cause now he hears her when she cries

Every day's the same  
She fights to find her way  
She hurts, she breaks, she hides, and tries to pray  
She'll be just fine, cause now he hears her when she cries  
She'll be just fine, cause now he hears her when she cries

I looked at Demetri as I finished the song. We leaned in as our lips were getting closer and closer…

And then thunderous applause began. We looked at each other confused and then turned towards the noise.

The entire class was behind us, cheering and clapping like mad.

"Well-Ms. Swan I believe?" a woman, who I assumed was the teacher, Mrs. Jones, asked. I nodded. She continued, "I must say you are an unbelievable singer my dear!" I blushed at her compliments.

The teacher smiled and then turned to the rest of the class. "Settle down, class, and take your seats," she said her voice ringing with authority.

I saw Edward's face in the crowd looking anything but happy or excited. His eyes were narrowed and he looked _really_ mad. He glared at Demetri when he sat next to me. Edward took the seat directly in front of me.

Oh so the player is jealous, I thought. But then I remembered how me and Demetri had just been about to kiss when the class interrupted. I blushed. How could I just kiss some guy that I didn't even know? I shook my head disappointed in myself. I swore to myself that I would never trust another guy. But Demetri wasn't just some guy, I thought. He seemed nice and sweet and not to mention he was absolutely gorgeous. But so had been Jacob. My internal battle continued. I tried to focus on what was going on in class.

"So for this semester, you will be paired up with a partner and the two of you will work on songs each week and present them to me? Everybody got it? Any questions?" asked Mrs. Jones.

Edward deliberately turned around and looked at me before raising his hand. "Can we pick our partners?" he asked.

Oh no, I thought, please say no.

"No," she said. YES! "I will be assigning partners. I shall start calling out names of your partners now."

"Let's see Mr. Anthony you will be with Ms. Lively," she started off. She kept calling names. Most of the pairs were boy and girl. Some boys cheered whilst others groaned and the girls, excluding me of course, whispered excitedly amongst themselves. I sat next to Demetri, praying that I didn't get stuck with Edward.

Then she reached Edward's name, "Mr. Cullen you will be partnered with…Ms. Gilbert."

YES! I thought. Edward's shoulders that had been perked up in anticipation slumped and I smirked. I leaned over and whispered into his ear, "Nice try but no."

Finally she reached my name. "And Ms. Swan you will be with Mr. Volturi." YES!

I smiled at Demetri and he smiled back. I was so going to enjoy this project. The bell rang after she finished paring off the last couple.

"Okay class, you should start working on your assignment as early as possible. Good afternoon," she dismissed the class.

"How about we meet up this afternoon at your house?" Demetri whispered into my ear.

"Sure," I said smiling. I gave him directions, my number and we arranged for him to come over at six. I was looking forward to it.

"It's a date," he said in that beautiful accent of his, smiling. He kissed my cheek before heading of to his car. I stared after him holding my cheek.

Someone cleared their throat behind me. I turned around and found Edward watching me his eyes narrowed.

"Making dates?" he attempted to sound nonchalant but you could hear the anger and jealousy underneath.

I glared at him. "That's none of your business," I hissed. "Now why were you spying on me?"

"I was waiting for you. Remember Ms. Nebsit wanted to see us?" he asked. Oh right.

"Right, I forgot. Well then shall we go?" I gestured ahead. "Lead the way."

We walked to the dance studio in silence. I could tell Edward was seething because of Demetri but I didn't comment. He just had to understand that I didn't like him.

We reached the studio and inside Ms. Nebsit was waiting for us.

"Edward, Isabella," she called.

"Bella," I corrected.

She smiled. "Okay then, Bella, Edward, I wanted to talk to you about a dance competition this summer. You two are my best dancers and I would like for you to enter."

"I'm up for it," I said. "Me too," Edward said, smirking once again for some reason.

"Yes! I am so glad you agreed! Well then you two have to practise. I'll coach you myself. Practice will be every Wednesday and Friday from 6:00 to 8:00, every Saturday from 2:00 till 7:00 and every Sunday from 12:00 to 5:00. Is that okay?" she asked.

"Sure," I said shrugging. Edward nodded.

"Oh I'm so happy you two said yes! Ooh with you two as a pair; I'm sure you'll win! You should practise together when you can in your spare time too," she gushed excitedly.

"W-wait p-pair?" I asked horrorstruck. Please let me have heard her wrong, I chanted in my head.

"Yes dear, as a pair. You and Edward are dance partners now!" Ms. Nebsit said elatedly.

I realized why Edward was smirking now. I knew I should've told her right there and then that there was no way in hell I would dance with Edward but I couldn't. She looked so excited that I could see her hopes dashed. Resigned I nodded and attempted to smile.

"Okay you two can go ahead. See you Wednesday," she waved us out of the studio.

"Wednesday," Edward smirked.

I attempted to be cool about it. "Edward, it doesn't matter that we're dance partners. It still won't make me go out with you."

His smirk vanished. "Enjoy your date," he sneered, before turning on his heel and storming away.

I perked up. I have a date!

**$~*^*~$**

_**Ooh…Edward is M-A-D! And Demetri is H-O-T!**_

_**So what did you think? Do you like how the story is going so far? Who do you want her to end up with: Edward or Demetri or Jacob? (Oh yes he's coming in just now…XD)**_

_**Oh yeah and I do not open any of the songs mentioned in this fanfic:**_

_**Get Over**__** It belongs to Avril Lavigne.**_

_**When She Cries**__** belongs to Britt Nicole.**_

_**And**__** Beautiful**__** belongs to Trading Yesterday.**_

_**So liked it? Hated it? Tell me people! REVIEW! **_

_**Now those who have just been reading the story and adding it to Story Alert and Favorite Stories (You know who you are…), can you PLEASE just write a little something so I know what you think? Cuz I need your input you know. You matter a lot too. So please REVIEW!**_

_**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**_

_**OR ELSE, I WILL GO CUCKOO! (Not that I'm not already but still REVIEW PEOPLE!)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello you wonderful people! I love you all so much and I really love reading your reviews! They make me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. They are the only reason I burst out my laptop and start writing like mad! I love the support people! Keep it up! You can't imagine how I feel when I check my email and see dozens of stuff from ! I start singing "I feel good" and "I'm walking on sunshine" so loudly that my mom sometimes threatens to send me an asylum :(. Anyway this chapter is 4,474 words long and I think my hand fell off. It still hasn't recovered from yesterday! But I fear death threats if I don't update soon so that definitely gives me motivation! Now WARNING: You may get confused at certain points because Bella is having an internal battle right now and the end shows her accepting defeat to something you all want to happen!**_

_**And congrats to **__**Locketful o' Heartache**_ _**for correctly guessing that I stole the name O'Shea from The Host (which is unfortunately rightfully owned by Stephenie Meyer who also again owns Ian. Where is the justice? First Edward now Ian! THIS IS SO UNFAIR!)**_

_**Oh right! I forgot about this! THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR WHO YOU WANT BELLA TO END UP WITH SO GO AND VOTE OR ELSE I'LL MAKE HER END UP WITH ARO SOMEHOW! DON'T TEST ME I MAY DO IT! SO GO AND VOTE! **_

_**And so the story continues *the curtain rises***_

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey Stephenie I finally own Twilight *waves deed in her face***

**Stephenie: WHAT?!**

**Me: Yup I own Twilight. You don't anymore. See it's right here written in black and white * flashes page at her***

**Stephenie: *grabs deed and reads it* This is a project on fungal diseases**

**Me: *grabs paper back* Um…that's my Science project *pulls out deed* there *points at paragraph* It says here that Stephanie N. owns Twilight from now on not Stephenie M. *does happy dance* See? DREAMS DO COME TRUE!**

**Stephenie: Cullens, Denali and Volturi covens and Quileutes, assemble!**

***All the Cullens, Denalis and Volturi and the werewolves appear out of nowhere and Steph is pinned down***

**Me: *screams* Get off of me, Edward! Whoa that's one thing I never thought I'd say!**

**Stephenie: *grabs deed and tears it to shreds* HA! I, STEPHENIE MEYER, AM THE ONLY PERSON WHO ONWS THE AWESOMENESS THAT IS TWILIGHT! **

**Me: *Picks up shredded deed* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! *sobs***

**Stephenie: In your face sucka!**

**Me: Edward?  
**

Edward: Yeah, Steph?

**Me: On second thought, please stay where you are!**

**$~*^*~$**

**Chapter Five**

I hopped in my Ferrari and sped home to prepare for my "date". I know I'd sworn off guys but I decided that Demetri might just be acceptable. I mean he was sweet, talented and it helped that he was so gorgeous. He could never be like Jacob I decided. Although I was excited and couldn't wait, a small part of my conscience kept nagging me that he wasn't the right guy. It felt like the gut instinct I had when I first started dating Jacob. The same nagging feeling had been bothering me but I had pushed it out my mind. But now here it was again…. No! I thought, nothing bad will happen. Demetri was not Jacob, he would never hurt me. He was too nice and sweet and besides he was an artist. Artists could never hurt other people. They were too insightful. They loved the world and could never hurt anyone it. But my internal battle raged on inside.

No, I thought fiercely, Demetri won't hurt me. I pushed the thought of it to the back of my mind and concentrated on what I'd wear this evening. I reached home and skipped upstairs. The house seemed empty so I guessed that both Mason and Renee were out. I started my homework and by the time I was done it, it was 5:20. I took a long bath and washed my hair in my favorite strawberry shampoo. I wrapped my head in my towel and put on my robe. I stood before my closet trying to decide what to wear. Just then my phone rang. It was Alice.

"Hey Bells! Wanna come over tonight? Esme is just dying for you to come back and Em wants you to play videogames with him since me and Rose completely refused," Alice's chipper voice chirped excitedly. "We can have a girls' night!" she gushed.

"Hey Ali, I'm sorry but I can't. I have a date tonight," I said happily. She gasped, "With who? Details!"

"You know Demetri Volturi?" I asked. She gasped again. "Oh My God! Rosalie Lillian Hale, get your butt in here _now_!" she shouted. I heard Rose ask, "What's up Alice that you need to pull me away from your brother?"

"Bella has a date with Demetri Volturi!" she screamed. I could hear Rose gasp. "Bella, I'm putting you on speaker!" Alice said. I heard a beep and then I could practically hear Alice and Rose breathing down on the phone.

"Uh guys, what's the big deal about me having a date? I thought I was pretty?" I sounded fake hurt at the end.

"Isabella Marie Swan, this is _so not_ a joke!" Alice screamed into the phone. Ouch…my ear hurt with her screaming and I had to hold the phone away with my ear.

"Alice calm down for Pete's sake! You're screaming my ear off!" I shouted into the phone.

"Well, how else do you expect me to react?! You have a date with Demetri Volturi! The hottest guy in the school! The hottest most undateable guy in the school! He never goes out with anyone!" she said, still screaming.

"Wait, he doesn't date? _Ever_?" I asked stunned. Whoa…I expected with his looks he must have dated millions of girls.

"NO! How did he ask you? Was it romantic? I bet it was romantic! He's so dreamy and mysterious but ever since he moved here he's been secluded from everyone. He doesn't talk to anyone let alone date. So what happened?" she screamed again.

I held the phone away from my ear. "Rose, please take Alice away from the phone before she gives me permanent loss of hearing."

I heard Rose wrestling the phone away from Alice. "Alice…no…give…it…to…ME!" she gasped. "Ouch!" she exclaimed. "Bella, she _bit_ me!"

I laughed. "Alice Mary Swan, hand over the phone to Rose_ now_," I said, my voice ringing with authority.

I heard Rose sigh. "Okay I have the phone now," she said, breathlessly. "Alice, you are _so _going to pay for biting me," she swore. "Now, Bella, explain everything slowly and don't even _think_ of leaving out anything, else I'll make Alice bite _you_."

I explained everything that happened in Music. "OMG, Bella you are so damn lucky! You have Hottie-Mc-Dreaminess as your partner and you have a date with him! AHH! I wish I was you!" Alice screamed as I finished. Dang that girl could burst an ear drum.

"Yeah, Bella, you are really lucky. I swear if I didn't have Emmett, I would be after Demetri," Rose said, her voice going all lovey-dovey at Demetri's name. Wow Demetri had these girls crazy and they _had_ boyfriends.

I was getting dizzy with all the information. "Okay, guys, I gotta go get ready for my date," I said.

"You HAVE to tell us everything! Call us after!" she screamed again. "ALICE, KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE!" I heard Edward's voice yell. I heard a door burst open. "What is going on in here?" I heard Edward ask.

"Alice, he knows already. I forgot to tell you. Edward and I are now dance partners," I said, resigned. I heard her and Rose gasp and Edward's voice asked, "Bella?"

"Hey Edward," I said tiredly, "Okay guys I'm going. Demetri's gonna be here in about thirty minutes and I still have to get dressed. Bye, I'll call you later," I said, just before I hung up the phone.

I picked out my outfit, finally satisfied with the result. It was a three-quarter pants that reached just above my knees. It was a creamy color and I picked out a dark blue tee to wear on top. It had swirly silver patterns on it. I picked out my favorite silver metallic flip-flops. It was cute yet casual. I washed my face and just applied some lip gloss. I was going _au naturale_ and I put my hair up in a clamp. A few strands hung in my face and I tucked them behind my hair just as the doorbell rang. I smiled at my reflection before skipping down to answer the door.

I opened the door and there stood my handsome date. He'd changed into a simple t-shirt and dark blue jeans. His hair was still wet as if he'd not too long gotten out of the shower and his depthless ice blue eyes surveyed me. I felt as if he were looking into my soul. He carried his guitar case in one of his hands. I smiled at him and he grinned back. "Hey!" I said. "Hey," he said back, in that deep accent of his.

I invited him inside and we sat down in the living room. We began talking about ourselves. He told me all about himself. Apparently he was born in Volterra, Italy and he had lived there until his parents and siblings died in a car crash. He had a brother, Alec and a sister, Jane who had been four and two years older than him. He had been ten at the time. His parents, Felix and Heidi, had left all their money and property to their children but Felix's your sister, Gianni, had been named the guardian of the children if anything had happened to them and had control of the money until they turned eighteen. Gianni took him in and cared for him like her own child. He loved her like his own mother and shortly after the accident they moved to America. He had just turned seventeen and his birthday had been two weeks before. His birthday was January 13th and his favorite color was green. He had gone to school here for so long yet he'd never found anyone he could relate to and he'd applied to Julliard and was currently awaiting the letter of acceptance or declination.

"Until I met you today, I've never actually spoken to anyone. But when I heard you singing, I realized that you were different," he said, looking at me.

I blushed, "Is that in a good way of a bad way?"

"A good way," he whispered. "You have more soul and more talent than the rest of the girls. Your music reflects who you are inside and the song that you wrote showed that you've been hurt before. I don't know what happened but I can tell that it was a guy who hurt you. Am I right?" I nodded and told him everything about Jacob. It was surprisingly easy to talk to him. He listened intently and when I finished he shook his head. "That Jacob guy…he's the biggest jerk I've ever heard of. More so than that Edward Cullen. Congratulations on what you did today."

I looked at him puzzled. He laughed and explained, "I saw what happened in the parking lot. That was very rude of him and I loved what you told him. I would beat him senseless if he ever touched you like that again."

I laughed, "Thanks for that, but I think I can handle him. That guy just doesn't know when to quit."

"Well, he doesn't want to give up on you. You're the only girl who's ever resisted him and he can't accept defeat like that. Besides, you're the most gorgeous girl in the school and he hasn't had you. That's got to be a big blow to the guy who's had every girl he ever wanted since he was in his diapers," he said matter-of-factly.

"Gorgeous?" I laughed, "I think not." He didn't laugh. Instead he looked at me seriously and brushed a strand of hair that handed landed in my eye behind my ear.

"Yes, gorgeous, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," he whispered as he leaned in. Our lips touched and my skin felt as if it were on fire. The fire spread all over my body and pulled me closer to Demetri. My fingers entwined in his hair and his hands were on my neck. His tongue licked my lower lip, asking for entrance and I granted it to him gratefully. We battled for dominance and eventually I won. We pulled away all too soon for air. We panted, looking at each other.

"Wow," I said. I had just broken my pact to myself. I had fallen for this guy. I couldn't help it. It had been all too easy and now I just prayed he wouldn't hurt me.

"Wow indeed," he said leaning in again. We continued making out until finally we pulled away.

"So where does this put us?" I asked, looking at him. He looked at me seriously and said, "I think now we could be boyfriend and girlfriend. It depends on if that is what you want? I promise you I won't ever hurt you like Jacob. But the decision remains on you. Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

I looked at him and nodded, "Yes." He smiled at me and my heart melted. He held me in his arms as we finally decided to work on our assignment. We worked on a song together. He was really good at the lyrics but he made it so that I could sing it alone.

"Are you sure? I mean you should sing too," I asked. He shook his head. "No, you'll sing and I'll play the music. We'll both get the same marks. Besides, your voice has much soul in it and it makes the music flow better," he said. I blushed and we kissed. We already finished the song for that week and we practised it a little before finally Demetri had to leave. It was already eight.

"I better go, before Mom kills me," he said, referring to Gianni as Mom. He kissed me goodbye and left in his black and silver Porsche.

I sighed and went upstairs. Mom and Mason returned home a few minutes later. "Sorry honey, we had to go sort out something with the lawyers. How was your evening?" asked Renee, her head popping through my door.

I smiled, "Magical."

**$~*^*~$**

The next morning, I got up in a good mood. Nothing could spoil my buzz today. I got dressed in skinny jeans, my boots, and a striped black and blue tank with a short sleeved jacket on top that ended right in the middle of my stomach. I added a blue and white Converse to the outfit and accessorized it with chandelier earrings, a charm bracelet and a heart shaped necklace. My hair was kept back with a clip but it still was to the middle of my back. I looked presentable so I applied some lip gloss and eye shadow.

I skipped to my car after being stuffed by Mason's cooking again. He was like a chef. Within a matter of fifteen minutes I had reached the car park and found a decent spot after circling a few times. I spotted Demetri's car and walked over to it. He was inside listening to music. I knocked on the window and he smiled and opened the door. He stepped out and we stood there, looking at each other.

"Hey there," he said leaning into to kiss me. "Hi," I said as I kissed him. We pulled away and I recognized "New Divide" playing on the radio. We started talking about Linkin Park and we were so engrossed in our conversation that we didn't realize we were being watched until we leaned into to kiss again and were interrupted by a loud squeal. Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett all stood there watching us, big smiles plastered to their faces. It was of course Alice who squealed. Demetri and I grinned at each other. Alice and Rose winked at Demetri before pulling me away. I saw Em and Jazz talking with Demetri out of the corner of my eye. They seemed to be getting along nicely.

I received a sharp blow to the arm. Alice had smacked me. "OW!" I exclaimed, "What the hell was that for?" I glared at her.

"That," she hit me again, "was for not calling us last night and that," Rose hit me on my other hand, "was for withholding wonderful details." I glared at the both of them. "Why are you two so interested in my love life?" I asked.

They looked at me disbelievingly, "Hello, it's Mr. Hottie McDreaminess, how could we not get interested?" Rose said, looking incredulous.

"Oh so just 'cause it's Demetri, you care," I said, pretending to be hurt and pouting. Apparently it worked and Alice and Rose glanced at each other before hugging me. "Of course we care about you, Bells," Alice consoled me. I laughed at their guilty expressions.

They seemed to realize they'd been fooled and they looked at each other before both hitting me on both of my arms.

"OW!" I screamed, rubbing the now tender spots, "That's gonna leave a bruise you know." They just gave me the evil eye. "Now you know how Emmett feels," said Rose with an evil grin.

"Now," said Alice seriously, grabbing my hands and shaking them as she spoke slowly, "What. The. Hell. Happened?"

I glared at them and then launched into the story of my magically wonderful evening before they could hit me again.

"Whoa…" they said, both misty-eyed. I laughed at their expressions and they snapped out it and gave the evils again. I shut my mouth and wrapped my hands around my body in case they hit me again.

"So is he a good kisser?" Rose asked seriously. I smiled, "Amazing."

"Details please!" Alice screamed at me. She and Rose listened intently as I described it.

"Wow," they said misty-eyed again. I took advantage of their vulnerable state and smacked them on their arms like they had done me.

"Ow!" they said in unison. Thankfully I was saved by the bell and I ran away to my History class. I was the first one there and a few minutes later, Rose arrived. She gave me an evil glare. I smiled angelically back at her. The rest of my first two classes passed uneventfully. Then it was time for Dance. Alice seemed to have gotten over me and Demetri and we made our way over to the dance studio after changing into our clothes. Like the day before I was attacked by Edward again.

"Hey there, Bella," he called, still trying to dazzle me, "don't forget we have practice with Ms. Nebsit tomorrow after school." He smirked. Ugh…I'd forgotten that I had practice with Edward and he was my new dance partner. Hopefully for him, he'd survive because if he continued his stupid player act any longer he was going to be strangled soon.

Alice seemed to come up with a stroke of inspiration and she skipped over to Edward and whispered something in his ear. I could've sworn I heard the words, "Bella", "Demetri" and then something about "kiss". No, I had to be mistaken. Alice wouldn't dare but judging by Edward's furious expression, she had. Ooh the pixie's gonna die, I thought menacingly. Not even Jasper could spare her. She skipped away, back to my side and I was prepared to yell but just then the door opened.

Ms. Nebsit entered the class and called order to the class. She called Edward and me aside. "Okay you two," she said, her eyes sparkling, "you will be practicing today with one of my old students, Trish. She's going to teach you some basic hip-hop moves today. Now there are three parts in the competition; one of them is a hip-hop/ freestyle dance, the other a classical dance or ballet and the last one is a special dance that can incorporate both classical and freestyle moves but just basically a normal dance similar to what we did yesterday with the dance war." We nodded as she finished.

"Edward, I know you are quite good in the freestyle department," she continued, "and Bella, I know you were in ballet so the two of you are good in each department but need to learn the other so you will be learning the moves together. However, where the choreography for the entire dance comes in you need to make up your own routine. I cannot make it up for you and then re-teach you it. The smart thing to do is after you've learned the moves, to get together and make up the dances. You also have to decide on your music," she continued. "And I know you two don't like each other but for this competition I need you to put aside your differences. Edward, I know your reputation and I know that you flirt like mad and I can see you like to annoy Bella but that's going to have to stop," she said bluntly. Edward looked shocked that she knew so much about her and she smiled at his expression. "Yes news gets around in the teachers' lounge."

She turned to me, "Bella, I'm going to need you to put aside your dislike for Edward." I nodded.

Maybe I can do that, I thought. Then I looked at Edward and saw the smirk again. Or maybe not, I thought.

No I can and I will do this, I firmly resolved.

"And from both of you," she said looking at us seriously, "I'm going to need co-operation." We nodded solemnly and said, "Yes, ma'am." She smiled at us before waving a girl looking to be her late twenties forward.

"Now this is Trish, she's going to teach you whilst I teach your classmates," Ms. Nebsit said, before leaving us and going to the class.

"Hi y'all," said Trish in a southern accent, "okay now let's do some stretches before we start dancing…"

We stretched and then she taught us some of the moves. As Ms. Nebsit has said, Edward was pretty good in this department. I managed to grasp the moves at the end and Ms. Nebsit came over at the end and made us show her what we'd learnt. We showed her and she was pleased, "Wonderful! So tomorrow you will learn some ballet which will be a lot harder to grasp as you have to develop your body more. You can go now," she dismissed us. Ha, I thought, tomorrow I'd get to see Edward struggle.

Speaking of Edward, he'd been surprisingly quiet the entire class ever since Alice had told him about my and Demetri's date. But I was grateful for that otherwise he might not have been alive by now if he kept the player act up. I had felt his eyes on me the entire class though and I felt a bit creeped out to tell the truth. He wasn't acting like himself; he hadn't even tried to flirt with Trish. I was surprised and almost unnerved by his silence. It was so unlike him.

The boys' and girls' locker rooms were right next to each other so we had to walk together. I felt his eyes on me so I rounded on him, "Why do you keep staring at me like that, Edward?"

He just looked at me and for once I was captured by his green gaze. The same connection, I'd felt the day before, started again. I felt drowned in his gaze and it seemed like we were the only two people in the world and only us mattered. I had never even felt like this with Demetri although we'd just become boyfriend and girlfriend and I felt that deep down inside we were meant to be with each other and might even be soulmates. What was happening? Why was this happening? I'd heard of this in books and wondered if I would ever experience this in real life. I thought it would be when I found my soulmate but this wasn't my soulmate. This was Edward. Stupid shiny Volvo owning, player, idiot, Edward. So then why was this happening with Edward and not with Demetri? I didn't even like Edward. Or did I? I thought. No, I don't, I thought fiercely. He's a stupid player who loves to break hearts. I've survived one heartbreak and I sure as hell don't want another. Which is what I would get if I even thought about liking Edward. Besides I liked Demetri, not Edward. At least Demetri would never hurt me like Jacob did. Edward, on the other hand, had the nature and surely the potential to do it. I was a commitment type of girl; I needed a guy who could commit. He, however, could never stay with a girl longer than a week tops. I had to admit it though, despite the fact that Edward was annoying the majority of the time, he was gorgeous. I know I've said that Demetri was more gorgeous but… there was something about Edward that just made him seem more genuine than Demetri.

Argh! What is wrong with me? I thought. How could a player be more genuine? And besides what am I doing here staring into Edward's eyes? I mentally screamed at myself. I finally came to my senses and managed to break the connection by looking away. I settled myself with an uneven breath.

"Edward, is something wrong?" I asked him. He looked at me his eyes filled with some emotion that I couldn't put a name to. He then shook his head and stormed away into the locker room leaving me stunned and looking at the closed door.

"Hello! Earth to Bella!" I was snapped out of my thoughts by Alice's voice. She waved her hand in front of my face and then knocked my head with her knuckles, "Hello? Anyone in there?" she shouted in my ear. I began chasing her and she ran around in circles. "You… told… Edward!" I shouted at her. Just then Jasper came out of the locker room and Alice squealed and ran behind her. "Save me, Jazz!" she squeaked. Jasper grabbed my arms which were flailing about trying to get at Alice.

"Now Bella," he said in a fake southern drawl, "Why are you tryin' to kill my girlfriend?" I told him what she had done. He became serious but I could tell it was and act. "Leave her punishment to me," he said, his blue eyes glittering mischievously. I didn't even want to know what he had in mind so I just rolled my eyes and went to change. I was out in record time and off to Calculus with Jasper.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. In Biology, Edward was absent. Probably off ditching and doing who-knows-what with some bimbo. Like that day before, I convinced myself that whatever kept happening with Edward meant nothing. The player means nothing to me, I chanted in my head as I looked at his empty seat. But my dang conscience kept nagging me. It kept telling me that my and Demetri's relationship was wrong and that I did in fact feel something for Edward. But I refused to accept that. I do not like Edward. He's a stupid player. I feel absolutely nothing for him. But deep down inside, I felt it was a lie but I ignored it anyway. In Music, when I saw Demetri, I tried to make whatever happened with me and Edward to happen between me and Demetri and prove my conscience wrong. But no matter how hard I tried to get lost in his eyes, I just felt as if I were looking into pools of ice. I tried to dive into it but something was blocking me. I felt that the more I got to know Demetri, the guy I called my boyfriend now, it seemed that he was keeping something from me. It was probably nothing. Just my head working over time. I hoped. Edward was still absent, most likely still off doing whatever he was doing. The thought of it made my heart feel funny. Was it hurt? No it couldn't be. But the thoughts of Edward with some bimbo made my heart reel. Ugh…what was wrong with me? I smiled at Demetri and laughed off everything and focused on the song we were writing.

"One thing is certain," I thought as I laughed as something Demetri had said, "I have no feelings for Edward."

As soon as I thought this, my conscience answered with, "Or are you falling for the player?"

After all the resistance I had put up all day, I didn't bother to answer that question.

Even as I looked now at Demetri, I still felt the attraction towards him. I knew I liked him a lot. He was everything I wanted in a guy; sweet, charming and most importantly he wouldn't break my heart. Though I thought I had broken the promise to never fall again, I didn't feel that I'd actually broken it. Why was that? I answered that question as soon as I thought it. Because I didn't fall for him. I just liked him but I hadn't fallen like I had with Jacob. I did feel something with him, it was different from what I felt with Jacob but it was certainly something. With Edward, though, something was completely different from the other two guys. It was stronger somehow. I still liked Demetri yes, and I was certainly attracted to him but it wasn't the same as yesterday. Why? I asked myself. Nothing was different. Except… Edward. He had bee different today when he was silent and brooding for once instead of his normal player action. For some strange reason, I just felt completely different about this Edward. He seemed foreign and different from everything else I had ever experienced. I was… attracted towards this side of him?

Ugh… no, I thought trying to convince myself for the umpteenth time, it's nothing.

I knew I was lying to myself. Some part of me was noticing the little things that were good about Edward. The way his lips would curve when he smiled, the way his eyes sparkled in the sunlight and the way his arms felt when they held me when we danced. But the one thing that trumped them all was the way I felt when I looked into his eyes. It was like gravity didn't exist. I felt strangely… weightless. There was no other way to describe the feeling.

Oh crap, I groaned inwardly, finally accepting the truth, I think I'm falling for Edward.

**$~*^*~$**

_**So…….what did you think? You all wanted it to happen but I'm afraid they won't be officially together for a while! You'll see what happens!**_

_**Anyway so….liked it? Hated it? Wanna kill someone! Tell me! Come on people REVIEW! In case you don't know how, come closer to your computer screen and I'll tell you how…closer right…wait not that close! You're invading my personal space here so back up a little! Right there…good! Now look to the bottom of the page. Do you see a little box a little darker than the rest of the screen? Does it have the words, "Review this Story/ Chapter"? Well here's what ya do: Bring your pointer thingie to it and CLICK THE BUTTON! Now write whatever you feel inside! (PLEASE)**_

_**Guys, I really appreciate the Favorite Stories and Story Alerts I'm getting, but seriously PLEASE REVIEW! It doesn't have to be long, just say something! It could be something as simple as "good" or "bad" and if you wanna go into detail, that's fine with me! Give me your thoughts people! I value everyone's opinions! You all matter to me!**_

_**Now I just wanna ask you all a favor: Can you read my story, "We Meet Again" and tell me your thoughts on it? It'd really mean a lot to me since I thought it was okay but not much people seem to be reading it :( so please?**_

_**Thank you! Love y'all! **_

_**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW,**_

_**OE ELSE, I WILL CUCKOO! (for cocoa puffs!)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_***Hides behind Edward and Jasper***_

_**Hi people! I know I haven't updated for about…three days? So sorry about that! You see I have many reasons. One, I looked at the stats for this story and was kind of disappointed when I saw that a lot of people who were reading this story weren't reviewing so that made me very sad and it made me question if I was a good enough writer. Two, I was dead tired this weekend and couldn't bring myself to even get up until my brother threw a bucket of cold water on me which soaked my bed and then I couldn't sleep anymore. Three, I had to go to a wedding yesterday which made me learn so very important life lessons: 1) Never get married cuz it takes WAY too long. I mean seriously why does the bride have to take so long to get dressed? I'm a girl and I don't even take that long to get dressed! SHEESH! 2) Never start to like a cute guy in a wedding cuz then he might turn out to be related to you which just sucks. 3) Men with huge bellies should not dance because the sight can scar you for the rest of your life **__**AND**__** 4) YOU SHOULD ALWAYS BRING YOUR iPOD SO THAT YOU CAN SIT THROUGH A THREE HOUR LONG CEREMONY WITHOUT BEING BORED OUT OF YOUR HEAD!!!**_

_**So yeah….yesterday I was tortured and I didn't get to write much. I did finish the chapter though but I couldn't post it so I'll just post it now. Sorry about the wait! Again, guys, come on please! REVIEW! I really love the people who are reviewing so far! Thanks so much cuz they are absolutely wonderful and make me write the rest of the story! Now to the people who aren't reviewing, COME ON GUYS!! PLEASE!!!! I really need to know what you guys are thinking! The people who haven't joined the site can still review! And since I am on the topic of anonymous reviewing, THANK YOU TO MY FIRST ANONYMOUS REVIEWER, MIKKI!!!! Your praise really cheered me up and so, I am dedicating this chapter to you!!**_

_**Sorry about the wait. And now, the story continues….*fanfare***_

**Disclaimer: **

**Again, as I have said many times, I unfortunately do not own Twilight. There are many things to prove this: **

**1) Despite my name being Stephanie, it is not Stephenie. My name is spelt with an A, hers spelt with an E. BIG DIFFERENCE. **

**2) Then there is the matter of last names. Now my last name begins with an N therefore I do not own Twilight since the person that DOES own Twilight's name is Meyer which begins with an M. EVEN BIGGER DIFFERENCE. **

**3) Next there is how old I am. Now if I am fourteen years old, do you think I would've written a story like Twilight if when it was published, I was ten? Sadly, NO. **

**4) Now if I owned Twilight, Jacob would not be a werewolf and would be deposited to the bottom of the ocean like they did to Megatron in Transformers with a ton of bricks tied to his feet.**

**5) Then there is Midnight Sun which most likely would be published by now, had I owned Twilight. But sorry to say, I do not.**

**So in conclusion, I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. IT BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER WHO STILL REFUSES PUBLISH MIDNIGHT SUN. ****T_T**

**$~*^*~$**

**Chapter Six**

I'd accepted that I had felt something towards Edward but I didn't say I'd act on it. From now on, Edward would just take a backseat in my mind. When I had to see him, I'd ignore him, when I had to hear him, I'd ignore him and when I had to touch him, I'd ignore him. No looking into his eyes and no getting lost in those two deep beautiful green pools that he called eyes but resembled lily pads. Argh! Bella stop it! I thought fiercely. From now on I'd only think of Demetri. A Valentine's Day dance was coming up in two weeks and it was decided that all three couples, Em and Rose, Alice and Jasper and Demetri and I would go together.

"We'll be the hottest couples ever!" squealed Alice whilst we planned a shopping trip for Saturday during Wednesday at lunch. Old Bella would've been dragged kicking and screaming. New Bella, one the other hand, was as happy as a lark. Demetri and the guys were in a deep discussion about something. I believed it was monster trucks. Apparently Em liked a truck called Grave Digger who he thought was going to win some freestyle competition whilst Jasper preferred Maximum Destruction and Demetri favored Blue Thunder. Wait monster trucks had a freestyle competition? I rolled my eyes as their conversation became more and more heated. They were so like the guys back in Forks, always fighting. Rose and Alice were talking animatedly about the dresses for Valentine's Day. The dance had a dress code. The girls' had to wear black, white or red dresses whilst the guys could dress in anything but jeans and t-shirts. We spilt it up. Alice would wear white, Rose would wear red and I'd wear black. The white would contrast with Alice's jet black hair whilst the red would represent Rose's name. Apparently I was given black because it would suit my pale skin perfectly. The guys were going to be dressed similarly with Jasper in a white shirt and black trousers, Emmett in a red shirt with black trousers and Demetri in black on black attire.

"Okay Alice, but don't forget I have dance practice at 2:00 PM so I have to be back by at least 1:30," I said to her. She nodded and said, "We'll meet pick you up 9:30 so we can reach at ten when the stores open." I nodded.

Ugh… practice, I thought. I'd have to see Edward not to mention touch him. Despite my mental protest, my body reflexively turned to Edward's table as I thought his name. There he sat with a girl on his lap that wasn't Tanya. His minions, James and Laurent sat on either side of him, flirting with Tanya's minions, Victoria and Irina. Apparently Kate, a really nice girl in my dance class, was Tanya's sister but how they were ever related I would never know. True, Kate did look like Tanya a little except she was all natural to Tanya's one too many plastic surgeries. Kate's hair was a beautiful blonde with natural streaks of brown and her eyes were a dark hazel. She was really nice and she was one of those people who were quiet, hardly talking to anyone except her boyfriend, Garrett. As I watched on, I realized Tanya wasn't in the picture. I looked over the cafeteria but she wasn't in sight. Just then, she walked in, her hands entwined with that Mike kid. Her hair was askew and her fitted blouse hung off her shoulder. Mike looked similarly ragged and one could right away guess what had happened between the two of them. I saw Kate giving them disgusted looks. I was sure I was wearing the same expression. Tanya smiled at Mike; a smile that I guessed was supposed to be sexy but just came off as slutty. She then walked away from him to Edward's table shaking her butt harder than Beyonce in the Single Ladies video.

Edward and the unnamed girl broke apart for some much needed air and I saw who she was. It was a girl from our year named Lizzy. She acted like a mini Tanya. She was in my Spanish and Biology class and she always wore the shortest mini skirts that barely covered her butt. She had grey eyes and brown hair that was streaked with blond highlights. She didn't like Tanya though from what I'd seen. Although she was pretty she didn't have the apparent appeal that Tanya had over guys. She seemed jealous of her and wanted to replace Tanya as queen bee. Alice had told me everything about her.

As I watched on, I saw Lizzy look at Tanya her face mad. She moved off of Edward's lap and just as she slipped off, Tanya slipped on and began making out with Edward. Lizzy looked mad as hell and ripped her off of Edward. They began to shriek at each other calling explicit names. Edward just looked pleased and satisfied as they fought and under the table, I saw James slip him a five. Then he glanced at me and smirked when he saw I was watching. Wow…players never change. I just sneered at him and looked away. This was exactly why I didn't want to get involve with Edward. Right now I hated his guts so badly. But I wasn't hurt. This wasn't the Edward I had been falling for. It was the other guy, the one who had let done his guard when I had looked in his eyes and the one who loved dancing more than anything else. I had seen him dance. To the normal eye, he would've just looked like he was dancing but to me, I could see that this was his way of expressing himself. Here he wasn't that Edward. He was just a stupid old player.

I pulled out my book only to have it snatched away from me by Emmett. "Come on, Bells, you can't get any better entertainment than this!" he called, holding my book out of my reach. Just then a teacher came into the cafeteria and seeing the fight went over to break it up. But that didn't exactly happen. As Mr. Montez made his way over, Lizzy picked up some mashed potatoes in her hand and threw it at Tanya. She ducked and it hit Mr. Montez in his face. Tanya, in response, grabbed a boat if gravy and threw it at Lizzy. It hit her square in her face and her white cashmere tank was covered in sauce. She threw back more mashed potatoes this time meeting its mark. Soon a full blown food fight had begun. Poor Mr. Montez was stuck in the middle of it as he tried and failed to calm the fight. Emmett at once joined in and started throwing food like mad. All the girls shrieked and ducked for cover. Jasper and Demetri both joined Emmett and Demetri managed to throw a hot dog at Tanya that landed straight in her tank. Someone skirted ketchup Alice though and boy, did the pixie get mad.

"What the hell was that for?" she screamed no one in particular. "This is silk you know!" That was followed by expletives and she joined in on the fight. Then Rose was also hit this time with a slice of pizza which landed right on her hair. She shrieked and grabbed a boat of gravy and flung it at her attacker. Now left to fend for myself, I grabbed a lunch tray and used it as my cover. Somehow I managed to dodge all the food thrown at me. I was out the door but then I saw a slice of pie coming in my direction. There was no way to dodge it and I closed my eyes whilst I waited for it to land on me. But it never came as I was pulled into a side door.

"What the heck?!" I shouted and someone covered my mouth and shushed me. I looked to my savior and there was Edward. "Shh… we don't anyone to find our hiding spot now do we?" he said as he removed his hand from my mouth. "Thanks," I said gratefully. He smiled and for once, it wasn't the stupid player smirk that he'd been trying to use all the time. It was a genuine smile and it seemed to make me weak at my knees. And for the third time it happened again. It had no warning at all. I was just standing there happy not to be covered in food and then suddenly I was looking into his eyes again. Everything vanished and then there was just the two of us.

Somehow I managed to break it and looked away. Edward took an unsettling breath and whispered to himself, "Why does that keep happening?"

I looked at him and decided to play dumb. "Why does what keep happening?"

He just looked at me and then muttered, "Nothing." I decided not to press his buttons so I said nonchalantly, "So I see you have some girl issues over there."

He smirked and asked, "Jealous?"

I looked at him incredulously and the smirk vanished. "You have no feelings do you?" I asked him. "Don't you realize how much you play with their feelings? You make out with one girl, break apart for air and then you go to another? That's seriously sick Edward. You just use them!"

He looked at me, looking angry, frustrated and somewhat ashamed. "I have been doing this for too long, Bella! Who the hell are you to come and question what I do? Of course, I use girls! But they know what they're getting into! They know I won't commit and that I only use them! But they also know that they'll get some pleasure out of it! And they're certainly not as innocent as you make them seem! You have no right to judge me Bella! Especially when you don't even know me! Besides, I can see why you'd go to Volturi instead of me. He'll just stand there and listen to all your crap and not say a word unlike me who'd actually fight back!" he yelled.

"The reason I chose Demetri over you is that he doesn't go from girl to girl and try to sweep them their feet before dumping them like the next week's garbage!" I shouted at him. He looked at me furious.

"You know what, Isabella? I can see why your boyfriend of yours dumped you," he hissed. I was stunned. Was he talking about Jacob? He couldn't be. He continued, "I'm guessing that's why you moved. Am I right? Poor little Bella moved because her boyfriend finally realized that she's just a self righteous little bitch and probably cheated on her? Aww…poor little girl. But I can understand him though. I'd do the same."

I looked at him shocked. Despite my protest, I felt tears in my eyes. He seemed to realize what he'd just said and his face mirrored mine. I whispered in a low voice, "You don't know anything okay? Nothing. Do me a favor and never speak to me again." He opened his mouth but then closed it as I whirled out the room.

Before I knew it I was running. Again, it seemed. I was always running away from something. The food fight seemed to be over and even from down the hall I could hear the principal screaming at the students. I ran to the big tree that we'd sat by for lunch yesterday and began to cry my eyes out I knew it was stupid and then I shouldn't have let Edward get to me. But the last part when he said he'd have done the same as Jacob and cheat on me hurt. I didn't even know why it hurt so bad but I was just crying.

Soon the bell rang and I had to go to Biology. I really didn't want to see Edward again but I was completely against ditching so in the end I had to go. Edward was there already when I entered the class room. For once he wasn't flirting with girls or anything. He just had his head in his hand and was looking down at the floor. I refused to look at him when he looked up at my arrival. I pulled my chair as far as I could and sat down putting my bag between us.

"Bella, I-" he began in a guilty tone. I held my hand up without looking at him. I didn't say anything but he seemed to get the message clearly and shut his mouth. When Mr. Banner entered the class, I focused on the lecture on onion root cells that he was giving us taking notes. I tried to forget that Edward was there and that he was staring at me still despite the fact that he could possibly see my face as I had covered that the side of my face with my long hair. I tried my hardest to forget but it was impossible. Soon thankfully the bell rang. Again Edward tried to talk to me but I ignored him and walked away. Thankfully Demetri was waiting outside for me so Edward couldn't possibly try to talk to me. Demetri was changed into a different t-shirt and jeans. Edward slinked off, leaving me with Demetri who glared at Edward's retreating back. He tried to question me on what had happened after I left the cafeteria but I just told him to forget about it. He seemed to realize that I needed some time so he shut up. In Music, we worked one the song that we were writing. He managed to cheer me up and soon, I'd gotten over the Edward incident. Edward, on the other hand, was completely different. Instead of working with his partner, he was just there not so subtly staring at me and Demetri whilst strumming the guitar.

Finally the bell rang and school dismissed. Unfortunately it wasn't over for me yet. I still had dance practice with Edward. I internally groaned at the thought. Demetri kissed me goodbye wishing me good luck at practice before speeding off in his Mercedes.

Since practice started at 6:00, I went to the library to do my homework whilst I waited for 6:00 to come. The library was in another building and was filled with books. Rose had told me that they didn't close until 9:00 since it was used for studying and research. I sat down in one of the studying areas and lay on the carpeted area. Most of the tables were taken so I just used the ground. It wasn't prohibited so no one told me anything. A couple people followed suit and I believed that I'd started a new trend. Before six, I finished my homework so I browsed the classics till I finally found a copy of Jane Eyre. It was probably my third favorite after Pride and Prejudice and Sense and Sensibility. I'd finished them both recently so I settled for Jane. I did like Mr. Rochester but it kind of creeped me out that he was so much older than Jane. But then again, love did work in mysterious ways. I had just reached the part where she learned about Bertha when I checked my watch and realized that it was minutes to six. I sighed and packed up my books.

I sped off to the locker room and changed into my dance clothes. It was not my usual black but this time a dark blue tank with a white mini and black leggings. The blue set off my skin perfectly and I had white ballet shoes on my feet. I tied my hair in a bun before heading off to the studio.

When I was just about to enter the studio though, I heard a guitar playing inside. I snuck and hid behind the entrance wall. It was Edward. His back was turned so I had no worries about him seeing me. I tiptoed closer so I could hear the music better. The music was so beautiful and he was singing softly to himself. I strained to hear the words and finally I was able to hear them. The song was so beautiful. Edward's voice was velvety and the words flowed nicely. He sang softly to himself, his voice ringing with sadness.

_**I shouldn't love you**_

_**But I want to**_

_**I just can't look away**_

_**I shouldn't see you**_

_**But I can't move**_

_**I can't look away**_

_**I shouldn't love you**_

_**But I want to**_

_**I just can't turn away**_

_**I shouldn't see you**_

_**But I can't move**_

_**I can't look away**_

_**And I don't know**_

_**How to be fine when I'm not**_

_**And I don't know**_

_**How to make a feeling stop**_

_**Just so you know**_

_**This feeling's taking control of me**_

_**And I can't help it**_

_**I won't sit around**_

_**I can't let him win now**_

_**Thought you should know**_

_**I've tried my best**_

_**To let go of you**_

_**But I don't want to**_

_**Just gotta say it all before I go**_

_**Just so you know**_

_**It's getting hard to be around you**_

_**There's so much I can't say**_

_**Do you want me**_

_**To hide the feelings**_

_**And look the other way**_

_**Cuz I don't know**_

_**How be fine when I'm not**_

_**Cuz I don't know**_

_**How to make a feeling stop**_

_**Just so you know**_

_**This feeling's taking control of me**_

_**And I can't help it**_

_**I won't sit around**_

_**I can't let him win now**_

_**Thought you should know**_

_**I've tried my best**_

_**To let go of you**_

_**But I don't want to**_

_**Just gotta say it all before I go**_

_**Just so you know**_

_**This emptiness is killing me**_

_**And I'm wondering why I've waited so long**_

_**Looking back I realized**_

_**It was always there**_

_**Just never spoken**_

_**I'm waiting here**_

_**Been waiting here**_

_**Just so you know**_

_**This feeling's taking control of me**_

_**And I can't help it**_

_**I won't sit around**_

_**I can't let him win now**_

_**Thought you should know**_

_**I've tried my best**_

_**To let go of you**_

_**But I don't want to**_

_**Just gotta say it all before I go**_

_**Just so you know**_

_**Just so you know**_

_**Just so you know**_

He finished the song and I was stunned. I was surprised that Edward of all people could write a song with so much passion and meaning. But then again Edward did have two sides to him. I was probably the only one to look past the player front. But I couldn't help but be jealous of whoever he'd written that song about. It was so sad and you could tell that he really cared for the girl it was about. Hmm…I wonder who she is, I thought. It couldn't be Tanya. She was way too shallow and Edward knew that. He didn't really care about from everything I'd seen. It must have been another girl. But who? Edward didn't seem particularly close to anyone but then again I hadn't known him very long. He started another song. This one was even more beautiful but this one had more life in it. Wow… he must really love this girl, I thought.

_**He don't love you like I love you  
Don't think about you like I think about you  
He don't want to have your children  
He don't wanna build his life around you**_

Tell me I should not be feeling what I am today  
Tell me to silence my heart  
Tell me we've been here before  
and I will walk away from your love

For there is a wall between you and I  
And he hasn't been treating you right  
I've been watching it all  
I've seen you cry  
And I just gotta tell you tonight

That he don't love you like I love you  
Don't think about you like I think about you  
He don't want to have your children  
He don't wanna build his life around you

Tell me this love's just a feeling and will pass away  
Tell me your heart is a liar  
Tell me you're not what I know you are  
All that a man could desire

And he doesn't know, darlin, what he's got,  
But I will treasure you  
If you give me a chance I will make you smile  
I will give you a love that is true

But he don't love you like I love you  
Don't think about you like I think about you  
He don't want to have your children  
He don't wanna build his life around you

So why, can you not see,  
The place in your heart that was made for me  
Why must you hide yourself away?  
And why must you fight the way that I'm holding your hand tonight  
Take a chance and give your heart to me

But he don't love you like I love you  
Don't think about you like I think about you  
He don't want to have your children  
He don't wanna build his life around you

But he don't love you like I love you  
Don't think about you like I think about you  
He don't want to have your children  
He don't wanna build his life around you

WOW! That was great! I loved that song! Edward was a pro. Before I knew it I was clapping. He whirled around at the sound and his eyes widened when he saw me.

"Wow Edward, that was really great! You're really good at guitar!" I congratulated him. He blushed.

"Whoa, did the Edward Cullen just blush? You're turning into me now!" I joked. I had forgotten all about everything he'd said at lunch. Yes he used girls and he was a pig but he'd shown that he was a pig with feelings. I knew that I just had to accept him that way. I couldn't change him. I mean I had my flaws and I wouldn't want anyone to change me so I guess the same principle applied here. But I still wasn't going to date him. He was a heart breaker and I'd had one already thank you very much.

He rolled his eyes and then began to apologize, "Bella, at lunch- look about what I said- I'm sor-" I cut him off and placed my finger on his lips. He looked at me shocked. "It's okay. I know I can be a bit self righteous when I'm ready so no need to apologize. I forgive you. Just don't say anything like that again. Otherwise next time I might not be in the mood of forgiveness." I looked at him sternly and when he looked scared I laughed.

"That song," I began and I shook my head, "it's amazing. I had no idea you were so talented! Can you record them for me? Both of them? They were really great and I really want to put them in my iPod to listen to later? Please?"

His face lit up and he nodded eagerly. "Sure!" he looked down and then looked at me, "you really think they were that good?" he said looking uncertain.

"Of course!" I was shocked at his question. Did he really think he wasn't good enough? "Whoever you wrote that song for is going to love it! I must admit I wish I could have someone write a song like that about me! Maybe I can ask Demetri," I babbled on, trying to boost his self confidence.

He looked at me, shocked at something I had said. "What? Did I say something wrong?" He shook his head. "Do you really not know who those songs are meant for?" he asked his green eyes smoldering. I was shocked at the intensity of his gaze. I shook my head and tried to break my eyes away from his. I couldn't. They were hypnotic and seemed to pin me there. Right now, the player was gone. Now, it was only pure Edward, no games, no smooth moves, nothing. He was just Edward.

"Hmm… do I know her?" I asked trying to figure out who he was talking about. He nodded slowly as if trying to understand why I didn't at once guess who he was talking about. "Is it Tanya?" I asked, puzzled. I doubted it but then again, he did hang out with her. He shook his head and I continued to list every name of every girl in our class. With each one, he shook his head, growing more and more frustrated that I hadn't realized who it was.

'Well, that's every girl I know. It can't be Alice right?" I asked jokingly. He shook his head, frustrated still and gave me the look. "Bella, Alice is my sister," he said, disgusted. I gasped when I realized who was left. His face lit up when he thought I'd gotten it. "Not….Rosalie?" I asked, horrified. He was stunned and I took that as his confirmation. "Edward, Emmett is going to kill you when he finds out! You can't love Rose. She and Em adore each other, not to mention that Rose doesn't even like you all that much…" I jabbered on, just shocked that Edward was in love with Rosalie. He slapped a hand over my mouth to shut me up. "Humph!" I protested, the sound muffled by his hand. I shut up at the look he gave me. "Bella," he whispered, "I am not in love with Rosalie. Do you think I have a death wish? Em would strangle me in my sleep if he thought I liked her. And besides, it's not like I actually like Rose's tenacity or for a better word, pigheadedness. I mean do you think I want to be with a girl who has to look in the mirror every ten- or who am I kidding- five seconds?" I glared at him and tried to protest that Rose wasn't so bad. But his hand wouldn't let me. "Bella, you forgot one name. That one name you didn't call is the girl I am irrevocably and unconditionally in love with. I mean I haven't known her for very long but I can't help but feel that we belong together. I would give up everything for her. Everything. I'd change my ways and give up the player thing. I'd do anything for her. Bella, do you want to know who am I in love with?" I nodded. His eyes were completely serious and seemed to be two green flames. He opened his mouth to tell me the name of his mystery girl but he never got the chance. Before he could say anything, the doors opened and Ms. Nebsit walked in. Edward let me go and I fell on my butt.

"Ouch!" I said, rubbing my butt. I glared at Edward who just looked at me again, his eyes filled with some unnamed emotion. What the heck was going on with him? Who ever that girl was she was changing him. For the better, I guessed. At least he wouldn't be a player anymore if he could settle down with his dream girl. I felt kind of jealous of whoever the girl was. I mean she was probably something if Edward wanted to give up his player days for her, to mention that he'd written two amazing songs for her. I admit it. I was really jealous. Isabella, Edward has every right to want to have a girl he's serious about, my conscience mentally scolded me, besides, you have Demetri already so you have absolutely no right to be jealous!

Ms. Nebsit was talking to us so I tried to focus on the conversation.

"Now, today," she was saying, "we'll be learning some simple ballet exercises." She showed us the moves. It was everything I'd learnt when I was younger. I was excited to re-learn everything and in less than ten minutes I'd grasped everything again. Edward, despite it being his first time, was surprisingly good and picked up the moves quickly. Like today, I felt his eyes on me again but I managed to forget about it and focused of the dance alone. Ms. Nebsit was delighted and clapped her hands excitedly.

"My! You two are wonderful! I'm sure we'll be done before no time and then you can move on to choreographing your dances!" she said delighted. She dismissed us early around 7:00 since she was so pleased with our fast progress.

"Bye," I said to Edward as we walked to the parking lot and I headed towards my car. "Bye," he whispered as he slunk off to his Volvo. Then I remembered.

"Hey Edward!" I called, as I hurried over to him. He turned and looked at me expectantly. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Who's the mystery girl?" I asked, "You never did tell me." I looked at him hopefully. He just looked at me, his eyes again filled with the same emotion I couldn't put a name to. He shook his head and said sadly, "It doesn't matter. She has a boyfriend and besides, she'd never pick me. I'm just a player to her and she doesn't even like me." He looked so sad and lonely so I tried to encourage, "Well, maybe if you show her your nicer side, she'll like you better and dump her boyfriend for you." He looked at me stunned at what I'd said. "Really?" I nodded and his face lit up. "Thanks, Bella will do," he said.

"Um…now who is she?" I asked hopefully. He laughed and just shook his head. "You'll find out soon enough," he whispered as he got into his car and drove away. I just stood there looking at his car feeling slightly jealous and confused at the same time. Who could he be talking about? I wondered.

**$~*^*~$**

_**Bella, Bella, Bella. Will you ever get it?**_

_**Now, what did you think? Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Come on people! Tell me in a….say it with me….REVIEW! Here is an easy equation for you: **_

**You + Review= Preview of next chapter!!**

_**Guys, review please! And you'll get a virtual Cullen guy sundae!! Whichever Cullen you prefer! Edward, Jasper, Emmett or Carlisle! (F. Taylor/Cassandra--- If you are reading this, I put in the last one for you since I know how much you like Carlisle!!) Personally I prefer Edward and Jasper with a cherry and whip cream on top but review and you can have whichever one(s) you want!**_

_**IMPORTANT POLL ON MY PAGE! VOTE WHO YOU WANT BELLA TO END UP WITH! (Although in both the reviews and poll so far Edward is winning)**_

_**ONLY IF YOU HAVE NOTHING TO DO READ THIS**__**: I saw HP 6. Avert your eyes if you haven't seen it or haven't read the book or worse, both. SPOILER ALERT: It was…good. But I didn't like it all that much. Certain parts were kind of boring. And what the heck was all that talk about skin? You like the girl so TELL HER! Sheesh, always so difficult! But when Dumby died, that's when I broke down in tears. But other than that it was good but why are the books always so much better?**_

_**Ooh and I finished Angels & Demons! FINALLY! The end was confusing though when you found that *AHEM* was behind it all. I just don't get why religion and science must always be enemies. **_

_**Now, I do not own the songs mentioned in here. They belong to their respective owners:**_

_**Just so you know**__** belongs to Jesse McCartney **_

_**He don't love you like I love you**__** belongs to Daniel Bedingfield. (That song is my anthem right now!! Yeah I know I'm late….T_T)**_

_**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**Lots of L-O-V-E,**_

_**~Steph~**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hiya guys! I seriously love all my reviewers right now! Especially people like bella17leighanne, BedSpread and blazing! Your praise really make me feel all warm on the inside so thank you :). Oh my oh my oh my oh my! I have 48 reviews! AHHH!!!!! YAY!!! *happy dance* Love you guys so much! Thanks to my anonymous reviewer, Alice! People follow her example and start reviewing! Come on! You can do it! Now I'll stop talking and let you go ahead and read the story. I think you'll like this chapter =). And SOMEONE admits SOMETHING! Wanna know what the heck I'm rambling about? READ! _**

_**And now the story continues....*drumroll***_

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: At last I finally own Twilight! YES! *kisses Twilight deed***

**Edward: You and I both know that is a lie.**

**Me: *pouts* No it is not! *sticks out tongue***

**Edward: Steph**

**Me: But this deed says that I, Stephanie N., own Twilight**

**Edward: Steph, that deed is a fake and you know it.**

**Me: *sigh* Fine. I'll say I don't own Twilight when you say you'll stay with me.**

**Edward: Isn't the huge poster of me in your bedroom enough?**

**Me: *blush* Fine. I don't own Twilight. But can I atleast have Jasper?**

**Edward: Uhh...take that up with Alice.**

**Me: Alice, please??? *Puppy dog eyes***

**Alice: *sigh* Fine. A hundred years with Jasper was enough. I think I'll get married to Embry instead. Having a husband who isn't predictable will be a refreshing twist.**

**Jasper: Thank you Alice**

**Me: YAY! JASPER AND I ARE GOING TO BE TOGETHER FOR****E****VER!!**

**Jasper: Yes we are. But first say you do the disclaimer thing**

**Me: Okay, Jazz, *turns to you people reading this* I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. *turns back to Jasper*There. Done.**

**Jasper: Good girl**

***They lean into kiss as....***

**Alarm: Beeeeeeeeeep Beeeeeeeeeep Beeeeeeeeeeep Beeeeeeeeeeeep BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!**

**Me: DANG IT!!! IT WAS A DREAM?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? WHY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? *SOBS***

**Chapter Seven**

The rest of the week passed quickly. Soon, people didn't stare at me anymore and I just fit in like I'd always been there. I was happy. I had great friends, a hunky boyfriend who didn't hit me or restrict my movement and a great small family. I fit in with Em, Rose, Alice and Jazz like I'd always been there and Demetri just joined in. the girls were my best friends whilst the guys, my big brothers. Demetri was perfect. Everything you could ask for in a boyfriend. He was sweet and charming. Renee and Mason both adored him and he fit in perfectly with my friends. He was my friend. He was always there for me, to make me laugh, to make me smile. I felt like he'd always been apart of my life. But something kept on nagging me. Did I like him? Yes. Could I live without him? Honestly, no. He was my friend. The person I could talk to when I couldn't talk to Rose or Alice. I couldn't think of what I would've done without him. When guys watched me, he put his arm around me whilst I glared when they glared at him. He didn't crowd me like Jacob did. He let me live my life without him constantly on my shoulder. I could do whatever I wanted but I always knew that he'd be there. Did I love him though? No. Maybe a little but not in a romantic way. Not like a brother though otherwise it would have been weird when I kissed him but more like in a dear friend kind of way. I felt something for him but I just knew it wasn't love.

Edward, on the other hand… I was absolutely confused there. When he was the player, I despised him, I knew that much. But these days, he wasn't his usual player self. He sat at his own table but he spent his lunch looking over at our table the entire time. Tanya tried to get his attention but he wouldn't budge, he just kept staring. I tried to ignore it but it was hard. When I asked him why later, he didn't answer just kept staring at me his eyes filled with that emotion. What was it? I didn't know. I couldn't tell. It seemed like the same emotion that Demetri had in his eyes too sometimes when he looked at me but what it was, I had no idea. It couldn't be love because both Edward and Demetri couldn't love me. I mean we barely knew each other a week. I mean sure, a week was enough for me and Demetri to become boyfriend and girlfriend, but love? No, it couldn't be. I dismissed that thought as quickly as it came.

Edward still hadn't revealed his mystery girl though. I asked him every chance I had but he wouldn't answer just saying, "You'll figure it out some day…." I was ready to rip my hair out. Why was he being so difficult? Why wouldn't he tell me? But then…why was it so important to me to know? I didn't know. I just felt compelled to know, to know this girl who'd stolen Edward's heart and changed him so drastically. Wow this was beginning to sound like a soap opera. The dance practices that we had had Thursday and Friday were great. Ms. Nebsit was pleased with our progress and said that once we finished the rest of the ballet moves that day that we'd move on to choreographing the piece for the competition. She'd be there, making sure that we practised but just a silent spectator since the rules stated clearly that we were to choreograph our own dances. Edward and I had gotten closer in these sessions. Edward was different so I didn't dislike him that much anymore. He was great when he wasn't being an idiot player pig. He was smart and funny. During our little breaks, we became closer, talking about books, movies and music. He played me more of his songs and boy, he was talented. His songs spoke for themselves and his voice just sugar coated it. He liked a lot of the same things I did and we became friends during these practices. At school though, it was different. I was with my friends which ironically enough, were his brother and sister and their boyfriend and girlfriend whilst he was with his friends. An invisible line seemed to be drawn between us. I didn't try to cross it though and neither did he. Edward and I had begun to dance together. It was…amazing to dance with him. He and the music were one and when we danced together, it was as if time stood still for both of us alone. Every time we danced, I always got lost in his eyes. Why was that? I couldn't be sure. But his gaze was hypnotic and his eyes always seemed to be smoldering. When we danced too, a fire seemed to be spread across my skin and electricity crackled between us. If this was the reaction we got when we danced, then I couldn't help but wonder what would've happened if we were to kiss?

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, IF YOU DO NOT BUY THAT DRESS, I WILL KICK YOUR SKINNY ASS!" Alice screamed into my ear, snapping me out of my thoughts. I flushed when I realized what I had been thinking about and blushed furiously. Here I was thinking what I would be like to kiss Edward when his sister and his brother's girlfriend were standing right next to me. I clutched at my ears which were now ringing with Alice's voice.

"OW!" I exclaimed, "Are you trying to make me deaf?!" I glared at Alice who just glared at me back. Rose looked between us amused.

"Well, could you please stop daydreaming and focus on our dress shopping? We only have" she checked her watch, "an hour again before you have to go to practice!" she shouted at me. I nodded and looked in the mirror at the dress Alice had forced upon me. It was a beautiful black Dior one shoulder dress that ended right above my knee. It had a big bow on the shoulder and it hugged my curves beautifully. I looked _really_ good.

"Wow," I breathed. Alice looked pleased. "Tell me please that you're getting that!" I nodded slowly and she beamed at me. I changed into my jeans, off the shoulder Chanel top, and my boots and bought the dress. We had already gotten Alice's and Rose's dresses. Rose had gotten a red halter dress that hugged her nicely and Alice had gotten a white spaghetti strapped dress with a poufy skirt and a black bow was wrapped around her tiny waist. We were going to make the guys drool.

"Well, let's get some lunch before you have to head to practice," Rose said. We headed over to a Burger King near. We all ordered three Caesar salads and collected our orders before sitting down at a table outside. We sipped our diet Cokes as we talked about our week.

"So guys, did you hear that Mike is having a party? We have to go!" Alice said. "Ali, why do we have to go? Mike's a pig and we all hate him," I said trying to reason with her. She looked at me and nodded, "Mike's an idiotic pig alright but he throws the best party. We have to go. It's this evening."

I processed the information and whilst Rose asked, "Who will be there?"

"Everyone!" she said, stressing on every syllable. "Well then I guess we'll have to go," I said, frowning. Mike could be a real pig when he was ready. At school, I was used to him catcalling when I walked down the hallways. "But wait, are the guys gonna come?" I really hoped that Demetri would be able to come since he would be able to save me from Mike's harassment.

"Well, Jazz and Em can come, I asked them already and they said yes but Demetri said he couldn't come. He said he was busy, something about dinner with Gianni," she said hesitantly. My hopes sank but before I could refuse, Alice threatened, "Bella, if you don't come, I will personally destroy your guitar and scratch you Ferrari!" I was horrified. She wouldn't! She knew my guitar and my car were my babies! But apparently she was serious as she raised her long manicured nails and said, "You'd be surprised at the kind of damage these babies could do." She flexed her hand. I caved, "Fine! I'll come! Just don't touch my car OR my guitar!"

She looked satisfied and she smiled angelically, "I would never." I glared at her. "So how am I going to get there?" I asked. Normally I would've rode with them but since I was going to be at practice till late they wouldn't have time to come and pick me up.

"Easy, I'll ask Edward to take you," she smiled and then suddenly frowned. Rose and I looked concerned.

Then Rose slapped her head. "Oh right! Alice, you were supposed to tell me what was wrong with Edward!" When I looked confused, she explained, "Apparently Alice thinks something's wrong with Edward. She was very vague about it on the phone last night and she said she'd explain today." I nodded wondering what was wrong with Edward. He had seemed fine to me the day before.

Alice seemed to snap out of her thoughts. "Al, explain," I said, looking at her.

She looked at me and Rose and started to explain. "Well, nothing's wrong with per say but something about these days are…weird. I mean it's like he's changed. For the first time ever, he hasn't dated. I mean every night since he's turned thirteen he was always out on a date unless Esme and Carlisle force him to stay home. But since Tuesday, he hasn't been out at all. Just home and school. At first I thought he wasn't feeling okay but then realized that it's because he cancelled them all. He just stays in his room, playing his guitar. It has me a bit worried. I mean he's acting completely different. He's not the same annoying disgusting twit I had for a brother. I always thought that if he changed, I'd be glad and I am except that…I just want to know why. This is so weird for Edward and frankly I'm worried. And then yesterday, I was listening at his door-hey don't give me that look! It's my right as his sister- and he called every girl in his contact list and told them, and I quote, "What we had was fun, but…I don't think I can do it anymore." I don't know what's up with him, he's just…different."

As she finished, Rose and I glanced at each other. Our faces were identical. We were shocked.

Wow, I thought, I'm not the only one thinking Edward's changed. It was all for the girl, I guessed. He changed ever since he fell for that girl. I was feeling jealous again. Who was this girl who was making Edward do all this for her? That he would give up everything for? Knowing what he had done made me feel proud of him but… I couldn't help but wish that I was the one he was changing for. I looked inside my heart and was horrified to see how I felt about Edward.

Oh no, I thought, as the revelation hit home, I think I'm in love with Edward. I wanted to scream and run and hide. But I knew I couldn't. I thought when I'd realized I was falling for him, I'd stop it before it had gotten any further but things hadn't worked out that way. Edward was different and I'd fallen for him, irrevocably and unconditionally so. But falling in love with him had been easy, almost as easy as breathing. When he changed, I fell for the person he'd become. He was everything I wanted. Smart, confident, talented, creative, handsome and the list could go on and on. I mean Demetri was great and I did feel something for him, but what I felt for Edward was purely…love.

No no no no no no no no no NO! I thought. I can't! I had suffered one heartbreak already and I had to move the last time. I couldn't fall for him. He was sure to break my heart like he'd done to so many other girls. But…the danger was I already had. I can't, I thought. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. I struggled to regain my composure and was able to.

I will, I thought, I will. I will lock my feelings away. It was decided. I would stay from Edward as best as I could. I would try to stay close to Demetri and with any luck, Edward would be too occupied in trying to win his dream girl to notice that I was avoiding him. I felt a pang at my heart as I thought of Edward and his dream girl. No doubt he would win her sooner or later and when he did, they'd probably blissfully happy and I would have to watch. I hoped that my feelings would disappear but I knew they wouldn't. I tried to lock away my thoughts and was able to focus on the conversation in front of me.

"Bella, are you okay?" Rose asked, concerned as Alice said, "You look like you ate a sock." When I still didn't answer, Rose's face switched from concerned to worried and she asked, "Should we take her to a doctor or something?" Meanwhile Alice made her own diagnosis. She picked up a glass of water and splashed it in my face. Unfortunately it wasn't water but club soda. I howled in pain as it burned my eyes.

"Alice! Ouch! It burns! Alice! Dammit! OW!" I spluttered. She seemed to realize her mistake and fumbled with a napkin as she attempted to wipe it out of my eyes. Rose, meanwhile, was laughing her butt off. Finally my eyes stopped burning.

"Sorry!" Alice blurted out. "Come on, let's go to the bathroom and you can fix my makeup since you so rudely ruined it," I said. We walked into the bathroom and Rose and Alice set to work on my appearance.

"Now, continue the conversation," I said as Rose attacked my hair which was tangled and messy.

"Right before you went all catatonic on us, I asked Alice what she thought made Edward the way he is and she said…" Rose stopped, biting her lip and looking at Alice.

Alice looked me straight in the eye and said bluntly, "You."

I gaped at them. "W-wha-what? Huh? Who? Eh? N-no, I-I m-mean E-Edward wo-wouldn't….WHAT?!"

When they didn't answer, I exclaimed, "Alice you can't possibly be serious!"

She looked at me seriously and said, "Look at the facts, Bella. The week you move is when Edward starts acting different. Or to be more specific, after that food fight in the cafeteria when you and Edward went missing. I'm guessing the two of you had a fight since I heard from Sally who heard from Cindy who saw you and Edward coming out of a classroom together you looking mad and hurt and him looking guilty. Bella, it has to be you. It was that day that he started acting different. And then there's how every evening after dance practice, he comes home with a big grin plastered on his face. Face it Bella, he _really_ likes you or maybe even _loves_ you."

I just gaped at them. I mean….ME?! Edward couldn't be in love with me. I couldn't be his mystery girl, I thought. But the more I thought about it the more it seemed to make sense. No, I thought. This was a recipe for disaster. If Edward, I winced mentally before I thought the word, _loves_ me and I love him…. No, this wasn't good. One of us, more likely me, was bound to get hurt. I didn't want this. It would be horrible. I might have been able to get over Jacob but if I let myself have Edward and then he breaks my heart, I don't think I could get over it, I thought.

"You have to admit, Bells," Rose said slowly, "It does make sense."

"No," I said, "no. If he does love me, then…I don't know. I can't. He can't. It would just be a disaster." I shook my head. They had finished with my makeup and hair and I was once again spotless.

Alice looked at me, "Bella, I know you don't want to accept it but he…loves you." She stated it simply as if it were a fact of nature. "You know how I feel about him but since he's changed, I feel like he's my brother again. I'm not saying you have to like him back and date him because I know that there is a possibility of him breaking your heart and as your friend, I wouldn't even advise you to try it because I don't want you hurt. But as his sister, I don't want him to be heartbroken. Right now I'm torn between my brother and my best friend and I don't want to choose," she said sadly.

She looked so sad and confused that I just hugged her. "It's okay," I whispered, "You don't have to choose. I don't want Edward to be heartbroken either so here's what we're gonna do." I looked at them and said, "We're not going to do anything okay? I mean I know you two are convinced that it's me he loves but there is a chance that it isn't me. I seriously doubt it's me to tell the truth." Just as I finished Alice and Rose both began to protest the last part but I covered their mouths before they could say anything.

"Humph!" they protested indignantly. I laughed at them and turned serious. "Let's just forget about it okay? Forget this whole thing with Edward. I mean I already have Demetri and I don't think I want to end things with him. He's perfect for me and I really like him. So can we just ignore this thing with Edward?" I pleaded. I didn't want to go through this right now. It made me feel anxious and pressured and I really didn't want all the extra baggage. My distress showed in my voice and Alice and Rose both seemed to understand so they nodded, Rose understandingly, Alice forlornly. I smiled at them and we exited the bathroom and headed back to our table. We finished our lunch in peace with no more talks of Edward and his Mystery Girl.

At 1:30, I hopped into my car and headed to the studio. I dreaded seeing Edward again. Though what Alice and Rose had said about me being The Girl, I just couldn't see myself like that. I mean what could Edward possibly see in me? It just didn't make sense. When he could have a flock of girls at his feet with a snap of his fingers, why would he want me? Sure, I was the one girl besides Alice and Rose who didn't want his old player thing around me but still. He did say I was different though but I had taken that as a compliment. I was glad to be immune to his player front but now that he was changing I was no longer immune. And if I did turn out to be the girl he was "in love with", what would happen? I would ditch Demetri, the one guy who hadn't been a pig to me and was everything a girl could have possibly wanted in a guy? And then what? Edward and I would get together? And then when he finally "got" me, he would get fed up and ditch me? Then my heart would break. Again. Except this time I didn't think I would be able to get over it. Unlike Jacob who I don't think I ever really loved, just adored kind of, Edward was the kind of guy a girl fell for and hard. I was the perfect example of that. When he stopped being a pig, there was no way you could resist him. He was everything a girl could want, charming, funny, smart, talented and kind. If he wasn't a heartbreaker, he'd be the perfect guy.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I pulled into the car park. Edward's Volvo was already there. I groaned inwardly. I wished I could just quit this whole dance thing. I mean I was already falling hard for Edward that I'm sure the extra time just increased it more. I wanted to quit but then I'd be disappointing too many people. Ms. Nebsit, Renee, Mason, Alice, Rose and the list could go on and on. I had to continue. I headed over to the locker room and changed into my regular dance clothes. I sighed as I looked into on of the mirrors. This was going to be hard, really hard. I held my head high as I entered the studio.

"Ah, Bella!" Ms. Nebsit thrilled, "You're just in time to start stretching. Today you and Edward will start working on your routines for the competition. I'm afraid I'll have to leave you in five minutes." I nodded and looked at her curiously. She giggled at my slightly puzzled look and whispered in my ear, "I have a date." She looked so like a girl that I smiled fondly. Although she could be blunt and mean when she was in the mood, Ms. Nebsit had to be one of my favorite teachers. She was clearly passionate about dancing and loved doing it. She was unmarried though and how she managed that I didn't know. She was a beautiful woman and I'm sure she had had a lot of suitors. I was glad she was going out on a date but I dreaded her absence. That would mean Edward and I would be left alone. Oh Joy! Note the sarcasm.

We both started stretching but I couldn't help but watch Edward out of the corner of my eye. He was perfection as usual in a loose fitting track pants and tight t-shirt that modeled his chiseled chest well and his hair was in its usual disarray. After stretching a little, we set to work on the hip hop routine. At some point in time, Ms. Nebsit slipped out the door for her date. When I realized she was gone, I chuckled, though the sound came out slightly nervous as the realization hit that now I was on my own with Edward.

Edward looked at me curiously and asked, "What?" I only shook my head.

"So," I said, "how are things going with Mystery Girl?" I asked nonchalantly. I needed to disprove Alice and Rose's theory that it was me.

He looked me straight in the eye. His gaze seemed to scorch. Then he shrugged. "She's still with her boyfriend."

"Did you try what I suggested? Show her more of the real you?" I prodded.

Again, he looked at me and said, "Yeah but I don't think she realizes that I love her. Now why are you asking me all these questions?" he asked seriously.

I shrugged, "I'm still trying to figure out who she is."

His gaze was still on me and I could feel it boring into my skin. "And how's that working out for you?" His voice was casual but you could hear an undercurrent running through it. He tried to be casual but you could tell he was frustrated.

I knew I was in deep waters here but I continued, "Not well. Edward, who is she?"

I expected that he'd just shrug and say as he always did, "You'll get it eventually." Or something along those lines but he did what I never expected.

He grabbed me roughly around the waist and then blew up.

"Bella, what the hell is wrong with you?! Why can't you get it?! If it's not any girl in this school, who do you think she is?! YOU! You called every other name besides yours yet you refused to acknowledge it! Why?! Is my loving you so horrible?! I LOVE YOU DAMMIT! I LOVE YOU!" he finished, out of breath by the time he finished yelling.

Then he did the second thing I never expected. He grabbed me not roughly this time but gently and pressed his lips to mine. The kiss was filled with passion and love and I couldn't breathe.

I shut my eyes. This was too horrible. I knew with all my heart that every inch of my body loved Edward right back but I couldn't say it. I just couldn't. He loved me yes but he would hurt me. Players never changed. My mother had told me that my father used to be one and then he fell for her. Look what happened to them. He eventually cheated on her, reverting back to his old ways. And look how my mother had been. I mean sure she seemed to be getting back to her old self but still, would she ever really find another guy? Probably not and I didn't want to be the same way. I'd been that way once when Jacob had cheated on me and I knew it was the worst feeling ever. But that was Jacob who I did not love and eventually I did get over him.

This was Edward though. Edward who I loved with every inch of my soul, heart and body. Edward who I could talk to, who I had so much in common with, who when my eyes met his everything seemed to disappear.

He loved me, I loved him, then why was this so difficult?

With Demetri, my conscience did put up some resistance against my feelings for him but eventually had accepted him. Why was that? I had never really thought of it but now, it seemed odd. I asked myself that question and the answer came to me. Demetri, unlike Edward, was a sweet guy. He could never hurt a fly let alone another person. The first time I met him he seemed mysterious, dangerous and that created the attraction between us. It made him seem so sexy and wonderful in my eyes but now that I had gotten to know him better, he didn't seem like such a threat to my conscience. He proved that he couldn't possibly cheat on someone he liked. He was too nice.

Edward, on the other hand, had a record for that kind of thing. I know he had said that he would give up everything for the girl of his dreams but would he really? I mean I'm sure Charlie had said the same thing to my mom and look what had happened with them. My parents were the perfect example of what would happen to Edward and me if we ever became a couple.

This was horrible. My head said to stop everything now and just forget Edward and his feelings but my heart wanted to just continue kissing him and throw everything away. Let it only be Edward and me. Which to choose? Either way someone was going to get hurt. If I did the first, Edward would be hurt and probably Alice too. But surely he would just go back to his player routine and forget about me? Alice might hate me for that though. She'd just gotten back her brother and then I would make him change back to his old ways. But if I did the second, Demetri would be so hurt. And why should I hurt the guy who has been nothing but nice to me? Not to mention, it would jeopardize our Music assignment. I was disgusted with myself. Here I was thinking about potentially hurting the people that I loved and I worry about a stupid assignment? Ugh. I went back to my contemplating. I had to do the first. It would hurt big time but… I had to. Be strong, Bella.

I ripped myself away from the kiss and Edward looked hurt and angry.

"No," I said. I had hoped to sound strong and confident but it came out as a whisper. At least my voice didn't shake or break.

"Why ever the hell not?" he asked furiously. "I love you Bella. I love you so much it hurts. You're all I ever think about. Every time I see you, I need to be right there beside you. I want to hold you, kiss you, touch you. Bella, don't do this. I love you." His voice broke on the last sentence.

"I can't, Edward, we can't," I whispered. Tears sprang to my eyes and I hastily wiped them away before they could escape.

I ran. Why is it that I'm always running? I ran away from it all. Edward, his love, his warm strong arms, everything. You're doing the right thing, I chanted in my head.

But he did it again. Something I never expected him to do. He ran after me. Every time I ran, no one was there behind me. No one ever chased me. So why did Edward have to be the one?

I sped up my pace but he was fast. Before I could reach the car park, he grabbed me from behind and pinned me on the wall. We panted as we looked at each other. His eyes were two green flames. I started to get lost in them but I snapped into my senses. I managed to free his hold and I was running again. This time he didn't chase me.

I jumped into my Ferrari and sped home. Renee and Mason were in the living room and they jumped up when they saw me flying through the door. I probably looked like hell. All the tears I held back came free and Renee and Mason were both alarmed.

"Bella, baby, what happened?" Renee asked. Mason stood to the side looking concerned as she made her way over to me. I collapsed in her arms and I felt Mason pick me up. He was surprisingly strong for an old man. He carried me to my room with Mom plastered to his side stroking my hair and whispering reassurances. I dropped on my bed. Mason was obviously feeling awkward so he left, leaving Mom there.

She sat on the bed and pulled me into her arms.

"Hold me, Mommy," I whispered as I fell asleep in her arms.

**$~*^*~$**

**_So.......I know some of you are probably raging at your computers right now but it had to happen!!_**

**_Now, what did you think? Loved it? Hated it? Tell me in a......REVIEW! All reviews are very much appreciated you know! And when people don't review, sometimes I wonder if they like the story because if they don't let me know what they think it's probably because they don't like it right?? No reviews, to me, means no one likes it. So those people who are reading and not reviewing, I take it that you don't like the story?? Am I right???_**

**_Here's what I'll do: If you do like this story but just haven't been reviewing, then just review this chapter alone so that I just know that you like it. If you don't like the story, then just don't so anything. If you want, you can review and tell me what I can do to make it better._**

**_'Kay so guys:_** **YOU + REVIEW = Happy author who will update**

**_Also, I have put on my profile/bio a link to my facebook page. Now anybody know how to post a link without all the http:// stuff and instead just says like "My Facebook" or something?? PLEASE TELL ME HOW!!! I know NOTHING about I.T.!!! Anyway about the facebook thing, I put in the link so if any of you are on facebook, you can just add me as a friend and when I update, I can notify you directly via Facebook. I mentioned this when I was replying to the last few reviewers. So I re-iterate: If you are on facebook, add me so that I can tell you when I update. You should know by now I am most definitely NOT a stalker so you have nothing to worry about. And besides you'll know stuff about me. Anyway, if you want, add me._**

**_Thank you for all your Favorite Stories and Favorite Authors!_**

**And to my friend, ****M****aryam AKA Bella: YOU ARE NOT ISABELLA SWAN!!!!!! I have been telling you this for so long!!! And if you really were Bella, then that means you did like Jacob once upon a time which I know you never have! *STICKS OUT TONGUE* So Mry, You are not Bella!!****!**

**_REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW_**

**_OR I SHALL GO CUCKOO! (For Jasper Hale!!)_**

**_Lots of L-O-V-E,_**

**_~Steph~_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hello my lovely reviewers! Did I mention how much I love you all? I didn't? Oh so sorry! WELL, I LOVE YOU PEOPLE WHEN YOU REVIEW!!! Reviews are why I even publish this story in the first place. Reviews are why I don't listen to my brother and mother when they tell me to write a book rather than write fanfictions. Reviews are also why I love you all :). Now last time, I mentioned that you all can add me on facebook, using the link on my profile. Well you can if you like :). I like meeting new people and it might be faster to know when I update too. Anyway, I have a question though: How do you rename a link for it to say "Click here" or something? I tried the thing my IT teacher taught me and it isn't working T_T (big surprise!) Does anyone know?? Cuz if you do, please tell me!! I tried Googling it but the stuff I got wasn't working. PLEASE TELL ME!!! Okay I think I'm done with my pointless rambling so I'll let you proceed to read the story. All I ask of you (----Phantom of the Opera quote :D Yeah I'm a dork for POTO) is that you don't kill me for the end? Wanna know what the heck I'm talking about?? Read on and you'll see *evil cackle*_**

**_And the story continues....*trumpets*_**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: *yawn* time for bed! *****grabs Twilight deed and hugs it like a teddy bear before falling asleep***

***Three hot as hell vamps climb trough the window***

**Jasper: Ouch Emmett that was my foot!!!**

**Emmett: Sorry**

**Edward: Shut up the two of you.**

**Jasper: Why are we even here?**

**Emmett: And by that he means why the hell are we here in a 14 year old girl's bedroom? I thought we were btter than that!**

**Edward: You know we have to get that deed away from Steph not to mention record her saying she doesn't own Twilight.**

**Emmett: How the heck are we gonna do that?**

**Edward: Easy. She talks in her sleep.**

**Jasper: Like Bella!**

**Edward: Yup *turns to Steph* Steph, do you own Twilight?**

**Steph: *giggles* I'll tell you that only if you stay in my room, my Adonis vampy**

**Edward: *smile* Sure I'll stay**

**Jasper & Emmett: WHAT?!?!?!**

**Steph: Really , Eddykins??**

**Edward: Of course my love**

**Jasper: Dude Bella is going to murder you**

**Steph: Okay Eddie. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

**Edward: And who does?**

**Steph: Stephenie Meyer does, Eddie. Now will you stay with me?**

**Edward: Yeah your poster of me will stay.**

***Jasper, Emmett and Edward high five and sneak away with deed and recorded confession***

**Chapter Eight**

What seemed like minutes after I had fallen asleep in my mother's arms, I was awoken by my phone ringing. I jumped startled at the noise. Renee wasn't in my room so I assumed she had left me to sleep. I groggily focused on the clock beside me. It was 8:38 PM. I had barely been asleep two hours. The ring tone I recognized as Fabulous from High School Musical 2. I groaned. It was Alice.

_**Fabulous**_

_**That is my simple request**_

_**All things fabulous**_

_**Getting bigger and better**_

_**I need something inspiring**_

_**To help me get along**_

_**I need a little fabulous**_

_**Is that so wrong?**_

I picked up the phone. "Yes, Alice?"

"Isabella Swan, where are you? I thought Edward was supposed to drop you off here?!" she yelled in the phone. "Yet Edward is apparently at home, in his room as he always is, sulking, according to Esme and you are nowhere to be found!"

I winced at the sound of her voice and cringed when she mentioned Edward. "Um, Ali, where is here exactly?" I asked timidly. I had no idea where I was supposed to be. My head felt stuffed from all the crying I had done and I just wanted to sleep. I couldn't think probably; my brain was too muddled.

My question though seemed to make Alice really mad. "Where?! Bella, Mike's party, remember?!"

Oh right, I thought. I was too tired and messed up to care though. "Sorry, Al," I apologized in a dead tone, "I can't come." My voice seemed to alert Alice that something was wrong and immediately she was worried.

"Bella, are you okay? What's wrong? What happened?" she asked worriedly.

"Nothing, Al, I'm just tired after practice; that's all. Sorry I can't come though. Enjoy yourself," I responded, just wishing she'd hang up so I could go to sleep. I felt drained after everything that had happened with Edward and me this afternoon. My heart felt sore and all I wanted to do was forget it all.

"Be-" she started to say but I hung up the phone before she could finish. I would explain when I was feeling better I decided. I fell asleep as soon as my head had hit the pillow. But again, I was woken up except this time it felt like only seconds later. Someone was jumping on my bed. Wait, make that two someones.

I screamed and two grinning faces stared at me. It was Alice and Rose. "What the heck are you two trying to do to me?!" I screamed, throwing a pillow at them. They dodged it and continued grinning.

"Aww…Bells, don't be mad," Rose laughed. I pouted.

Alice grinned, "We rushed right over after that little conversation on the phone. Something is definitely wrong and when you refused to tell me, I grabbed Rose and we raced right over here."

"Only," Rose continued, "you were asleep." She grinned wickedly, "You know you say the weirdest things when you sleep?" Alice smiled evilly. I blanched. Oh great, what had I said now?

"Like, for example, who is Damon?" Alice asked with a teasing smile. I blushed. Damon was a fictional character from the Vampire Diaries. Normally I would have never read vampire books but I had seen the preview for the television show and it had sparked my interest. I had read the books and had a huge crush on one of the guys. Hey, he was hot. I mean he sounded a little like Demetri, dark and handsome. His brother, Stefan, was a nicer version of him but something about Damon just made me like him a whole lot more. I had to admit that I had been fantasizing about him a little.

"None of your beeswax," I muttered as I settled into a more comfortable position. Alice and Rose sat down on the bed, tucking their legs under them.

"Ooh touchy," Rose laughed but added in a stage whisper, "Don't worry I think he's hot too!" Alice and I laughed and Alice said, "Ditto!"

Alice switched into her concerned mode. "So, Bella, what happened?" Rose wore the same expression.

I sighed. I knew this was coming. They would know some day. Better now than later I guess. "Fine," I said and I launched into what had happened with Edward. As I expected, they were shocked.

"I ran away, came home and settled into bed when you called Alice," I finished, exhaling deeply. They were frozen in shock. They stood still for at least five minutes. I waved my hand in their face to see if they were still alive.

"Uh...guys? Anyone in there? Hello?" I said. I knocked Rose's head with my knuckles and she seemed to snap out of it. "Finally," I sighed, "I thought you guys were catatonic for a minute there." Alice snapped out of it too and the two of them looked at me with big eyes.

"Bella," Rose whispered, "what are you going to do?" I sighed again. "Nothing," I said, "there's nothing I can do, Rose. I mean, he loves me. And I think I… love him back," I whispered. Their eyes bulged and I blushed. I had finally admitted it out loud.

"Oh dear," Alice exhaled, "this is quite a mess."

Rose looked confused. "Wait, if you love him and he loves you, then why don't you two just get together?" she asked. I sighed. I wished it could be that easy.

"Rose, he's a player," I said forlornly. "And I don't want what happened with Jacob to happen again."

"Yeah but Edward is changing for you. He wouldn't cheat on you, would he? And nor is Edward the type of guy who hits his girlfriend," Rose said matter-of-factly.

"I'm not so sure, Rose," I whispered. "I mean do players ever really change? Sure, Edward's not dating now because he thinks he's in love with me but what if we did become a couple? Then what? He would finally have the one girl who resisted him which would just make me dull and boring to him and he'd drop me like a hot potato before moving on to the next 'forbidden fruit'. And about the abuse part, I mean, if a guy has the courage to hurt so many girls emotionally, who's to say he won't do it physically?"

"Bella, Edward is my brother. Sure he can be a real big butt sometimes but he would never hit a girl. He's not Jacob, Bella," Alice said furiously.

"I know he's not Jacob, Alice. Trust me, I know. But I was cheated on once already and it hurt like hell. I don't want to go through that again which is why I don't want to date Edward," I said, pleading with her to understand me.

"Bella, why do you keep talking about Jacob cheating on you when he used to hit you? Why are you so heartbroken on a guy who hit you but all you think about is him cheating on you?" Rose asked curiously. I sighed. She didn't understand.

I explained, "Rose, Jake used to be my everything. He was always there for me ever since I was little. When my parents would fight and I'd hear them and start crying, he was always there to hold me and comfort me. He protected me from the idiots in middle school when they tried to flirt with me. He brightened my day, like the sun in my sky."

"When we became a couple, you can't imagine how happy I was. I thought that this would mean we would be together forever, that Jacob would always be there to hold me and be my support, my rock to hold on to, that he would never betray me. When the hitting started, I remember I used to think just like you. Why did I stay with him when he abused me? Why? I think it was because I thought I loved him. I thought that I loved him so much that he would eventually stop like it was just a phase he would soon grow out. I put up with it and eventually it became just another part of my life. Sure it was hard, but then again wasn't that part of life? And then there was the fact that it was all physical pain. Pain I could handle. But that day when I saw him with Leah, well that hurt like a bitch. The hitting and everything hurt yes but never this bad. The pain of betrayal…well the only way you'll know what it feels like is when it happens to you. It hurts, Rose, it hurts a lot. Way more than being slapped or hit," I finished, wincing as I remembered how much it used to hurt.

"This is why I don't want to date Edward. I think that when he gets fed up and then disposes of me, I wouldn't be able to bounce back like I did with Jacob. I'm scared of getting hurt again, Rose. With Jacob, it hurt like hell and I don't think I ever loved Jacob half as much as I do Edward. So imagine what it'll hurt like if Edward did break my heart. I'm terrified of that kind of pain, Rose, absolutely terrified," I whispered, closing my eyes, as I imagined the pain and hurt that I would feel. Involuntary tears slipped through my closed eyelids and cascaded down my cheeks.

I felt Rose pull me into a hug. I hugged her back fiercely like if she was the only thing I could hold on to in this storm that I called my life. She whispered, "I understand now," into my ear.

I pulled back and wiped away my tears before glancing at Alice's face. Her mouth was fixed in an "O" and she too had tears in her eyes. When she sensed my gaze, she shook her head and looked at me. She had a fire burning in her eyes.

"Bella," she started, "I don't think that what you're doing is right. I know you think Edward will hurt you but…I really don't think he will. I mean I see your point of view. But I know my brother. He won't do that to you. I think he really loves you, Bella." I shook my head fiercely and shut my eyes, trying to block out what she was saying. I didn't want her to try to convince me to be with Edward. I knew she could probably do it but I had my mind made up.

She grabbed my hands and pulled them to her face which pulled me closer to her. She continued, "Bella, he won't do that to you. I'm telling you he wouldn't. Edward might be a player but that's with girls he doesn't care about. But you, he loves. Love, Bella. Not like, not cares about but LOVE. I don't think you're doing the right thing by not giving him a chance. Give him a chance to prove he's not like Jacob; at least give him a chance. Besides, he was hurt by your running away today which is why he's home sulking. Bella, doesn't that prove that he loves you?" She pleaded with me to understand.

I opened my eyes, "Alice, he was rejected. That's got to hurt. But he does NOT love me. I mean he says he does but then again how long has he known me? A week? And besides, how does he know what love is? He's never been in a serious relationship so how could he know?"

Alice argued back furiously, "Bella, you said you loved him right back and you have known him just as long! And love doesn't have to take a lot of time; sometimes it's immediate! The first time I saw Jasper I knew I loved him! And back then I didn't even know Rose all that long! It happened to us then why couldn't it happen to you and Edward?!"

I was at a loss for words for once and something inside me just broke. I began to cry and before I knew it, I was being comforted by Alice and Rose, both of them whispering reassurances in my ear. Alice was apologizing.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I don't want to fight. Here's what I'll keep my thoughts to myself okay?" Alice crooned, as she rocked me.

"And if she tries to say anything, I'll kick her butt for ya Bells," Rose whispered. Though it sounded like a joke, her voice was dead serious and Alice mockingly gasped. "Traitor!" she stage-whispered and we all giggled. I repaired myself and stopped crying. I wiped my tears away, promising myself that I wouldn't cry for the rest of the night.

"Wanna have a sleep over?" I asked, grinning tiredly. They smiled, filled with enthusiasm. "Sure!" they squealed.

I stepped out of my room to ask Renee. She was relieved that I had gotten over my breakdown and she agreed for the sleepover.

Alice and Rose borrowed my pajamas so that they could sleep. The rest of the night, we spent it talking about boys like typical girls and clothes and eating some junk that I'd found in the fridge.

By 2:00 AM, we were out like a light; all of us sprawled out on the huge bed in different directions.

The last conscientious thought I had before falling asleep was the feel of Edward's lips on mine.

**$~*^*~$**

On Sunday morning, we all got up late, still kind of tired out by the late hours we kept. We shuffled into the kitchen around 10:00 AM where we were treated to Mason's gourmet cooking with a touch of Mom.

"Wow Bella! You're so lucky! I wish my mom could cook as good as this," Rose said, as she gulped down chocolate chip pancakes. Mason grinned at her comment and winked at Mom. "I'm good, aren't I?" he said cockily.

"Don't toot your own horn, Grandpa!" I scolded jokingly and Mom hit him playfully on the arm, saying, "Yeah, it's bad manners." For some reason, I was drinking tons of water. "Whoa...Bells, what's with you and the water?" Alice teased. I glared at her and continued guzzling down the water.

After breakfast, Rose said that she had to get back home since her mom and she had something they had to do together. "Today's our bonding day," she said, rolling her eyes, "It's also our girls' day. Dad and Jasper go do their own thing too." She said goodbye to us before speeding off in her M3.

Since she and Alice had come in Rose's car, I would have to drop Alice home. I went to shower and when I went into my room, my clothes were already sprawled out for me.

"Alice, I can dress myself you know," I said sarcastically. She chirped, "I know and you have wonderful taste but just this once wear something à la Alice!"

"Fine," I agreed grudgingly. It didn't look too bad. It was a striped white and dark blue tank and a sky blue Capri paired with ballet flats. After I changed, Alice fixed my hair and added a ribbon on top. It looked like a style and when I looked in the mirror, I had to admit that I did look good. Maybe I would let Alice dress me more often. I mentioned this to her as we hopped into my Ferrari and she clapped her hands in delight. "YAY!" she squealed delightedly.

I managed to find the house through Alice's direction and it was only when the house came into view that it dawned on me that Edward was going to be there too. I only hoped that I wouldn't have to see him. The same realization seemed to hit Alice and she glanced at me worriedly. "Are you going to be okay, Bella?" he asked, concerned.

I nodded. We turned into the driveway and got out the car. Like, the last time I could've sworn I saw a figure looking at us from a window but by the time I looked again, it had disappeared. I wondered who it could be but I didn't get a chance to contemplate it very long as Esme and Emmett had rushed out to greet us.

Esme hugged me warmly and whispered in my ear, "I'm glad you're back, Bella. I feel like you're my other daughter." I smiled warmly and hugged her back.

"Hey, you're hogging her, Mom!" Emmett boomed in his deep voice. As she let me go, he called, "My turn!" and hugged or rather crushed the living daylights out of me.

"Emmett!" I gasped, "Way…too…tight!"

"Oops, sorry," he said, before letting me go. I winced as I touched my ribs. "Whoa…that's one heck of a bear hug, Em; you would think that you haven't seen me for ten years! But it's only been like two days?" I said teasingly.

"Bells, you okay?" Alice asked, glaring at her brother. I smiled, "Yup, no harm, no foul, no blood."

"See? I didn't do anything!" Emmett said, sticking his tongue out at Alice. She stuck her tongue out and the two of them were at it again. Esme planted herself between them and called them to order.

"Come on, Bells, let's go up to my room," Alice chirped grabbing my hand. We went into her colossal size room and straight into the closet where Alice began playing dress up. We began picking out her outfits for the week. Soon all the water that I had drank that day caught up with me.

"Um…I'm gonna go to the bathroom, 'kay?" I said to Alice who nodded distractedly. She was trying to figure out if to wear magenta or a deep plum. The age old question, I thought sarcastically as I headed to the washroom. I finished my business and was heading back to Alice's room when my phone began ringing. The ring was "One Step at a Time" by Jordin Sparks, which meant it was Demetri. It fit since I took everything with Demetri one step at a time.

"Hey, Demetri," I answered. I was glad I could talk to him. I hadn't been able to since Friday night when all the couples, Jazz and Alice, Rose and Em and Demetri and me had had a movie night at Jazz and Rose's place. It had been fun and since then, I had really missed him. And a lot of things had happened since then.

"Hey, Bells," Demetri called back, sounding slightly distracted. "D? What's wrong?" I asked, concerned as he sounded worried.

"Um…nothing. I…uh…really need to talk to you about something. Can you come over?" he asked.

"Sorry, Demetri but I'm at Ali's so I can't come right now. Wanna meet later?" I asked.

"Um….no that's okay…I'll guess I'll just see you tomorrow. Bye Bells," he said, hanging up the phone before I could even say goodbye.

"Well!" I whispered as I hung up my phone. What was that all about? I wondered. He sounded really odd. What was going on with him?

I walked down the hall back to Alice's room thinking about Demetri when I came across the music room again. What the hell? I thought. I walked into the room and picked up the guitar that was lying on one of the couches. It seemed to have been used recently but I didn't give any thought to who that might be. I started to sing a song that had popped in my head this morning when I was thinking about Edward. I thought about how I had fallen for him and began singing whilst strumming the guitar to fit the tune.

_**Smooth talking**_

_**So rocking**_

_**And he's got everything that a girl's wanting**_

_**Guitar cutie**_

_**Plays groovy**_

_**And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid**_

_**Think I'm really falling for his smile**_

_**Get butterflies when he says my name**_

_**He's got something special**_

_**He's got something special**_

_**And when he's looking at me,**_

_**I wanna get all sentimental**_

_**He's got something special**_

_**He's got something special**_

_**I can hardly breathe**_

_**Something telling me, telling me**_

_**Maybe he could be the one.**_

_**He could be the one**_

_**He could be the one**_

_**He could be the one**_

_**He could be the one**_

_**He could be the one**_

_**He's lightening**_

_**Sparks are flying**_

_**And everywhere I go**_

_**He's always on my mind**_

_**I'm going crazy about him lately**_

_**I can't help myself from how my heart's racing**_

_**I think I'm really digging on his vibe**_

_**He really blows me away**_

_**He's got something special**_

_**He's got something special**_

_**And when he's looking at me,**_

_**I wanna get all sentimental**_

_**He's got something special**_

_**He's got something special**_

_**I can hardly breathe**_

_**Something telling me, telling me**_

_**Maybe he could be the one.**_

_**He could be the one**_

_**He could be the one**_

_**He could be the one**_

_**He could be the one**_

_**He could be the one**_

_**And he's got a way**_

_**Of making me feel**_

_**Like everything I do is**_

_**Perfectly fine**_

_**The stars are aligned**_

_**When I'm with him**_

_**And I'm so into him**_

_**He's got something special**_

_**He's got something special**_

_**And when he's looking at me,**_

_**I wanna get all sentimental**_

_**He's got something special**_

_**He's got something special**_

_**I can hardly breathe**_

_**Something telling me, telling me**_

_**Maybe he could be the one.**_

_**He could be the one**_

_**He could be the one**_

_**He could be the one**_

_**He could be the one**_

_**He could be the one**_

_**He could be the one….**_

As I finished the song, I heard someone clear their throat behind me. Uh-oh. I recognized that throat clearing anywhere. I turned around and sure enough there was Edward standing behind me. I was tempted to run again but there were too many negatives to consider. He was looking his usual perfection, dressed casual in a t-shirt and jeans.

"Um Bella?" he asked, sounding uncomfortable when he said my name, "Can I please talk to you?" His eyes were smoldering.

"Sure," I said, glad that my voice didn't shake or break. Internally I was mad at myself for getting caught. I should've just stayed with Alice and then I could've avoided all this. But stupid me had to go play the guitar and make him notice me. I was aught just like the last time. How ironic that the last time we were here together I was trying to get away from him and now here we are a week later and I'm in love with him. This was just wonderful!

He took me into what I presumed was his room which was right across from the music room. His room was clean and he had posters of his favorite bands on the walls. Bands like Linkin Park and Green Day were staring at you. His room like Alice's was huge and he too had a big bed in the middle. Two of his walls had shelves from the floor to the ceiling and they were packed with music.

I looked in awe at his collection, "Wow you have so much music!" I lost myself in his collection before he cleared his throat again.

"Um…Bella, about what happened yesterday," he began, "I-"

Before he could say anything else, I put my hand over his mouth. "Can we just forget it ever happened?" I pleaded. He looked into my eyes and removed my hand.

"I knew you were going to do that. I knew it. Which is why I say this: You can go ahead and forget about it, Bella," he said and I exhaled thanking my lucky stars that he had said so but then he continued, "But just know that I'm not gonna." I groaned and looked at him. His eyes were like two balls of fire and he looked passionate and defiant. I never wanted to kiss someone so badly in my entire life but I contained myself.

"Bella," he whispered and he grabbed my hands and held them to his chest. I tried to resist but his touch was too much. "I promise you that I am going to fight for you. I promise you that. I love you and I'm not going to let Volturi have you. You are going to be mine someday Isabella Swan. You are and I promise you that I'm not going to give up," he murmured and his lips were inches apart from mine. My heart melted and my stomach did flip flops.

"No Ed-" I protested before his lips silenced mine. Then that was it. I lost the battle and gave in to him. A fire spread on my skin and seemed to pull me and Edward closer. I felt weak at my knees and weightless; like I was floating. The kiss was heated and passionate. My fingers tangled in his bronze hair and his hand was on my neck the other slowly making its way down.

Thankfully, Alice burst through the door at the same time. She seemed to guess what had happened and she grabbed me after glaring at Edward. She tugged me all the way to her room where I promptly collapsed on her bed.

"What. The. Hell. Just. Happened?" she screamed at me. I exhaled before launching into what had just happened. She was stunned by the time I was done.

"Wow," she whispered, "he really does love you boy." Her eyes were wide and amazed. "I never thought I'd see this day."

I shook my head. "Just because he says he loves me doesn't mean that he'll never hurt me. He just wants to have me. He said that himself," I said sadly.

She nodded distractedly. "That's true, Bella. But…I can't help but think that there is a huge chance that he won't do that. I mean I know he'll never hurt you physically but emotionally? No. I think he loves you so much that he won't ever hurt you. My brother doesn't use the term love lightly. This is the first time I ever heard of him saying "I love you" to a person who isn't family," she said. Her eyes were wide.

I shook my head, "You don't know that for sure Alice. How are you certain that Edward doesn't go around saying "I love you" to every girl that he dates just so he can get in their pants?"

Alice shook her head fiercely, "I don't know for sure but I do know that my brother has never looked at a girl the way he does you. Normally his eyes are clouded with lust when he watches a girl but you… his eyes convey love and desire. Bella, accept it, he loves you. HE. LOVES. YOU." She said the last part slowly.

I shook my head in defeat, "I still can't do anything about that, Alice. Even though he loves me," I winced as I said the word, "the fact remains that he can hurt me."

"But Bella, Demetri can hurt you too yet you date him," Alice said matter-of-factly.

"You don't understand, Alice," I said, shaking my head, "I don't love Demetri the way I do Edward. I mean I would be really hurt if Demetri cheated on me yeah but it wouldn't compare to the pain that Edward could give me. That kind of pain, Ali, it's unimaginable and I do not want that." My voice broke on that last sentence but I held in the crying and managed to swallow it. I continued, "Imagine how you would feel if Jasper cheated on you. Just imagine it. How would it feel?"

"Horrible," she whispered, "I would want to die."

I grimaced, "Yeah, I would feel the same way. Now do you understand why I don't want to date Edward?"

She nodded slowly. I sighed. "I guess I better get home." It was already getting dark and Renee would be worried.

I went downstairs, Alice trailing behind me a far off expression on her face. I said goodbye to Esme and Emmett and walked over to my car. I took one last look at the Cullen house when I noticed the shadowy figure watching me again.

I realized which room the window was in and my stomach dropped.

Edward and I looked at each other for a while before I finally tore my eyes away and hopped into the car. He waved sadly as I sped off.

On the way home, the tears that I had held back for so long escaped and soon I was blinded, my cheeks tear streaked.

Then the unimaginable happened.

A deer ran out in front of my car and still blinded with my tears, I swerved to avoid it.

I hit a tree and my head banged into the steering wheel. I felt my wrist smash into the window whilst my foot felt numb.

The last conscience memory I had was a voice screaming, "Miss, are you all right? Harold I think she might be dead!"

And then…nothing.

**$~*^*~$**

**_Please don't kill me!! I know the cliffie was evil but I couldn't resist XD!_**

**_I already started Chapter 9 and all I can say is BIG things happen._**

**_Review and you'll see the next chapter _**

**_Again, a HUGE thing is going to happen so just wait....._**

**_REVIEW!!!!_**

**_Lots of love,_**

**_~Steph~_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys! Loving your awesome reviews as always :D! I am over the moon with the amount of reviews I'm getting!! I never expected to get 80 reviews! That is A-M-A-Z-I-N-G-L-Y A-N-D A-B-S-O-L-U-T-E-L-Y W-O-N-D-E-R-F-U-L! Eeeeeeeeeeeep! But you know, I do have over 800 hits for this story, which I am glad for, but I was kinda hoping those guys could still take the time to review!! Please people!! Come on!! Reviews are the best thing in the whole wide world to me!! So Please?? Last time, I left off at a big cliffhanger. Now my apologies, for that. I always hate when people do that but really I have to admit it is fun. But still sorry! Anyway, as I said last time, something HUGE is about to happen. Actually THREE HUGE SOMETHINGS!! YES!! So wanna know what they are! Scroll down! **_

_**And now my story continues….*dun dun dun…….***_

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hey Stephenie! Can I finally have Twilight?  
Stephenie: What no evil plans that involve you with ninjas or anything?**

**Me: Pffffffffft! That's so two days ago! I'm trying the good old fashion approach! So can I? Please please please please please please please please please please?? And I'll get Edward to kiss you!**

**Stephenie: I created Edward so why would I want him to kiss me?**

**Me: Really? You don't? That's odd. Who doesn't want to kiss Edward Cullen these days?**

**Stephenie: Well not me. Now….wait what was the question?  
Me: Can…I…own….Twilight?  
Stephenie: Oh yeah. NO.**

**Me: WHAT?! WHY?!**

**Stephenie: Because, I, Stephenie Meyer, own Twilight and everything Twilight related and it is I, Stephenie Meyer, who will always own Twilight and will always get the movie from everything Twilight related. Get that now, Steph?**

**Me: *mutters darkly* Yeah I get something all right. No need to toot your own horn.**

**Edward: Hey Stephenie! Wanna go hang out by the pool?**

**Me: Suuuuuuuuuure!**

**Edward: I meant the other one not you.**

**Me: Oh fine! Next time specify! And I thought you weren't interested in Edward?  
Stephenie: Hey, I created him I can do whatever I want with him!**

**Me: Fine you're just lucky *walks away still muttering darkly***

**$~*^*~$**

**Chapter Nine**

"Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep," was all I heard. It sounded like those heart monitors I always heard on television. I was in a hospital. I could tell by the smell. Hospitals always had the kind sterilized air and I could hear people talking next to me.

"How could this have happened?" a voice sobbed. It was my mom and she sounded so sad, so heartbroken that I yearned to reach out and hug her. But I couldn't move my arms. One felt heavy and hurt when I moved it whilst the other felt numb. I tried to open my eyes but the lids were heavy and I felt too drained to move them.

"This is all my fault," I heard my mother cry. Typical Renee, always behaving like everything that went wrong was her fault. I had to tell her that wasn't remotely true, that it was me who was stupid, trying to save the deer when I should have just hit it and drove on.

"Now Renee," I heard a voice that was Mason's say sternly, "you know this is not your fault. This is what ever made her swerve's fault. It's not your fault and nor is it Bella's. Doctor, I'm going to take her outside to get something eat okay?"

I heard voices shuffling away and then I heard Carlisle's voice. "Bella? Bella, wake up honey. If you can hear me wiggle your nose since the anesthetics was given to treat your arms and legs. You should be able to move your nose."

I tried to wiggle my nose and I succeeded. The little movement freed up the rest of my face and I managed to open my eyes. I was blinded by bright light and it hurt so I shut my eyes quickly. I opened and closed them a couple of times and then was finally able to open them completely. My eyelids fluttered until my eyes adjusted to the light.

My eyes focused on Carlisle who was standing in front of me. He smiled and said, "Bella, I'm glad to see you with your eyes open again."

I smiled a little and tried to use my voice, "What happened?" My voice sounded hoarse from disuse.

He frowned a little and asked, "Don't you remember?" I nodded, "Yeah but I meant what happened after I swerved and hit the tree? How did I get here?"

He looked relieved and explained, "Well one of the cars passing by saw the accident and stopped to help you. You were very badly injured. Not seriously though but you are going to have a few sore spots for the next couple of days. You can be discharged now though."

I nodded again, "So how bad was the damage?" I asked hesitantly.

'Well, you damaged your left hand when it smashed into the door which caused some swelling and bruises and the right was cut badly, barely missing your vein when it smashed into the glass. Your left leg was cut as well, though not nearly as bad as your hand. You had a big gash along your calf that needed stitches. You will be able to walk; though you will have to take at least a week off before you can start dancing again I'm afraid," he said, as he looked at my chart. He signed it and said, "I'll tell your mom you're awake and that she can take you home," with a smile before he left.

I tried to sit up and eventually succeeded. A few seconds later, Renee burst through the door, Mason right at her heels. She enveloped me a giant hug and Mason out his arms around both of us.

"Oh Bella," my mom sobbed, "I thought I lost you! You don't know how scared I was!" She continued sobbing until finally she managed to compose herself. She smiled a little through her tears. "No more driving for you for at least two weeks," she scolded, "you will get either your friends to drop you or me or Mason will, okay?" I nodded sheepishly and her smile grew.

"Come one, girls, let's go home," Mason said as he kissed my forehead and said, "I'm so glad you're okay granddaughter." I kissed him on his cheek before he left the room. Mom stayed and pulled out a long sleeved t-shirt and jeans for me to wear. I was able to walk around after a few moments and regained my arms. Both my hands were wrapped in gauze and my leg had been bandaged though thankfully none of it would show since it would all be covered by the clothes. I managed to dress myself without much pain. My swollen arm hurt more than the rest of my injuries and I winced when I moved it.

I finished dressing and was about to sit down on the bed for a little rest when the door burst wide open. I was attacked by four people who threw themselves on top of me. The tiniest person was squeezing my waist screaming, "Don't you ever do that to me again, Bella Swan!"

"People, GET OFF OF ME!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. They all took a step back and looked sheepish. It was Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper of course. Edward stood by the door, looking extremely relieved and at the same time, somehow…guilty. I realized that he thought that he was responsible for my accident. I wouldn't set him straight though. From now on, I would keep my distance from Edward. He had sworn that he would get me but I was going to avoid him at all costs from now on. I didn't have to dance for a week so that distance would help. From now on, I would stay near my friends and Demetri so that he couldn't talk to me. I was a coward I knew it but this was the only way.

"Sorry, Bells," they all said sheepish. I pretended to be mad and scolded them, "Guys, I just had a near death experience and you guys almost killed me with that hug! OW!" I said rubbing my ribs as if pretending to be in pain.

They all looked guilty and all of them including Edward rushed to me. Emmett picked me up and put me on the bed like a little doll whilst Alice stroked my head and Rose and Jasper grabbed each of my hands. Edward stood next to the bed simply watching worriedly. They all wore concerned, frightened and worried faces and it looked so funny that I burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter. Their faces switched to confused and worried for my mental health which made me laugh even harder.

"You….should…see…your…f-faces!" I spluttered, laughing so hard that tears started rolling down my cheeks.

They seemed to realize they had been fooled and they wore angry yet relieved similar expressions.

"Bella!" Emmett gasped teasingly, "I didn't know you had it in you to keep a straight face!" They seemed to get over it and I was attacked with questions.

"What happened?"

"Are you okay?"

"When are you going to be discharged?"

"Do you think you'll be able to walk?"

"Will you be able to come to the dance?"

"What _happened_?"

I took a deep breath before I launched into what had happened. I left out the crying for obvious reasons. When I was done, Jasper said, "Well, you aren't going to driving yourself for a while, that's for sure. You will drive with us from now on, capisce?" He looked at me sternly.

I pouted, "Who made you my chauffeur? You're not the boss of me, Jazz." I stuck out my tongue and mirrored me.

Alice jumped in, "You are going to ride with us from now Bella. Rose and I will make sure of that."

"Yup," Rose nodded, "Alice, Em, Jazz and I always ride together and we've been looking for someone to fill in the extra seat."

"Hey!" Edward protested, "What am I? Chopped liver?" He pouted and looked adorable. Alice and Rose rolled their eyes, "Don't you usually pick up Tanya anyway?" Rose said carelessly. Edward was at a loss for words and muttered something that sounded like, "Not anymore." I must have been dreaming but apparently I wasn't as Alice had heard too and her eyes were as wide as saucers.

"What?!" she screamed, "You broke up with Tanya?! When?!" Edward looked down and murmured, "A couple of days ago."

We were all shocked. He broke up with Tanya? For me? No, he couldn't have done that for me. I mean he probably knows that Tanya cheats on him all the time. But then again he did the same. But he broke up with her? That was like a punch in the gut. I was surprised at myself when my heart soared at the new revelation. Ugh…control yourself, I thought, just because he's single now doesn't mean you are too. You are with Demetri! Act like it!

After what he had said on Sunday, I shouldn't have been surprised but still, it was shocking.

Rose, though she knew already, asked, "Why, Edward?"

He looked her in the you-know-why way but still muttered, "I've…changed." He left the room with that. When he reached the door, he turned around and looked at me. He mouthed, "For you." Then he left leaving me feeling stunned and warm inside. Unlike Jacob, Edward's plans to have me made me feel warm all over. It meant that he thought he loved me and sometimes I could pretend that he really did.

"Well…" Jasper and Emmett said at the same time exhaling. "That was…weird." We all agreed and eventually Edward's shocking revelation was forgotten when we all began talking about everything I had missed. It was Monday afternoon, meaning I had been out of it for a day, and they had all come from school. Apparently Demetri had been worried sick when he had heard what had happened to me and he was coming over to the house later.

"He wanted to come with us, Bells," Em said, "But he had to stay back for some meeting with the principal. He wouldn't tell us what it was about though," he finished frowning. Hmm…what was that about? Demetri in the principal's office? That didn't fit. He would never do anything to break the school rules. I wondered if he was going to be on the honor roll or something. That was most likely it. But why wouldn't he have told the rest of the guys? I guess he wanted to surprise us. I shrugged it off and Carlisle came in at the moment to tell me that all the paper work and stuff was finished so I could leave.

The Cullens and Hales said that they'd meet me home and they hopped into Emmett's brown Hummer. Mason, Renee and I went home in the Mercedes. On the way home, I filled in Renee and Mason on the accident. Mason scolded me for swerving and Renee said, "It's a good thing that you're not going to be driving for a while. I'm sure Jasper and Emmett won't hesitate to kill an animal unlike some people we know," she finished leering at me. I blushed and hid my face. Before I knew it, we had reached home and the guys had beaten us there. I limped a little as I walked into the house and we all settled in the living room. A few minutes later, Demetri arrived.

"Bella!" he exclaimed as he ran to me as soon as he saw me, "I was so worried about you! I would've come to see you bu-" I cut him off and hugged him tightly. "Don't worry about it, D, you didn't miss anything," I whispered in his ear. He hugged me back fiercely and pulled back to kiss me. I asked him about his meeting but he didn't answer just looking away distracted. What was wrong with him? I thought. He seemed reserved somehow. I was slightly worried.

I shook off his remoteness and continued to talk with my friends. When it was about 7:00, they all left. Even at the end of two hours, Demetri was still remote and I was kind of concerned. I hoped he would sort out his problems and would be normal the next day at school.

I went upstairs to my room, exhausted despite the fact that I had been up barely three hours. I changed into my pajamas and examined my injuries. They weren't so bad but the bruise hurt quite a bit. I settled into bed and turned on my iPod. I listened to Debussy's Clair De Lune until I finally fell asleep.

**$~*^*~$**

The rest of the week passed by quickly and before I knew it, it was Saturday, the day of the Valentine's Day dance. I was at the Cullens and Rose and Alice were applying my makeup. They were both already dressed and looked like knockouts. As they applied eyeliner to my eyes, I reflected on the week I had had. Edward had been trying to talk to me for the last few days every chance he had. But I had managed to successfully dodge him. Since I no longer could dance for the entire week, I didn't have to be with him anymore and in Bio, when he tried to talk to me, I was able to ignore him and since he couldn't create a scene in class, he had to behave himself.

In Music, I had Demetri there so he didn't try to talk to me but he did keep watching us the entire time. Demetri…I sighed. He had been acting so weird the entire week. A couple times he pulled me aside saying he had something important to tell me but something always seemed to interrupt us later on. He said he had to tell me in person but so far we didn't get the chance. Whatever it was had Demetri different and put a distance between us. The distance had hurt me. He was my best guy and now he was moving away from me. It hurt but I just hoped that he would tell me soon. Tonight, I hoped he wouldn't be as distant as he had been all week and would be his normal sweet self.

I pulled myself away from my thoughts and focused on Alice and Rose who had finished my makeup. I got up from my seat and walked in front of the mirror. I looked_ really_ good. The dress hugged me beautifully and Rose had managed to conceal my fading bruise and scar with bangles. They didn't hurt anymore so the bangles would do nothing to them. The gash on my foot was covered with a bandaged that blended in well with my pale skin and it didn't really show. My make up was done perfectly with dark eye shadow which made my chocolate brown eyes pop. My lips were pink and all in all, I looked stunning.

"Bells, you look hot!" Rose exclaimed whilst Alice nodded profusely. "We all do," I said, "Now let's go make the guys drool!" We laughed as we walked downstairs.

The guys waited at the bottom of the stairs, and their eyes were glued to their respective girlfriends. Esme and Carlisle stood at the side gazing at us fondly. Jazz, Em and Demetri all looked handsome and really hot in their clothes. Demetri watched me and after a long time I saw the old Demetri. I was happy to see that and I smiled at him. He grinned back and once we reached, he grabbed me and pecked my lips. All the guys had done the same thing and me and Demetri were the second to pull apart after Jasper and Alice. Rose and Emmett thought were…a little more than aggressive and finally Esme and Carlisle managed to pull them apart.

"Yeesh, we thought you'd never stop!" Jasper joked. The joking continued as Esme snapped photos of everyone. She was just about to take a picture of Demetri and me cuddling when Edward appeared. His eyes were looking at me at once and even across the room, I seemed to get lost in his green orbs. The connection was broken though by the flash of the camera and for that, I was grateful. Esme looked at the screen to see how the picture had come out and frowned, "Bella, you look like you saw a ghost," she said. "Never mind, I'll take another," she said as she positioned the camera. At the last second, Demetri grabbed my head and planted a solid kiss on my mouth. I was surprised at first but then joined in.

"Come on, you two!" Emmett shouted causing us to jump apart. We both blushed and I glanced at Edward's face. He was furious and looked like he wanted to murder Demetri. Then he caught me looking and he smirked and his face settled back into his emotionless mask. But his eyes remained furious. We kept looking at each other. Edward was breathtaking in a simple black shirt and black dress pants. He was dressed similarly to Demetri but somehow he carried off the look better. We matched now and Edward gazed at me, his eyes roaming over my dress and seemingly taking me in.

After pictures, we hopped into our respective cars. Demetri and I took my Ferrari whilst Emmett and Rosalie took Carlisle's Mercedes, Jasper and Alice took Alice's Porsche and Edward was taking his Volvo. I wondered if he had a date. STOP IT, BELLA, I scolded myself.

On the way, Demetri settled back into his distracted state of mind. I was angry that he was going to do this to me but decided that I wouldn't say anything. We drove to school in silence and soon, we had reached the gym where the dance was being held.

We all arrived at the same time though Edward's car was already there so I couldn't see who his date was. All three couples walked in one after the next into the gym. The gym had been transformed well and it looked really nice. The place was draped in red, white and black cloth and had balloons all over. Big hearts were hanging from the ceiling along with figurines of cupid.

"Wow, this place looks good," Rose shouted over the music. Love Story by Taylor Swift was playing of course and Demetri attempted to be romantic and asked me to dance. He was still distracted though and finally after five songs, I got exhausted of his aloofness.

"Let's go for a walk," he said suddenly, pulling me along. We walked along the corridors of the school in silence.

I was tired of this game and I stopped walking and he came to a halt too.

"Bella-"

"Demetri-"

We both started at the same time. "You first," I nodded.

He took a deep breath and pulled me into an empty classroom. We sat on the teacher's desk. He fumbled with his hands, nervous.

"D, what is it?" I asked.

"Bella, I know I said I'd always be there for you. And believe me I will just not physically since…I won't be here for the rest of high school," he mumbled the last part. I looked at him, stunned.

"What?" I asked confused, "What do you mean, D? Are you dropping out of high school? Why? Whe-"

He silenced me with his mouth. I was confused but I kissed him back.

"Bella, I…got accepted to Juilliard," he whispered when he pulled back. I looked at him, as the truth dawned on me. He was leaving, leaving me to go to another school. My heart ached at the thought of it. I mean I didn't love him but I did really like him. I would miss him so much. I was happy for him though. He had gotten into his dream school, how could I not be happy for him? I was just sad that he would have to move.

Involuntary tears sprang to my eyes as I thought how much I would miss him and some of them spilled over. He looked at me pain in his eyes.

"When?" I asked. He sighed, "Last week Sunday. Remember when I called you and asked you to come over but you couldn't since you were at Alice's? Well that was when I got the letter. I wanted to tell you as soon as I saw you but then you got in the accident and I couldn't. This whole week, I've been trying to tell you but every time something keeps getting in the way."

My tears flowed down my cheeks as I re-thought this week. I wished that he had told me sooner. I was hurt that he hadn't told me. I didn't want him to go but they did say if you love something to let it go free. I guess that rule applied here. In my own way, I guess I did love him. Maybe that love would've evolved he had stayed but I had to let him go. He had to go on and achieve his dreams. I had to let him.

"When?" I asked again. He looked down, "First flight tomorrow morning. Gianni is coming with me. She already sold the house and everything," he whispered. "Bell-" he began.

"NO!" I said, hopping off the desk. Why had he waited so long? I wouldn't have minded if he had told me sooner. At least then we could've spent more time together. Now he was leaving in less than twenty four hours and I couldn't. Couldn't say goodbye. If he had just told me sooner, I would've prepared myself for this. I was hurt that he hadn't told me and that he was leaving so soon. I had to end this now, before I broke down.

"No, Demetri, no more. I can't do this anymore," I whispered, "Demetri, why didn't you just tell me? We could've ended this sooner and just spent our last days together as friends."

"End things?" he said, looking shocked.

"Yes, end things," I said puzzled at his shock. Then it hit me.

"Demetri, do you still want us to have a relationship even when you're going to Juilliard?" He was still shocked so I took that as confirmation.

"Oh, D," I sighed, "I don't think it will be best if we do that. I think if we just stop this right here, we can save ourselves a lot of hurt. You're doing to a new school; you're going to meet other people, other girls who are a lot more talented than me, who are better for you. I don't want to tie you down. Long distance relationships don't work out well so I don't think we should try it. We'll part as friends okay?" I said holding out my hand.

He didn't take it and instead, I went to him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks, D. You made me have faith in guys again. You're my best guy. Thanks for everything you've done. Have a good life. Get a girl who deserves you 'kay? Bye," I said.

I kissed his cheek again before walking out the door. I was shocked when I felt a hand on my arm.

Demetri was standing there still looking slightly stunned but his grip was firm and a fire blazed in his eyes. "D?" I said, trying to figure out what was wrong with him.

"Bella," he said, "I don't want to date other girls. I want you. Bella, we can find a way to work things out. Don't end our relationship just because I'm moving," he pleaded.

"Bella," he whispered as he took my face in my hand. His accent was beautiful and it made his voice husky. "Bella," he said again, "I love you."

WHAT?! I screamed internally. I was horrified, even more horrified when he told me he was moving. Demetri? In LOVE? With ME? This was just as shocking as when Edward had said the same thing. I felt like I had been punched in the gut. I was stunned and before I knew it, I was running. Why is that? Why am I always running? It seems that anytime I find out something that hurts, horrifies or shocks me, my feet automatically start moving.

I heard Demetri scream, "BELLA!" behind me but I couldn't go back. Not after what he had just admitted. I heard him trying to catch up to me but he couldn't. I was relieved until I heard him yell, "Bella, run all you want but I will never stop loving you!"

I screamed, "No!" and tried to run away from it. Why was this happening to me? Why? Why did Demetri have to leave? Why did he have to fall in love with me? WHY? Why, why, why, WHY? I kept asking myself that question. Demetri falling in love me was a huge shock. I felt horrible that he'd fallen for me. I mean I liked him too but LOVE? Not in the way he loved me. He loved me. HE loved me. He LOVED me. He loved ME.

And I felt so terrible that I couldn't return those feelings. I was not worthy of him. Hell, I was in love with Edward for god's sake! Demetri deserved way better than me; I couldn't give the love he so obviously deserved. He was such a great guy and he would be perfect for any other girl. I was sad that he was leaving; I mean I was going to lose a great friend but at the same time I felt relieved. At least, now, since he was leaving, he wouldn't do anything about this whole "love" thing. I mean he would get over it eventually right? New school, new people…he was bound to find someone new. I did. I just hoped that the girl he finally found be worthy of him. She would be much better than me.

I ran and ran until I reached the picnic spot that Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and I had sat under my first day. I sat on the bench and reflected on everything that had been happening. Why was this happening? I felt so horrible about everything that before I knew I had broken down into tears. Not sobbing like before with Edward but just silent crying. What a sight this must've been, a girl crying on Valentine's Day. It wasn't just because my boyfriend was leaving; it was because he'd told me that he loved me. Normally that would've thrilled some girls. Their cute boyfriend tragically leaving but promising to still be faithful and saying that he loves them. What girl wouldn't have been thrilled? Except me of course. Because I knew Demetri deserved way better which is why I ran. Ran away before he could be sad about me not loving him back but then again, he may have taken my running the same way. I didn't care. I just continued crying.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I already knew who it was so I didn't bother to look up.

"Did you hear everything?" I asked, wiping away my tears. Thankfully my makeup was waterproof so I didn't need to worry about that. But I still probably looked like hell.

He nodded silently. "Were you following me or something, Edward? Your date probably didn't take that nicely," I said matter-of-factly. I couldn't help but wonder why he was here. I was hoping that he hadn't heard everything in the classroom. The last thing I needed was for Edward to know I was single. Then he'd probably try to "win" me. But he would find put eventually especially when Demetri didn't show up for school the next day.

He stood silent and sat down next to me without a word. "Bella…" he whispered.

I held my hand up. "I don't think I want to hear it. Can you just please leave me alone? I would really appreciate it," I said tiredly. I just wanted to go home to my comfy bed, dash under the covers, shut my eyes tight and pray that this had all been a dream. I didn't want to go to school without Demetri and I didn't want to know that he loved me. But I knew that no matter how hard I tried I couldn't escape from that fact. It would probably make me feel guilty forever.

He shook his head. "I need you to hear this." I sighed and then looked at him pointedly. "Must I really?" I asked, begging not to hear whatever it is he had to say. It was probably a pity speech. I guessed that he thought that I was sad Demetri was leaving and would give me "it's for the best and if it was meant to be, it'll work" speech.

He nodded and took a deep breath. I shut my eyes, wishing I could just disappear and hoping that I wouldn't have to hear this.

"Bella…I-I don't know what to say. Demetri is leaving and he loves you," I winced at this, "But that doesn't mean that life stops there. I know you don't love him since I saw your reaction to his leaving and I saw how shocked and aghast you were when he said he loved you. You never even seemed to give him a chance at your heart, you know. Though you were with him you never did. Same thing with me: You know I love you yet you refuse to give me a chance. Since Saturday, I kept repeatedly asking myself why this was. I watched you all week with Demetri and realized that you'd done the same thing with him. And when he told you that he loved you just like I did, you ran."

I was silent. "Whole week," he continued, "I've wondered though, why you would give Volturi a chance but you won't give me one. I didn't understand it at first but then when I saw how you were with Demetri, I saw that though he obviously loved you, you didn't feel the same for him and didn't see his love. You, Bella, are afraid of love. You run from it. You did it with me on Saturday and you did again today with Volturi. I realized this after your accident though and today just confirmed it.

"You see, Bella, when you were in your accident and you were still in your comatose state, I-I… couldn't help seeing you like that. So broken, so defenseless…" he whispered, looking sad and vulnerable. A tear trickled down his cheek as he remembered me in the hospital. My heart gave a pang and I wanted to hug him and comfort him and wipe away his tears. But I struggled with myself and managed to gain control.

He took a deep breath before he continued. He carried on, "Anyway, right after the accident when you were first enlisted in the hospital, Carlisle was assigned your doctor and he told Alice and me immediately after telling your mother. That night, Alice and I spent the night in the hospital with your mom since Alice wanted to stay and Esme needed someone to stay with Alice and I didn't want to leave you. Anyway when they finally let us see you, both Alice and your mom were asleep so the doctor let me in first. Bella, when I first saw you there, you can't imagine how I felt. I felt so helpless that I wished that I had been the one there instead. At the sight of you, I broke down." He blushed lightly before continuing, "I began to tell you how much I loved you over and over again and begging you to come back, to be with me."

My heart swelled with love and again, I felt the urge to hug and kiss him. He continued, "Well, apparently Alice heard me and she rushed over to comfort me. I asked her again and again why. Why did you have to get in the accident? Why did you have to deny my love? Why you wouldn't be with me? Why you chose Volturi over me? Why didn't you love me back? Alice…she's never liked me all that much ever since we've started high school when I, well, when I became a player. After that she was pretty much disgusted with me. Not that I could blame her though, now looking back on what I used to be like. But I think her seeing me how I was that night with you, I think she realized that I had changed. She explained everything. She answered all my questions. She told me why you wouldn't date me, why you dated Demetri. She told me everything."

I was stunned. How could Alice do that to me? How could she? Why would she do this to me? I was furious, mad, angry. I wanted to hate her for what she'd done but I knew I couldn't. I couldn't blame her for telling Edward, her brother. She probably couldn't see him in pain. Alice may have said that she hated her brother but deep down she loved him.

"Don't be angry with her though," he said just as I thought it, "be angry with me. Anyway, she told me about Jacob and how he cheated on you. She said you were afraid to date me because you were afraid I'd cheat on you." I closed my eyes.

"Edward, stop," I whispered, "please stop."

He shook his head. "No, Bella, you have to understand this. I love you. I love you, Bella. I know you think I'm just a player but you have to understand that I'm not that guy anymore. Please try to understand that I've changed._ You_ changed me. When I first saw you, I was…I can't even explain it. You were like so different, so beautiful, so wonderful. You saw through my charms, you dodged everything I threw at you and you were the first girl that didn't like me just because of my looks. I fell for you, hard. I love you, Bella, so much and I need for you to understand that I would never cheat on you."

I shook my head. As much as I wished that it was true, he had to understand that he was just too lost in his ideas of love to see that it wasn't actually love to begin with. "Edward, listen, you don't love me. You think you do but it can't be love. Have you ever been in love to know what love is?"

"Bella," he said frustrated, "please don't do that. Don't question my love. Have you ever heard of love at first sight? It exists, Bella. I know because it happened to me. I don't if it happened to you but I just know this much: I love you, Isabella Marie Swan. I love you and I will never hurt you. After I realized how much I love you, I can't even think about another girl. I just can't even with girls like Tanya and the rest of those bimbos throwing themselves at me. I love you Bella, accept that. Give me a chance, Bella, just one chance and I promise you that I won't and will never hurt you. I promise Bella. I promise," he finished.

I blinked, stunned. I mean I had heard Alice say the same thing and I hadn't believed her. But Edward…you could tell that he really was telling the truth. He loved me. He really did. My heart soared. The first times, I knew he was telling the truth but I had just thought that he hadn't known what he was saying. Here, he explained everything and now, it just all seemed true. He was serious. He wouldn't cheat on me. He wasn't Charlie. He wouldn't do that. He wouldn't hurt me. He wasn't Jacob. He was different. He wasn't Demetri or Jacob. He was Edward, the guy I loved with all my heart. The one who made me weak with just one glance, the one whose touch crackled with electricity. He was Edward. My Edward.

I threw my arms around him at that thought. He began to kiss me all over my face. My forehead, my cheeks, my nose, my eyelids, my chin and then, finally my mouth. The kiss was better that our others, full of passion and love. It sealed the deal on everything. Edward loved me, I loved him and now we could finally be together since I knew that he wouldn't hurt me. Just as Rosalie had said, "You love him, he loves you, so why don't the two of you just get together?" Back then, it didn't make sense. Now it made perfect logic.

"I love you too," I whispered as we pulled apart for air. Edward looked ecstatic when I said and pulled me into another kiss. Fireworks exploded above us to officially end Valentine's Day.

It had been the most drama filled one I had experienced yet but the best by far.

**?POV**

I watched as the two lovebirds started to make out. I wanted so badly to break them apart, claim my girl and then the two of us would ride away in the firework show together. I knew that this would happen. After all, who could resist Bella? She was young, beautiful, everything that a guy wanted. Which is why that other idiot fell for her. But she didn't love him back which is why she ran. I had seen it all. Apparently Bella had raised heads when she came to her new school. Then again she was the perfect girl. And she belonged to me and me alone.

I loved her. She was mine and whoever this idiot was, he was going to pay. Pay for touching my Bella, pay for kissing her, pay for even looking at her. Oh yes revenge was going to be sweet. Bella was going to wish that she hadn't done this. I did tell her that she was not to become anyone else's, that she belonged to me and me alone. But obviously she hadn't listened to me and now here, she was with some guy that she didn't even know.

Why didn't she realize that we were made for each other? We were always there for each other, ever since we were little. She was mine. She could never become anyone else's. I didn't hear what Bella and this guy had been saying but clearly he had just told her something that made her soft. Probably that he loved her. Whatever it was I didn't care. She was mine and was going to be back with me soon enough. I walked away from the school grounds into my car.

She could have this guy tonight I guessed. He would be gone soon enough and she, punished for trying to love another guy.

It would all begin soon enough…I thought as I drove away in my car and into the night.

**$~*^*~$**

_**Dun dun dun!!**_

_**I know it's not really much of a guess who it is since all of you can probably know by now. At first I was going to make it Demetri and then I thought that it was too mean for him to see his girlfriend making out with another guy after she refused to accept his love and broke up with him about fifteen minutes later.**_

_**Anyway, a lot of you wanted Jacob back in the story so here he is! I hate him still though. With a passion too. **_

_**I do love Taylor though. Did you guys see the sneak peeks for New Moon yet? I watched it like about 11:30 PM and then was way too hyper to sleep. The one with the motorbike scene, I screamed a total of seventy eight times. I screamed when Edward showed up when she was touching the bike and I screamed again when Taylor took off his shirt. Those were the two most memorable events though. I just screamed randomly in between. The other one, with the Volterra scene, I just screamed when I heard Alice's voice and saw the GORGEOUS Porsche and when Edward was taking off his shirt to step off into the sun. Oh yeah and when Kristen was shouting "NO!! EDWARD!! DON'T!!"**_

_**Anyhoo, tell me what ya think guys! Simple equation for ya:**_

**YOU+ REVIEW= Bella and Edward together**

**YOU-REVIEW= Bella and stinky Jacob who still abuses her**

_**Love you guys,**_

**~Steph~**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey there my peeps! I'm updating! YAY! I had nothing to do so I just worked on this chapter! Thanks to all the people who reviewed the last chapter! Love you guys! People, I have over 1500 hits right and I have 90 reviews so I'm kinda wondering why is that. I mean I'm undenyingly grateful for this since I was dancing whole afternoon yesterday when I saw the stats but still. Just kinda wondering why that is. Is it because you don't like it? Tell me you guys! Don't leave me hanging! Anyway, to the people who do like it, thank you so much guys for everything that you do! Everything, the reviews, the Author Alerts and Favorite Authors and the Story Alerts and the Favorite Stories…guys it means so much to me! So thanks a billion, trillion, zillion, bazillion and…I don't know any more!! But still, thanks a bunch guys! Okay, this chappy has some kinda harsh language so that's your warning. I have one thing to ask of you though….Don't hate me for the ending!! And don't hate me with *AHEM*!! Although you may not know what might happen *cough cough* Have absolutely no idea what I'm rambling about? Then start reading! **_

_**And now my story continues….*cows moo***_

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I own Twilight. **

**Edward: You know you don't**

**Me: Of course I do ya silly vamp.**

**Edward: Then why is Jacob still alive?**

**Me: Oh I just wanted make him imprint on your daughter *sticks out tongue***

**Edward: You know I'm still mad at you for that. I mean why must MY daughter be with a stupid old werewolf who smells HORRIBLE and who used to love her mom?**

**Me: Well that's just me. Now get out of the sun. The sparkles are blinding me.**

**Edward: Steph, admit it. You don't own Twilight**

**Me: Eds, as much as I love you, no.**

**Edward: Fine we'll just see what Stephenie Meyer has to say about that**

**Me: You just go right ahead whilst I plot ways that I can kill Jacob**

***Stephenie Meyer bursts in chocolate ice-cream in hand***

**Stephenie: Ugh you AGAIN?! When will you admit that you don't own Twilight?!  
Me: *gazes longingly at ice cream* Gimme the ice-cream and I'll say whatever the hell you want!!**

**Stephenie: *Hands over the ice cream and Steph scarfs it down in one gulp* Now you got your ice-cream I want my disclaimer.**

**Me: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. Now anyone got cake too? *wonders away to find some cake***

**Edward: Why didn't anyone tell me that ice-cream would work?!**

**Chapter Ten**

**BPOV**

The next morning I woke up ecstatic.

Edward had dropped me home after the fire work show. Alice had caught us in the garden though. She was quite pleased about our relationship however. When she caught us, she jumped up and down screaming, "Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! I knew it, I knew it I knew it!" Then she just smiled sweetly at us and told us that they were leaving then skipped away.

Apparently they had all heard what had happened with Demetri but when they saw me take off they thought that they would give me my space.

After watching her skip away, Edward turned back to me chuckling. He kissed me again and then opened a little box.

He pulled out a ring and before I could say anything kissed me again. He slipped on my left hand middle finger next to the wedding ring finger and whispered, "A promise ring to show you that I promise to love you forever and ever."

I was stunned as I looked at the silver ring. It was gorgeous. It was one emerald stone the same color as his eyes and surrounding it was little diamonds. It looked incredibly expensive and I started to decline. I hated when people bought me stuff but this was out of the question. I was touched that he was giving me a promise ring but still something so expensive…no.

I started to protest but he slipped his hand over my mouth and said, "I didn't spend a cent Bella. It was my birth mother's. It was one of the things she left me." I looked down and the ring again and my eyes filled with tears. He was trusting me with one of his last remembrances of his birth mother.

He whispered as I looked down at it, "She left it with a note saying to give it to the girl who'd stolen my heart and now, I have." My tears fell and I kissed with all the love I could muster.

Alice had already told Rose, Emmett and Jasper without a doubt. Edward and I drove home together in silence and he dropped me off after giving me a sweet good night kiss. Last night had to be my favorite night of all time. I mean yes, I'd lost my best guy friend but I'd gained Edward. Don't get me wrong, I would miss Demetri. He was the first guy I ever trusted after my dad and Jacob had ruined my faith in the male population and for that, I would never forget him. I would miss him but both our lives would continue, his at Juilliard, mine at high school with the Cullens and Hales.

I skipped down stairs in my pajamas, a white tank top and dark blue polka dot boy shorts. I slipped on my sky blue bunny slippers and tied my hair up in a pony tail. Mason was already there as always with a bleary-eyed Renee. She was sipping coffee and looked tired but her face was animated for a Sunday morning. I smiled knowingly. She was excited about something. What could that "something" be?

"Morning, Mom, morning grandpa!" I chirped as I trotted over to the breakfast table. I kissed them each on the cheek before settling in my seat.

"My, my, someone seems quite happy today," Renee sang, smiling. She winked at Mason before continuing, "Did something happen with Demetri?" she asked.

I remembered what had happened with Demetri with a pang. I could hear his shouting all over again and winced when I remembered the words, "I will never stop loving you!"

"Um…Mom, Grandpa, about Demetri…" I started before I launched into what had happened the night before. I told them everything. How I had realized that I was in love with Edward, why I hadn't want to be with him, how we had solved the situation, how we had officially gotten together. They were stunned at how much had happened since we moved.

"Well, it seems we'll have to meet this Edward, Papa," Renee said jokingly. They both looked teasing. "He might be our son-in-law," he joked back. They both seemed to realize how much I loved him and I hoped that they would love him just as much as I did. I rolled my eyes and finished my breakfast.

"Speaking of the changes in people, have you noticed, Grandpa, how Mommy dearest is practically beaming today?" I teased. She turned a light shade of pink. Grandpa winked at me before asking, "Yes, I have Bella. It seems someone's got a crush too. Who is he, Renee?" He leered at her.

She blushed deeper and mumbled, "Just someone I met when I was shopping yesterday…"

Ooh, I thought, my mommy's got a crush! I was happy for her. It was time she got over that idiot that was my father. We had to move on from the men who cheated on us. As I thought about my dad, I felt my heart ache. Despite the time it had been since then, I still felt betrayed and hurt. I couldn't forgive my dad for what he'd done. His betrayal made me feel like I wasn't good enough, that if I had done something more for him maybe he wouldn't have felt the need to cheat on my mother. I didn't hate him, I couldn't. He was my father as much as I wished he wasn't. I knew it wasn't my fault but I also knew I could never forgive my father. I shook my head away from my thoughts and focused on the conversation.

Renee was telling Mason about the guy she had met. Apparently his name was Phil and he was about the same age as her. He was a lawyer and he played baseball part time. He didn't have any children and had never been married. According to Renee, he was smart, funny and really handsome. She stressed on the really looking like a love-struck girl. I smiled and winked at Mason. I kissed my mom on the cheek when she finished her story and whispered, "I can't wait to meet him Mom. I hope he deserves you."

I trekked upstairs and took a bath. I changed into a comfy Abercrombie tee and jeans and slipped on my favorite pair of ballet flats. I took my guitar and started writing a song. By the time it was done, it was 11:00 AM. I sprawled on my bed. I was elated. My life felt perfect. My mom had found new love and so had I. I had a great school, wonderful friends and the best boyfriend ever. I had gained so much since moving to Phoenix. Mason, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Edward…

My thoughts were interrupted when my phone rang. I picked up and answered dreamily, "Hello?"

"Bella," a voice breathed. I froze.

It wasn't any of my friends. It wasn't a Cullen. It wasn't a Hale. It was a Black. It wasn't Rebecca or Rachel though. It was Jacob.

I recognized the rough voice at once. I had heard that voice all my life. All the horrible memories flooded my mind and I felt dizzy.

Jacob, _Jacob _was calling me. Why? How? I'd gotten a new number and had discarded of the old one. The only people from Forks that would have this number were his sisters and Angela. They would never tell him so how he could be calling me? Why was he calling me? Could he somehow know where I was? No, he couldn't. My life was perfect now why did he have to ruin it?

I was still frozen when Jacob breathed my name again. My breath was coming out in short gasps and I was sure he could probably hear my heart beating frantically in my chest.

He chuckled when he heard my gasps. "Guess what, Bells?" he said sounding like his old self when he was a boy. Then his voice turned hard like it normally was and he said, "Guess what? I found you, Isabella."

The last four words had me shaking and I dropped on my bed.

He disconnected the phone after that and I stared at the phone in shock. I wanted to scream and cry. I wanted to run. But I knew I couldn't. I could run right into him.

Tears came to my eyes. I had thought that I'd gotten over Jacob. Not the cheating part though, that was already ancient history. I didn't care for him anymore. He wasn't my Jacob anymore. He was a monster, a bloodthirsty wolf who just wanted to hurt everybody in his path. What I thought I had gotten over was the fear that he would hurt me again. The fear that he would hit me again and abuse me. I thought that I had gotten over it but his voice had brought back all the memories and I knew I was still afraid of him. And now, he had made me fearful again. He had found me and now he was going to come for me. He would find me and punish me for leaving him. I winced as I thought of the horrors that he could do to me.

I managed to shake it off before it became a full blown panic attack. I jumped up from my bed knowing what I was going to go. I grabbed my car keys and raced to my newly repaired Ferrari. After the accident, it had been damaged baby but Mason had found a garage and they had fixed my baby as good as new. I shouted, "Bye Mom! I'll be back before 7:00!" and hopped into the car. Renee had said that I could start driving again as long as no accidents would occur.

I drove to the Cullen house as fast as I could. I needed Edward right now. I needed him to comfort me, to hold me and tell me everything would be all right. I pulled up at the house in record time.

Alice was already outside though. Sometimes it was like that girl was psychic. She looked upset for some reason.

"Bella!" she gasped. I wanted to stay with her but right now I needed to deal with my own crisis. "Sorry Alice," I apologized to her, "But I really need to talk to Edward." I headed towards the door and started to dash up the staircase.

To my surprise, she tried to grab my arm, saying, "Bella, no!" I ignored her promising myself to make it up to her later.

I reached Edward's door and I grasped the handle and started to open the door. But then I heard a strange sound. A girl's moaning.

My stomach clenched in horror as I recognized the voice.

Tanya.

I leaned into the door so I could hear better.

"Oh Edward…" she moaned again.

My stomach overflowed with acid and I was tempted to throw up. I started to feel dizzy again and I dropped down in front of his bedroom.

My heart was aching and the pain was unimaginable. It was worse than I'd ever imagined it.

I had been trying to avoid this which is why I had been trying to run away from Edward's love. Why was I so stupid to think that he would change? He had said that he would if he were Jacob. Now he had proved his words true. He was a stupid player, he would never change and I was an idiot to think he would. I felt hurt, I felt angry, I felt stupid but worse of all I felt betrayed. Here I was cheated on again by the third guy I ever loved. First Jacob, then Charlie and Edward. My heart felt a pang as I thought the last name. This one though…my heart felt like it was being ripped apart. If Edward had wanted to break my heart so badly then why didn't he just rip my heart out, tear it into little pieces and stomp on it repeatedly? Or maybe just run me over with a bulldozer. It probably hurt the same. Or maybe it wouldn't hurt as much as this. Edward was a masochist and I was a stupid lamb who'd fallen for his charms like every other girl. I should've listened to Alice when she'd warned me against him the first time.

I remembered how serious Edward had been the night before when he'd told me that he loved and wouldn't cheat on me. He'd said it with such seriousness that I thought for sure that he wouldn't. But he had. He had probably been up to his games again, lying to everyone that he'd broken up with Tanya to make his image better in my eyes, staying home every night so Alice would think he was love sick over a girl, namely me. The idea seemed laughable now. Edward was a player, he would never change. He liked his games way too much and we had all been fooled.

This was absolutely wonderful! I hated Edward for doing this to me, for breaking my heart, for all the empty promises he'd made. He was not better than Jacob. I should've just stayed with Demetri. Hey, maybe I could get a transfer to Juilliard. At least there I would have at least one guy who wouldn't hurt me. Even now when I was raving at myself about Edward, I felt horrible about Demetri. He had loved me. He was the only one. He never betrayed me. Edward claimed to love me too. But he had betrayed me. Why? Because it was his game.

Alice knew which was why she'd been so upset when I had seen her outside, I felt sorry for her. She had thought that she had finally had her brother back again and instead, it turned out to be a game. Forget me, didn't Edward see how many people he was hurting? Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle, Alice…they would all be hurt by his actions and disappointed in his behavior. Especially Carlisle and Esme…Esme because she was the one who had raised him and Carlisle who had hoped that his son was growing up to fit in his father's shoes. He didn't understand how lucky he was to have such a wonderful family. Suddenly I wanted to make him pay. Pay for hurting all the people that I had loved. Pay for hurting my family.

My hand was still on the door knob. A few of my tears had spilled over but I wiped them away. I stood up and open the door wide. Sure enough there was Edward and Tanya locked in a passionate kiss, she in nothing but her underwear, he shirtless and in jeans alone. She was seated on his lap, straddling his waist and clawing at his back as if trying to get closer to him and Edward was trying to push her away to do something. Probably take off the rest of the clothes. My heart was still breaking and I tried to regain my strength. Tanya jumped off of Edward when the door burst open.

Edward's eyes looked crazed and Tanya was smirking. They were both breathless. When Edward saw it was me who interrupted his little love fest, his eyes widened and filled with guilt and his face lost all color.

"Bella-" he began but I cut him off, holding up my hand.

"No, Edward, I don't want to hear it," I said in a strong voice that sounded cool and confident the exact opposite of what I was feeling on the inside. "Just shut the hell up. I don't want to hear your bullshit any longer. You say you love me but it's just a game to you. Yesterday you said that you'd changed, but that's just you talking your regular old crap. Thank you for this, Edward. Thank you for doing this. I really needed this. It just helped to realize that you will never change. You'll keep going around with your whores and then finally when they all leave you because they realize that you're just an ass who talks bull, you'll realize that you never had anyone who actually loved you. I did love you. I really did. But you make Jacob and my dad look like real angels. You hurt everyone who cares for you. So please, don't say anything to me ever again. Do yourself a favor and never talk to me again. I hate you, Edward Cullen. I HATE YOU."

With that I threw his promise ring in his face. It hit him on his chest and it crashed to the ground. "Stick your promise up your ass," I whispered dangerously.

His face at the end was so pale and sad. Even Tanya was speechless. Edward looked so heartbroken by my words. But I would never take my words back. I had just told Edward what he needed to hear. He had to change his ways. I hoped that he would before it was too late. I stormed out of his room before I heard Tanya say, "Bitch. Forget her Eddie. Now wanna continue?" I whirled around at the first word and walked back across the room. I raised my fist and put all my strength into my punch. It hit straight on target, breaking her nose. Blood gushed everywhere and she shrieked expletives at me.

"You should thank me. At least now you have a reason to get a nose job. Screw you Tanya…oops I think every boy in the school's done that already!" I screamed at her, glaring.

I stormed away and I heard Tanya shriek, "Eddie!" I raced downstairs to my car dodging Emmett and Esme. Edward was chasing me from behind, shouting my name. Man, he was fast. On a normal day, I probably couldn't have out run him but my desire to get away from him pushed me further. He was close to my heels and I knew I would never be able to stop at my car without him catching up to me. I ran into the woods behind their house, managing to dodge all the tree roots and boulders. He was still running after me, shouting for me to stop. I ran and ran until I could run no more. He was still chasing me though. I scaled up a tree quickly, thanking my lucky stars that Jacob and me had done this many times before when we were kids. He passed right under my tree and I saw him. His face was flushed and he looked dejected. Tears were streaming down his face and he looked wild and desperate. He passed right by the tree not even bothering to look up. I watched him run until he was a safe distance away. I climbed down and set off running back to the Cullen house.

When I finally reached, it was 3:00 PM meaning that I'd been running for three hours. I felt tired and wanted nothing more than to go home. But I knew the Cullens would worry about me and Edward. With a sigh, I left myself into the house. No one was around probably out looking for us.

I left them a note before hopping into my car. I didn't want to go home anymore. Renee and Mason would probably be there and I didn't want to relive the day's events when I was talking to them, not to mention Edward might look for me there. I wouldn't have to see him till the next day so I wanted to keep it at that. I kept driving until finally I found the perfect place. It was one of the cooler spots of Phoenix, a mountain with a look out place. It had a picnic spot and garden and little benches everywhere. I remembered Mason telling me about it, how he had met the love of his life there.

Her name had been Gwen and they met when they were around my age. Grandpa had loved her with all his heart and was devastated when she died, giving birth to their first child. She had been told that it might happen due to complications with the birth but she still proceeded. Mason was still lonely without her even now forty years later. I felt for my gramps and hopped that maybe someday he'd be able to let go. He told me that this was a wonderful place to think.

Now when I needed to think it was the first place that popped into my mind. The place was completely deserted except for an old couple with a dog. I parked my car and hopped out. The view was beautiful. You could see every nook and cranny of the city. Instead of choosing one of the benches to sit down on, I sat on the grass close to the edge. I cocked up my legs close to me and rocked myself, feeling the weight of everything that happened today. I felt so overwhelmed that I couldn't help the sobs that soon racked my body. I wanted to curl up in a ball and die. I tucked my head into my knees and sobbed quietly. Soon the sky was overcast and Phoenix resembled Forks for once. As I remembered Forks, I remembered something else. Something that I had wanted to tell Edward…then it hit me. Jacob. Jacob was here in Phoenix. Looking for me. He knew where I was. He'd found me.

Even now still crying softly, I felt fear overtake me. But really was anything Jacob did any worse that Edward's betrayal? I compared the pains and decided that Jacob could never cause the type of intense pain that Edward could. Jacob could hurt physically; Edward hurt emotionally. I wiped away tears and glanced at my watch. It was already 6:00 meaning that I had spent the last two hours crying myself out. I looked out wearily across the town. I could barely see a thing.

I sighed; time to go home, I thought wearily. I started to get up when I sensed someone behind me.

I turned around and there stood my worst nightmare.

"Hey there, Bells," Jacob called nonchalantly. I blinked. He was really there.

He looked completely normal. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt which displayed his abs and muscled arms perfectly as well as black jeans. His russet skin contrasted with his dark clothing. His long black hair was tied neatly in a pony tail away from his face. He was smiling slyly like if a deer had been caught in a trap.

"Y-you…y-you…" I stuttered. I was completely in shock. I felt numb and I knew I should've run. But I couldn't. I was frozen to the spot.

His grin widened and he looked delighted to see me all alone.

I finally managed to find my voice back. "What are you doing here Jacob?" I asked him in a whisper. I was surprised that he could still hear me.

"Aww…Bella…you know why I'm here. I told you. I told you I'd find you. I love you Bella and people who love each other should always be together," he said innocently.

A fire blazed inside of me and suddenly I was more livid than I had ever felt.

I blew up, "You dog! You think I don't about your little thing with Leah?! What the hell is wrong with you?! Why do you think I even left?!" He seemed surprised at my outburst so I continued, "Remember that day I left school early? Do you want to know why? Because, I had left to go find my book and what did I find instead Jacob?! I found my so-called boyfriend cheating on me with some girl who used to be my friend! How do you think that felt Jake?! I mean you hit me, slapped me, kicked me, cussed me and I never did one shit to you! And then you go cheat on me?! What the hell was that for, Jacob?! And then you can honestly say with a straight face that you love me?! Bullshit!" I finished breathing heavily. His face had gone pale and he looked almost like he'd seen a ghost. I don't think either of us expected what came out my mouth.

"Y-you saw that?" he asked pointlessly as if trying to believe that it wasn't true.

"Yeah," I breathed, "yeah I sure as hell saw _that_!"

"Bella, you were never meant to see that. You see, I was so frustrated all the time with everything going on. I mean school, and then my dad starting to date again, and then you. I was so afraid that you'd leave me that, I took out all the frustration on you and threatened you to stop you from leaving. And then there was Leah. She was there for me when I couldn't stand myself sometimes. I didn't like hitting you but the things you did just made me so mad sometimes. I mean the guys at school…they would look at you like a piece of meat and I thought it was because you were acting like a slut, and then sometimes you came up with some smartass comments that just pushed me over the edge. And then there was the sexual frustration too. Leah…she would do everything you wouldn't. I didn't love her but she was just a toy something that I used to help me get through everything," he finished breathing hard.

I blinked. "How can you say that, you son of a bitch? I mean I never did_ anything_ to those guys! It's just because they were arrogant bastards who just wanted to look at a girl! And what smartass comments? I never said anything to you except that you shouldn't call at three in the morning! And then the hitting….Jacob Black you knew that you could come to me for anything you wanted! I mean I loved you for god's sakes! I would've done everything for you! Why else would I keep everything a secret? If you were so under pressure, then why the hell didn't you just tell me? And don't give me that crap about pressure, Jacob; I know as well as you that you had the perfect life! Star student because your dad practically owns the reservation! And as for Leah, I hate you for doing that to her and I hate you both for taking out your so called "frustration" through sex although you already had a girlfriend!" I screamed at him.

He shook his head. "Loved? Wait, Bella, you don't love me anymore? Why ever the hell not? I mean yeah I cheated on you but what about those other guys you're playing with here? I mean isn't that cheating on _me_?"

"Of course I don't love you anymore and I was NOT cheating on you since I met both Demetri and Edward AFTER we broke up!" I shouted at him.

"We never broke up!" he yelled vehemently.

"We did since YOU cheated on me!" I yelled back. This was becoming a full blown shouting match.

"Bella, forget about that," he said suddenly calm and rational, "I love you and you love me. Let's just forget and you come back with me to Forks. We'll start all over, okay?" He grabbed my hand and started pulling me.

I wrenched my hand out of his grip, stunned at his audacity. "Are you mentally ill or something? I DO NOT LOVE YOU, JACOB. I-I love Edward," I whispered the last part.

Even now when he too had cheated on me, I couldn't help it. I loved him still. I was in love with him and not even now could I not love him.

As I said that, Jacob's eyes bulged and he looked stunned. Then his face transformed. It was the mask that came over his face when he would get into his dangerous mode. What I had said had pissed him off immensely; that was easy to see.

"Edward," he whispered his voice dangerous, "You…love…Edward." I nodded cautiously.

He started to shake violently and before I knew it, he had grabbed me. My arms were in his fiery grip and he shook me roughly.

"You love Edward, do you?" he whispered, his teeth bared, "Fine. Just know that if I can't have you, he won't either."

With that, he grabbed something out of the back of his pocket. It was a handkerchief. He put it over my mouth and I breathed it in. It was something unfamiliar…it was making me feel drowsy. Chloroform, I realized. I was terrified again.

I felt my mind start to drift and the last thing I remembered was Jacob dragging me somewhere and his other hand he carried something. I felt a pang when I realized what it was.

A gun.

And then I lost consciousness and no more was known.

**$~*^*~$**

_**Don't kill me! **_

_**I know a lot of you are gonna hate the Edward part since it was only yesterday that they got together. Don't worry all will be explained time.**_

_**I'm surprised at myself for updating so quick actually! But then again I had nothing to do today! So you guys are really lucky. I didn't even feel like writing especially since I got new bookies to read! At least now, I can read without feeling guilty that you guys are dying for an update as you say in your reviews.**_

_**So…what ya thinking? Come on guys! Tell me! In a REVIEW! Yes, I want you to review! Thanks to the new people who have been reading this story. The Favorite Stories tell me that you guys like the story enough to favorite it so thank you :) I just have one request though: Can you guys review too so that I know what you think? Same for the Story Alert peeps!**_

_**Thanks guys, I appreciate everything you guys do! Reviews, Story Alerts, Author Alerts, Favorite Stories, Favorite Authors…everything! **_

_**Add me on Facebook (link on profile) and I'll tell you when I'm working on the new chapter and when I post it! I am on Twitter but I don't really like Twitter all that much to begin with! So you can use FB instead :)**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!**_

_**Lots of love,**_

**~Steph~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey my peeps! AHHHH!!! I HAVE CROSSED THE 100 MARK!!!! YAY!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!! I'm very happy right now :D. Thank you to all the people who reviewed! Still loving everything you guys have to say! It makes me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside!! Which is a good thing since I'm freezing my bootie off in an air-conditioned office AND it's raining outside. My fingers are frozen as I type this so I think soon I'll have to type with my toes. Anyway, PLEASE, I am begging, DO NOT KILL ME FOR THIS CHAPTER. Some of you may hate when *AHEM AHEM* but I had to. I'm sorry. Are you confused? Don't like it? Wanna know what the heckie I'm talking about? Start reading!**

**And now our story continues….*cockadoodledoo* **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Eddiekins, did you know that I own Twilight?**

**Edward: *groans* Why do you continue with that? It's a lie and you know it.**

**Me: Ed, I own Twilight and that's final *sticks out tongue***

**Edward: Fine, your funeral.**

**Me: If I was to die, you'd save me right? *bats eyes***

**Edward: Uh……..**

***Just then Stephenie Meyer and the Volturi descend from the sky***

**Stephenie: You AGAIN?! **

**Me: Uh Duh. I'll never give up Twilight and there's nothing you can do about it!**

**Stephenie: *eyebrows raised* Nothing?**

**Me: Well, give me Jasper and I may say it.**

**Edward: HEY! What am I? Chopped liver?**

**Stephenie: Alice will never agree to that and neither do I**

**Me: Well I still own Twilight**

**Stephenie: *smiles evilly* Volturi attack!**

***Steph is pinned down***

**Me: Demetri GET OFF OF ME!**

**Demetri: Nope, you made me lose the girl of my dreams so that's what ya get!**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Whatever! Edward help me out here!**

**Edward: Nope. You wanted Jasper over me. Now tell the truth!**

**Me: *sighs* Fine. I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. Yadadeeyadada.**

**Stephenie: Good.**

**Me: Demetri now can you get off?**

**Demetri: No I like it here.**

**Me: Ugh…you're worse than Jacob!**

**$~*^*~$**

**Chapter Eleven **

I woke up groggy and dry mouth. My brain was muddled and it was a few minutes before I remembered what had happened. I tried to focus but soon lost my train of thought. What was happening to me?

Instead I focused on my surroundings. I was in some sort of shack. I could hear waves in the distance and smell sea water. There was sand all around me so I assumed I was in a beach. The shack was made of rotting wood and it only had one tiny window in the corner which was covered with newspapers. I was tied to a chair that seemed to be slightly weak but still sturdy. My mouth was gagged with a dirty cloth. I recognized it as one of Jacob's old shirts.

Wait…Jacob? I thought. Then it all came rushing back. The call, the Cullen house, Edward and Tanya, the mountain place, me crying, Jacob showing up, Chloroform… My head began to ache with all the information. I shut my eyes tight. Even now in danger, I felt Edward's betrayal sting.

My eyes went wide as I heard a sound. Jacob's body popped in from a door I hadn't noticed. He seemed to be carrying something in his arms in a brown paper bag. He dropped on a shelf in the corner before turning to me.

"I see someone's finally awake," he said with a roguish smile.

I glared at him and soon the smile was gone. "Oh don't be like that Bella. This is going to be our new start, remember?"

I wanted to talk, to shout, to yell expletives behind him but I couldn't since the gag was still in my mouth. He seemed to realize this that same time as me and he crossed the tiny room in one stride and pulled the gag down from my mouth. I glared at him and then took a deep breath. I prepared myself to scream at him.

"YOU SHITTING IDIOT, YOU KIDNAPPED ME?!" I screamed at him, "WHAT THE HELL, JACOB?! ARE YOU MAD?! AND THEN YOU SAY THIS IS GONNA BE OUR NEW START?! YOU BASTARD!! YOU HONESTLY THINK I WANT ANYTHING TO WITH YOU AFTER YOU DID THIS?! ARE YOU SHITTING MAD?! LET ME GO, JACOB BLACK, OR ELSE I WILL KICK YOU TILL YOUR BALLS ARE BLUE!" I finished vehemently, breathing hard.

His nostrils flared and I felt like an idiot. Everything I had just said was completely true but I probably should have waited till I was not tied to a chair. Now Jacob was mad and I had most likely pushed him too hard. He pulled his hand back and I braced myself for the blow. It came down fast and hard. I heard the wind whistle and felt the sting hard. I felt like if half my face had been taken off. It hurt like hell and despite my great attempts, a low moan escaped through my mouth. My eyes filled with tears and ran down my face. I'd forgotten how strong Jacob was.

"Shut up you bitch," he whispered dangerously. His eyes sparkled deadly. He continued, "This is gonna be our new start because I said so and you're going to like it."

I shut my mouth, tears still rolling down my aching cheek. I glared at him through the tears fiercely. He looked at me for a while and he seemed to calm down. He took a deep unsettling breath.

"Bella," he whispered, "I honestly love you. Why do you make me do these things? You know they piss me off yet you continue to say them. Why? I don't enjoy hitting you, you know."

I shut my eyes. He was just talking bullshit. He didn't care for me. Maybe in some other dimension he thought he was really doing the right thing but now, he was just in denial and trying to make something out of nothing. I couldn't tell him that though. He would just get angry and most likely hit me again. Instead I asked, "Then why do you hit me, Jacob?"

He looked at me again. His eyes were black as night and his mouth was set in a straight line. He was in deep thought as he thought about my question. "I think…that you remind me a bit of my mom," he said seriously.

I looked at him puzzled. His mom had died in a car accident when he was seven. I asked, "But Jacob, how can I remind you of your mother? She never did anything to you so why would you want to hit her?"

His eyes sparkled dangerously and his mouth settled into an evil grimace. "Never did anything?" he said incredulously. Then he hit his forehead, "Of course you wouldn't know!" he said bitterly. "You remember how my_ mother_," he spat the last word, "died in a car accident?" I nodded suddenly afraid of him in his tense state. He was starting to shake again as he continued, "You never knew where she was going to, did you Bella?" I shook my head puzzled and afraid. He continued bitterly, "Well, my mother was having an affair with another guy and she was on his way to see him when she got into the accident. She was going to leave us you know," he raged, "Leave me and my sisters and my dad for that son of a bitch that she supposedly _loved_," he spat. "But then she got in that accident and died. I saw how broken my father was when she did that to him. I hated her from the moment she started her little affair. It broke my father's heart even more when we found out she was pregnant with the bastard's child." His eyes flashed lethally and I shrunk into the chair. I felt sorry for him. Despite close our fathers had been, we had never known about this. Charlie had probably known but he never shared this with Renee or me.

I was afraid to ask but I had to, "And Rachel and Rebecca? How come they never said anything? Do they even know?"

His eyes flashed again and spat, "Of course they knew but they loved my mother and eventually forgave her for what she'd done to our family. How they did that, I never understood. I will never forgive that bitch I call my mother for doing that to her family." He finished breathing hard and glaring at me. His eyes were two balls of black fire and seemed deadly and pure evil.

I swallowed before I asked, "But how could I remind you of your mother?" I knew it was a stupid question but I had to know. I had never cheated on him.

He gazed at me long and hard before answering, "You have the same spirit as she did. That potential to hurt the people you love the most exist inside of you. I see her in you." His eyes flashed dangerously again and he seemed to be lost in the past.

"I'm not like that," I whispered. His eyes flashed to me and he said in a hard voice, "Maybe, maybe not. I think you are." I didn't say anything this time, just looked away as he continued to gaze at me. His eyes returned to their usually deep brown and he flashed that grin I'd once loved so much. Now I could see it was a mask to his true self, his vicious nature that he kept inside of him. He was truly evil inside. The Jacob I once knew and adored no longer existed. He was replaced by a Jacob who was filled with anguish, hate and spite.

"What are you going to do with me, Jacob?" I whispered, not confidently but not exactly fearful. It was a neutral tone, flat and lifeless showing absolutely no emotions. His face was masked again when he heard my lifeless tone. Well, what did he expect? I wasn't going to be happy about being kept against my will and he seemed to realize it. He plastered a happy-go-lucky smile on his face seeming to understand that if he wanted enthusiasm he had to do it himself.

"Well, I think we're going to go somewhere far away from here. Not Forks though, I'm thinking New York. A fresh start, new identities…I have a friend who specials in fake identities and we're going to get new passports and IDs by tonight. I already booked our flights and everything so we just gotta get out of here before the police start their search. Then again, they might just assume that you ran away huh?" he asked rhetorically. I shut my eyes tightly wishing I could just disintegrate. He continued in a false cheery voice, "I wanted off your boyfriend or should I say ex but then that would be too messy and I could get caught. Besides he's a little rich boy so I guess that people might notice he was gone too soon. You, on the other hand, well…you have run away already so your mom might take that into consideration. Oh and by the way, your dad was pretty broken when you and your mom left you know," he added nonchalantly.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, "Didn't he come out with his little affair yet?" Jacob looked confused at this so I took that as confirmation. "Oh he didn't. Oh well, that day I found out you were cheating on me, Mom found out Charlie was cheating on her. Except he upped you one, he got his little side lover pregnant." By the time I was done Jacob looked as if he were choking.

"Why so shocked, Jacob? He did the same as you so don't be such a hypocrite," I said casually. He ignored my comment and said, "Both of us had parents who cheated on us," he swallowed and looked fierce, "This is going to be a good thing for us you know, we can help each other get over our parents' betrayal." He looked hopeful at the end and I wanted to hit him.

I looked at him pointedly, "Jacob I got over that a long time ago and it was two weeks ago. My mom is better off without him and she knows it. It's time you got over your mom's too." He didn't answer and after a long silence, reverted to his false cherry mood.

"Well then, your new name is Annabelle Cooper and your nickname is either "Bells" or "Annie". My new name is Jack Martin and you call me "J" or "Jake". Got it?" he asked. I nodded sullenly and he continued, "The passports are going to be delivered in about," he consulted his watch, "ten minutes which means I have to leave okay?"

I nodded again. He replaced my gag and grabbed his car keys. He kissed me on the cheek before I could pull away and then he walked out of the door. A great blast of wind hit me and I saw that we were indeed on a beach. He shut the door with a great bang and then it was dark again except for the dim light coming through the newspaper covered window.

I wanted to cry again. He was really going to do it. He was going to keep against my will and continue to try to court me. I wouldn't let him of course but I knew eventually, one day, he would get fed up and just take what he wanted forcefully. I was scared for that day. I had tried fighting him already and I couldn't beat him; he was too strong. I felt helpless now. Helpless and alone. I yearned for nothing more than to feel Edward's warm strong arms encircle me and for him to whisper assurances in my ear. I wished that I would wake up in his car like yesterday evening from this nightmare and he would kiss away the bad thoughts and hold me tight. But that would never happen. Edward had Tanya now. Again, I felt my heart curl up in agony as I remembered the scene I had seen yesterday. Even after that, I wished Edward was here. I really did love him and now I would never see him again.

Tears filled my eyes and spilled down my cheeks despite my best efforts. I was the damsel in distress, I thought, except I wouldn't have a handsome prince to come and rescue me.

Twenty minutes passed and Jacob still hadn't returned. I was starting to get worried. I wouldn't allow myself to hope that someone had seen what had happened and the police had found us. Not even my luck was that good.

I started to shake off the bounds holding me to the chair. Finally I was free. Maybe I would be able to escape, I thought with a sudden energy. I untied my feet and tried to stand up. My legs hurt from the disuse and the rush of blood hurt painfully. I looked around the room for a weapon in case I ran into Jacob outside. I saw it. His gun. I crossed the room quickly and grabbed it. I was hoping that if I had to, I would have the guts to shoot.

I cocked it like I'd seen them do in the movies and tried to open the door. But it was locked.

NO! I thought fiercely. I rammed myself against trying to push it down. It was surprisingly solid despite how weak it looked. After many tries, I succeeded in nothing but my shoulder painfully aching. I looked around for something to give me leverage. There was a beam overhead and I was struck with an idea. I examined the door closely and realized the wood was fragile at the top and bottom, weakened by wood lice. I took the gun and pointed it at the top and fired three times and then dither same to the bottom. I grabbed on to the beam and began to swing myself. Thankfully dancing had given me good strength and I was soon swinging hard. I swung once, twice, three times, gaining more and more momentum. Finally I launched myself at the door, my feet out. They crashed into the door and it finally gave away. The breath of fresh sea air was welcomed and I breathed it in gratefully.

I knew I had to hurry. If Jacob was near, he would've surely heard the gun shots. I looked around the beach frantically and I could see nothing but miles and miles of beach. Behind the shack was a wild forest. I examined the ground and saw footprints that belonged to Jacob. I also spotted tire tracks so this had to be the way he got me there. Through the forest was most likely a road and where there was a road there had to be people. I looked around the beach once more before hurrying into the forest.

I ran and ran, dodging roots and huge stones in my path. Soon I was out of breath and I had to stop. I had been running for a good while now. I stopped behind a tree and rested, breathing hard.

I tried to slow down my breathing and then I heard something that made my heart freeze, someone, a man, screaming my name.

But it wasn't Jacob's voice.

It was a voice that I thought I would never hear again.

It was Edward.

I ran towards the voice. After he had shouted once, he had stopped and I was afraid to know why. I kept silent but continued to run towards the direction I had heard it from. Finally I saw a clearing ahead. I slowed down to walk and crept closer. Silently, I moved to behind a tree and peaked. My stomach dropped.

Edward was there and my heart leapt at the sight of him but fell when I realized Jacob was there too. They were both panting and ragged. Their clothes were torn and both of them had scrapes and cuts about their body. Edward's right arm had a long gash on it and Jacob stood over him panting in exertion wielding a long sharp knife in one of his hands. Just as Jacob raised his hand to plunge the knife into Edward, Edward kicked his feet out under him and Jacob fell to the ground. Then Edward climbed on him struggling to take the knife away. Before I knew it, Jacob was back on top of Edward and straddling him. This time Edward had no escape. Jacob raised his hand to stab him. My heart felt frozen.

I screamed, "NO!" and raised the gun and shot. The bullet hit Jacob in his left shoulder blade and I watched as blood pooled out of the wound. I watched as my childhood friend and sweetheart fell to the clearing floor. But then my heart froze again as I saw the knife plunge into Edward's stomach when Jacob fell. Edward cried out in pain.

"EDWARD! NO!" I screamed, tears running down my face. I threw the gun away and ran to my love's side. Blood was pooling out of his stomach and the knife was still stuck in. Jacob's hand still held the knife and I pushed it aside anxious to get to Edward. Both of them were still breathing.

I grabbed his hand frantically and whispered, "Edward? Edward, can you hear me?" His eyes were cold and he was whiter than a ghost. His skin was waxy and clammy and his breathing was labored. He opened his beautiful green eyes and stared into mine. "Bella," he whispered, "I-I…I'm sorry about what h-happened with T-Tanya. S-she tricked me."

I felt so idiotic for running away. I should've known better. Tanya was probably vengeful when Edward broke up with her and she found about us and tried to seduce Edward to hurt me. I was stupid, I thought.

"Shh…Edward…don't say anything, I love you and I forgive you for that. I should've known; I should've waited for the facts. Forget that Ed, I love you, please stay with me," I whispered back as he closed his eyes.

He opened them back and once more I stared into green pools. "I…love…you…too," he said, as he slumped in my arms. "EDWARD!" I screamed and began to sob over his body.

"Miss?" I heard someone whisper. I looked up and I saw at least thirty police men surrounding us. I looked at the person who had talked to me. It was a man in his early forties and he had blue eyes and unruly brown hair. He had a kind face though and he was gazing at me concerned.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" he asked. I nodded.

"I'm Sergeant D. Warner and I'm the chief of police here in Phoenix. Are you hurt?" he asked. I shook my head and then looked down at Edward, "Is he going to be all right?" I whispered anxiously.

He looked down at Edward and yelled, "Paramedics!" A team of medics rushed to our side and Sergeant Warner pulled me away from Edward gently, whispering, "He's going to be all right. He's in good hands now." I nodded distractedly as I watched them wheel Edward away. A helicopter arrived and they all went into it with Edward strapped in. An oxygen tube was strapped to his face and I prayed that he would be all right.

After Edward was gone, I looked to where Jacob had been and my stomach dropped.

He was gone. I looked about frantically and could see him nowhere.

"Sergeant, where's Jacob?" I asked worriedly. He looked puzzled and my heart was frozen again. "Jacob?" he said, "the guy who kidnapped you? He wasn't here when we came."

I screamed in frustration. He was gone. Gone but he would come back I thought. He would always come back. He was obsessed. As I thought about it I remembered the words from his text so long ago, "No matter where you go I will find you. This is my promise to you. Isabella you are mine and you will never be anyone else's as long as I am alive. I will find you someday Bella, I promise you." The words echoed in my head as I stared into the distance.

"Ms. Swan, what happened?" Sergeant Warner asked. I told him everything that had happened since Jacob had abducted me and about the fight.

"I shot him, Sergeant; Jacob was going to kill Edward so I used his gun to shoot him. But when he fell, the knife was still in his hand and it stabbed Edward. I forgot about everything else. I flung the gun away and stayed with Edward. I thought Jacob couldn't move but obviously he did move when I was with Edward. I didn't realize that that he'd left," I whispered, finishing my story.

He nodded understandingly, "Don't worry about it, Ms. Swan; we'll find Mr. Black soon enough."

"Please do," I whispered. He nodded and then looked over his notes.

"You said you flung the gun away after you shot him?" he asked.

I nodded and he continued, "Where did you throw it?" I pointed to the bushes and we went over to check for it.

To our horror it wasn't there.

"He took it," I whispered, "Jacob took it." He nodded evidently disturbed by the thought.

He shook his head, "He has a lot of power with a gun in his possession. What was he going to do with you?"

Still horrified, I told him about New York and the fake passports that he was supposed to collect. Sergeant Warner shook his head again, "So that means he has fake ID so he can probably go anywhere he wants now," he sighed heavily.

"What were the names he was using?" he asked again. I told him and he took all the necessary information. Just to be safe he took the identity I was going to use too.

"From what you say, his name is going to be something close to the original. That's a good clue to help us find him," he said aloud as he jotted it down too. He looked at me.

"Okay Ms. Swan I know you probably want to get home to your loved ones; they've been so worried about you," he said. He waved another police man forward and said, "This is Inspector Mark Spencer; he'll take you home okay?" I nodded and went with Inspector Spencer. I climbed into the police car and went back home.

When we finally reached home, I was ambushed with hugs and kisses from my mom, Mason, all the Cullens minus Edward and the Hales. They asked millions of questions and I relayed the events for them. They were shocked when they found out Jacob had gotten away. When I told them about Edward, they said that they would go at once. I wanted to go with them but Renee and Mason wouldn't allow it.

"You need lots of bed rest, honey," Mom said placating. "Yes dear," Esme answered, "After all you've been through, you have to rest. Don't worry about Edward, Bella, he probably won't be awake anyway." I nodded sullenly and said goodbye to them.

Alice whispered, "I'll text you as soon as he wakes okay?" as she hugged me.

As I hugged Emmett, he whispered, "Ah squirt I'm so glad you're okay. You gotta a ton of guts you know that?"

Rose whispered, "Bells, thank god you're all right. If I ever see Jacob, I swear to god I'll smack him till he's blue." I laughed at that.

Jasper said gently, "I'm so relieved that you're okay, Bells. You've become a huge part of us and I wouldn't know what we'd do without you. I promise that if I ever see Jacob, I'll kick his ass for you."

I loved my friends with all my heart, I thought as I watched them leave, waving. I didn't know what I would've done without them. They were my brothers and sisters till the end.

Once they'd all left, Renee and Mason carried me up to bed. I bathed and changed into my comfy pajamas and then as ordered I fell into a deep sleep with my mom and grandpa stroking my hair.

**$~*^*~$**

_**I know some of you…well actually all of you wanted Jacob to get his ass kicked but I couldn't let that happen. I like Taylor way too much. Besides,**__**without their supernatural sides, they're both normal people and all I can say is that Jacob works out a lot so technically both Edward and Jacob were prettily even matched. But Jacob did get a bullet right? So isn't that good enough? Sure he got away but that's because I may want him to come back again. This story is far from over you know. And sadly, Edward got stabbed in the stomach. But don't worry he'll live.**_

_**You guys should probably know that there's gonna be a lot of drama ahead. Not with Eddiekins though, Bella is going to have some boy troubles. Not Jacob, of course though he may be back.**_

_**Soo…what did you think? You guys know what to do, you REVIEW!**_

'_**Kay simple equation for ya: **_

**YOU+REVIEW= happy author who will update!!**

_**Your reviews are so wonderful, I love them all and they are the only reason I update.**_

_**Oh by the way, my school doesn't open till September 1**__**st**__** so I have until then to finish the story. I doubt I'll be able to continue when school opens since I have big exams coming up soon, not to mention I have Grade 2 in music to do now. I didn't register last term so I gotta do it this term. Anyway, I'm hoping I can finish this story before school starts back. And you guys know my one shot We Meet Again? Well I got the five reviews I was hoping for but I was wondering if anyone else wants me to continue. My friend, Maryam AKA Bella, says to continue but I don't know…so can you just tell me in a review? If you do want me to continue, just mention it in a review.**_

_**Right, when you guys add me on facebook, just send me a message that you are one of the people reading my story! Thanks to those who added me! You'll get the notification as soon as I post this chapter and the next ones.**_

**_Now have you all heard that Rachelle Lefevre has been replaced as Victoria?!?!?! That's just crappy all around!! I mean she IS Victoria! Sure her hair isn't the same color but I, for_ _one, have wrapped my head around her being THE Victoria!! Instead now Bryce Dallas Howard is going to be Victoria!! (The girl from the Village and the Lady in the Water) I have no objection to her but still, I really don't think they should replace Rachelle!! What do you guys think?_**

_**Anyway, love you all and REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**Lots of love,**_

**~Steph~**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hi guys! Still in love with your reviews! I have to do a happy dance every time I read one! Now, I said everything I needed to at the bottom in one long A/N. Thank you to all the people who are reviewing and reading the story!! I love your awesomeness!! Thanks for all the Favorite Stories and Favorite Authors as well as the Story Alerts. You guys have successfully filled my mailbox with over 50 e-mails since the last update! So thank you again! I love them so much and they are the only reason I update. Speaking of responses, you know I have over 2500 hits for this story??? All I can say is….WOWZERS!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!! Anyway, I'll let you start reading now!**_

_**And our story continues…*Crows crow***_

**Disclaimer:**

**Edward: Say it**

**Me: Nope**

**Edward: Say it**

**Me: Not a chance**

**Edward: *tries to dazzle me* Please?**

**Me: Ha-ha not going to work Edward!**

**Edward: *frustrated* It's never failed before! Why now?!?!**

**Me: 'Cause I fell for another vamp! And he's even nicer than you!**

**Edward: Impossible! Who is he?!**

**Me: Damon *drools***

**Edward: You mean that Salvatore guy from Vampire Diaries?**

**Me: Yup**

**Edward: I thought you couldn't decide between him and that Alexander Sterling from Vampire Kisses?**

**Me: Well, I love Alexander but he's too much like you sometimes. You know, overprotective and Damon is the complete opposite which is why I love him more *sticks out tongue***

***Damon appears***

**Damon: Hey there, Steph!**

**Me: Hiiiiiiiiiii Damon *cuddles up to him***

**Damon: Leave the loser alone. Let's get outta here**

**Me: Sure! Bye Edward!**

**Damon: Do the disclaimer first.**

**Me: *turns to you people* I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. STEPHENIE MEYER DOES. *turns back to Damon with goo-goo eyes* There all done!**

**Damon: *looks at Edward* Now that's how it's done pretty boy. Now come on, my princess of darkness let's go.**

***They clasp hands and disappear into the night***

**Edward: *stunned* What the hell just**_** happened**_**?**

**Chapter Twelve **

The next morning I woke up, my body refreshed but my brain muddled. My head ached with exhaustion and it took a while before I remembered the events of the day before. Then it all came back and I shot up from bed and ran down stairs still in my pajamas. Mason and Mom were already there, sipping coffee and reading the newspapers.

"Mom, Grandpa, we gotta go see Edward! Did he wake up yet? Did Alice call? Is he out of the hospital? What time is it? Come on, we have to go!" I said all in one breath. Mason and Renee exchanged amused glances as they took in my bedraggled appearance.

"Now, Bella, calm down," Renee said soothingly, "You need to rest dear, and then you can go see Edward." I shook my head frantically. "No, Mom we have to go, it's my fault he's even in the hospital in the first place. Besides, I'm totally fine now. I just have to be there when he wakes u-" Before I could finish the sentence, Mom slapped her hand around my mouth.

"Bella," she said rationally, "Edward isn't awake yet, honey but if you really are okay, you can bathe and get dressed and I'll drive you over there okay?"

I sighed and managed to calm down. I nodded and headed back upstairs, earning an amused look from Mason. I stuck my tongue out at him before climbing up the stairs but not before hearing him chuckle and say, "Don't worry Renee, something tells me she's gonna be her old self very soon." I grinned at that and headed to the shower. The warm water did wonders for my knotted muscles and I finally felt relaxed. I shampooed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo and lathered myself in body wash. I felt clean and refreshed for once. I hadn't realized that since yesterday I had felt strangely dirty like if Jacob's touch had sullied my body with his slimy kisses and proclamations of love. I felt as if he had turned into something ugly and evil and I just wished that he would soon be found and once and for all taken away to some place where he couldn't hurt me or anyone else for that matter.

I climbed out of the shower and wrapped myself in a huge soft white towel and swathed my head in another towel. Before I did anything else though, I plopped onto my bed and grabbed my Z3. I dialed Alice's cell quickly. She picked up on the first ring.

"Bella," she said tiredly, "he's not awake yet."

I sighed, "How did you know?" She laughed at that and said, "You're predictable."

"So then," I grumbled, "if I'm so predictable, what am I going to do next?"

She giggled and then said in an ominous voice, "I see…you heading over here in the next twenty minutes."

I was shocked. How had she known that? "You're psychic," I said, awestruck. She laughed again, "Nope, I just know you. See ya later." She hung up and I was shocked. Wow was I really that predictable? I shook it off and headed over to the closet I grabbed the first thing I saw. It was a purple tank top with gold links for straps and with a I wore a simple black skinny jeans. I slipped on my matching purple Converse and quickly applied lip gloss and eyeliner. The whole process was done in less than five minutes. I added gold chandelier earrings and a star chain to the mix. I brushed my hair as fast as I could and then sped downstairs. Renee wasn't there yet so I had to wait. After less than thirty seconds, I was yelling, "Mom, come on! We have to go!"

I heard her laugh as she finally descended the stairs. I met her half way and grabbed her hand. I dragged her over to the car and threw in the driver's seat.

"Well, somebody's in a hurry," she grumbled. I nodded as she started to drive. I was bouncing in my seat.

"Calm down, Bells," she said, laughing at me. I was acting like Alice, I knew, but I couldn't help it. I just had to see Edward, to make sure that he was going to be fine.

After what seemed like hours, we finally reached the hospital and as soon as Mom parked I was out the car. I didn't even bother to wait for her. I dashed to the secretary nurse station and asked, "What room is Edward Cullen in?"

"I'm sorry, Miss, but unless you're family, I can't give out confidential information like that," said a kind middle-aged nurse. She was jovially rounded and exuded a motherly sense. She had pink spots on her cheek and her twinkling blue eyes were honest and caring. But despite her obviously nice persona, I was frustrated with her and opened my mouth to argue with her when I heard a voice say, "Don't worry, Becky, I'll take it over from here."

It was Carlisle and as soon as I saw him I rushed over to hug him. "Carlisle, he's okay, isn't he?" I breathed frantically. He chuckled and said, "Yes Bella, Edward is perfectly fine."

"Is he awake?" I asked, hoping that he would be. He shook his head and I looked down disappointed. I heard Alice squeal, "Bella!" and felt her tiny frame hit me. She hugged me fiercely. "Don't worry," she whispered, "he's going to be okay." I nodded and whispered back, "Take me to him."

She nodded and with both Carlisle and Alice on either side of me, we went to see my love. We reached the room and Alice said, "We'll wait out here okay? Jazz and Rose went home not to long ago and Em's sleeping," she pointed to a figure slumped in the corner. "Esme went to get us some coffee," Carlisle added as I nodded. I slipped my hand onto the knob and turned it. I prepared myself to see Edward.

I opened the door and without looking up closed it. I took a deep breath before I turned to the cot where Edward lay. I opened my eyes and gasped. There he was, my wonderful boyfriend lying on the hospital cot before me. I rushed over to his side. He had some scrapes on his face and a scar above his left eyebrow. His right hand was wrapped in gauze and his stomach was wrapped in bandages but beside those differences he was perfectly okay. He was still the same Edward I'd fallen in love with. I grabbed his left hand; the one not wrapped in gauze, and held it to my face.

"Oh Edward," I sobbed as tears trickled down my face, spilling onto his hand, "I'm so sorry for all of this." I continued to weep silently until I felt a hand on my head.

"Bella," I heard my angel whisper and I looked up. He was awake and his green eyes sparkled with love and concern.

"Edward!" I whispered happily and hugged him tightly. He laughed and stroked my hair. We stood that way for a little while until Edward pulled me away to give me a kiss on the lips. What was meant to be a peck though turned into a heated kiss full of passion. We pulled away and he whispered my name again.

"I'm so sorry," I apologized.

He looked at me curiously, "Why do you keep saying you're sorry Bella?"

"This is all my fault," I whispered looking at him, "I'm the one who got you in here." A tear trickled down my face again and he wiped it away.

"Bella," he said firmly, "You know very well that this is not your fault. I was being stupid. I ran ahead of the police when I should've stayed with them. I was with them when they were coming to look for Jacob but I ran ahead of them so that I could find you before Jacob could do anything to you again. I started to shout your name but then I came across Jacob and we began to fight. You came in just when I thought that I was going to be dead for sure. The last thing I remember was telling you that I loved you."

I shook my head, "Edward, why did you run ahead? You could've avoided all of this if you just stayed put."

"I was being stupid," he said again but he looked at me his eyes filled with fire, "But I would do it again, you know. In a heartbeat. I will always sacrifice myself if it means saving you," he whispered. I kissed him.

"Edward, this is still my fault," I said, shaking my head, "If I hadn't just run away when I saw you and Tanya together, Jacob would've never got to me in the first place. Oh Edward, I'm so sor-" He cut me off with a kiss and when we pulled away, he said, "That's enough apologies from you, Missy. Now it's my turn."

I nodded meekly before I realized what he said. "Your turn?" I asked puzzled. What did he have to apologize for? This was all my fault.

"With Tanya; I should've handled it better," he said, shaking his head. I looked at him, "What exactly happened?" I asked curiously.

He shook his head again. "I should've known Tanya would've tried to do something like that. She was of course very pissed off when I dumped her and then she found out it was because I fell in love with you, well, she just went ballistic. How she even found out in the first place, I have no idea. Anyway Tanya has never liked you since you started school here since all the guys wanted you instead of her. She's never been spurned before so well, that just made her really mad. Anyway, she came over to our house and said she just wanted to talk. Stupid me, I gave her the chance and she just went up to my room in silence. Apparently, Alice saw her which is why she got upset and went outside when you saw her. Upstairs in my room now, Tanya was trying to convince me that we belonged together," he rolled his eyes tiredly and continued, "When she realized that I wasn't going to be with her anymore though, she tried seduction," he rolled his eyes again, "She jumped on me and pulled off my shirt. I was trying to get her off me when you walked in and saw what was going on. But you didn't give me a chance to explain before tearing out of the room."

I shook my head. I should've known better. Edward wasn't like Jacob, I thought, I should've known that. Tanya was just a jealous psycho and I knew that. Man, that was dumb of me. I did recognize Edward trying to pull her off but I had thought that was to get the clothes off. Now, I realized it was a defense mechanism. Hey, in my defense, it looked a hell of a lot like cheating so I couldn't blame myself for thinking what I did. But then I should have waited for an explanation. So in the end, I was kind of right and kind of wrong at the same time.

"Oh by the way, kudos on the bloody nose that you gave her," he said with a wink, "and I liked the parting comments too." He grinned at me and then suddenly looked troubled.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he said sincerely, "Really and truly sorry."

I hugged him and said, "I forgive you." He hugged me back fiercely.

"Ahem," someone cleared their throat. It was Emmett of course with Carlisle, Esme and Alice all grinning teasingly behind him. "Will the two lovebirds stop their love nest for a little while since we have other people in the room?" he announced. Edward and I blushed and pulled apart.

"Really," Emmett said shaking his head, laughing, "Can't you two control yourself?"

Edward glared at him and said, "Hark who's talking. Don't you and Rose do much worse things than that in public?"

Emmett laughed and nodded seriously, "Good to have you back, bro!"

Alice smacked his head and then skipped over to us. "Edward you really need to stop acting hero you know? Bella's a big girl and I'm sure she had it all under control," she chirped, grinning.

Edward glared at her too and pulled me closer. He countered, "I don't care. I will always be there to take care of Bella so deal with it."

"Seriously, Superman," Alice said, rolling her eyes, "You gotta give up the cape some day." Everyone laughed and Edward was attacked with hugs. He kept one arm around my waist though and I kept my hand on him at all times. We both just needed to make sure that we had each other.

Later on Jasper and Rose showed up along with Renee who had met them on their way. "After someone so rudely left me," she said fake glaring at me as she explained to the Cullens. They all laughed and before we knew it, the day was gone.

"Time to go home, I'm afraid," said Carlisle apologetically, "Only two people of the immediate family can stay overnight." We nodded and said goodbye to Edward and left with Jasper and Rose. I promised Edward that I would visit every day until he was discharged which Carlisle said would be in two weeks.

Renee and I drove home in silence. I was so glad that Edward was okay and that we had worked everything out. I was going to make Tanya pay for that stunt though. After Edward was better and out of the hospital, he would help make her pay. I was sure the rest of the gang would want in on it too.

It was dark by the time we reached home and I went up to my room after checking in with Mason and saying goodnight to Mom.

I fell onto my bed, suddenly exhausted. I stripped off my clothes and changed into my pajamas. I slipped under the covers and was just about to pull out my iPod when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella," said my angel, Edward, "Alice gave me back my phone."

"Yay!" I celebrated. He chuckled and we began to talk about random things like if nothing had ever happened. Finally Carlisle busted us and took away the phone.

"Hi there, Bella," he said.

"Hi Carlisle," I mumbled, blushing.

He chuckled, "Okay now, Bella, both you and Edward have to go to sleep now. You will see each other tomorrow okay?"

I heard Edward protest; "Dad!" but Carlisle shushed him. "Yes, Carlisle. Bye," I said, still blushing. I hung up and settled back into bed.

I started to pull out my iPod again when my phone rang once again. Edward had probably gotten back his phone and was sneaking a call to say goodnight.

I giggled as I answered, "Yes, Edward?"

Instead of hearing him chuckling, I heard nothing but silence on the other end of the phone.

"Bella."

I almost dropped the phone.

It was like déjà vu all over again.

But this time it wasn't Jacob calling.

It was my dad.

"Bella," Charlie said again, "Bells, you there?"

"Don't you ever call this number again," I whispered dangerously as I hung up the phone.

I didn't even give him a chance to say anything again. How had Charlie gotten my number? How had Jacob gotten my number? I realized now that I had never found out. Someone was giving them information but who? Angela, Rebecca and Rachel would never; I was sure of that. Unless Renee had told someone…but who could she have told? She had no one in Forks that she was close to. So it couldn't be through her. It had to be through me. I wondered if my girls could've possibly told anyone.

I had to know. I dialed Rebecca's cell first. "Hello?" she answered. "Becca, hold on, conference now."

I dialed Angela's second and told her the same thing. Lastly, I conferenced in Rachel.

"Right everybody there?" I asked.

"Yup," Rebecca said.

"Yep," Rachel chimed.

"Uh-huh," Angela answered.

"Hey, Bells, long time no hear from," said Rebecca.

"Ditto," Rachel answered.

"Have you forgotten all about us, dearie?" Angela asked worriedly.

"Guys, I haven't forgotten about you," I said quickly. "Rach, Becca, where's Jacob?"

"Oh," they both said at the same time.

"Um, Bella, about him," Rachel began nervously.

"We don't know where he is!" Rebecca blurted out.

"What happened, guys?" I asked them, wondering how come they didn't know.

"Rebecca, you tell her," Rachel said.

"Well," Becca began, "Bells, he _left_. We don't know where he went. Dad's gone ballistic trying to find him. We wanted to call you as soon as he left because we think he's found out where you are. We wanted to but since we weren't sure if he really found you, we didn't want to worry you."

"That's okay, girls, but what exactly happened? When did he leave?" I asked.

"After about a week since you left, Jacob seemed to get tired of Leah. He broke up with her in front of the whole school. Despite all that she's done with him, I can't help but feel sorry for her. She was so broken when he did. She hasn't even been in school since." I felt sorry for Leah; she must really be hurting if she found out Jacob was only using her. Becca continued, "Anyway, he broke up with her on Monday and then he spent the rest of the week, lying low. We don't even know where he was going. Angela and Rachel tried to follow him but they lost him. He kept coming home late and the only time we ever saw him was at school. Anyway, it was Friday at lunch when he went missing. Angela says that she saw him at fifth period on his phone by his locker. Ang, tell her what you heard…"

"Hey there, Bells," she said. "Anyway I didn't hear anything but I saw him ask "Really?" and whatever the person said made his face light up. He snapped the phone shut and then threw a bag of clothes in his bag. Then he headed to the parking lot and got in his car and drove away," Angela finished.

Rachel chimed in, "That was the last anyone saw of Jacob since. He's been gone since Friday and today's already Tuesday. That's five days already. Dad's been going crazy looking for him. He left without a word to anyone. We have no idea where he is."

I felt sorry for them. They were obviously worried and Jacob had left without a word. Didn't he realize how much his family loved him? I sympathized with Billy. At least I could tell them. "Um guys, I know where he is. Well, where he was at least on Sunday and Monday. He came here." They gasped and I started to fill them in on the story.

Rachel and Rebecca went crazy with anger when I told them about the kidnapping.

"Wait, you mean to say, that Jacob _kidnapped_ you?" Rachel seethed.

"And for two days?!" Rebecca asked angrily.

"Well, technically it was one day since he nabbed me Sunday evening and I was rescued Monday afternoon," I said, trying to lighten their darkened moods. It didn't work though.

"I swear to God, Bella, if I ever see that bastard again, I will murder him for you," Rachel fumed.

"And I will help," Angela answered equally angry.

"Same here," Rebecca chimed in, seething.

"Guys, you and everyone else," I said before I continued my story. When they heard about the Cullens and Hales, they were happy that I'd found such good friends. It seemed to calm them down and they gushed about how cute Edward sounded.

"Ooh Bella, you've found someone finally worthy of you!" Rebecca said, sounding genuinely happy.

"Ooh, he sounds dreamy," Angela gushed.

"Wait what would Ben say?" I asked jokingly.

"Hey, can't a girl dream?!" she teased back.

"Bells, I'm so glad you have such great friends down there. We have to meet them someday!" Rachel said.

"Maybe someday you may," I said, imagining the meeting. Then I remembered the reason I had been calling.

"Guys," I said seriously, "do any of you have an idea how Jacob found me in the first place?"

"No," Rebecca and Angela said in unison. "I never said anything," they both said again.

I realized Rachel hadn't said anything. "Rach?" I asked, "Did you say anything?"

"Oh no," I heard whisper in horror as some realization hit her. "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry!"

"Rach? What happened? Did you tell someone?" I asked.

"Y-yes, oh my god, Bella, I'm so sorry, I told Paul by accident. It slipped out during one of our conversations but I made him promise not to tell," she said, sounding close to tears, "But then you know how Paul is. He probably told Jacob to get back at me when we were fighting. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," she said over and over again.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," she whispered, crying.

"Oh dear," I said. Paul was the one who had told Jacob. I couldn't be mad at him though. That was how Paul was. He would do anything in his anger to get back at someone he was mad at. He was hotheaded and didn't think things through thoroughly. He probably hadn't known what Jacob would do. He didn't know Jacob's other side. He just knew the Jacob who was there for him whenever he needed to vent. I guessed that he had probably repaid Jacob by telling him where I was. Paul hadn't known that I might've been hurt. He most likely thought that he was doing the right thing.

"Um, can someone have a talk with Paul please? Before he tells anyone else?" I asked them.

"Yeah, I'll talk to him Bells," Rebecca said angrily.

"Don't blame him though guys. He didn't know what would happen. He most likely thought he was doing a good thing so go easy on him, Beccs," I warned.

"Angela, I'm putting you in charge of Becca so that she doesn't do anything irrational okay?" I said to her.

"Yeah Bella," she answered.

"Now, Rach, don't worry about it okay? I know you didn't do it intentionally. It's not your fault. I forgive you," I said.

"I'm sorry, Bells," she said again.

"Hey, hey, hey enough apologies. I know it was a mistake. Now, stop beating up yourself!" I scolded lightly. She laughed a little.

"Um guys, I think he told Charlie too," I added. "Just tell him not to tell anyone else, okay?"

They agreed. We talked a little while longer before hanging up.

As for Charlie, well he couldn't do anything drastic like Jacob. He just wanted me to forgive him. I couldn't though. Not after what he'd done to my mom. Seeing her like how she was… that was unforgivable. Charlie had hurt me and my mom. He had made me feel like I wasn't good enough for him and that had hurt too much. Tears welled up in my eyes as I thought about him.

No, I thought, no more. I didn't want to think about Charlie anymore. It hurt too much. He was no longer my dad. He'd betrayed me and my mom and for that, I would never forgive him.

I couldn't.

**$~*^*~$**

The next two weeks with Edward at the hospital flew by quickly and before I knew it, he was ready to be discharged. It was a Friday afternoon in early March when he came home. Alice prepared a welcome home party for him though he had told her no.

Like she would've listened, I thought that evening as I helped her with the banner and balloons, the pixie would never give up a chance to have a party.

Alice had made Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and I stay home from going to the hospital to pick up Edward so that we could help her prepare the party. Apparently she had invited the entire school to come.

"Alice," I groaned, "why did you invite so many people?" I watched as food for two hundred was being distributed on the tables.

She looked at me. "Bella! It's a party! You have to have everyone here!" she exclaimed.

"Are Tanya and her little droids going to be here too?" I asked. She nodded sullenly, "I didn't invite them but I'm more than sure they're going to crash. Hopefully, I'll be able to get Emmett and Jasper to throw them out," she perked up at the end.

"Hey Jazz, Em!" I called, "Will you dispose of Tanya and her pod people if they crash for us?"

They stopped their task of bringing in tables to look at me. They flashed million dollar smiles at me and said, "Of course." They flexed their muscles impressively and the female caterers swooned and smiled flirtatiously as they looked on. Alice and Rose glared at them and they went away scared. I grinned at my friends.

By five, the place was done and we stood admiring our handiwork. The place looked great. A banner saying, "Welcome home, Edward," was hanged over the fire place and balloons and streamers hung everywhere inside the house. Jasper had picked out the music and we were all going to take turns being the DJ.

As I stood admiring the place, I was suddenly grabbed by Alice and Rose and pulled up the stairs. They threw me into Alice's closet and I was forced into clothes I hadn't even looked at. It was a black halter corset and a white flowy skirt that ended right above my knees. I had on ankle boots and on my arms was gold bangles and huge gold hoop earrings adorned my ears. I was thrown in front of the make up station and they applied mascara, eyeliner, eye shadow and sheer pink lip gloss. A dash of blush on either side of my cheeks and I was done before I knew it.

Alice pushed me in front of the mirror and I have to admit, I looked_ really_ good. I hugged them and then we set onto their appearances. Soon we were all finished. Alice had on a black and pink mini dress that hugged her tiny frame beautifully. Rose was in a vinyl suit with a red halter top and red skirt that hugged the curves nicely. It ended right above her knee and had a slit on the side that ended in middle thigh.

People had already started entering the party and Edward was due to arrive soon. We descended from the staircase fashionably late and all eyes were on us. Jasper and Emmett's eyes bugged out when they saw their girls and immediately they were at their sides. I took over deejaying for the while whilst my friends danced to the fast beat music.

I saw Alice get the call from Carlisle to warn that they were coming. I stepped out of the DJ zone and waited at the front door for Edward to come in.

Everybody was silent waiting for the guest of honor to come.

Then the doors opened and I saw my love. His stomach had been almost completely healed and his arm was better. He was wearing a dark blue dress shirt and pants and he looked great. His eyes flew to me at once and his eyes bulged as he took in my outfit. I flew into his arms first and he hugged me back fiercely. We pulled back and kissed. This time we controlled ourselves and then I passed on my guy to the rest of our friends. I stayed by his side though moving with him.

After he had greeted everybody, he pulled me aside and said, "Didn't I tell Alice not to do this?"

I laughed and shrugged, "You honestly thought she would listen?" I laughed back and then grabbed me. "I love you," he said in my ear.

Just then I spotted Tanya and she saw Edward and started to come over. She was in a tight black dress that hugged her...er...assets perfectly. On her nose was a bandage from when I had broken her nose. "Brace yourself," I whispered to Edward who hadn't noticed her yet, "Something wicked this way comes..."

He looked at me then finally spotted Tanya. He got a mischievous look on his face and before I knew it, my lips were on his and we started making out right in front of her.

I heard her shriek, "Eddie!" and stomp away where she proceeded to leave through the door. Edward and I pulled away to see the grand finale. I saw Emmett grin in anticipation as she went to open the door.

Tanya flung the door open only to have tons of green goo dropped all over her. She shrieked and everyone looked at her before bursting into laughter. Even her croonies, Victoria and Irna, couldn't help laughing at the sight of their leader humiliated. She tried to grasp the door again to leave but this time, feathers fell and stuck all over her. She looked like a spring chicken and everyone just laughed harder. She kept trying to get up but she was slipping in the goo and she looked like an ice skater with no ice skates.

Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett were all holding their sides in fits of laughter. Edward and I grinned at each other and Tanya shrieked once more before finally managing to get up and left.

He grinned, "Wanna dance?"

"Sure," I said, smiling. We danced to five songs when finally we were all danced out.

"Let's go outside," he whispered and he led me to the back of his house. We strolled hand in hand talking about everything.

He led me through the woods at the back of the house into a moon lit clearing. It was gorgeous. When I had been running I hadn't paid attention to it. It was really breathtaking. We could still hear the music playing at the party.

"This is my meadow," he said as we settled down on the grass. "I come here to think every once in a while."

"It's beautiful," I said looking around. He gazed at me intensely. "You're beautiful," he whispered as he took me in his arms and kissed me. This kind of kiss was something I had never experienced. It started at the lips and then sank until it had saturated your bones. It was wonderful, amazing, every word that had meant something like that. I never wanted it to end.

We pulled away and I settled into his chest.

No, I thought, I never want _this_ to end, as I wrapped my arms around him and felt him do the same.

He kissed my end and I closed my eyes as me and the man of my dreams gazed at the moon together.

This was my perfect ending. My fairy tale ending, I thought.

I loved Edward, he loved me.

I had the best family, the best friends and the man I loved irrevocably and unconditionally.

Everything was just simply….perfect.

**$~*^*~$**

_**Or so she thinks….*evil laugh***_

_**Ooh something drama filled this way comes….**_

_**By the way the next chapter is going to be 2 years into the future! Something is going to happen. Is it big or is it small? That is the question isn't it?**_

_**Our dear little Bella is going to have to make some decisions soon. That's all I'm going to say. What are those decisions? Well, well, well, wouldn't you like to know? **_

_**Yes, I know I'm being very vague about it. All I ask is no death threats.**_

_**So…what ya thinking? Tell me! Come on, I have been saying this for the last ELEVEN chapters! **_

_**You know what to do,**_

_**Come on guys,**_

_**Review!**_

_**Ooh that sounds like a cheer! Anyway, review please!**_

_**I would like to send you all previews for the next chapter but I can't since I haven't written it yet which is why I don't promise previews anymore.**_

_**I'm really surprised that I'm even writing this since I feel like if my head is about to fall off. Ugh…I hate being sick *sniffle* You guys actually have BedSpread to thank for this chapter. She helped me get over the writer's block I was having on Friday when I was talking to her. So thanks, BedSpread!!!**_

_**Ugh…being sick really and truly just sucks….**_

_**Oh yes I have one more thing to add: HI OLIVIA!! I'm glad you like the story! :D And Maryam, I am begging, please stop calling yourself Bella :P.**_

_**Anyway, please review if you like this story!! **_

_**Tons of love, **_

**~Steph~ **


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello my peoples! I'm sick as a puppy right now but I still managed to do a chapter! Thanks for the get wells and all! I just HAD to update since I am currently three reviews away from ONE HUNDRED AND FIFTY REVIEWS! O.O I was over the moon when I saw the review amounts! EEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!! OMG O_O I just checked the stats! I think I am having a heart attack!!! Three thousand, five hundred and nineteen hits?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *Happy dance* Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me!!! =D!!!!! Okay, okay I know you guys wanna go to the dramaz so I'll go away now and let you read. **_

_**And now, on with the story….*I'm blue dadadeedadadidadadeedadadeedi***_

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I own Twilight! WOOHOO!**

**Police: Excuse me but is your name Stephenie?**

**Me: Yup *pulls out birth certificate***

**Police: *splutters* Well!**

**Me: Uh-huh. Now go away!**

***Police walks away baffled and Edward shows up*  
Edward: That wasn't very nice you know**

**Me: What the heck did I do?**

**Edward: You lied**

**Me: But my name IS Stephanie!**

**Edward: Yeah but yours is spelt with an A and the real person who owns Twilight is Stephenie Meyer and her name is spelt with an E. Huge difference, Steph**

**Me: Oh details! Details! Minor details!**

**Edward: Nope not minor details. Now disclaim Twilight already.**

**Me: *grumbles* Why do you always have to tell me what to do?**

**Edward: Cuz I'm 108 years old and 94 years older than you.**

**Me: Fine great grandpa! I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! There! Happy?!**

**Edward: As a clam. *leans into kiss her***

**Me: *Leans away* No way, gramps! *runs away***

**Edward: *mumbles* I thought everyone wanted to kiss Edward Cullen these days.**

**$~*^*~$**

**Chapter Thirteen **

_**~2 years later~**_

"Hey Bells, you ready yet?!" shouted Mason for the umpteenth time. I sighed and yelled back, "Patience, gramps!" I heard him laugh at that.

I finished applying my makeup and did a once over in the mirror. I stared back at my reflection. It was perfect. Today was graduation. It'd been two years since I'd moved, since I'd escaped from Jacob, since I'd met my best friends. The ceremony started at 10:00 AM and it was already nine. I felt as if time had gone by so fast. It seemed like just yesterday since I had met Alice and Jasper at the diner. All the memories: the first day at school, player Edward who had changed so drastically and never once been with any other girl besides me, Demetri who I hadn't seen or heard from since that Valentine's Day dance, Jacob abducting me, everything was all still so fresh in my mind.

It couldn't have been two years, I thought.

But as I gazed my reflection, I knew it was indeed true. The two years showed. I had changed physically. I was taller now 5'8 and I had more curves at eighteen than I had had at sixteen. My face was shaped more, my cheekbones pronounced and my mahogany brown hair reached my waist now. I didn't want to cut it; Edward agreed with me.

Today I was going to leave that same place where I had met so many wonderful people and go on to college in a matter of three months. It was June 18th and on September 1st, I would go to Dartmouth with the Cullens and the Hales. Edward and I were going pre-med. I had always wanted to be a veterinarian since I was little. I loved animals which was why I had gotten a black Labrador in six months before. I loved my little guy. He was gorgeous and still small. He had big beautiful brown eyes and a beautiful shiny coat. I named him "Dude". Why? I wasn't sure. It just fit. Alice wanted to name him Bradley Benjamin Calvin Swan but I chose Dude. He liked it and that was all that mattered. I would have to leave my little Dude though when I went to college. Thankfully Renee and Mason loved him so they would take good care of him.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard another yell from Mason. I checked my outfit again. I looked really great. I was in a simple dark blue dress with spaghetti straps and it ended right above my knee. Over the dark blue was a black lace pattern and the dress hugged me nicely. Alice, Rosalie and I had all agreed that this was the one. After the ceremony, we had our departure ball. Hugh Gilbertson High was different from the other schools in that we didn't have proms. Instead we had our departure ball right after the graduation ceremony which is why we all had to get ready for the ceremony in our clothes for the ball too and then we would have to put our robes over our dresses. My hair was straightened and I had a black clip on the side. Around my neck was a diamond necklace that Mason had given me for m eighteenth birthday and on my ears were dangling silver earrings. I slipped on my black pumps and hung my navy blue graduation robe on my arm.

I hurried downstairs where Mason and Renee stood. Renee was on the phone though and was turned away from where I stood. Mason, on the other hand, was facing me at gaped at the sight of me. I laughed at his expression. Mom shut the phone with a whispered angry goodbye and spun around. She too gaped.

"Um guys, why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, feeling self conscious.

"Bella, honey," Mom breathed, "You look beautiful." Grandpa nodded profusely at the side of her still lost for words. I blushed at the comment and mumbled my thanks.

Mason snapped out of his gaping and said, "Well, Bella, you look absolutely gorgeous my darling. No wonder you took so long to get dressed," he teased. He beamed when he spied his necklace around my neck.

Mom was back to her old self too and joined in, "Yeah, we thought that you were building a mall or something."

Grandpa added, "And then someone else would have to take over the role of valedictorian for you."

Mom and Grandpa were still proud of the fact that I was going to be the valedictorian and couldn't seem to let it go. They had done the same thing when I was elected class president. Mason bragged to anyone who would listen and Renee bragged to her new boyfriend, soon to-be fiancé, I hoped, Phil. Phil was wonderful and he was everything that wanted for my little mommy. He was smart and charming and he so obviously adored my mom. Mom was all goo-goo eyes whenever his name was mentioned. He couldn't come to my graduation though since he had a big case today. He promised that he would take me out for dinner though. Phil and I were best buds and Mom was thrilled that we got along so well. Phil was really cool guy and in the time I had known him, I had grown to think of him like my dad. Mason strongly approved too and like me, he hoped that they would get married.

I rolled my eyes at Mason's comment and asked, "Mom, who was that on the phone?"

Renee sighed heavily and said, "Who else?"

Oh, I thought, Charlie.

Charlie hadn't given up ever since the first time he called me. He did as I said and didn't call my cell anymore but he found our home phone number and called us every week. Renee was the only one who talked to him though. Mason wouldn't since he couldn't forgive for what he'd done to his daughter and me; I wouldn't because even after all this time, the hurt and betrayal that I felt was still there. Charlie begged and pleaded with Renee to talk to me but I never would. Apparently he wanted to "reconnect" with me. The child that he was going to have with the other woman…well, the baby hadn't made it. The woman had left him too after the baby died. Apparently she was only after his position as Chief of Police and thought that he had had a lot of money. When she realized that he wasn't rich, she stayed with him for the sake of their child. But when the child died, she just left him all together. According to Renee, Charlie was devastated and realized that he'd given up his family. He wanted us back. He wanted Mom to forgive him. He wanted me to forgive him. She did. I didn't. I couldn't. I wouldn't. He had wanted to get back together with Mom but when he realized that she wasn't going to come back he switched to me. He wanted me to come visit him, to stay with him for a little while. Mom said that she was going to let me make my own choices. I didn't want to go and she agreed with me.

"What did he want now?" I asked tiredly.

Renee sighed again, "To talk to you for your graduation ceremony, wish you congrats on your acceptance to Dartmouth and your being chosen as Valedictorian."

"You know, he wouldn't have even known if you hadn't told him," I said matter-of-factly.

"Bella, he's your father and I know that you would like to change that fact but we can't and we can't ignore it either. He's your dad, hon, and he needs to know about your life," she finished, resigned.

Mason chirped in, "Renee, I don't blame Bella for not wanting to talk to him and personally, I don't even see why you talk to him in the first place especially after all that he's done."

"Because, Dad," she said tiredly, "I can't ignore the fact that he is the father of my child. Even after everything that he did, he's still Bella's father."

We all sighed at the same time.

"Let's get a move on, people," Mason said, trying to sound cool. Renee and I laughed at his attempt and he pouted, making us laugh harder.

We hopped into the Vanquish and were there in less than ten minutes. Mason managed to get a decent spot and I slipped on my robe as we stepped out of the car. Being the valedictorian, my robe had gold around the shoulders and my cap was gold too instead of everyone else's regular blue with the gold string.

We walked over to the gym where the ceremony was being held. The ball later would be held at the St. Martin's hotel. We reached the entrance and I saw how good it looked. Being the class president, I was the one who had decorated the gym for grad with the help of Alice and Rose and the rest of the committee. It had turned out great. There was a make shift stage at the end of the gym and all the bleachers had been cleared out. The basketball hoops were disguised with balloons and didn't even resemble a hoop. There were plants on either side of the stage and royal blue curtains hung there too. The front was skirted with blue and gold curtains and the speaker's podium was decorated with the school's motto and crest. The gym was filled with dozens of chairs all decorated with the school colors.

"Ah, Ms. Swan," the principal, Mr. Anders said. He was a fifty six year old man and he was quite nice for a principal. He was tall and lean and he had a kind pleasant nature. He doted on his students though, mainly me and the Cullens and Hales. He adored Edward and me especially ever since we had won our dance competition two summers ago which had brought money to the school as well as recognition. Edward and I had continued our dancing and had gone to winning other competitions which made us favorites at school.

Mr. Anders continued, "Are you prepared for your speech?" I nodded and he smiled at me. "Well then, I must say that you did a wonderful job in decorating the gym. It looks splendid," he said gesturing to the decorations.

"Thank you, sir," I said, "Have you seen any of the Hales or Cullens?" He nodded and pointed over to the entrance where they were all entering. I thanked him again and hurried off to them.

"Bella!" they cried as I bounded into Edward's arms.

"Hi guys," I grinned and took my turn hugging them. Rose and Jasper's parents, Carmen and Elezar, were there too. They were like my third parents after my real mom and Phil and Carlisle and Esme. After finished my hugging rounds, Alice and Rose snatched me away before I go back to Edward.

"Guys," I pouted, "no offense but I would like to be with my boyfriend right now you know." I glanced wistfully at where Edward was with Jazz and Em. He looked at me too and grinned apologetically. He was apart of this. Uh-oh, what were they up to now?

"Guys, what are you up to?" I said warily. They grinned and attempted to look innocent. It didn't work though.

"Nothing," they said trying their hardest to sound innocent. It still didn't work though. They seemed to realize it and dropped the act. I glared at them, "Tell me now."

"Fine, well if you must know," Alice said as Rose just grinned, "We have a surprise for you after the ceremony." I groaned. Surprises usually meant lots of money was spent. I didn't like them buying me stuff; I preferred to buy my stuff with my own money, it was better to feel independent than reliant. I glared at them again.

"How did you guys spend this time?" I asked suspiciously.

"Oh we didn't spend a cent," Rose said, trying to sound nonchalant. So they had spent _a lot_ of money. My eyes narrowed.

"Oh," I said like if I had made a mistake. They looked relieved that I had bought the lie. "Well then why can't I be with Edward?" They realized that I was still suspicious of them and went back to their innocent façades.

"Because," Alice said, "you would break him in a second."

"True," I shrugged. "Fine then if you won't tell me, I won't bother to find out. But if you spent a lot of money on it…" I trailed off and dragged one finger across my neck. They seemed to get the message. "Then you're dead."

I checked my watch. It was 9:47 already. "'Kay guys, I gotta go make sure everything's in order. Can you make sure that the seat ushers know where everyone has to go?" They nodded and set to work.

I went up to the stage and made sure everything was set. It only had three speakers: Me, Principal Anders, and a guest speaker who was a past student. She was a lawyer and her name was Chelsea Simmons. I looked around for her and finally her. She was in her thirties and was a very successful lawyer in Phoenix. I was lucky to get her to speak. I had to pull strings with Phil through to her.

"Ms. Simmons?" I said. She nodded and corrected me with a smile, "Call me Chelsea." I nodded with a smile and I showed her to her seat on the stage.

Soon it was time to start. Everyone had arrived and was seated and I took my seat on stage. After I had done my speech I would have to go to my seat with the rest of the students.

I was the co-ordinater so I had to introduce them all. I started off with a little speech and then introduced Mr. Anders.

Mr. Anders opened with his speech about his years at the school and about our year group. Soon he was down and it was Ms. Simmons' turn. I introduced her next and she stepped onto the stage. She was full of life bubbling with stories about life and situations that she'd had in school. She entertained the crowd greatly and when she finished, her speech was met with applause.

Now it was my turn. Principal Anders stepped up to announce me.

"Now," he began, "we have our valedictory speech to be done by a very special young woman. Now this young girl has been at our school for the last two years ever since she moved from her old school. But she has done so much for this school. She is bright, extremely talented and beautiful; an inspiration to us all. She participates in all aspects of school life and still manages her personally life too. In her two years here, she has been a dancer, musician, singer, our class president and the head of our decorating committee. Now, she gratifies us once more as Valedictorian of her class. May I present Ms. Isabella Swan," Mr. Anders finished, addressing me with a wave of his hands. His speech about me had made me feel overwhelmed. I mean I knew he liked me but I hadn't known that he noticed all that I had done. In all truthfulness the reason I had done all those things was because I liked it. Being in charge was something different for me. I had wanted to change completely from Jacob's Bella so I had done everything and in doing that I'd found myself. The true me.

I walked up to the podium, trying not to show my nervousness. Everyone was clapping and I could see Emmett whooping in the crowd and I smiled when I found Edward. He winked at me and instantly I felt calmed.

I began my speech. I talked about my time at school, the people I had met, the friends I had gained and my favorite teachers. I especially mentioned my personal favorites, Ms. Nebsit and Mrs. Jones who beamed at me when I mentioned them as my two most influential role models next to my mom. Finally I closed off my speech and was met with smashing applause. I smiled and Mr. Anders took over to start announcing names. We began to line up and I took my place next to Kyle Stevenson.

I saw Alice get her diploma, skipping across and collecting it in one hand as she kissed Mr. Anders on his cheek. Esme, Renee and Carmen were all up front documenting the entire thing. Next was Edward who did the same as Alice, sweeping gracefully across and half hugging Mr. Anders then Emmett who whooped loudly when he walked off stage. Jasper was the next of the gang and then Rosalie. Then, finally after Kyle, was me. I walked across stage and to where Mr. Anders was standing. He smiled at me and said, "Congratulations Bella." He kissed me on the cheek and added an extra hug before finally letting me go. I posed for my picture and stayed on stage and removed my robe. I got puzzled glances from everyone except Mr. Anders and Mrs. Jones. They were the ones who had requested this so they were the only ones who knew. I saw Edward frown when he saw me still sitting in my seat on stage. I caught his eye and winked. He grinned and gestured to my dress. He mouthed, "You look beautiful." I grinned back at him

After Principal Anders had finished his diploma distributing duties, he went back to the podium. "I know traditionally this is where we throw up the caps as I present you but we have one more treat for you. Our class president and valedictorian, Bella Swan, has agreed to sing a song for you all. This song was written precisely for this ceremony. I would like to welcome Bella on stage right now." Everyone clapped for me as I walked to the front of the stage. There was a mike set up for me already.

I smiled at the crowd and said, "Thank you. Now, this song I wrote about my time here, the friends I've made. It shows that no matter where we go, we will always be friends forever."

I closed my eyes and then opened them. The music began to play and then it was my cue to sing.

_**And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives**_

_**Where we were gonna be when we turn twenty-five**_

_**I keep thinking times will never change**_

_**Keep on thinking things will always be the same**_

_**When we leave this year, we won't be coming back**_

_**No more hanging out cause we're on a different track**_

_**And if you got something that you need to say**_

_**You better say right now because you don't have another day**_

_**Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down**_

_**These memories are playing like a film without sound**_

_**And I keep thinking another night with you**_

_**I never known that you loved but it came too soon**_

_**And there was me and you and then we got real blue**_

_**Stay at home talking on the telephone**_

_**And we would get so excited and then we'd get so scared**_

_**Laughing at ourselves and thinking life's not fair**_

_**And this is how it feels**_

_**As we go on**_

_**We remember**_

_**All the times we**_

_**Had together**_

_**And as our lives change**_

_**Come whatever**_

_**We will still be**_

_**Friends forever**_

_**So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money**_

_**When we look back now, will a joke still be funny?**_

_**And when we still remember everything we learned in school,**_

_**Still we try to break every single rule?**_

_**I keep thinking this is not goodbye**_

_**Keep on thinking it's our time to fly**_

_**And this is how it feels**_

_**As we go on**_

_**We remember**_

_**Al the times we**_

_**Had together**_

_**And as our lives change**_

_**Come whatever**_

_**We will still be**_

_**Friends forever**_

_**La la la la la la la la**_

_**La la la la la la la la**_

_**La la la la la la la la**_

_**La la la la la la la laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**_

_**Yeah yeah yeah**_

_**La la la la la la la la**_

_**La la la la la la la la**_

_**La la la la la la la la**_

_**We will still be friends forever**_

_**Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?**_

_**Can we survive it out there?**_

_**Can we make it somehow?**_

_**I guess I thought that this would never end**_

_**And suddenly it's like I'm living in it**_

_**Will the past be a shadow that will follow us around?**_

_**Will these memories fade when I leave this town?**_

_**I keep**_

_**Keep thinking that it's not goodbye**_

_**Keep on thinking that it's time to fly**_

"Come on, guys! Sing with me!" I shouted into the mike. Everybody started singing too.

_**As we go on**_

_**We remember**_

_**All the times we**_

_**Had together**_

_**And as our lives change**_

_**Come whatever**_

_**We will still be**_

_**Friends forever**_

_**As we go on**_

_**We remember**_

_**All the times we**_

_**Had together**_

_**And as our lives change**_

_**Come whatever**_

_**We will still be**_

"Come on! Get up! Dance, guys! This is our last time together! Make it memorable!" I shouted again. They got up to and danced to the music. It looked similar to a concert. They started waving there hands to the beat too. I continued singing with them.

_**Friends forever**_

_**As we go on**_

_**We remember**_

_**All the times we**_

_**Had together**_

_**And as our lives change**_

_**Come whatever (la la la la la la la laaaaaa)**_

_**We will still be**_

_**Friends forever**_

As the song ended everyone cheered and applauded. On the podium, Mr. Anders announced, "And I present to you the class of 2009!"

Again there were cheers and everyone's caps came off. It was like a scene from a movie.

As the caps flew, I ran to my friends. We did the throw together and then all the couples kissed at the end. I kissed Edward with enthusiasm and he kissed me back. He pulled away only to whisper in my ear, "That was incredible. You were incredible."

"Thanks," I whispered back and we kissed again. Someone cleared their throat and we looked to see the rest of the guys there looking amused.

"Are you to trying to beat out me and Rose for our title as PDA royalty?" Emmett asked jokingly. "Rosie, I think we have competition!" Rose and Alice rolled their eyes and smacked Emmett at the same time. "OW!" he yelled, holding his arms. Then I punched him his stomach and he keeled over.

Ali, Rose and I high-fived each other and stuck out our tongues at Emmett's hurt look. Jasper and Edward looked amused. Then our parents came over to congratulate us.

Edward whispered, "Ready for your surprise?" Oh yeah, I thought, I had forgotten about that. As if on cue, Alice and Rose whisked me away.

"Bye Mom! Bye Grandpa!" I shouted over to them as I was dragged by a pixie and a barbie through the door.

They pulled me into the car.

"Hey, hey, what's going on?" I asked. They were silent the whole trip to Alice's house despite my yelling and prodding.

"Guys, why are we here?" I asked, "Aren't we going to the ball?" They nodded and dragged me up to Alice's bedroom closet which impossibly had gotten even bigger in two years.

Rose whipped out a black bag from the carousel and rested it on the couch. I realized what was going on. They had bought me a new dress.

"Guys!" I yelled. "Why the heck did you buy me a new dress?! This one that I have on is perfect!"

They just looked at me and then continued with their dressing me. Alice had me out my dress and in the new one before I could say no. I tried shouting but it would do no good. Then they started on my hair and make up, removing the previous makeup. My hair was re-straightened and styled in a half bun with hair still cascading down my back. The bun was decorated with little silver pins. They put in little diamond studs on my ears and then finally set to work on my face. Rose applied lipstick while Alice did the eyes applying dark eye shadow and mascara.

Finally they were finished with their torture and pushed me in front of the mirror. I gaped at the girl in the mirror. Wowzers was all I could think. The girl in the mirror was eye-popping. The dress was the perfect definition of gorgeous. It was dark blue, kind of special shade of teal and halter. It was fashioned with little tiny black beads coming down from the top to the waist and then from there, the dress was pleated with black and teak stripes. It was floor length and the shoes they'd slipped on resembled glass slippers. I half expected Alice to slip a tiara on my head and pronounce this girl in the mirror as Princess of the World.

"Well?" they asked grinning. I hadn't noticed that they had changed to in the time I had spent gaping at myself. Rose was in a red dress with long sleeves that still showed that she did indeed have a chest and a huge slit on the side, revealing her well-toned legs. Her back was also visible too. Alice was in an emerald green dress with spaghetti straps and it had tiny silver stars on the bust.

"Wow…" I said, "You guys look awesome!" They rolled their eyes and said, "It's nothing compared to you."

I blushed at that and Alice said, "There! Now you're officially perfect! All you needed was a little color!"

"Wow…so this was the surprise?" I asked. They looked at each other hesitantly and nodded quickly. They were lying; there was something else too. But I didn't bother to ask them since I knew they wouldn't tell me.

"Let's go!" Rose said and we linked arms and settled back into Alice's Porsche. Rose was driving this time and she had us at the St. Martin's hotel before it was officially time for the ball to start. People had already started arriving and I spied Rose's M3 and Edward's Volvo which said that the guys were already there. Alice dialed Jasper's cell to let them know that we had come so that they could meet us.

We stepped out in front of the hotel. In front was a huge red carpet for the people to enter. We stepped out of the car and Rose threw the concierge the car keys. The poor guy was stunned by Rose's outfit and visibly drooled. Rose pulled away from him with a disgusted look and the poor guy looked devastated. I caught his eye and gave him a sympathetic smile. He seemed to think that my smile meant something more and drifted towards me.

"Hi there, beautiful," he said with a flirty smile, "Got a date?" I smiled awkwardly and he took it as encouragement and tried to grab my hand.

"Yes, she does have a date and he's standing right behind you," Alice giggled. Edward had appeared behind the guy and was indeed standing behind him. At Alice's comment he jumped and turned around. He stepped back at Edward's ferocious look.

"Excuse me but that's my girlfriend you're harassing," Edward said menacingly.

The guy took another step back and flinched at Edward's harsh tone. "Dude, I didn't know. Sorry," he stuttered.

Edward draped his arm around my shoulders and whispered, "You can't be left alone for a minute without me around." I looked at him wondering what he meant. He continued, "The wolves descend when you're around."

I giggled and he said, "You look stunning, Bells." I blushed as we linked arms and walked into the ballroom. Rose and Em went before us and then Alice and Jasper. Then it was my and Edward's turn. The room was stunning. There were four columns that were all draped with dark blue and gold cloth. Tables surrounded the dance floor and to the front of the room was a stage where a live band was playing. The room was filled and people were dancing. But then they got sight of all of us they stopped to look. Guys drooled over Rose as she passed and girls sighed at Emmett's muscles that showed through his tux shirt. When Alice and Jasper passed, they did the same but when it was me and Edward, everyone gaped at us. Or just me. Guys looked at me with lust in their eyes and girls jealousy. We walked over to one of the tables and the guys left to get us drinks.

Alice and Rose pulled me onto the dance floor to dance with them. The band was playing "Just Dance" by Lady Gaga. We danced until the song was done and then the guys cut in.

The band leader said, "Okay, now we're gonna slow it down a bit." They started to play "I'll be" by Edward McCain.

Edward bowed and offered me his hand. "Would you like to dance milady?" he asked in an old British accent. I laughed and replied, "Why of course young sir," in the same tone.

"You're so cute when you use old timey accents," I giggled as he pulled me into his arms.

We laughed as we danced and I wrapped my hands around him and rested my head on his shoulder. We slow danced and he twirled me under the lights. The number of times we'd danced before, we had never danced this way before. As the song ended, Edward pulled me away from the dance floor and out of the room.

"Where are we going?" I asked, as we strolled down the halls of the hotel. He stopped in front of one of them and ushered me in. Inside was a piano. It was classic black and just like the one in my grandfather's study and Edward's. He sat down on the bench and patted the seat, gesturing for me to sit down. I sat down and he began to play.

The music was so beautiful, so soothing. It reminded me as a lullaby; it was so gentle and closed my eyes at the beauty of it.

I looked at him with wonder filled eyes. He looked at me and smiled, continuing to play. "You inspired this one you know," he said softly, "It's called Bella's Lullaby." _**(A/N: My Bella's Lullaby is not the one they used in the movie. I like "A River Flows In You" by Yiruma way more so that's the one he's playing here.)**_

I gaped at him. It was so comforting and I was stunned that I could ever inspire something so beautiful. A tear trickled down my cheek and I wiped away before it could mess up my makeup. But my hand came away unspoiled. Alice knew this was coming, I thought, which was why she used waterproof makeup. Edward finished playing and looked at me. He opened his mouth to say something but I kissed him before he could say anything though. When we finally pulled apart, he pulled me into a hug.

He got off the seat and knelt on the ground, proposal style. He pulled something out of his pocket.

I gasped when I saw its size.

It was ring sized.

"Isabella Marie Swan," he whispered, "I promise to love you everyday of forever. I know we're only eighteen but I had given you this ring once before, only then I said it was a promise ring." He opened the box to reveal the ring he had given me the night of the Valentine's Day dance when we had revealed our feelings for each other. I remembered that I had thrown it at him that day when I had found Tanya on top of him. I had forgotten all about it. He continued softly, "Well, I lied. My birth mom had left this for me so that I could give it to the girl of my dreams. It's actually an engagement ring. But when I realized that you were the girl of my dreams two years ago I knew I had to give it to you but I also knew you would freak if you found out it was an engagement ring. But now, we're going off to college together. What I'm asking you Bella is to wear this ring on your wedding finger as a promise to marry me when the time is right. An engagement," he whispered. He looked at me his green eyes deep pools of love. "I love you, Bella, will you marry me?"

I was in shock but I nodded and whispered hoarsely, "Yes, Edward. I love you." His face broke out into a smile and he kissed me with all the passion and love that his eyes had conveyed.

I broke the kiss as I thought of something. "But wait, what are Carlisle and Esme and Renee and Mason going to say?" I asked worriedly. He shook his head happily, "They've already agreed. They said as long as we don't disrupt our planned futures and go to college, we can still be together."

"Then we're all set," I whispered as I kissed him again. We continued to kiss for a while until we decided to go back to the ball.

"So this was the reason for this?" I said, gesturing to my dress. He nodded, "Yup, you know Alice and Rose. They can't have you like that at such a 'special time in your life'."

I rolled my eyes and we walked back in silence to the ballroom, our hands entwined. We were both happy. Me, I was blissful. I was going to spend the rest of my life with Edward, my one true love and even had a ring to prove it. I felt complete for once. This was my happy ending. We slipped back into the room and danced again. When the band decided to take a break, we went back to our table. The whole gang was there and they congratulated us on our engagement. I blushed as Rose and Alice cooed over the ring and Edward kissed the top of my head. We stared into each others' eyes and got lost like we had done the first time we had danced. This time no one could pull us apart. Alice and Rose tried but it didn't work and finally they went off with their guys.

The band came back and the leader announced, "Okay we have a special treat for you all tonight. One of your past students is back and he would like to sing you all a song." I could care less. I was with my soulmate.

Whoever the guy was came up and said, "This is for the girl that I love and I would like her to know that I still love her no matter what. I hope she remembers." With that he started playing guitar. The voice was eerily familiar and I felt my stomach drop. But I still remained immersed in Edward's eyes.

Ah screw it, I thought.

Then the guy started to sing.

_**Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain**_

_**If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever**_

_**Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you**_

_**I took for granted, all the times  
That I though would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now**_

_**Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me going' crazy**_

_**Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you**_

_**I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance**_

_**Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me going' crazy**_

_**Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you**_

As he finished, the crown erupted in cheers. They chanted for another. Still Edward and I didn't break apart. The musician started up again.

_**And time stands still beneath the air of waiting hours  
To touch, just to feel a love that seems to overpower me  
She's all I'll ever need  
And you know her love just hypnotizes me  
Till All I see is beautiful**_

Wait a minute, I thought, I know that song. I felt my stomach drop as the realisation hit me.

_**At night I dream that you were sent to me from heaven  
My Life, it seems so lonely here without your presence  
You could change my everyday  
And I could never think of love without your name  
As you remain---**_

No, I thought. It can't be. I would prove it. He couldn't be back. I tore my eyes away from Edward's and looked to the stage. I couldn't see since everyone was staring at him and cheering and waving their hands. Besides, whoever it was was looking down.

_**Beautiful--- like the summer rain to wash away the winter stain  
Beautiful--- like the morning sun inviting the dawn to break  
Beautiful--- like the joy that comes when the love you've longed for has just begun  
Beautiful--- making everything brand new**_

I knew that song but he couldn't be here, I thought. I probably remembered wrong. I pushed my way to the front of the stage. Edward grabbed onto my hand and helped me make my way through. I could tell he was puzzled by my actions but I couldn't stop to explain. I continued to cut my way through.

_**And all this time you're changing me to something better  
A love so high that everyday that we're together  
I will leave the world below  
Until your heart becomes the only thing I know  
All I know is---  
**_

I was almost to the front but Edward wasn't behind me anymore. We had been separated in the crowd. I looked back at him and he nodded for me to go on without him. He seemed to understand. I was a few steps away and I managed to break through. Finally I could see him. He was still looking down though and was singing into the mike. I couldn't see his face. I had to get to the front first.

_**  
Beautiful--- like the summer rain to wash away the winter stain  
Beautiful--- like the morning sun inviting the dawn to break  
Beautiful--- like the joy that comes when the love you've longed for has just begun  
Beautiful--- making everything brand new  
Beautiful you**_

As the guy sung the last line and I finally reached to the front, he looked up and stared at me straight in the eye.

I would know those eyes anywhere. They stared straight through me.

My stomach churned. It was.

"Oh my god," I whispered.

Demetri.

**$~*^*~$**

_**A lot of you guessed that Edward and Bella were going to get married. Their getting engaged wasn't going to happen actually. He was just going to give her a locket or something but then when the marriage reviews came in my mind kinda worked on its own and their energy transferred to my fingers. **_

_**Now, I know all of you guessed that this was going to happen. You guys know me! Or maybe *gasp* you're really Alice Cullen in disguise! I sure wish I was…then I'd get Jasper *sigh***_

_**Anyhoo, soooooooo….what ya thinking? Tell me my peeps! If you guys have any ideas for some situations between Demetri and Bella, then please tell me! **_

_**Review please!**_

_**Thanks to those who complimented me on my disclaimers!! I like to make them funny!! Which is why I am always trying to think of new ones! If you have any ideas for them please let me know! **_

'_**Kay guys, I know there's a lot of you reading right now since the stats tell me so. But can you review? Please? I'm asking cuz I wanna know what you're thinking so far.**_

_**Thank you to all my reviewers including the anonymous ones!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_

_**Lots of love, **_

**~Steph~**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey there my peeps! Oh my god I am so in love with your reviews! And I have officially made it to 165 reviews!! EEEEPIES!!! I'm so glad everyone likes this story! You guys are the only reason that I write in the first place! I know that I have at least ONE HUNDRED people reading this story and I am ecstatic!! Now guys, bad news: Tomorrow which is Friday I am leaving the country to go on vacation and I won't be back till next week Wednesday. So that means I won't update until Wednesday. I am so sorry for this, guys! I would carry my laptop with me but I really doubt my dad will appreciate that especially since he didn't want to buy me it in the first place because I was, quote, "too young" for one. So I won't be able to write whilst I'm away. And then there is the ending of this chapter which I'm sure a lot of you would love to murder me for. Oh yeah by the way, so far I've gotten a couple of death threats for the last chapter and I know this is weird but strangely enough I LIKE death threats! Why? Not sure but they're cool. Yeah I'm weird and I know it :) Okay guys, enjoy this chappie since it's the last one you're gonna get till Wednesday. Right I have something to ask you guys since I'm going away for five days can you guys get me to two hundred reviews???? Please! I'm not pressuring you or anything but it would be really nice to come home to thirty six reviews when I get back so please? :) Okay that's all, enjoy!**_

_**And now our story continues…*dancing pigs* **_

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I own Twilight.**

***crickets chirp***

**Me: *confused* I said I OWN TWILIGHT**

***silence***

**Me: Where the heck is Edward already?! EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!!**

**Edward: Why are you shouting?**

**Me: B-because you're not doing it**

**Edward: Doing what?**

**Me: Bursting my balloon by making me say I don't own Twilight**

**Edward: Oh but you did *grins evilly***

**Me: Huh?**

**Edward: You already disclaimed Twilight without me asking you too.**

**Me: UGH! You tricked me didn't you?**

**Edward: Noooo….of course not! Why would I do such a thing *Pretends to act innocent***

**Me: YOU EVIL VAMP**

**Edward: *dazzles her* What did you just say?**

**Me: Um uh…er…what?**

**Edward: *grins* That's what I thought. Yup still works like a charm!**

**Me: What works like a charm Eddie? *drools***

**Edward: *smiles evilly* Oh nothing! Nothing at all….**

**$~*^*~$**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Demetri.

Oh god, I thought, he's here. Demetri is here.

I could never forget those piercing blue eyes. Right now, I was locked to them. Demetri and I stared at each other, me in disbelief.

The reactions I had to him were overwhelming. First, there was joy, my best friend was back. Second was confusion, why was he here though? Third was guilt for how I had left him. The fourth, though, that one I couldn't decipher. What was it? But I soon lost my train of thought as I stared into his eyes. I forgot about it and remained helplessly limp in his hypnotic stare.

His eyes, though, something about them were different. They were still the same ice blue that I remembered but they seemed older, wiser, and more mature, like if he'd seen the world and knew more about it than I ever would. His eyes conveyed an intense emotion but I couldn't read it. Something about them was similar to Edward's eyes. Edward's eyes always held love and desire but Demetri's held something else, something more intense. He seemed strangely…different. Why? I wasn't sure.

He looked basically the same despite the fact that his once lanky frame now held muscles and was tall and lean. His hair was cut in a sexy style making it hang in front of his eyes that couldn't hide the piercing blue. His skin was still as pale as ever like mine and he still looked the same with minor differences. But he looked more like an adult now at nineteen than he did at seventeen. I realized with a jolt that it had been two years since I'd seen him. I hadn't forgotten him but I certainly hadn't thought of him my every single waking moment. The song he had just finished playing, I remembered him singing it to me so long ago in Mrs. Jones' classroom.

We continued to stare into each others' eyes despite all the cheering everyone was doing for Demetri. His eyes…they scorched my skin. His gaze was hypnotic and I couldn't break away. They were so intense, so mesmerizing. They held a strange emotion and I couldn't read it.

Demetri was different. He was more confident, darker and sexier than I had ever seen him. I felt differently about this Demetri. He was no longer the guy who used to my best bud but now, he had changed. I wasn't quite sure how I felt about this change though. It made me feel strange towards him. It made me feel…attracted towards?

I stopped that the thought as soon as it came. Isabella Marie Swan, I thought, you are not attracted towards him! This is Demetri we're talking about for god's sake! He's changed yes but that doesn't change the fact that he left two years ago and it certainly doesn't change the fact that before he left, he said that he loved you. Not to mention that after his little proclamation, you ran away without a word!

Ouch, I thought, as I remembered it all that night. My running away had probably made Demetri hurt me. And how did that make me feel? I thought, to have your best bud hate you? I would have felt hurt but no, instead I felt hurt and…disappointed?!

AHH! I thought, what the heck is happening to me?! Why am I feeling this way about Demetri when I know for a fact that I am in love with Edward?! And why the hell can't I stop staring into his eyes?!

He was the one to break the stare first and as soon as his eyes were averted from mine, I felt a strange sense of release like if someone had been using me as a puppeteer and the strings had been dropped.

He said into the mike in a deep sexy voice, different from his old one but not completely, "Thank you, you guys can buy my CD when it drops on the seventh of December this year." Then he walked off stage as the crowd went wild but not before expertly dropping a slip of paper into my hands.

I stared at the paper in my outstretched hands. My hands were shaking. I looked at it dreading the message inside. My fingers fumbled as I unfolded it. It had ten words in it, neatly penned in Demetri's beautiful handwriting.

_Bella,_

_Meet me in the garden in an hour._

_Demetri_

I was shaking as I read it. He had known I was going to be here. He had to, to have written the note forehand. Could he have been watching me?

A sudden thought came to my head and shook me. Had he seen me with Edward? Did he hate me that I had moved on? He probably did. But he couldn't blame me. He knew I hadn't loved him back when he left. Did he think that I wouldn't love again? Besides he had probably moved on too. I felt a pang to my heart as I thought of him with another girl.

Jeez, what is wrong with me? I thought. Why should it hurt me that Demetri probably has a girlfriend? Besides I have Edward. Edward who I love with all my heart. Edward who loves me right back. Edward who had given me an engagement ring not twenty minutes ago!

Edward, I thought. As I thought his name, my arms ached for him and I looked around for him. He was standing right where I had left him looking straight at me intensely. I stuck the note in my purse as I fought through the slowly dissipating teenagers to my boyfriend.

As soon as I reached him, he pulled me into his arms and hugged me fiercely.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded my head in his shoulder. He wrapped one arm around me and carried me to our table. I sat down shaken by the internal battle that raged inside me. What was going on with me? Why did I feel so about Demetri's return? Why was I affected by it? And why did I feel so intensely towards him?

As we sat down, Edward said that I looked peaked and left to get me a drink. I nodded weakly as I watched him walk away.

"Bella!" I heard two voices exclaim and I was attacked by a barbie and pixie who hurtled themselves at me.

The pixie asked, "Oh my god, Bella, was that really who I thought it was?" I nodded slowly and gulped. Oh crap, I thought, this is going to be hard. They didn't know. The rest of the gang didn't know that Demetri had told me that he loved me before he left. Edward was the only who knew since he'd heard and seen it all. I had just told them that Demetri had left because he had gotten accepted to Juilliard which was true. But I had left out the part when I'd run away and all.

Rose remarked worriedly, "Ali, I think she's in shock. What should we do?"

Alice glanced at me as I remained immersed in my thoughts hardly paying any attention to them. "Maybe we should slap her."

Well that one woke me up and I jumped.

"Ah!" Rose exclaimed, "She lives!" They laughed at me whilst I glared at them.

We all returned back into our solemn mode. Rose said, "Bella, was that really Demetri?" I nodded again, wondering if I should tell them the whole story.

"Oh my god, what are you going to do?" Alice asked worriedly. I looked at her puzzled. Could she possibly know already?

"He's probably so mad that you're with Edward now," Rose said anxiously, "I mean Demetri _hated_ Edward since he moved in middle school because of how he used to treat girls. He's probably off the roof that his ex is dating a guy he hates. And worst yet he doesn't know Edward's changed." She started biting her nails which was her habit whenever she got nervous.

"That's so true, Rose. You remember how much he used to glare at Edward whenever he was up to his player thing?" Alice said uneasily, "And did you guys hear what he said at the end? 'You guys can buy my CD when it drops on December 7th'? Is he a musician now? Like a celebrity?"

I shook my head, "I don't know, guys, I just don't. Demetri is probably not going to talk to me anyway. Just please," I begged, "don't say anything about this when Edward comes back." They nodded and we tried to talk lightheartedly for a little while until Edward and the rest of the guys returned, bearing drinks. I actually managed to forget about Demetri for a little while. Soon, I was back in Edward's arms slow dancing to You and Me by Lifehouse.

We headed back to the table and watched our friends dance. Edward hadn't said a word about Demetri and seemed to forget that he had shown up. We got lost in each others' eyes again until everyone rejoined us.

I checked my watch. Damn, ten already. Oh crap, I thought, as I remembered Demetri's note, I have to go. I was late.

"Uh, I'll be right back," I told Edward, "Washroom break." He nodded and I kissed him on the cheek. I walked towards the bathroom and then when no one was looking, slipped out into the garden.

St. Martin's had a huge pool in the back and beyond it were picnic spots and gardens. Thankfully it was deserted.

I strolled outside and finally settled by a big fountain. In the centre were two carved angels both holding arrows and bows at each other. Water was spurting out of the arrows and into the pool around it. Coins were laid at the bottom where so many had plopped in one in hopes that their wish would be granted. Engraved on the side of the fountain was "La Fontaine De L'Armour" in fancy calligraphy. Oh isn't that just perfect? I_ had_ to be standing next to the fountain of _love_! Yeah this is exactly where I wanted to meet my ex-boyfriend for whom I am still attracted to! Note the sarcasm please.

But still the site was beautiful. I sighed taking all the negative emotions out of me like the yoga instructor had said in that yoga class that Alice and Rose had forced me into last summer. I tried and for once, it seemed to work. I took a cleansing breath and looked around me.

The place was really beautiful. The moonlight made everything seem like a dream and the water in the fountain sparkled in the light. The trickling of water had soothing effects and soon I was calmed. I closed my eyes and inhaled the clean around me. "Wow," I breathed, taking it all in, "beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you look standing in the light of the moon," I heard a voice whisper. The wind carried it and I felt my hair swish slightly moving to the rhythm of the wind.

I whipped around at the voice and there he stood. Demetri was all in black. A simple silk black shirt clung to his perfectly sculpted abs and cool black jeans hung off his waist. His hair was as black as midnight and it hung in his face. His ice blue eyes though still pierced through and I could feel his stare on my body. He watched me from my shoes to my waist to my shoulders to my head and his gaze lingered on my lips. His voice was lilting and soft. It was musical and smooth and so wonderfully sweet and beautiful.

Our eyes locked and he moved towards me. Instinctively I stepped back and he held out his hand like a hunter trying to show its prey that it wasn't going to hurt it before it pounced.

"Bella," he breathed. Ah, I thought, he still had that Italian accent of his. It was faint but still there and still as beautiful as I remembered it. I screamed internally in distress. What was going on with me? Didn't I love Edward? I knew the answer to that: YES. I still loved Edward with all my heart. But then why was I feeling so towards Demetri? What had changed to make me feel this way?

He moved towards me so quick that I didn't know what to say. He grabbed my hand and led me towards a bench. His touch…oh god, it was the same spark that I felt years ago. Not as intense as the one with Edward but enough to make me jump.

He held my hand and rubbed it soothingly. "Bella," he said again.

I snatched my hand out of his as if it had been burned. So many emotions were running through me. First there was the instinct to jump for joy that he was back. Then there was the instinct to demand why he was there. And then there was the most logical of them all: run. But then I had already run from him and that was the last time I had seen him. And besides, I didn't want him to hate me. The second choice was rude and the third hurtful. So that left me with the first.

I launched myself at him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Demetri!" I squealed, "You're back!" I ignored the electricity that was coursing through my body and focused on the plan as it quickly formulated in my mind. Okay, I though, here's the plan: you act like you feel absolutely nothing for Demetri anymore except strictly friendly/brotherly feeling. You stay with Edward and ignore Demetri. It shouldn't be hard since Edward is always there. If Demetri feels anything else towards you besides that, which he won't, you ignore it and run to Edward. Got it, Bella? My conscience instructed. Yes, I got it all right.

Demetri stiffened at my hug for a moment and then hugged back. "Yes," he laughed, "I'm back."

I smiled at him and looked nothing but friendly. My acting had improved greatly in two years and my performance should have been Oscar worthy.

He seemed to buy it and for a moment, he was silent. "D?" I asked, "You okay?"

He nodded and we started talking. He was acting like he always had. Like my best friend who used to talk to me about everything minus the kissing. He had been at Juilliard until last year when he had gotten picked up a talent scout. The guy had directed him to his agent who pronounced Demetri to be the next big thing. Apparently he had been off performing in little places like clubs and stuff and then a record label signed him. He was working on his new CD at the moment.

"So why'd you come back?" I asked, elbowing him like a good friend. I was doing the friend thing really well. He couldn't see through me; that much I was sure.

He looked at me solemnly with his blue eyes surveying me. I felt warm under his gaze and I blushed.

"So what, you didn't want me to come back?" he said playfully and pouted. Boy, did he look yummy and I had to restrain myself to kiss him. What was wrong with me? I groaned internally.

I rolled my eyes in an attempt to look blasé and it seemed to work and he actually looked hurt. "Oh, D!" I laughed, "Of course I wanted you to come back! You were my best friend!"

He looked taken aback by the last sentence for a second before his face that was so warm and invited turned cold and reserved. The change scared me.

"Demetri? Did I say something wrong?" I asked timidly. What had I said?

He looked at me sadly and smiled half-heartedly. "Nope."

"Wait, what did I say?" I asked bewildered. I re-thought my words and then realized my error. Crap, I said that he _was _my best friend. But I couldn't lie to him. He wasn't my best friend anymore. At least not my best guy friend. That was Edward now and I couldn't deny that.

"Oh D," I said remorsefully.

He grimaced and said, "Yeah, you said that I was, implying that I no longer am."

"I'm sorry," I apologized, looking at him sadly. He looked at me and attempted to look cheerful. I laughed at his attempt weakly and said, "Knock it off."

He smiled sadly and returned back to his sad self, realizing he couldn't hide it from me.

"So," he said, "You and Edward huh?" His eyes pierced me. But instead of feeling warm, I felt cold. I looked into his eyes and saw nothing but a wall. He had veiled them so I couldn't see what he was feeling. His face had settled into an emotionless mask.

"Why, Bella?" he asked, his eyes suddenly full of life. They burned with intensity. I could see hurt, anger, and resolve. But resolve? To do what? "You said yourself two years ago that you didn't want to date anymore because you didn't want to get hurt. Then why would you go and date Edward? He is a player; he uses girls. I've known from middle school and I've always been disgusted with the way he treats them. He just uses them and then when he gets fed up, he dumps them like if they're disposable. Why would you subject yourself to that? Why?!"

I woke up with energy. I didn't care that I was attracted to him; I didn't care that he was hot; I didn't even care that he was Demetri. He had questioned my relationship with Edward and now he was going to get it. "Demetri Volturi," I said fiercely, "you have no right to judge my relationship with Edward. I do not care that you were my boyfriend and I do not care that you used to be my best friend. If you're going to be such a pig about it, then walk away right now. And get this: Edward changed okay? He fell for me and he changed for me. He doesn't use girls anymore. I am the only girl in his life and I am going to remain the only girl in his life. He is my best friend now okay? And I'm sorry if it hurts your feelings but I can't lie to your face, Demetri. I still care about you but still, it gives you absolutely no right to judge what I do or who I am with. Edward and I are going to be together okay? And he even made it official tonight." I held up the ring for him to see. He looked taken aback by it and stepped back obviously shaken.

"I'm sorry, D, for doing all this to you but I can't help that if you're going to be like this about my relationship with Edward. I love him," I whispered, "and he loves me back." At that he looked shocked.

"Demetri, if you still want to be my friend then you have to accept that Edward's changed."

He still looked stunned and he swallowed, "Fine. I accept. If he really has changed then good. I was only concerned Bella that you were dating someone who'd break your heart."

I nodded. "So friends?" I held out my hand to him. He grinned and took my hand. Shivers ran up my hand and back. "Friends," he said quietly.

We sat on the bench just like that till I broke the silence. "So why did you come back?"

He sighed heavily and opened his mouth to say something before closing it. He started, "Well there's a lot of reasons. One, I wanted to get back to my old life. Two, I'm working on songs for my new CD and I thought a change of scenery would be best. Three, I wanted to see my old friends and four, I have something to ask of you." He grinned at the last part.

"M-me?" I stuttered. "What could you possibly ask me for?"

"Well," he began, his eyes twinkling, "I want you to sing with me. In a duet for my CD. I remembered how great your voice was and my manager suggested that I do a song with somebody. So naturally the first person I thought of was you."

"M-me?" I stuttered again. "Demetri…I'm flattered really but I don't think I could. I mean there are so many people you could record with. Big people too…" I finished lamely. I was stunned that he would even consider me for this. It was an honor really. I had always wanted to become a singer just like my dream of becoming a veterinarian but I thought I didn't have what it took to be a great singer. It was the most risky profession to choose since there was always a high likelihood of losing it all quickly. There were too many setbacks. Besides singing would've taken me away from everything I loved, making me leave the people I loved behind.

"Well, I think you could. Besides, from what I saw at your graduation ceremony, you're still a pretty great singer. Loved the song by the way," he said, smiling.

I looked at him in amazement. "You were there?"

He laughed and nodded. "You were wonderful."

"Wow," I said in disbelief. He had been there. "So why didn't you talk to me? Why come here and surprise me?"

"More of a dramatic entrance," he smirked.

I remembered something. "That song you sang, before the second one, you said it was for a girl. Who was she?" I asked.

He looked at me. "Someone I met a really long time ago. I'm hoping my music will get to her and show her how much I still love her."

"Oh," I said. Why was I feeling so jealous of that girl? I shook it off thinking of Edward. "Oh, D, that's so sweet," I gushed. I was happy for him. He had moved on from me. I was glad for him. At least I knew that he wouldn't be hurt. He had finally someone he loved more than me.

He nodded absently and asked, "So will you do the duet with me? And maybe a few of your own songs too?"

I grinned. "Sure, I guess, for old time's sake!" I said and he nodded, laughing.

"Old time's sake," he said softly. He continued to talk for a little while till I checked the time. "Wow, we've been talking for an hour already," I said in amazement.

"Well, I found it was great. I really missed you, Bella," he whispered. Our eyes locked. I looked away quickly before I could get immersed in his eyes. I felt a hand touch my head. Demetri stoked my hair softly and whispered my name. We both leaned in…

"Ahem!" someone cleared their throat. Oh no. I recognized that voice anywhere.

We whipped around at the sound. Sure enough he was there leaning against a wall watching us with narrowed eyes. His eyes narrowed even further when he looked at Demetri. His mouth was set in a thin line. Uh-oh I was in big trouble.

"Demetri," Edward said curtly.

"Edward," Demetri responded in the same tone. I looked between them.

"This is going to be a long night," I sighed as I watched the two of them size each other up. They continued to glare at each other for a while till finally I got fed up of them. "Okay that is it! Now if you two have finished your silent testosterone battle, I'm going to leave okay? Demetri, I'll call you all right? And Edward, come on let's go. The rest of the guys are probably waiting for us." I grabbed onto his arm and pulled him away. He was still staring at Demetri though.

"Edward, come on!" I said furiously, pulling his away. His attention finally shifted to me.

"What the hell was that all about?!" he fumed angrily. "What were you two even doing out there?!"

I glared at him. "Edward," I said, my tone ringing with authority, "I know you love me and all but still, you know Demetri is my friend. He asked me to meet him out here after he sang so I did."

He narrowed his eyes and asked, "Why didn't you tell me? You said you were going to be gone for a minute and you stayed out here an hour! Do you have any idea how worried I was? I didn't know what had happened to you and I couldn't find you anywhere! And then I had to find you with Volturi?! Do you have any idea how that makes me feel? And then the fact that you snuck out to meet him makes it even worse."

"Edward," I said, shaking my head, "Ed, I'm sorry for doing that to you. But honestly I didn't think it would take that long. I'm sorry for making you worried but as for why I didn't tell you I was going to meet Demetri, that's because I knew how you would react. Don't lie," I said as he opened his mouth to object, "You wouldn't have let me go or you would've come with me or asked Alice or someone else to come or maybe watch from a distance. Ed, you can be a bit overprotective when you're ready you know."

"Fine," he said, defeated, "I'll give you that. But the only reason I'm like that is because I love you. Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"I think it might come close to how much I love you," I said wrapping my hands around his waist.

"Nope, not even close," He said softly kissing my head and molding me into him. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Ed," I whispered back, "And you don't need to be so jealous of Demetri you know. I don't love him and he doesn't love me anymore either. He loves another girl now."

He looked at me doubtfully and nodded slowly. "If there's nothing between you two, then what was that scene I had come across in the garden?"

"Oh that," I said, remembering the almost kiss, "That was nothing; absolutely nothing. I guess we just got caught up in the romantic air around us. I seriously doubted anything would've happened though."

We continued our embrace until I remembered something else. "Hey I should warn you. Demetri's going to be around for a while. He wants me to do a duet with him for his CD okay?"

"That's great, Bells," he said trying to fake enthusiasm. His attempt was pitiful. I grimaced at his attempt.

"Ed, don't try lying; you suck at it. Tell me what you really think," I ordered.

"Fine," he said sticking his tongue out. He returned to his somber mood. "I guess, I just wish he didn't have to be with you," he said frustrated, "I don't like that guy. The vibes I get from him are really weird. He looks at you like if you're…something to eat," he finished lamely. I laughed at the last part and he grinned.

"Well, then I can't blame him for looking at you like that. You are quite scrumptious," he teased tickling my sides. I laughed hard and soon I was out of breath. We stood there panting until we went back into serious mode.

"Don't worry about him, Edward. I don't love him, I only care about him as a friend and besides it's you I love," I said pointing my finger to his nose. He playfully bit it and nodded, "Fine if you say it's nothing then I guess I can take your word for it."

I felt horrible. I wasn't lying to him but I wasn't exactly telling the truth. I knew that I didn't love Demetri but still I knew that I didn't think about him as a friend alone. I felt something for him; something that wasn't exactly love but something that wasn't exactly friendly either. I didn't what was going on with me today.

Stupid raging teenage hormones.

We kissed and soon it turned more and more passionate. Our tongues battled for dominance. It all ended too soon though when we were interrupted by our nosy friends who ambushed me with questions.

The rest of the night I spent pleasantly with my boyfriend and friends and yet, I couldn't help wondering what Demetri was up to.

?POV

She was here, I thought. My Bella was here. I still loved here every second of every day. Nothing had changed in these two years. I was so angry when I found out she was dating Edward Cullen. And worse when I found out that he had given her an engagement ring. Didn't she understand that he would break her heart? But then that was a good thing for me. It would only make to easier to get her. All I needed was bait for Edward and then my Bella would come running to me. I watched as the two lovebirds started to make out. That was okay, I thought. She'll be with me soon enough. I wanted what Edward had. I wanted Bella. I wished I was in his place now, hugging her beautiful figure, her soft warm body, smelling that gorgeous waterfall of mahogany hair, kissing those pink full lips, looking into those breathtaking chocolate brown eyes. I loved her with every inch of my soul, my heart, my body. She would love me back too if Edward was out of the way. She had changed in two years. But for the better. She was more beautiful than ever and my heart ached for her to be with me. When I saw her, it took everything I had not to scoop her up in my arms and carry her away with me.

"Bella!" I heard Alice yell and I sunk back into the shadows as I watched them bombard her with questions about where she'd been. Soon they all left and returned to the ball. I watched them go. Jasper was the only one who suspected someone was watching them though. He glanced around and for a second his eyes lingered on my hiding spot. I held my breath. He was about to enter my spot until I heard Alice call him. He glanced at her voice and then looked back at my hiding place. His lips curled and he seemed to make a decision. He dropped his hand and shrugged. He shook his head and walked away to his Alice. I breathed again and felt relieved. If he had discovered me…I thought.

I watched him go and made sure that he wasn't looking when I emerged from my place.

I snuck one last glance at Bella before I left. She was slow dancing with Edward and laughing at something he had said. Oh how I wished I could be with her. I almost entered to snatch her away from him but I couldn't. I struggled to restrain myself and stormed away from the hotel.

Patience, I thought as I stepped into my car. Patience.

You will be mine, Isabella.

Someday soon enough.

That is my promise to you.

**$~*^*~$**

**O.o **_**Is that Demetri??? OR is it Jacob?? Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuun!!!**_

_**Unfortunately for you people you won't know till next week! **_

_**Sorry guys, about that. Trust me I'm not very happy about it either. But it is vacation to Tobago! Where I will have a pool to swim in! :D I love swimming!**_

_**Anyway, can you guys PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE WITH AN EDWARD ON TOP get me to 200 reviews??? PLEASE! If you do I promise I'll update ASAP!!!! PROMISE!!!**_

_**I'm just asking….**_

_**Now hello, to all my new readers and reviewers who know who they are!**_

_**I have a problem though. I'm missing a lot of my old peoples reviewing.**_

_**People like : **_

_**blazing, **_

_**bellibella,**_

_**SuperSumer, **_

_**balleRGriZzCHicK, **_

_**Candace Hale ,**_

_**Blushing Bella18, **_

_**Missy94578 ,**_

_**Gottverdammit ,**_

_**jpaicely ,**_

_**laxer77, **_

_**phatfffat, **_

_**GoldenPhoenix 12,**_

_**If I Had My Way -i would rule-, **_

_**elizabethmom05, **_

_**Arina Marie, **_

_**Locketful o' Heartache, **_

_**Hexwitch and **_

_**kiki14729**__**! **_

_**Why guys? Are you still there??!?!?!? PLEASE STILL BE THERE!! Review if you are!!**_

_**Thanks for the Favorite Stories and Story Alerts and Favorite Authors guys!! They mean so much to me!! **_

'_**Kay guys I'm off :'( **_

_**Tell me what you think of the chapter in a review of course!!**_

_**Bye-bye, peeps till Wednesday *sob***_

_**Lots of love,**_**  
****~Steph~**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey guys! Yeah I'm back…sorry about leaving you guys off like that! Thanks so much all your reviews! They really do help me to write faster! So thanks so much guys and please continue to review! Well my "vacation" was horrible and I really wished I hadn't gone in the first place. I think I'd have been a lot happier at home writing. And I'm very sad these days since I lost my flash drive with all my stuff on it :( it took so long to get there and now I lost it :(. Anyway, thank you for all the Favorite Story and Story Alerts I've been getting! I know that you had to have liked the story at least a little to add it to your stories list! So thanks guys! Wow I have over 5,000 hits for this thing already **__**and at least 130 people reading based on the story stats. I'm glad at the number of reviews I've been getting too so please continue to review! Thanks to Olivia for trying to help me make my two hundred! Anyway, I'll let you start reading now.**_

_**And so the story continues…*quack quack***_

**Disclaimer:**

**Edward: What are you doing?**

**Me: Nothing.**

**Edward: Then why are you just standing there dressed your best, tapping your foot and glancing at your watch every ten seconds?**

**Me: None of your beeswax, Cullen.**

**Edward: *gasps in horror* Are you going *gasp* on a date?**

**Me: *looks at him in disgust* Ugh…no! If you must know, I'm waiting in line to own Twilight!**

**Edward: Uh…how does that work?**

**Me: Well as soon as Stephenie Meyer dies, won't Twilight be up for grabs?**

**Edward: Um…you do know that even after the author dies, the book still belongs solely to them?**

**Me: WHAT?!? AHH!! NOOOO!!! And I had my acceptance speech and everything prepared already! *holds head in horror* That was my last chance! *sobs***

**Edward: Aww…does somebody want a hug? *holds out arms***

***Jasper shows up***

**Jasper: Nope that's what she has me for. Ready for our date Steph?**

**Edward: I thought you didn't have a date?!?**

**Me: Well I do. With Jazzy. Let's go Jazz**

***They skip off into the sunset together***

**Edward: *feels rejected* I think I need a hug now…**

**$~*^*~$**

**Chapter Fifteen **

The next morning I was awoken to the sound of my phone ringing. I groaned as I glanced at the clock. It was already 10:00 AM. I was still tired though. You couldn't blame me; I hadn't been able to go to sleep till two in the morning. For some reason all I could think about was Demetri's request to sing with him. I was nervous about it to say the least.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Isabella Swan, don't you dare tell me you are in bed this late in the morning?" Alice's cheery voice scolded.

"Alice," I groaned, "Not all of us are pixies! Normal people have the tendency to sleep in after a late night. I bet the guys are still sleeping!"

"Bella," she said exasperated, "have you forgotten that Edward's birthday is _tomorrow_? Do you have any idea how much work we have to do?!" Her voice was rising in panic. "We have to get the place ready! We have to double check the food, the decorations, the entertainment, everything, Isabella! Do you know how much work it's going to take?! And then on top of everything else we have to keep it a secret!"

Her voice had me fully awake now. "Alice, Edward already knows! You do it every year! Which is why this year, he's put me in charge to make sure you don't overdo it like last year with the stripper girl coming out of the cake! Which I still don't forgive you for by the way!"

"Bella," she said wearily, "he turned eighteen. I think he should at least get to have a stripper coming out of his cake! We did for Em so I thought Edward was entitled to too!"

"Oh really?" I fired back, "Then how come we didn't do the same for Jasper?" There was silence on the next line and I laughed triumphantly. "See? You didn't want your boyfriend to see strippers coming out of his cake either!"

"Well," she sniffed, "Jasper didn't want that."

"He didn't want it? Or you didn't want it?" I asked smiling evilly.

"Fine," she sighed, "No strippers this year. But honestly," she scoffed, "it's not like he didn't enjoy it! No harm, no foul, Bells."

"Alice, I didn't talk to him a week after that. Is that no harm?" I asked disbelievingly.

She sighed heavily. "Fine, fine, fine, I see your point. But how can we make his turning nineteen even more special than strippers?" she asked wonderingly.

"Alice!" I exclaimed. "No strippers! Or any type of scantily clad women!"

"Okay! Jeez, you would think I said I was going to cut off all of Rosalie's hair!" she joked. I laughed before I sobered up, "You know, if you even touch Rose's hair she would annihilate you without even considering that you're her best friend and brother's girlfriend."

"True," she sighed dramatically. "Anyway, be over here in an hour! We have a lot of work to do Bella!" she commanded.

"Yes ma'am!" I said saluting although she couldn't even see me.

"Bye," I said as I hung up the phone. I sighed and spread myself on my bed. I was just about to fall back asleep when my phone rang again. Most likely Alice, I thought, calling to ask why I wasn't over there yet.

Next time I'm going to steal that pixie's phone away so I can finally sleep without being interrupted, I thought wearily as I answered the phone.

"Yes Alice?" I asked.

"Is that my new name?" asked a voice that wasn't Alice's. I felt my heart speed up.

"Oh sorry, I didn't realize it was you. Alice was just calling me so-"

"You thought it was her," he filled in smoothly, "Yep, Alice can be a bit-"

I cut him off, "Annoying is the right word to use. She's very bossy for someone so small."

He laughed, "That is true."

"So what's the occasion?" I asked.

"Occasion?" he asked puzzled. "Do I need an occasion to call my favorite girl in the world?"

My heart sped up. "Liar," I laughed, "what about your dream girl?"

Demetri laughed uncomfortably. "Well, you two tie for first." I blushed and tried to laugh it off. My heart couldn't help but to soar at his words.

"You didn't answer my question you know," I pointed out, uncomfortable at the awkward silence that followed his last comment.

"Well," he said, "would you like to come to the studio today? To get started on what we talked about last night?"

"Oh," I said, "That was fast." I didn't expect for him to want to start so soon. Was he leaving? Is that why he wanted to finish up his business here? So he could return to his new life of fame and glamour? I know I sounded jealous but I couldn't help it. Demetri was going after his dream which was something I loved too. But then, I had my own dream to pursue. Becoming a singer was too…risky. I was sure I didn't have what it took.

"Yeah, well," he started uncomfortably, "I know the rule says you should forty eight hours after calling a girl but I was too eager."

I laughed trying to hide my pleasure and embarrassment. "That's for dating, D! That rule doesn't apply here! We're friends!" I stressed the last word to emphasize my meaning. Demetri knew I was with Edward yet he was flirting with me. Why was that? Didn't he already have someone to love?

"Well, I ignored that rule anyway. So do you?" he asked. I knew I had to go to the Cullens to help Alice for Edward's party but I couldn't deny Demetri this. He sounded too eager and it would break my heart to refuse him. Whatever he was doing to me I didn't know but this guy had me under his spell and I couldn't resist him.

"Okay," I conceded, "When and where?"

We arranged to meet at the Twilight coffee shop at lunch and then he'd carry me to the studio. We talked a little while after until I had to go. I hung up and dialed Alice.

She picked up on the first ring. "Bella, what's up? Where are you?"

I explained the situation and she reluctantly agreed to let me off the hook. "Fine," she sighed, "since it's Demetri and besides, I think you have enough on your plate as it is."

"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked puzzled.

"Um nothing, Bells, I gotta go! Be over here at five 'kay?" she rushed and hung up the phone. I looked at it confused. What was she talking about? What did I have on my plate? My plate wasn't too full. Could she mean Demetri being back? Wait, this didn't make any sense.

Ugh, I thought, why is the pixie so vague all the time? Alice was going to drive me crazy one day.

I groaned and got out of bed. An hour had passed so I only had another till I had to meet Demetri.

The house was empty. Mom was at her lawyer firm which she had started a year ago with the help of Phil. Though she didn't need to work, she had wanted to. She had already been a lawyer in Forks. She had worked more in Port Angeles since Forks never really had any law problems because it was such a small town. Mason was off in town doing some book shopping according to the note he left on the kitchen counter. I fixed myself some good old Cocoa Pebbles and ate my late brunch-almost-lunch.

I went back upstairs and took a long shower, calming myself in the warm water. I stepped into my white bath robe as I sifted through my closet.

"What to wear, what to wear…" I pondered. I finally settled on a dark blue baby doll top and black skinny jeans. I accessorized with a heart-shaped locket that Edward had given me last Valentine's Day. Inside held a picture of me and Edward. I decided that wearing the necklace would make me behave myself around Demetri. It would remind me that I had Edward already. I added some hoop earrings and slipped on my favorite blue Converse. I dried my hair and combed it so that it stayed in perfect little ringlets that reached the middle of my back. I did a once over in the mirror. Not too shabby, I thought.

I grabbed my essentials that is my iPod, phone, lip gloss and wallet, and slipped them into a silver purse.

I checked my silver and midnight blue star watch. Dang it I was late. I hurried to my car and sped to the Twilight café. It was a fairly new place but hugely popular. Everyone hung out here. It was trendy with its classic dark wooden furniture and polished counter tops. The waiters were always nice and dressed in all black and they served the best coffee ever. They even had live entertainment on weekends. Popular bands would come and play and they even had karaoke sometimes. And then for Halloween, it was Vampires VS. Werewolves. The Cullens and I were always vampires though. Werewolves were too…unappealing for us. Besides, being a dog wasn't very tempting, being smelly and all and vampires were hot and sexy like Damon.

I reached five minutes late with luck. It would've been a lot worse if I hadn't dodged all the traffic. Demetri was already there sipping coffee and looking rock star hot in black jeans and a green fitted tee with matching converse. The t-shirt hugged his muscles well and it was clear that singing was not the only thing Demetri had been doing while he was gone. He was not quite as big as Emmett in the muscle department (Really could anyone be as big as Emmett?) but he was still very well ripped. I ogled at him a little while longer thankful he couldn't see me.

Snap out of it! I thought. I shook my head and headed over to the table. Demetri stood up at my entrance and kissed me on both cheeks like a perfect gentleman. The energy crackled as he pulled away.

"So you're French now?" I asked referring to his ways. He laughed and his blue eyes twinkled.

"Nope, just being nice," he said, "so what have you been up to these last two years? I mean last night we talked about me and I didn't hear a thing about you."

"Well you are the celebrity," I laughed.

"No, well, seriously, Bells," he said stuttering over his words. "I feel like if I don't know you any more. I mean it's been so long," he finished seriously. His eyes were intense and I had to look away.

"D, nothing's really changed you know. I mean your life is probably a whole lot more interesting. I went to school, hung out with my friends, dated Edward….nothing much really."

His eyes narrowed at Edward's name. "Oh right," he said. "I forgot you were dating Cullen now."

I groaned and he looked at me curiously. "D, you have to accept the fact that I am with Edward now. I love him, Demetri; I really and truly with all my soul love him. He's so wonderful to me, he's kind and perfect. He's really the best, D, and you'd know that if you would give him the chance."

He exhaled quickly. "Maybe, Bella, maybe he is all that you say. But I can't forget everything I've known about him for so many years. I've seen him hurt so many people, Bella, and I don't want the same thing to happen to you. I feel very protective of you, Bells, and I don't want you to get your heart broken."

I took his hand in a friendly gesture, ignoring he warmth that spread over me and looked into his eyes, "Don't, D. Don't worry about me. Edward isn't going to hurt me. Give him a chance and you'll see that."

He smiled a little and looked away. "You wanna know the real reason I came back? The real reason I'm here right now?" he said, looking back at me. Our eyes locked and his stare was too intense and I couldn't break it. Fire was burning in his eyes. A blue flame was brewing behind them.

I nodded helpless to his gaze.

"I came back," he said softly, "because I don't have the strength to stay away from you any more. I can't."

I looked at him disbelievingly. I couldn't make a sound. He…came back….for….ME?!

I found my voice. "You're joking right?" He smiled and laughed. I exhaled in relief and surprisingly…disappointment?! What was wrong with me? Wasn't I happy that Demetri didn't love me anymore? I was relieved, I knew that, but why was I feeling disappointed at the same time? Did I _want _him to love me?

"Thank god, you're joking Demetri," I said under my breath quickly but he still caught it. He didn't say anything and looked off into the distance. He glanced at me once and I couldn't tell what was in his gaze. There was something in them though hat mad me feel uncomfortable and I shifted under his scrutiny. I finished my coffee and he finished his.

"Ready?" he asked as he grabbed my hand. I nodded. We walked over to my car and he got into the driver's seat.

"I can't believe you still have the same car!" he said as we pulled out of the parking lot.

"Hey! This car is my baby, D, you know that!" I protested. He laughed and we drove on in comfortable silence occasionally talking about little things.

I drifted away, immersed in my thoughts. What was going on with me these days? Why was I so affected by Demetri? He used to my friend. Then again, he also used to be my boyfriend. But that was two years ago. So much had changed since then. I loved Edward now, I knew I did. I loved Edward with all my heart. Bu then why did I react so with Demetri? Why did my heart jump when I heard his voice? Why did shivers erupt all over my body with a single brush of his hand against mine? Why, why, why, why? I had all the questions but no answers. There was one question that I desperately wanted an answer to. Did I love Demetri?

I was taken away from my thoughts as I heard Demetri calling my name.

"Bella," he was saying while shaking me, "are you okay?" I snapped off of my thoughts and jumped. I wiped my eyes after realizing that I had tears streaming down my face. I nodded.

"Um, yeah, sorry about that. I was…uh…daydreaming," I muttered.

He nodded looking at me still concerned. "Um, okay then. Well, we're here," he announced as he pulled into a huge parking lot.

I was stunned into silence as I took in my surroundings. My jaw dropped and Demetri grinned at my expression. We stepped out of the car, me moving robotically and into the place.

"You know," he said teasingly, "you're going to catch some flies if your mouth keeps hanging open like that." I shut my jaw with some effort at his comment.

I finally managed to regain my voice. "Wow, this place is amazing."

It was a huge place and it was awesome. It was quite classy and there was a circular reception desk to one of the sides. Inside of it were three very beautiful girls all of them dressed from head to toe in Prada. In front of them were three laptops and printers and phones. Opposite to the reception area was white leather couches and in the middle was a big glass table. The entire room was a deep burgundy red and there were framed pictures of huge stars like Michael Jackson, Prince, Madonna and even that cute actor guy, Robert Pattinson. They were all posing next to the same three guys. Two of them had long black hair tied into ponytails and dressed well in Chanel suits and the other had long white hair that was also tied into a pony tail and dressed similarly.

I nudged Demetri and pointed to the nearest picture which showed Taylor Swift and the guys together. "Who are they?" I asked.

He looked at them and smiled. "That's the owners of this studio and the record label. They are Aro, Caius and Marcus Volter."

"Are they brothers?" I asked and he nodded, "Yep. My agent actually, Chelsea, is Marcus' daughter. That's how she led me to them. You're going to love them." I nodded, excited at the thought. Just then I remembered something and I gasped. Could it really be?

"Is Aro _the_ Aro? As in _the_ music producer for some of the biggest people in the music industry?" I asked eagerly. He grinned and nodded. I wanted to faint. Aro was like the ruler of music. He dropped his last name though and just went by his first which was why I hadn't realized it was him at first. To say I was excited was an understatement. I kept bouncing up and down.

Demetri tried to calm me down but to no avail. The three model-look-alikes looked at me like some kind of kook. I didn't care though. I was happy. Demetri managed to steer me into the elevator. Thankfully it was empty so we or rather I didn't get any weird stares.

He chuckled, "You do realize you're acting like Alice right?" The elevator doors opened. Well that one sobered me up and I hit him on his arm. "Oh shut up," I scolded.

"Ouch," he whispered, faking hurt. Just then a woman's voice chimed in, "Hey, hey, hey, no damaging the merchandise!" Musical laughter filled the air.

We stepped out into the hallway and there stood a very beautiful woman. She was in her late twenties or early thirties and had a mane of pin straight black hair coming down to her butt. She was dressed chicly in a white flowy shirt with a black pin stripe trouser. On her neck was a thick chunky gold necklace and on her hands were two big gold bangles. From her ears hung gold chandeliers and on her feet were the latest Leboutin shoes. All together she was a very striking woman.

"Chelsea," Demetri smiled. "This is the girl I was talking to you about. Bella, this is Chelsea and Chelsea, this is Bella."

She held out her hand and smiled. "Nice to meet you, Bella, I've been hearing about you for so long; I feel as if I've known you for an eternity," she said sociably.

I smiled and said, "It's so nice to meet you."

"So you're going to do the duet with Demetri then?" she asked. I nodded and she winked at Demetri. "Great! I'm glad to hear that! So you two off to the studio?" We nodded and she commanded, "Well, then, get to work! I'll be there in a sec."

We laughed. "Bye Bella!" she called behind us.

We reached to the studio. It was the coolest thing I had ever seen. There was every type of instrument you could ever want all lined up to the back of the studio. There was a glass which divided the room in two. On one side were all the different controls and settings and on the other were mikes and the instruments. A guy was sitting by the controls with head phones on and Demetri greeted him before introducing me.

"Bella, this is Afton," I nodded and smiled and we shook hands. He was in his thirties by the looks of him and he was quite handsome with unruly dark brown hair and grey eyes.

Demetri and I entered the recording part of the room. "Uh, D?" I asked. I had forgotten all about it. "_What_ are we going to sing?"

He laughed and said, "I was wondering when you were going to ask me that." I ducked my face ashamedly. He instructed me to grab a guitar and he grabbed another. We sat on the stool and I looked at the music sheets in front of me. My mouth dropped as I read the words.

"Oh my god!" I exclaimed in disbelief, "I forgot all about this!" I looked disbelievingly at the song in front of me. It was the song that Demetri and I had written so long ago for our Music class. The song we had written on our first date when he'd kissed me. I had forgotten all about it. After Demetri had left, I had needed a partner for the assignment and Edward's partner, Elena, had moved a couple of weeks later which ultimately mad Edward and I partners. I remembered how much fun we had had together composing songs. I snapped back to the present.

"Wow," I said, still stunned. I couldn't believe that he had it all along. "You kept this all these years?" He smiled and nodded.

"But, D, didn't we write this for me to sing alone?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yeah but if you want we can re-do it for both of us." I nodded eagerly and we set to work. About two hours later it was done.

Demetri signaled Afton to start recording for us. He flashed a thumbs up sign and we started to sing.

_**[Bella and Demetri]**_

_**Whoa, whoa, whoa, oh**_

_**Whoa, whoa, oh**_

_**Whoa, whoa, whoa, oh**_

_**Whoa, whoa, oh**_

_**[Bella]  
When I saw you over there I didn't mean to stare  
But my mind was everywhere  
I want to know you**_

_**[Demetri]  
Girl I guess that you're the kind to say what's on your mind  
But you listen when I have something to show you**_

_**[**__**Bella and Demetri]  
You smile and never shout  
You stand out in a crowd  
You make the best of every situation**_

_**[Bella]**_

_**Correct me if I'm wrong  
You're fragile and you're strong  
A beautiful and perfect combination**_

_**[**__**Demetri]  
Oooh Yeah**_

_**[Bella and Demetri]  
I wanna know you**_

_**[Bella and Demetri]  
I wanna go there, where you go  
I wanna find out what you know  
And maybe someday down the road  
I'll sit back and say to myself  
'Yeah I thought so'  
Like how you always meet  
In our future history  
And maybe someday down the road  
I'll sit back and say to myself  
Yeah I thought so**_

_**[Demetri]  
I thought so  
Wooowoah**_

_**[Bella]  
Yeah Yeah**_

_**[Bella and Demetri]  
Yeah, Yeah  
I wanna know you  
Yeahh, Yeahh  
I wanna go there  
Where you go  
I wanna find out  
What you know  
And maybe someday down the road  
I'll sit back and say to myself  
Now I got you  
All with me  
(I know you)  
History  
Maybe someday down the road  
(Oh Yeah)  
I'll sit back and say to myself  
Yeah I thought so**_

_**(So, so, so)  
**_

As we finished the song, we leaned in closer, closer. I felt so enchanted, so engrossed by Demetri that not even the thought of Edward that was viciously attacking my conscience could pull me out. I was under Demetri's spell and I was helpless as our lips moved closer and closer to touching…

_**[A/N: I was going to leave it off there and was quite tempted to but I thought that would be too mean ;)]**_

But we were thankfully interrupted as people entered the room, clapping hard. We, well rather I jumped away from Demetri, pulling out of my spell. I mentally scolded myself as hard as I could. If I had been alone I probably would've slapped myself but I decided that would make me look crazy. Like if I wasn't already, I internally scoffed.

I focused on the scene in front of me. There stood Chelsea, Afton and another man who I recognized as one of the Volter brothers from the painting. What was his name again? Marty…Michael…Marvin….it was something like that. They were clapping hard for some reason. I looked at Demetri who was smiling broadly, obviously unfazed by what had just about to happen. Could he have been planning it? I thought suspiciously. No, Demetri wouldn't do that, I rebuked myself at the thought but couldn't help adding, or would he?

"Well, my dear," Chelsea said finally talking and breaking me out of my thoughts. "I must say that you are quite the singer. I mean Demetri told me you were very good but he didn't mention that you could make some of the biggest stars' voices sound like crap compared to your voice."

I blushed at the praise and Afton felt the need to add, "She's right, Bella. You're an awesome singer. I reckon that you could probably have a bigger fan base than that Hannah Montana girl or even Madonna." Well, at that comment, I blushed even harder. I mean I didn't think my voice was _that_ good.

"Yes, Bella," said the Volter guy whose name I still couldn't remember, "you have an amazing voice." He must have realized that I didn't know who he was for he laughed and apologized, "Forgive me, my dear, for not introducing myself properly. I am Marcus Volter, one of the owners of this music studio and record label."

I nodded and took his pre-offered hand. I was in a dream wasn't I? I mean here I was with one of the biggest people in music and not to mention of the brother of _the _Aro and he was telling me I had an amazing voice. I was sure that any minute my alarm clock would go off and my fears would be confirmed. But no alarms came as I finally managed to find my voice and answer him, "It' a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Volter. I'm Isabella Swan but I prefer to be called Bella."

He laughed and said, "Well, I'll call you Bella if you call me Marcus, little miss." He was easy to talk to and he was very charismatic. I couldn't help but smile and laugh too. "Okay then, Marcus," I said.

He continued, "Bella, I must say, you really do have an amazing voice. I'm sure my brothers would love to sign you because I know I sure want to. They would feel the same, I just know it. You could even partner with Demetri if you'd like. But I just know that if you were to put your music out there, you would become a huge star."

"Whoa…wh-what?" I stuttered, my eyes going wide. Oh My God, I thought, one of the Volter brothers is complimenting me and offering to sign me. Oh my god didn't even cover it. I was stunned, shocked, amazed, surprised, dazed…anything that could mean the word.

He chuckled at my expression, "If you'd like, we could set up a little meeting…let's say…day after tomorrow? I'll get my other two brothers to come. They will absolutely love you, I am quite sure of that. Will you come and sing some of your songs for us?" he asked.

I nodded unable to find the words. They all laughed at my expression. To say I was shocked would be a HUGE understatement. You could knock me over with a feather right about now.

Demetri laughed, seeming to understand that I was capable of speaking any time soon, "Guys, I think you've shocked poor Bella out of her socks."

Well that little comment woke me up and I slapped his arm and glared at him before turning to Marcus and thanking him. "Thank you so much, Marcus but I really don't think I have what it takes to be a star. I mean my voice isn't that great…" I trailed off.

He chuckled, "Ah, modesty…and denial. Yes most stars go through that at first especially when they had no intentions of becoming famous at all. But Bella, your voice is a gift and I think it would be shame to waste it."

I didn't know what to say. I was still shocked. I mean little Bella Swan becoming a star? It just couldn't be possible.

Afton added, "And with the way you look, I can assure you're going to have problems with teenage boys and even men in their twenties, thirties, forties, fifties," he ticked them off his fingers and continued, "hell maybe even in their sixties and seventies!"

We all laughed at that and I blushed. Demetri asked, "But Afton what about men in their eighties and nineties and so on?"

Afton grinned and said, "They may not be able to hear _or_ see after that!"

We chuckled again. The truth was starting to sink in now. Me, Isabella Swan, could possibly, potentially become a star. Singing was something I had always dreamed of and now here I had a chance to do it. Could I really pass this up? No, I knew I couldn't pass up this chance.

Marcus was the one who interrupted my thoughts. "Bella, would you care to indulge us with another song?" he asked. "I would really love to hear more of your singing."

I blinked before smiling and nodding. "Sure," I said. I sifted through all the songs that I had written in the past two years until I came across the perfect one. I smiled. The one I chose was about me and Edward. I had to sing this one. It would help me refrain from doing anything I would regret with Demetri. By thinking of Edward, I thought, hopefully I'll be able to forget Demetri. I walked back into the studio. Afton was at his controls again and I looked at him puzzled. Marcus explained into the mike that was the only way of communication in the sound-proof room, "We're going to record you so that I can give the tape to my brothers. Is that okay?" I smiled and nodded.

I took a deep breath and grabbed the guitar I had been using earlier. I started the song and began to sing.

_**I was riding shotgun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says, "Baby is something wrong?"  
I say "Nothing. I was just thinking how we don't have a song,"  
And he says...**_

_**  
Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneaking out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "Man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again**_

_**I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong and been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway, well on my way to my loving bed  
I almost didn't notice all the roses  
And the note that said...**_

_**Our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneaking out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
Cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "Man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again**_

_**I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song...**_

_**Cause our song is the slamming screen door  
Sneaking out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
Cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date "man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have"  
And when I got home, before I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again**_

_**I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I... wrote down our song**_

I finished the song and I looked over to the window. All of them except Demetri who had a strange fire burning in his eyes looked stunned. Was I that bad? I wondered as I put down the guitar and walked outside.

They all seemed to recover and they smiled. "Well, my dear," Afton said, "if you were to make an album, I would sure as hell buy it!"

Marcus chuckled and said, "Bella, you should really think about this. With your voice, you could become a very big star that much I can guarantee you. Afton, may I get that tape please? Aro is going to be delighted about this…"

He added, "Oh, and Bella, I should warn you, Aro is a very convincing person so if you decide not to take our offer, you may want to make sure that you stand extremely firm in your decision otherwise I can assure you that Aro will convince you to do it. What Aro wants he usually gets so a strong resolve is a good way around that."

"Thanks for the heads-up," I said.

Marcus chuckled and asked, "Would you like to go to dinner with us, Demetri, Bella, and Afton? Chelsea and I were on our way to _La Bella Italia_…"

"I'm up for it," Demetri said grinning at me. Afton said the same. I was about to say the same too when I was interrupted by my phone. I glanced at my watch as I pulled it out.

Oh no, I'm late! I thought. Alice was so going to kill me. It was already six and I was supposed to go help with the decorations for Edward's party!

I fumbled with my phone as I tried to answer it. My fingers weren't co-operating. Finally I managed to get it open and I prepared myself for the wrath of Alice.

"Hello?" I answered timidly. I whispered, "Excuse me," to the others and headed out to the hall with my phone.

"Bella?" a voice that wasn't Alice said.

Oh shoot. Edward.

**$~*^*~$**

_**I tried to make this chapter longer to apologize for my absence so it's about a thousand words longer than my average ones minus A/Ns and disclaimers. Not the longest chapter yet which I believe was either chapter four or chapter thirteen but still a chapter nevertheless!**_

_**Anyway guys, please review! Tell me what you think whether you liked it or didn't, whether you think the story is going downhill or if you think there's some way I could improve it.**_

_**Question: Does anyone know how to rename a link to put on your profile? Like to rename it from http:// to something simpler like "Click here"? PLEASE TELL ME HOW!! IN DIRE NEED OF HELP HERE!!**_

_**Thanks again for all the feedback I've been getting!**_

_**In Chapter Fourteen, I mentioned that I was missing people. I got some reviews saying that they were there but it was only about three people out of the eighteen so I would like to check and see if those guys are still there! If you are please do something to let me know that you're there! It can be a review, a PM whatever you like! Just let me know you guys are still there please…**_

_**Thank you to all the new people who are reviewing as well! I can't list names since my laptop doesn't have internet and I can't check the reviews but thank you for the reviews and please keep reviewing!**_

_**A hello to Maryam, Olivia and Alice! Guys, we have to go back to school soon :( Form 3 is about to start and I don't think you guys are going to be in my class ='(**_

_**Now, if you like, there is a link on my profile on which you can add me on facebook. Go ahead and when I do update I will notify you as soon as I post the chapter…**_

_**Anyway please review!**_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**~Steph~**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hello people! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update! I've been having some personal troubles these days so I haven't been able to write for a while. I have another week before school starts to finish this story so I'll try to update as soon as I can! Thanks to all the people who reviewed the last chapter! You guys helped me make beyond my two hundred so thanks a mil! Thank you for all the Favorite Stories and Favorite Authors I've been getting! You have no idea how much it means to me! I have almost 6000 hits for this story and already 230 people reading! So thanks guys for sticking with this story and I promise I'll update as soon as I can and as long as I get at least twelve reviews! So now, I'll let you go ahead and read…**_

_**And now the drama continues….*mooooooooooo mooooooooooooo***_

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I own Twilight**

**Jacob: Really? Cool**

**Me: Ugh… no you stupid mutt I don't own Twilight!**

**Jacob: Really? But your name is Stephenie! So you must own Twilight!**

**Me: Yeah, my name is Stephanie but spelt with an A not an E. Get it?**

**Jacob: Nope I still think you own Twilight.**

**Me: Okay, to convince you, do I look Stephenie Meyer?**

**Jacob: *mouth open* Uhhhhhh…..no**

**Me: Do I sound like Stephenie Meyer?**

**Jacob: Ummm….no?**

**Me: Do I look as if I would have let you live in the book?**

**Jacob: Errr….I'm guessing the answer is no?**

**Me: Yeah you're right. Now lights out *hits him with a club on his head***

***Jacob falls unconscious***

**Edward: *examines Jacob* Very good work, Steph**

**Me: I know. I'm good aren't I? You think Bella would be mad?**

**Bella: Heck no! I hate him just as much as you! **

**Edward: Then why'd you kiss him in the third book?**

**Bella: Edward, not this again….**

**Me: * looks uncomfortable* Um…. 'kay then kiddies, I'm off to break the news to Reneesme! *runs away***

**Edward: Aw look what you did now! I should have married her!**

**Bella: Oh no you didn't!**

**Edward: I'm guessing I'm in trouble now…**

**Bella: You have no idea how much….**

**$~*^*~$**

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Bella?" Edward said again, "where are you?" His voice sounded anxious and worried. "Are you okay? Alice and I have been going mad looking for you. She said you were supposed to meet her here an hour ago. Where are you?" he asked again.

"Um…Edward, I'm-I'm at home," I lied, stuttering over my words.

I know I should have told him the truth. I know I should've told him I was with Demetri. But I couldn't. I remembered his words at the ball the night before and I chickened out. I couldn't tell him I was with Demetri. Then he might get mad and ask me questions. Why would I go? Why didn't I tell him? Then those questions might've led to something else; the big question I didn't want to answer. Did I still have feelings for Demetri? Did I love him? Was that why I hadn't thought of Edward whilst with Demetri? I mean, Edward knew I didn't love Demetri when we were together but he also knew that the night before when he found us in the garden, we had indeed been about to kiss. He had believed what I said when I told his that nothing would've probably happened but there had been something in his eyes that had told me that he didn't believe that to be wholly true. I could have told that he was suspicious. Had he asked that question, I knew I wouldn't have been able to answer. That, in itself, would have hurt Edward.

I couldn't do that to Edward. I couldn't hurt him. I loved him, with all my heart and that much I knew. But as for Demetri…I had no clue of what I felt there. Seeing him after so long had stirred something inside of me. What it was, I didn't know. But whatever it was, I knew I was afraid of it. What would happen if it was love? Demetri would be happy of course but Edward…he'd be devastated. He loved me just as much as I loved him and I knew that if he told me that he loved or had cheated on me with another girl, I would be so torn, so broken that I wouldn't want to live anymore. I knew Edward would probably feel the same. I couldn't do that to him; I couldn't inflict that type of pain, that type of agony. Everything I felt for Demetri, it was a betrayal towards Edward and I knew it. I couldn't tell him that I had been with Demetri whilst he was worrying about me. It would hurt him. Why tell him something that might hurt him so much? Besides, he may never have to know about it.

I focused on what he was saying next. "But we called there Bella. Why didn't you answer your phone? We called the cell first and then when we couldn't get through we tried the home number but we got no answer. What happened?" he asked sounding upset.

I felt so guilty for the next lie I told. "Oh I was in the pool with my iPod in my ears so I guess I didn't hear the phone ringing…" I lied feebly. "I'm so sorry Ed," I apologized, secretly meaning for lying to him. "I'm sorry for making you worried, love." I used his pet name for me to try to validate my lie a little more. Tears stung my eyes as I felt the guilt pile up more and more.

He exhaled, relieved, "Oh thank god, for a moment I was so worried that Jacob had gotten to you again."

I never felt so guilty in my life and the tears in my eyes flowed freely. "Sorry," I said, again, "I'll be right over."

"Sure thing," he said back to his old happy-go-lucky self, "I'll tell Alice I found you. Love you. See ya soon."

"I love you too, bye," I said as I hung up the phone. I sniffled and leaned against the wall. Luckily it was deserted so no one saw me. I slid down to the floor and hugged my knees. My stomach was overflowing with guilt. I wanted to kill myself for lying to Edward. I began to cry as I rethought our conversation. He had been so concerned for me, so anxious to make sure I was all right when I had forgotten about him. What had made everything worse was how easily he had believed me. He trusted me so much…and yet I went and forgot all about him when spending time with Demetri. I was a horrible girlfriend. Wait, fiancée, I remembered. That made me cry even harder. I felt so terrible for this. I was the worst person in the world, I was sure of it.

"Bella," I heard a voice whisper and my tear-streaked face snapped up. I groaned inwardly as I saw who it was. Demetri. Of course.

"Bella," he said again and he slid down and sat next to me. "What's wrong?" he asked, putting a comforting arm around my shoulders. Despite my mental protest, I felt my body lean into the contact. I wiped away my tears quickly.

"Um nothing," I said hastily. He looked at me and wiped a tear off my face, one that I had missed.

"Nothing indeed," he commented examining the droplet of water. He grabbed my shoulders and made me look at him, right into his deep pools of sapphire. They twinkled with some unknown emotion as they took in my appearance. "Now, Bella," he said his voice ringing with condescendence, "you do know that I know you much better than that to know that something is very wrong right now otherwise you wouldn't be here, pouring your eyes out. Now, tell Dr. D what's wrong."

I turned myself away from him and stood up. "Well, Dr. D, I'm sorry but I'm afraid that there's nothing to tell."

He shook his head. "Really Bella, really?" he imitated that annoying yet cute guy from Sonny with a Chance, Chad Dylan Copper. He, however, did it with more of a British air. I couldn't help but laugh.

I shook my head at him. "Demetri, it's nothing. Forget about it."

"Bella," he said. "How can it be nothing to make you cry? You've never cried like that before. You've always been such a strong person and I've never seen you cry before-at least not for anyone to see. It had to be something huge to make you cry like that."

I sighed heavily. "Demetri," I said tiredly, closing my eyes, "can we please just forget about it? I don't want to talk about it. Please?" I looked at him on the last word, my eyes wide and pleading. I didn't want to tell him that I had been crying because I had lied to my boyfriend/fiancée because I was afraid to tell him I was attracted to another guy albeit my ex boyfriend who just happened to be the one to find me crying in the first place.

He looked at me for a long while before nodding. "Fine," he sighed, "I guess there's no way to make you tell me. Just promise me that if you're in any kind of trouble or have any problems or anything that bothers you, you'll tell me about it?"

I nodded tiredly. "Fine," I agreed resignedly.

He grinned. "So how about that dinner with Marcus and the rest of us? I can assure you that you've never been to a restaurant like _La Bella Italia_. The food there-"

I cut him off, "Sorry but I can't go. I already have plans with Alice and I can't blow her off." He looked surprised and nodded understandingly.

"Of course," he said. He grinned, "Well how about we meet tomorrow? Same time; same place?"

I felt so horrible to dash his hopes but I had to. It was for Edward. I had to do this for him at least. "I can't," I apologized. He looked saddened and asked in a sullen voice, "Why?"

"Because you see tomorrow's Edward's birthday and we're having a party for him so… well…" I trailed off.

"Oh," he said, straightening up, "it's okay. I get it. I mean he's your boyfriend. You have to go to his birthday party…" he didn't bother to finish. He said, "Bye," and turned to walk away. I could tell he was hurt but was trying to hide it for my sake. He wanted to spend time with me but I couldn't because of Edward. I didn't feel guilty per say but I did feel bad for hurting him.

Over his shoulder, he said, "I'll tell the others that you couldn't come. I'll be here day after for your meeting with Aro. Moral support eh?" He grasped the handle and was about to open the door when I said, "Wait, D." I couldn't do this. I couldn't hurt him like this. "How about you come to the party tomorrow?" I asked. I prayed Edward wouldn't mind what I had done.

He perked up and agreed. We departed on a much lighter note. I gave him all the details and the directions to the Cullen house and told him to call me if he had any trouble. "Though you shouldn't since the way Alice decorates with all the lights…it's hard to miss. I swear you could probably see that thing from the highway, hell, maybe even the moon!" He chuckled at that and we bid each other goodbye.

I headed over to my car and drove as fast as I could to the Cullens. I had to see Edward, I _had_ to. I had to have his arms around me, stroking my hair and whispering comforting words in my ear. Tears escaped my eyes as I thought over the last six hours of my life. I had almost completely forgotten Edward in the first few hours. Thankfully, Chelsea, her father and Afton had stopped me from making the biggest mistake and kissing Demetri.

Soon I had reached to the house and I raced out of the car. Edward was in his room and he was only wearing his jeans. His chest was bare and his hair was in its usual disarray. As soon as I spotted him, I bounded into his arms. "Hey, hey, hey," he said, "what's this all about it?" I clutched him tightly and he hugged me confused and kissed the top of my head. "I missed you," I whispered back. A few tears escaped my eyes again and Edward noticed. He pulled back to look into my eyes. "You missed me so much that you're crying?" he asked incredibly. I nodded and he pulled me back into his arms, his arms around my back, one hand stroking my ear. "Shh…" he said into my air as my crying became more and more out of control, "Shh…I'm here now." I wanted to stay in his arms forever. I was finally able to stop my completely irrational crying and I wiped away the tears quickly. Edward began to let me go but I whispered pleadingly, "Don't." He chuckled and pulled me back into his arms. We stood like that for an eternity. I never wanted to move.

Unfortunately our time together was cut short by a certain small person by the name of Alice who came rushing into the room, shouting my name. She took one look at Edward's and my embrace and then looked at me hard. I remembered that she was the only who had known I was with Demetri. As soon as I realized that, my face immediately transformed to one of guilt. Ooh she was going to kill me. Her green eyes narrowed when she saw my guilty expression and she snatched me from Edward's arms. I heard Edward chuckle again and say, "Don't go too hard on her Alice." I prayed she would listen to him before she ripped me apart and burned the pieces.

She towed me to her room and flung me on her soft bed. "Isabella Marie Swan," she screamed. Uh-oh, I thought, full name equals extremely mad and loud pixie. "Have you any idea how worried I was in the last hour?! I thought," she screamed before lowering her voice to say something, "Demetri," she whispered furiously and her voice began to rise again, "Had kidnapped you! I was so worried about you and you didn't answer your phone! Me and Edward were going crazy looking for you! And you were off gallivanting with You-Know-Who!" she finished in a low voice. I just looked at her. I felt so guilty for making them worry.

She looked at me and sighed. "So what happened?" she asked tiredly. I took a deep breath and told her everything. About how I might get a contract to become a singer and about the almost kiss. She gasped at that part and her eyes went wide with horror. She gasped, "Bella, what are you going to do? Are you in love with Demetri?" I groaned and exclaimed, "No! At least I don't think so. I mean I'm a teeny bit attracted to him but I can't be in love with him!"

She gazed at me solemnly for a long while before saying, "I think you might be." My jaw fell. I stuttered horrified, "W-what?! N-no Alice, hell no! I am NOT in love with him!"

She just looked at me and said, "Really Bella?" I looked into her green eyes and saw what she saw. I groaned in defeat, "Oh God, I think I am…" She grimaced good-naturedly and patted my shoulder as I put my face into my hands. "But wait," I said suddenly, as a thought struck me. "I know I love Edward but if I love Demetri too…is it possible to be in love with two guys?" I asked horrified. She shrugged and said, "I don't know, Bells."

I slid back into previous position. "Alice," I moaned, "What am I going to _do_?"

"Sorry, Bella, but I don't know…" she said softly. She laughed suddenly and I looked up and asked, "What?"

She shook her head and resumed her patting before she giggled again. "What?" I asked again.

She bit her lip. "Well, don't you think it's kind of funny that two years before Demetri was your boyfriend and you were falling for Edward and now, two years later, here you are falling for Demetri when Edward's your boyfriend? You can't win with you!" she giggled again.

I went into full drama queen mode, "How can you be laughing when my life is going up in flames?!" That just made her laugh harder and soon I was laughing with her.

"Okay," she said into between giggles, "you have been spending way too much time with Rebecca in Forks! You're starting to act like her, Ms. Drama Queen!"

"Hey, hey, you know you love us drama queens," I said, elbowing her. She laughed.

My friends from Forks and Phoenix had met probably the summer after the incident with Jacob. They immediately loved each other and Alice, Rosalie, Angela, Rachel and Rebecca were all best friends. All six of us were great friends still and every spring break, summer, and Christmas vacation, we would go to Forks or they would come to Phoenix. My musketeers loved Edward and their boyfriends all loved my guy friends. Paul had apologized profusely for giving Jacob the information about me and I had forgiven him, just warning him not to it again. The stuff about Jacob was out in the open now. Billy knew, Charlie most likely knew. I had seen Leah since the last time I'd been in Forks. She had carefully avoided my eye. She looked so forlorn and torn up inside tha I felt for her. But according to Angela, Leah was slowly getting over her depression and had gotten a new boyfriend. To my surprise it was Sam of all people. His girlfriend, Emily who was also Leah's cousin, had died from a bear attack in the woods the summer before last. We had gone to the funeral and poor Sam had looked as if he wanted to die with her. Emily's right side of her face was marred by the bear's claws and the funeral had to be close-casket because of it. I was glad that both of them were moving on. Leah needed to forget Jacob who had used her like a toy and then thrown her away and Sam needed to get over Emily's death. At least he was able to do it with the help of her cousin who was also grieving as much as he was. We all kept in close contact. Rachel and Rebecca had both gone away to study, Rachel in Italy and Rebecca in London. Angela and Ben were going to the University of Alaska together in the fall whilst Rebecca's boy friend Paul was going to University of Seattle and Rachel's boyfriend Embry to the University of Pennsylvania.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Alice who was saying, "So what are you going to do then?"

I shrugged, "Try my hardest to act normal around Demetri, I guess. I mean there's nothing else I can do." She nodded, and glanced at her watch.

"Oh my Carlisle!" she screamed, "It's half six! We have so much work to do still!" She squealed and dragged me downstairs. You know, for such a tiny person, Alice is actually very strong, I thought, I bet she could bench press a two hundred pounds if she wanted to.

Downstairs Rose, Jasper and Emmett were in the living room, relaxing. Alice's eyes bugged wide when she saw them.

"People!" she screamed at them. "I leave for half an hour and I find you people relaxing!"

They winced and looked guilty. "Sorry Alice," they apologized, sounding robotic. They scampered outside without another heartbeat.

"Wow," I said, plopping down on the vacant couch, "you really know how to clear a room." She plopped down next to me.

"That I do, Bells, that I do," she sighed.

Emmett passed by though and saw us relaxing. "Hey!" he shouted, "How come we're doing all the work and you two are relaxing?!" He pouted and we grinned at him and stuck our tongues off.

He slinked off and I asked, "Shouldn't we be helping them?"

Alice who was promptly falling asleep said in a sleepy voice, "Yeah, we'll go in a little while. Your problems tired me out." She yawned. I closed my eyes and tried to unwind. Just as I was about to fall asleep both Alice and I were hit with a blast of cold water.

"AHH!" we screamed jumping off the couch. Both Emmett and Rosalie stood there to power hoses in their hands aimed at us. Jasper stood aside looking amused. The cold water continued to hit us until we ran outside. Even then Rose and Em chased us with it. Rose was my attacker and Em was Alice's. "Emmett McCarthy Cullen!" Alice shouted, "Stop this now!" He laughed and continued to spray her with the hose. "You didn't want to get up?" he yelled, "So this is what ya get!"

"Rose!" I whined as the cold water hit me hard on my stomach. She grinned and said, "Well if you had gotten up and worked like the rest of us, we wouldn't have to do this now would we?"

They continued hosing us done until finally the only way out was to jump into the pool. With a great leap, I launched myself into the pool and Alice wasn't far behind. Finally they shut the hoses off and walked over to us. They knelt besides the pool, Jasper included. Alice and I looked at each other and we both glared at them.

"Oh you guys are so going to get it…" Alice whispered menacingly. I added, "This means war."

Alice inserted, "Pay back is about to come your way, people."

And I finished, "So be prepared."

Alice looked at Jasper and said, "Well, Jazz, you're going to get it the worst. For the next month, I am going to be studiously ignoring you. No kisses, no talks, and no…."

Alice trailed off and looked at him pointedly. Jasper looked terrified. "A-Ali," he stuttered. She looked away from him. Emmett laughed. "Ooh, poor Jazzy." He patted him on the back before saying, "Poor guy ain't getting some for the next month!" Jasper looked devastated by his announcement and Alice smug. They all slunk off Rose and Em to the living room and Jasper to the pool. I whispered, "Boy, you play dirty." She smirked and nodded, "Well, he did just ruin my five hundred dollar Chanel pumps so he has to pay." I laughed.

"What are we going to do to the rest of them though?" I asked, puzzled at what we could do for payback.

"Well, Rose…we can always ruin _her_ clothes," she said, "But Emmett, he's way easier. All we have to do is throw all his video games, Wii and Xbox 360 away, away and away." She grinned evilly. We got out of the pool and went back to Alice's room where we changed clothes. Alice slipped on a very short emerald green mini dress which barely covered her butt and hugged every curve of her body quite well.

"Are you trying to make Jasper go mad?" I asked her incredulously. She laughed and nodded, "I did tell him he was going to get it the worst."

I chuckled and focused in slipping on my black skinny jeans which Alice of course had been the one to pick out for me. On top, she had me in a dark blue checkered spaghetti strapped flowy top. Normally the pattern was something I would never pick out but Alice had great taste since it looked absolutely wonderful on me.

"All ready," I said as I applied some lip gloss quickly. We linked arms and skipped, yes literally skipped, to Emmett's room. We made sure the coast was clear before we snuck in. Emmett's room was quite clean actually, a feat that didn't occur very often. According to Alice, Esme made sure that Emmett cleaned his room every day otherwise Emmett's room would be infested with cockroaches by now. Inside his room was a huge bed in the middle and another door led to his own bathroom and closet. There was even a couch in there and across from it a huge flat screen TV. Next to the TV, was a big book case filled with hundreds of video games. Four game consoles, a Wii and Xbox lay on the floor.

We gathered all the video games deciding that the Xbox and Wii would be hid instead of thrown away. I, being the only one to know my way around a video game, deleted all of Emmett's records and high scores whilst Alice snuck the Wii and Xbox in her room under the bed. Then we gathered all the video games in three cardboard boxes. We decided that the best way to crush Emmett was to take his Jeep and roll it over the games.

Silently, we took the Jeep and Alice driving, I set up the games so that it would be in view when the car rolled over them.

It was all set so I shouted, "Calling all Cullens and Hales!" After a few minutes they were all there.

"What's going on?" Edward shouted over the roar of Alice revving up the Jeep. I winked at him as Emmett came outside with Rose at his side. He spied his games and then looked at his Jeep and understanding took over his features.

"NO!" he roared and launched himself to grab the games. "Now, Alice!" I shouted and without a single second she crushed all the games and set the pieces of some of them all over the driveway.

Emmett reached only a second too late and he knelt at the side of the crushed games, his face twisted in sadness. "NOOOO!!" he wailed, sounding like if someone had just murdered his dog and not his videogames. He gathered them all up in his arms and Alice escaped from the Jeep and skipped over to my side. He walked over to us and glared, "How could y'all to do this to me?!"

"Well," Alice began, "you ruined my shoes so I got even and ruined your videogames!" She smirked at his forlorn expression.

He glared at her, "Have you any idea how long it took to make those high scores?! Now I'll have to start all over!" He turned to me and whined, "Bella-boo, how could you do this to me? ME! Your little Emmy?"

He pouted and I patted his head, saying, "Sorry, Emmy, but you threw me in a pool. I had to do something to get even with you!" He nodded unhappily and trudged away with his broken games gathered in his arms. I glanced at Jasper and he didn't seem to be taking in anything that Emmett had just said. Instead he was staring at Alice, lust clouding his features. I nudged her and inclined my head in Jasper's direction. "Looks like your plan is working, evil genius."

She grinned, "Time for Part Two of our revenge, Rosalie." She winked and snuck up to Rose's side, talking about some new line from Dior. Rose began to talk with her animatedly and soon she was absorbed in the conversation, not paying attention to anything around her or more importantly, me.

I snuck behind them and soon they were walking over near to the pool. I grabbed the same power hose that they had used on us. Alice stepped away from Rose, leaving my target wide open. Rose looked confused until she turned around and spotted me.

"You wouldn't," she said in shock. I grinned and nodded, "Oh yes I would." With that I sprayed her with the hose. She shrieked and the pressure of the hose made her back into the pool. She went in with a big splash and I shut the hose off.

"Now, our revenge is complete," Alice said with a grin.

She and I bowed whilst I said, "And I thank you." We laughed and high-fived and Alice skipped away to torture Jasper some more.

Edward was watching it all with a big smile on his face. I walked over to him and whispered, "Revenge is sweet."

He laughed and he kissed me on the lips. "My little evil genius," he said.

**$~*^*~$**

Later that day, Alice set us all back to work and soon the place was set up. The next day the food would arrive and then from there the caterers would set up. Less work for us to do, I thought as I nestled into Edward's embrace. Somewhere in the house I heard a clock chime ten. I groaned and began to get up from Edward's bed where I had been resting with him after Alice had finally relinquished me from party duties.

He groaned at the loss of contact and snatched my hand before I could fully get off the bed. He began to pull me back.

"Edward," I whined, "I have to go home. Renee will be worried."

"Stay," he breathed as he buried his face into the crook of my neck, "Tell her Alice invited you for a sleepover. Please? For me?" he begged.

I shoved him off, "Edward, come on, no. I have to get home." He pouted and I laughed at his expression. "Nope, not going to work. I'll be here tomorrow, whole day, I promise."

He pouted and I chuckled again. I kissed him chastely on the lips and left the warmth and comfort of his bed.

"Bye, I'll see you tomorrow birthday boy," I whispered. He chuckled as I left the room.

I left the Cullen house and soon I was home. I said goodnight to my family and went over to my room. I took a quick warm relaxing shower before I changed into my pajamas. I settled into bed ready for sleep to take me since I was dead tired but I couldn't sleep.

I lay in bed unable to fall asleep. Something was bothering me. It seemed that whilst I was with Edward, the thought of Demetri always came back to me. It was a nagging thought and no matter how hard I tried to forget, it was always there. And yet while I was with Demetri, it was so easy to forget Edward. Why was that? I asked myself. Did I love Demetri more than Edward? No. I knew that. Then why was it so easy to forget Edward but so hard to forget Demetri? It wasn't fair that the one I wanted to think about was the one who was so easy to forget about.

I loved Edward with all my heart, I knew that; then why was this thing with Demetri so hard? I mean we both had dreams of becoming a singer yes. But I also had dreams of becoming a vet, of going to college with Edward. If Aro did offer me the chance to become a singer, would I give up Edward to pursue it? I didn't know. Before today my dream of becoming a singer always seemed so impractical but now, there was a chance it could be real. Did I really want to give up my other dreams for it? Again, I wasn't sure.

If I took the chance to become a singer, then I would get to be with Demetri and fulfill my dream. I would go to far off places and travel doing the thing that I loved with a guy that I loved too.

But then what about Edward?

If I pursued my dream of becoming a vet, I'd get to be with Edward, the guy that I know I loved with all my heart, and I would get to be with my friends all while still pursuing something I loved. That choice helped me to do everything that I wanted to.

But then, what would happen to the impractical love I felt for Demetri? And if I did get the chance to become a singer, would I really give it up?

The daunting question haunted me. I groaned and stuffed a pillow over my head. I didn't want to think about that right now. Instead I focused on my boy troubles. If I chose Demetri, Edward would be so hurt. It hurt _me _to imagine the kind of pain he would go through. But then Demetri was already so hurt every time I mentioned Edward and seeing his pain hurt me too. I began to think about how it would be if Edward began to suspect what I had with Demetri. Although I wasn't exactly cheating on him, it still made me feel unfaithful towards him. I winced at that thought. Pain was all I could feel for him. Then again, how did Demetri feel when I left him at the studio for Edward? I mean I know he didn't love me anymore but I know he felt extremely hurt that I loved Edward and I didn't say I loved him back when he told me so long ago. That must have hurt him for so long. I had already hurt Demetri once and now I stood a chance of hurting Edward.

I began to think about both of their pains and without warning a song began writing itself in my head. It kept nagging me so I grabbed my journal and wrote.

An hour later I was lying on my stomach backward on the bed, my feet propped up in the air. I re-read the song for the millionth time. I had to play this thing for myself. If I didn't I would never get to sleep. I had named it "Unfaithful" but the song itself puzzled me. Who had I written it for? Demetri? Edward? Who did I feel more unfaithful towards?

I hoped playing it would make it seem clearer.

I groaned as I lugged myself off the bed. I snuck out of my bedroom. Piano would work better for the song so I had to go to my granddad's study. I tiptoed away from the room. Luckily both Mom and Mason were already sleeping so they wouldn't question me about it. The study was a little off in the unused part of the house so it wouldn't disturb them either.

As soon as I was clear of their rooms, I sped up my pace in order to get there faster. The house seemed creepier in the night so that made me walk even faster.

I slipped into the room and snapped on the desk light. It illuminated the room just enough so that I could see but not attract anyone to the glow. The piano stood in the corner next to the window. I could see a very starry night outside and suddenly I no longer felt as creeped out as I had before. I sat down on the bench and ran my fingers over the keys.

And so I began to play.

**Story of my life  
Searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company**

**He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rolling in  
Because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true**

**And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying**

**I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer**

**I feel it in the air  
As I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Asks if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well**

**Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying**

I** don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer**

**Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun and put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore  
Uh  
Anymore (anymore)**

**I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be...  
A murderer (a murderer)**

**No, no, no, no**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah**

Before I knew it I was crying. Crying for whoever it was about. Playing it hadn't made it any easier. All it had done was made me feel the hurt that I was giving to Demetri or the hurt I could give to Edward if I continued meeting Demetri without telling him. I had told him that Demetri would be around but I still hadn't told him I had been with him earlier that day. Edward trusted me and I knew that. I should have told him but I felt that I couldn't. I wasn't protecting him as I had told myself earlier on. I was protecting myself from the hurt I know Edward would feel when I was with Demetri. I felt unfaithful, unfaithful towards Edward for meeting Demetri, unfaithful towards Demetri for being with Edward.

I loved them both and yet I could only have one.

If I went with one, I could follow either one of my dreams.

But the other would be hurt.

In the end, someone was about to get hurt.

And I would still be hurt for them too.

Now, the question was:

Who would I choose?

**$~*^*~$**

_**Ooh ominous ending! Which will she choose? Edward, Demetri or maybe even Jacob! Yes people he is about to make an entrance…when? Well wouldn't you like to know?? Too bad my lips are sealed….**_

_**Okay guys, tell me what you think about this chapter! I love reading your reviews and truth be told, they make me write faster!**_

_**Thank you Forever Mrs. Edward Cullen for getting me off my butt to write more!! Your reviews were very much appreciated :) **_

_**Still missing those reviewers guys…where are they?? I have no idea I just hope they're still there and reading! Especially bella17leighanne and jpaicely who were two of the original readers! I hope you guys are still there!**_

_**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SONGS MENTIONED IN THIS FANFIC SO PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!**_

_**Hi to all my new reviewers!**_

_**Maryam AKA Bella: Remember that convo we had on MSN?? Yeah, I lied. Sorry :)**_

_**Olivia: To 3X I go :(**_

_**Anyway guys, go vote on the poll on my page if you haven't! Demetri is actually getting beaten by Jacob!!! Help him please!!**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**_

_**Lots and lots of love,**_

_**~Steph~**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hi to all my lovely readers!! Yes I am back after a day! I got eight reviews for the last chapter which is half the amount normally I get…but no biggie as long as you guys are still reading. Thank you to those who did review!! Those wonderful people who did will know get a big shout out :)**_

_**Thank you to: EvenstarSinger, Forever Mrs. Edward Cullen, Twilighterzxox, meme18, Saleema, Oliviaaaaaa, A is for Angel and jpaicely (Hello again I'm glad you're still there :D!!)**_

_**Thanks guys for your wonderful input!**_

_**Fine, I'll stop my chit chat and let you get on with the story. And so the story continues…* meoooooooooooooooow***_

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I own Twilight! WOOHOO!**

**Emmett: Uh…no you don't**

**Me: Oh yes I do *sticks out tongue***

**Emmett: NO YOU DON'T**

**Me: YES I DO**

**Emmett: NO YOU DON'T**

**Me: YES I DO!!!**

**Emmett: NO YOU DON'T!!! *roars***

**Me: *winces* Ow…you really know how to burst an eardrum**

**Emmett: *smirks* Admit it Steph. You do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Me: What if I get Rose to go on another honeymoon with you? Would that get me away from having to disclaim Twilight?**

**Emmett: *thinks about it* Fine.**

**Me: Rose, will you go on another honeymoon with Emmett?**

**Rose: NOO!!! That'll be like a thousandth one this year already!**

**Me: Okay, okay I get your point! Sorry Emmy!**

**Emmett: *Pout* I'm not getting what I want so you can't either. Disclaim. *narrows eyes* Now.**

**Me: *sigh* I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Emmett: Now will you come on that honeymoon with me?**

**Me: Uh………………..**

**Chapter Seventeen**

The next morning I woke up in my bed, my head feeling heavy and groggy. I remembered lugging myself back to my bed and falling asleep instantly which had been easy to do considering all the tears I had shed after playing the song. I groaned as I glanced at the time. It was only 6:00 AM yet here I was wide awake and unable to go back to sleep.

I dragged myself off the bed and into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror. Boy did I look horrible. My hair was in complete disarray and my eyes were drawn and tired. My face was paler than usual and my nose was redder than Rudolph's. I washed my face and brushed my teeth and then set to work on one long warm relaxing shower. Fifteen minutes later I was fully washed and robed in my bath robe. I lay down on my bed.

Hmm…a run sounds good right about now…I thought. I got off my bed and slipped on my usual running gear. A black three quarter track pants, a burgundy sports bra that showed off my flat stomach and over it, I slipped on a black hoodie and zipped it up till you could only see the beginning of the bra so that I wouldn't be showing everything. I laced up my black and white Nike running shoes before heading down stairs. My watch was on my left hand and my iPod was attached to my right arm so that it wouldn't slip off when I was running.

I left a note for Mason to find when he woke up before I left. The area was pretty safe so that anyone could go running at six thirty in the morning. Not much people did it but I did it, mostly on weekends though. It helped me stay in shape when I couldn't dance and also helped me to think whenever I had problems. In short, right now, it seemed like that the best thing I could do although it was Tuesday, not to mention my boyfriend's birthday.

The area where we lived was a little secluded in that the houses were very far from each other so privacy was key. They neighbors were pretty nice, most of them being big business moguls with house wives and one or two children. Most of the children though were either in their thirties or children stages. Hardly any teenagers existed in the community. Well except for Eric. Eric Yorkie was a guy from my school who seemed to have a big thing for me. He was quite good looking with dark almost black hair and deep set grey eyes. His dad was a judge with lots of connections and his mom a regular housewife. He was sweet and nice but sometimes he came on a little too strong. Even though he knew I had a boyfriend and he knew Edward himself, he still tried to flirt with me and ask me out at times. He never did it around Edward though, since he probably wouldn't have a head by now. I didn't bother to tell Edward either though. I mean I could handle him and had graciously turned him down each time.

I began running, feeling the muscles in my calves loosening themselves. They warmed and soon I began to feel all powerful. This is why I loved running. It made me seem strong and powerful and my muscles felt warm and like they could hike up a mountain. Linkin Park was playing Leave out All the Rest in my ears and the music drove me to push my feet harder and harder.

The sound switched to What I've Done and I continued running. When I reached the end of the road I looked back to see how far I had run. Wow, I thought, I can't even see my house any more. I was at least two miles away from the house. At the end of the road was a lake where there was also a park and picnic area. The park had swings, a merry-go-round and of course a slide and jungle gym. Behind the park were bushes and hiking trails. The picnic area was filled with wooden benches and tables and little huts for rainy days. I checked my watch and realized I had just run for an hour meaning that I would be back by at least eight thirty. That would be good enough. Mason would probably be up by then and with any luck maybe I could beat him to the kitchen and make breakfast for him for once, I thought.

I needed to rest though before I could run back. I went to my usual resting place by the swing and sat down on it. I dug my heels into the ground and pushed off. I took out the ear plugs from my ears so that they wouldn't pull when I swung. I began to swing, feeling like a little girl again. I sat back, relishing the feeling of no worries and no problems. It was such a change to what I had been feeling earlier.

Suddenly I heard chuckling in the distance. My head whipped up at the sound. It had come from somewhere by the jungle gym. Someone had been hiding and watching me. I felt my stomach clench as I thought of the possibility of it being Jacob.

No, I thought, it couldn't be him. He wouldn't come back, not after all this time. But the fear wouldn't leave me. I knew it was irrational but ever since that incident with Jacob I had always felt as though he were still there watching me. I had become paranoid thinking that every dark silhouette that followed me was him. There were times where Edward and I would be out together and I would feel someone staring at me. Once where we were at the movies, the lights had gone out whilst I had been in the bathroom and someone, a man, had grabbed me. Whoever it was had hugged me tightly and I had had no way out of their grasp and by the time the lights came back on they were gone. Edward who had been waiting for me outside the door said that no one had been in there since then and how it had to have been my mind tricking me. I had bought his stories then but still the illogical fear continued. It might have been my mind playing tricks on me again but I knew there was no way I could have imagined that voice chuckling. My mind was not so adept at playing tricks on me. I got up from the swing and slowly began to walk to the jungle gym.

"Hello?" I asked, my voice quavering. "Who's there?" I asked in a stronger voice.

"Bella," a voice said.

It came from behind me.

Slowly I turned only to see….

"Eric."

He was watching me leaning against the very swing I had just vacated. He was dressed simply in a black t-shirt and track pants and his grey eyes were alert and ready for anything. They had some underlying current though and whatever it was it unnerved me.

"Oh," I said, clutching my heart, "It's you. Oh thank heavens."

He smirked and walked towards slowly as if not trying to startle me. Although he seemed to have all the right intentions, his advance looked like a hunter proceeding on its prey. Instinct made me take a step back. He stopped and smirked again.

"It's all right," he said silkily, "I'm not going to hurt you." He smirked again and walked over to me. Before I knew it he was right up in my face. I could smell his breath. Alcohol, I realized, laced it. My stomach clenched again and made me move backwards.

He was quite tall, about six feet, and his long hands gripped mine as I began to move backwards. "Don't," he said in that same silky disgusting voice, "Don't go, not yet at least." He smiled and this time a wolfish look took over his features.

"Eric, let me go," I said firmly, not trying to betray the fear I felt.

"Why?" he asked, still not releasing my hand. "The party's just begun, darling." He brought my hands to his face and began to kiss them. _**(A/N: This is so disgusting to write! EW!!! Xp .!!!)**_ His lips opened and he actually bit my hand. I tried to wrench them out of his grip but he was too strong.

"Eric, let…me…go!" I screamed. His eyes which had been closed, opened and they were filled with madness and an undercurrent that I had only ever seen in Jacob's eyes went through them. My heart skipped a beat as I recognized them. Obsession.

"Why, Bella?" he asked. "Why should I let you go? So you can go back to your Edward? So that you can go back to that son of bitch who doesn't know your proper value? He doesn't love you, Bella! Not like I do!" his voice held all the madness his eyes displayed. He continued in his madness, "Do you not realize how much _more _I could give you? You don't want Edward, not when you could have me!"

"Eric! Let me go!" I screamed again. He screamed too but in madness. "You want Edward do you? Well here's what: you can't have him!"

With that he began to pull me. He pulled me over to the forest behind the park, out of sight where no one could see me. "Eric!" I screamed, "Let me go!"

"No!" he roared and with that he pushed me to the floor. I fell hard to the floor but I still could fight. I kicked and scratched every part of him I could reach but in the end it wasn't enough. His hands grasped my hands and his grip was pure iron this time. They pinned me down to the ground as he tried to kiss me. I turned my head refusing to let him get to me. His legs were on either side of me holding me down to the ground. I could still see the park in the distance but we were too far away that if a car were to pas they wouldn't be able to see us. They would only be able to hear my screams if they were walking which was most unlikely at this time.

He took both of my hands together and put them over my head. His hands were big enough so that both could fit in one hand. With his free hand he unzipped my hoodie, leaving me only in my sports bra. His filthy hands traced my stomach until it reached the top of my pants. I still tried to squirm under his body but it did not yield. I screamed with all my might, shouting, "Help!" and "Eric, no!".

But it was no use. No one would come; no one would save me from this beast that was currently on top of me. I felt his hand hook the top of my pants and I knew this was it. I was going to be raped and I knew it. I closed my eyes and tried to mentally prepare myself for the horror that was about to be done to me.

But thankfully it never came as Eric was ripped away from me. I scrambled up from the floor and watched the scene in front of me. Eric was knocked unconscious and was currently on the floor. I spotted a huge bump on his head.

My savior was Demetri who stood panting and looking at Eric a look of utter revulsion and contempt on his face. His features were twisted in anger and hate and in one hand he held a huge baseball bat. He looked at me and his features softened.

"Bella?" he asked his voice concerned. "Are you all right?" I nodded slowly. His gaze drifted down my body and I realized that I was only in my bra and pants. I blushed and quickly zipped up my jacket. His eyes returned to my face and he offered his hand.

"What happened?" he asked as I took his hand. I explained what had happened with Eric as we walked to the car and his eyes narrowed dangerously when I got to the part where he'd tried to rape me. He looked back to where we had left Eric and he pulled out his cell.

"Who are you calling?" I asked hesitantly. He was still looking over to where we'd left Eric and his eyes sparkled dangerously. "The police," he said in a hard voice.

"No!" I protested. He looked at me. "Why?" he asked. "Bella, that guy just tried to assault you. You have to put him in jail; you have to have him punished."

I shook my head, "No. We can't do that. Eric's father is a judge; he'll just get him out of there and he'll come after me again. It doesn't make sense. Besides, he'll wake up later, have a killer headache, go home and probably forget this ever happened."

He shook his head and said in a strained voice, "You can't let him get away with this." I looked at him, "Here's what you take him in the car and we'll drop him home and I'll tell his parents. Hopefully the judge hasn't left for work yet so they will listen." He nodded slowly, unable to counter what I had said.

"Fine, but I still think we should call the police for him. He doesn't even deserve to live from my point of view," he whispered dangerously. I shivered as he walked back. He brought Eric and set him in the back seat along with his baseball bat. He seemed tense and unbelievably angry. We drove in silence until I directed him over to Eric's house. The judge's car was still home. I knocked on the front door and was greeted by Eric's mom, a kind middle-aged lady.

"Oh Bella dear how are you?" she greeted me. "What brings you over here at this early hour?" she asked. I smiled, "I'm sorry to disturb you, Mrs. Yorkie, but I'm afraid I have some very bad news."

She frowned and asked what I meant. "May I speak with you in private?" I asked politely and she nodded. The judge was at the table and he put aside his paper to listen to me. He was a very nice man as kind as his wife and he listened to me without interruption. I explained what had happened and they both grew extremely grave.

"May I see my son, Bella?" Mr. Yorkie asked, his eyes angry. I nodded and headed outside to tell Demetri to bring in Eric. He brought him and set him on the couch in the living room. Demetri stepped back as Mrs. Yorkie examined him.

"He'll be out for a little while," she said gravely and without working she burst into tears. "Where did we go wrong, Ted? Where did we go wrong for him to do such a thing?" Mr. Yorkie hugged his wife and whispered reassurances in her ear.

He looked over the top of her head to speak to me, "I'm so sorry about this, Bella, I apologize to you on behalf of my son. I shudder to think of what he might have done to you. I am truly sorry about this, dear, truly sorry." His grey eyes so like his son did indeed look sorry and I said, "It's okay Mr. Yorkie. Just make sure Eric gets some help please. I'm just thankful Demetri was there to save me." On the last sentence I looked at him and he looked abashed. Mr. Yorkie turned to him and said, "Thank you son, for saving Bella from what Eric would've done to her." Mrs. Yorkie was too distressed to say anything but she did apologize on behalf of Eric too.

Demetri and I excused ourselves after a while. As he got into his car, I thanked him for everything he'd done. "I don't know what I would've done without you, D." he smiled and said, "No problem," before driving away. I watched the car go; before I checked my watch and saw that it was eight fifteen already. I hugged myself as I walked over to my house.

I went upstairs and showered before I came back downstairs. I didn't want to think about what might've happened if Demetri hadn't been there to save me. I was just grateful he did. I dressed in jeans and a tee before heading back downstairs and cooking breakfast. Thankfully Mason wasn't awake yet so by the time he came down around nine, breakfast was already waiting for him on the table. He looked pleasantly surprised and he kissed me on the forehead and thanked me. I was glad that he enjoyed my cooking for once and later when Mom came down, she too praised it.

After breakfast I trudged back upstairs. I didn't have to be at the Cullens till five officially though Edward had asked for me to stay the entire day. I went back to the study where I just played some more of my songs and decided which ones I'd use for my interview with Aro. I was so ecstatic about it. I mean I was going to meet one of the biggest music producers in the business. That definitely gets a girl excited. I played till about two and then I decided to take a nap.

My head hit the pillow and I was out like a light in a matter of a second.

$~*^*~$

_I was being chased. Pursed by something I did not know. I was running harder than I had ever run. I could tell from my surroundings I was in a forest. Where it was though, I didn't know. I could hear derisive laughter echoing in my ears as the laughter cackled that I could not out run it. "Run Bella run!" I heard a voice shout behind me. I glanced over my shoulder and felt my stomach drop. Demetri was there, his face bloody, his clothes ragged and torn. He shouted for me to run again and despite his orders I slowed and shouted, "No Demetri!" As I spoke a dark silhouette of a man grabbed Demetri and he was no more. Tears were streaming down my face. The darkness that had consumed Demetri began to advance on me and once again, I was running. I ran and ran till I had to stop. As I slowed, I tripped on a branch and strong arms that I knew so well caught me. I looked up and it was Edward. "Edward," I said tugging on his arm, "we have to run." Just as I said that the man shaped in darkness was still laughing madly and lunged at me. Edward shouted, "No!" and thrust himself in front of me. The darkness devoured him and I screamed, "NO!" And then he was gone, leaving only me and the man there. He advanced on me and I backed away from him. His entire body was covered until he let the light hit his face. I stared at a face I had only known too well. It was him…the man that would be responsible for my death. It was…_

"Beeeeeep, Beeeeeep, Beeeeep, BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!" my phone alarm went off. My eyes snapped open. What a horrid dream! I thought as I remembered it. My entire body was damp with sweat. I took calming breaths to slow down my heart which was racing from the adrenaline in the dream. I had never had such a vivid dream before nor had I ever had a dream so horrific. I tried hard to remember who it had been in the end but that part escaped me. I shook my head. It was just a dream; then why did I feel so affected by it?

I checked the time. I had an hour to get ready. I took a bath in warm water and the water did wonders for the knotted muscles in my back. The dream remained fresh in my mind though and I tried to forget it as hard as I could.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a fluffy towel. My clothes had already been picked out by both Alice and Rose and it was a midnight blue mini dress. It was quite simple but it was very beautiful at the same time. I slipped it on and adjusted it in the mirror. It was really something. It hugged me very nicely and at the neck was a silver chain where all the cloth was gathered and replaced the uses of straps. The dress ended middle thigh and had a slight ruffle at the edges. I kept my hair straight and gathered some of it in a butterfly clip at the back. Some little wisps came into my face which I tucked behind my hair. Next I started on my makeup using dark blue eye shadow to give myself a Smokey eye. I slipped on my regular shade of lip gloss and added my silver earrings and shoes.

I did a once over in the mirror. I looked presentable and I knew Alice and Rose would be proud. I did look quite good. Satisfied, I got into my car and drove over to the post office where I had to pick up Edward's gift.

It was a ring that I had seen over the internet. It matched mine and it was from the early 1900s so it fit Edward himself who was so old timey in his ways when he was himself. It was so similar to mine that I had a small suspicion that it might have once belonged to Edward's biological father who Edward knew nothing about. His mother, Elizabeth Masen, had put Edward up for adoption when he was a baby. She had requested that the baby be named Edward after his biological father. Carlisle and Esme had respected her wishes and Edward had been given his mother's ring when he was old enough to understand its value.

The ring represented Edward so perfectly that when I saw it I had to buy it despite its hefty price tag. I picked it up and saw that it was indeed every bit as beautiful as it had been on the computer screen. I held it up next to mine and again was struck with the thought as it so perfectly matched the other they had to have been pairs. Edward was going to love it.

Within fifteen minutes I reached the Cullens with time to spare. People had already started to arrive and I parked my car quickly before heading upstairs to check on the birthday boy. I stopped by Alice's room first and saw that she and Rose were getting dressed still. They cooed over my dress and I had to pry their fingers off of me to let them let me go. Alice was a knock out in a hot pink halter dress which emphasized her tiny body very nicely. I elbowed her, "Still torturing Jazzy, huh?" She giggled and nodded. Rose was drop dead gorgeous in a tight black number that ended right above her knew and had no back.

Finally they let me go after fifteen minutes of assurances that they were hot. I set off to Edward's room where he was lying on his bed dressed in a green shirt that matched his eyes and classic black jeans.

As I opened the door, he looked up and his jaw dropped at my dress. Without sparing a second he had grabbed my hand and pulled me onto his lap. "You look beautiful, beautiful," he said as he kissed me. "Smooth," I commented kissing him back and I felt his lips curve into a smile. "You know I am," he whispered back. After a good ten minutes of kissing, we finally pulled apart.

"We better get downstairs," I said breathlessly. He pouted, "I don't know why Alice invited all these people. All I need for my birthday is you." He bumped his nose against mine and I giggled.

"Come on lover boy, let's not neglect your guests any longer," I said, pulling him with me. He groaned and came with me grudgingly. He wrapped one arm around my waist as Alice got ready to announce his arrival into the party. Why she had to do that, I wasn't sure but as long as the pixie got her way, there was no shouting involved which everyone was happy with.

Somehow she'd gotten Emmett to do it, maybe a bribe to replace all his destroyed video games. He boomed in his naturally loud voice, "And here's our birthday boy! Mr. Edward Cullen!"

I heard Edward groan besides me and I smiled. Emmett's announcement was followed by applause. Edward smiled good-naturedly. He pulled me along with him to go greet his guests and soon after we had made our rounds, we decided to do some dancing. As soon as we went out on to the dance floor however the music stopped and Alice went up on the make shift stage that had been assembled in the huge living room.

"And now," she said into the mike, "it's time for our gift to give to my brother." Wait what gift? Oh no, Alice better not have disobeyed my orders and gone and gotten those strippers again. But she had sworn she wouldn't so what could she be talking about? I knew she never told me anything. She continued, "Well last year, when he turned eighteen we gave him strippers but this year I was requested not to do so by his girlfriend. So this year, what I want to give him is his favorite band. May I present Linkin Park!" she shouted into the mike.

Both Edward's and my jaw dropped as our favorite band of all time came on to the stage. People cheered like mad as they began to play Edward's favorite song "In the End." We headed over to Alice who was looking smug.

"Alice," I asked still star-struck, "how in the world did you get them?" She winked at me and Edward and said, "Connections."

She pulled me aside and said, "Bella, how could you not know? Who do we know who is a musician?" I thought and realized with horror. "Alice, tell me you didn't!" I pleaded. She smiled smugly, "I called and Demetri graciously asked so here they are!"

"Alice," I moaned, "How could you? Edward is going to be so mad if he finds out!" She looked at me pointedly, "He can't be mad at something he'll never know about."

With that she skipped off. I shook my head unable to believe that Alice had done that. I walked back over to Edward who was animatedly talking with the band guys.

He introduced me to them and we talked with them until they had to go back on stage. Edward looked as though Christmas had come early. "I'm going to get some water," I told him.

I headed over to the kitchen where all the refreshments were being kept. All that kissing had left me parched.

I filled a glass and drank and kept re-filling it. "Wow," I heard someone laugh behind me, "you're quite thirsty aren't you?"

I did a classic spit take when I heard the voice.

"Demetri," I spluttered, "What are you doing here?" I whirled around to find him right behind me in a blue shirt and black jeans. His jet black hair hung in his eyes but somehow the piercing blue managed to still be able to penetrate you through the curtain of hair.

"You invited me remember?" he said. Oh yeah, I thought as I remembered, I did. I grimaced inside my head. Crap, why oh why had I don't this to myself?

He gestured at my dress, "Nice." I blushed and mumbled my thanks. We looked at each other as we dove into an awkward silence.

"So…" he started, looking at me as thought pleading to say something.

"So," I said. I couldn't think of what to say. I was not sure what was wrong with me. I mean this was Demetri! Demetri! The guy I used to know inside and out! I used to him so well…then why was I suddenly feeling so shy with him around?!

"Thank you," I said finally. I meant for everything he'd done; saving me earlier that day from Eric, getting the band for Edward. He had done so much for me and I had never thanked him properly. Shame on me, I rebuked myself.

He looked startled at my thanks. "For what?" he asked incredulously.

I shrugged, "For everything, D. What you did for me this morning…for getting Linkin Park to come…even for introducing me to Marcus and they! You've done so much for me, D, and I've never even said thank you properly. Thanks for everything you've done," I said passionately meaning every word. "You really are a great friend."

He looked at me suddenly his eyes filled with a strong unidentified emotion. He stepped closer to me until he was right in front of me. He was so close that I could feel his body heat radiating off of him.

"Bella," he whispered, his soft accent breaking through, "What if I want to be more than your friend?" he said, sliding his hand up to my face to cup my cheek. He tilted my face upward so that I was staring right into his icy blue eyes. They were liquid pools…pools of….love, I realized. As my realization hit, Demetri whispered, "I love you, Bella. I always have and I never stopped. Not even when I left; I have never forgotten you. You have no idea how much it hurt me when I came back to find you with Edward. I tried, I tried my hardest to forget my feelings for you but they remain unaltered. Bella, I love you."

With that he pressed his lips to mine and I did not resist. His tongue pressed against mine asking for entrance and I granted it without a moment's hesitation. The kiss became more and more passionate until finally we had to pull away. Our foreheads touching, we closed our eyes, panting slightly.

"Bella," I heard someone gasp. My stomach dropped at the sound of the voice.

Oh no, I thought, not….

I whirled around only to have my fears confirmed.

It was indeed who I had thought.

Edward.

_**(A/N: Again I felt the need to leave it there like the last time but I decided that it would just be plain evil…so I'll continue just for you guys not to hate me! See how much I love you guys??)**_

"Edward," I began.

He held up one hand. "Save it," he whispered, his voice broken and hurt. I shut my mouth, feeling my eyes pool with tears.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered brokenly.

Edward shook his head and stormed away. I turned to look at Demetri who was looking at the floor his face shocked.

"D, I'm so sorry about all of this." I glanced back to where Edward had disappeared and looked back at Demetri. "I have to go," I said hurriedly, "I-I'm sorry."

"Edward!" I yelled as I saw his back moving quickly up the crowd. I tried getting through to get to him but it was no use. Soon he disappeared from my sight and I couldn't find him.

Tears were streaming down my face and I spotted Alice across the room with Rose. I crossed the room to where they were standing. They were immediately concerned when they saw my tear streaked face.

"Ali, Rose," I asked sniffling, "can I please talk to you?" They nodded and dragged me upstairs into Alice's room. The party ended strictly by the stairs. Only people who were either a Swan, Cullen or Hale were allowed upstairs. The other people were grounded to the ground floor so that no one would…erm…_you know_…in one of the bedrooms.

I plopped down on the bed as soon as they shut the door. "Honey," Rose said, concerned, "what happened?" I told them everything that had just happened. They were sympathetic to my plight when I finished.

"Aww…" Alice and Rose cooed hugging me as I started sobbing when I remembered Edward's face. Alice rubbed my back in small circles as Rose stroked my hair. I cried even harder as I remembered Edward doing the same thing.

"Guys," I sobbed, "what am I going to do? Edward hates me now and for good reason. I feel so horrible. Why did I kiss Demetri?! Why am I so stupid?!" I said over and over again.

"Aw, honey," Alice said soothingly, "here's what we'll do: Me and Rose will go downstairs and find Edward and bring him back up here. We'll lock you two in a room if we have to. He'll have to listen to you. Is that okay, sweetie?" I nodded forlornly and gave her a small grateful smile. "Thank you Alice, Rose," I sniffled.

They left after each giving me a hug. I decided to sober up and fix my hair and make up so that I would be presentable when Edward came. I washed my face, removing all make up and placed my hair in a ponytail. I changed from my dress into one of my favorite outfits which Alice had bought me a couple of days before. It was cute and comfy. It was a white shirt with a cream and brown argyle sweater over it and on the bottom was a mini brown skirt with the same pattern. Alice had even bought me cool cream boots to wear with it. I slipped it on quickly, just glad that I didn't have to stay in the dress any longer. At least this one was comfortable.

I waited upstairs for an half of an hour and still Alice and Rose didn't return with Edward. What could have taken them so long? I wondered. After ten more minutes of waiting, I decided to go look for Edward myself. It was already quarter to eight and the party had to finish by eleven. Carlisle and Esme who were out for the evening were going to come back by midnight and by then they ordered that the house would be spotless by then. I was supposed to stay so that I could help them clean and then spend the night over.

I went down stairs and looked for Edward. I couldn't find him. I looked all over for any of the Cullens or Hales but they were nowhere in sight. I checked the living room and kitchen with no luck. The only other place they could be was outside by the pool area. I stepped outside ignoring the catcalls I received from the idiot named Mike who still hadn't given up his antics after two years.

"Hey baby!" he called, "You wanna have a good time with someone worth your while?!" I ignored him still scanning the crowd for Edward or any of my friends. The place was packed. It had to have at least two hundred people.

Mike continued, "Aw come on girl! You know you want me! Besides you'll need a new boyfriend now huh? Did ya see Eddie yet?!" Finally he had my attention. He looked delighted when I finally looked at him. "Didn't you see them yet?!" he asked grinning like if Santa had given him his Christmas gift early, "he's over there."

He pointed to a row of sunbathing chairs at the side of the pool. There were two umbrellas behind them and on each side of the pool had a plant.

Where Mike pointed to though was a certain sunbathing chair where there was a guy and girl intertwined.

I felt my stomach clench in horror. The girl was on top of him and both of them were playing a round of tonsil hockey and making out like there was no tomorrow. That wasn't what made me want to vomit though. Though the guy's face was obscured you could still see the top of his head.

And on his head was that unmistakable messy bronze hair.

Just as I realized who it was, they pulled away for some much needed air.

My worst nightmare had come true.

Edward was cheating on me right before my very eyes.

And this time it was for real.

**$~*^*~$**

_***SOBS***_

_**WHY?! WHY EDWARD?! WHY?! *continues sobbing for a good ten minutes***_

_***sniffles* Okay that was extremely hard for me write. And yes, guys, he is indeed making out with another girl right in front of Bella forty five minutes after he caught her doing the same thing with her ex boyfriend. Karma's a bitch ain't it? Poor Bella. I feel so sorry that I am making her suffer like that. Oh well! Nothing I can do about it! XD**_

_**Yeah, a lot of you want to kill me huh? *dodges as fire tipped spears are thrown***_

_**Well that was a huge cliffy huh? What oh what is going to happen next? Who's she gonna be with? Edward? Demetri? Jacob? Eric? (Hell no on the last account)**_

_**You wanna know?? Then REVIEW!!! **_

_**Thanks people for everything you guys are doing for me…whether it be favoriting, story alerting, reviewing (Which I love you even more for) and reading. Thanks so much for sticking the story…**_

_**Please people, review! I PROMISE that if I get at least THREE reviews I will upload the next chapter!**_

_**Personally the next chapter is my favorite! And I want to upload it so badly!! SO give me my three reviews and if I get them by this afternoon I will upload the next chapter! I LOVE the next one so much, oh my god, you have no idea!**_

_**Also, I'll be posting a playlist for this story probably after the next chapter. It will just be all the songs I used in the story and their rightful owners.**_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**Byebye,**_

_**Lovies from,**_

**~Stephies~**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hi people! Again. Yes here I am. Thank you so much for three reviews I got for the last chapter! Okay, no long A/N since I want y'all to start reading! All I have to say is thank you for all the Favorite Stories and Favorite Authors as well as the Story Alerts I've been getting! Thanks for reading this story, people, you have no idea how much it means to me. Now start reading. Just I am warning you from now, there is one huge cliffhanger at the end. And so our story continues….*cooooooo coooooooo***_

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Stephenie, can I have Twilight?**

**Stephenie: Why are you still even asking that question? The answer is still NO.**

**Me: Man, you're mean.**

**Stephenie: Yeah well I'm the one with the millions of dollars so I can afford it.**

**Me: *mutters* Yeah, yeah, I've heard it all before.**

**Stephenie: And yet you continue with the useless pestering?**

**Me: Well can I at least have Jasper?**

**Stephenie: No.**

**Me: Emmett?**

**Stephenie: No.**

**Me: Carlisle?**

**Stephenie: No.**

**Me: Edward?**

**Stephenie: No. Actually make that a Hell No.**

**Me: Not even Jacob?**

**Stephenie: Well, him you can have.**

**Me: Heck no, I don't want him! _Keep_ ****your nasty stinkin' Jacob!**

**Jacob: _Hello!_**** I am right here! I can_ hear_**** you!**

**Me: And your point is…..? **

**$~*^*~$**

**Chapter Eighteen**

My heart shattered at the very sight. My boyfriend, the guy I loved with my heart and soul, he was there right in front of me, currently making out with another girl. The first time with Tanya, two years before, that time I remembered had hurt like a bitch. But now, this, this was pure agony. What made even worse was to see that Edward was doing this of his own free will. I could tell by the look that was on his face when he broke apart with the girl for some air. It wasn't anger or horror. It was pure lust and his face was not my sweet Edward's but a drunken version of him.

He spotted me and he smirked. I could feel tears rolling down my face. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie all standing to the side like everyone else was, watching Edward make out with the girl. Oh so that was why they took so long, they couldn't get Edward away from his new girlfriend.

I walked right up to Edward. I was going to shout, be strong and ask him why. But my words came out in a broken whisper. "Why?" I asked.

He smirked again and the girl he'd been making out with sat on his lap and slurred, "Who's this, Eddie?"

I looked and her and said, "I'm his girlfriend and you are?"

She looked shocked at my announcement and said, "Eddie, you didn't say you had a girlfriend. My, things have changed in five years. You didn't keep a girl more than a week back then." She giggled, "Well, except for me of course."

He nuzzled her neck and she giggled again. I asked again, "Who are you now?"

"Oh," she said drunkenly, her eyes drooping as Edward continued to dribble on her neck, "I'm Maggie. My parents, Siobhan and Liam, worked with Edward's father a long time ago, until I moved anyway. Now, I'm back."

I nodded, tears still flowing freely down my face. "So I see. May I talk to Edward please?" She nodded intoxicated by all the alcohol and got up drunkenly before placing a slimy kiss on Edward's lips and walking away. She stumbled a couple of times. Edward and I watched her go. Everyone was still watching.

I turned back to him. Tears came down even heavier as I spoke. "Why Edward?" I asked. "Why did you do this to me?"

He snorted. "Always trying to make yourself the victim huh?" He swayed off balance when he tried to get up. After a couple of tries, he managed to get up with a swagger. He continued, "Why? Is that what you ask? I think I should ask you the same. Why Bella? Why was it that I found you with your ex boyfriend? Huh? Why is that?" he asked drunkenly.

I said nothing but looked at him tearfully. He smirked and continued, "I should've known better. As soon as Volturi came back, you just had to have him again huh? Now that he's rich and famous. When he was nothing, you left him for me."

I heard everyone gasp at what he was insinuating. I felt as if he were taking my heart out and repeatedly stomping on it. How could he?

"You're just a gold digger aren't you, Isabella? Always with the guy who makes the most money. You know what they call girls like that?"

He looked around, mockingly to check if the coast was clear. My tears came faster and I felt my heart breaking as he continued his tirade.

He beckoned me closer as if to tell me a secret. I didn't move. He stage whispered, "They would call you a prostitute Bella. A whore." I heard everyone gasp again. "You give your services to the richest one and as soon as someone wealthier comes along, you move on to him. Not only are you a whore and a prostitute. You wanna know what else you are?" He smirked before he said, "A self righteous bitch like I said before. I took it back then but that doesn't mean I didn't mean it and even now, you still are except you're an even bigger bitch than before." I could see someone taping this all on their camcorder out of the corner of my eye.

Suddenly anger flared up inside of me replacing all the hurt with pure fury. I glared at him through my tears.

"You call me a whore?" I said furiously. "Really _you_ call me that?" I asked him. He looked at me stunned I could speak back to him.

"Edward, you're the one who deserves the whore title. You're the one sucking face with another girl who you don't even know! And you think I left Demetri for you because I wanted more money? Hell no, Edward and you know that. Why did I leave Demetri for you? Because _you_ made me fall for you; because you _claimed_ to love me; because _you_ said you'd give up your whores for me! It was only then that I chose to believe you! And then when I found you with Tanya, I thought I made a mistake in choosing you over Demetri! But then you claimed that it was all a scam hatched by Tanya so like the fool I was I believed you!"

He seemed shocked and I could see the drunkenness starting to wear off a little. I continued, "It was all my mistake Edward. I was a fool to think you could change from the idiotic ass you were. Once an idiotic son of bitch ass, always an idiotic son of a bitch ass. These past two years have been nothing but lies huh? You tried so hard to deny your nature but in the end, it all came crashing down. You, Edward Anthony Cullen, are _the_ worst kind of animal to ever walk this earth. You are everything you called me you could think of: bitch, whore, prostitute. You're every kind of monster that has ever walked this earth. You make Jacob look like an angel. I hate you. I hate you with all my heart after everything you said tonight. I'm just glad I found this out before I married you. I hate you, Edward. Goodbye."

With that I whirled around and left, ignoring the furious tears pouring down my face. I walked over to the guy who was recording everything and snatched away the camcorder. He cowered and backed down. I went into the house as quickly as I could and exited through the front door to get to my car. Once there I leaned up against and let my sobs rack my body.

I heard people approaching me and felt them take me into their arms. They lifted me up like a Barbie doll and placed me in the back seat of the car. There, I curled up into a little ball and let the pain take me over. I heard Alice and Rose instruct the guys on what to do while they were gone over low whispers. Alice, I assumed by the pixie like frame, got into the back with me whilst Rose drove.

Alice made my head rest on her lap as we drove in silence. On the way I would have fallen asleep but Rose pulled over so that we could talk.

I tried my best to compose myself and soon the sobs left my body. I sat up and wiped away my tears.

I felt Alice take me into her arms. "Oh Bells," she whispered.

"It's all right," I said, my voice sounding dead and emotionless. "He means nothing to me now."

Rosalie chuckled grimly at that. "Liar, you love him every bit as much as you did before. You're just hurt by what he said." I shook my head ferociously at that but Rose continued, "No, don't try to deny it. I know you Bella, you meant all your insults but you didn't mean it when you said you hated him."

She sounded so right, so knowledgeable, so experienced that I knew she was right. I nodded in defeat. "That doesn't mean that I'm going to forgive him if he even asks for forgiveness," I said quickly.

"Oh I don't deny that, I just know that you didn't mean everything that you said," she amended.

Alice said, "Oh he isn't going to be spared when he wakes in the morning and doesn't remember half what happened tonight. I'll take that camcorder and show him the tape when he wakes up. Ooh he's so going to regret his words tonight."

"Alice, I don't care if he apologizes a million times over but I am never going to forgive him for this. That wasn't just alcohol talking," I said quietly. "I think this is it for us. I think this is the end of our relationship."

Her eyes bugged wide. Rose though looked as though she understood what I meant. "But Bells," Alice protested, "I know Edward was being an ass but are you really going to end your relationship because of his drunken crap?"

I shook my head frustrated. "I don't know Alice. All I know is that, Edward hurt me tonight, and because of that he's not going to be forgiven any time soon."

Alice opened her mouth to protest but Rose interrupted her, "No, Alice, she's right. She needs time to think about everything he said. Alcohol makes you say things you would never say but sometimes it makes you say things that are true. No, Bella needs to think about everything Edward said tonight."

I gave her a grateful smile and Alice frowned. "Okay I get your point," she said, nodding, "But I don't think he meant most of the stuff he meant tonight. I mean didn't he just say it to hurt you?"

I nodded. "Yeah but the point is he said it anyway. And that in itself is unforgivable."

She nodded, thinking. "Okay, I think I understand now. I'm with you, Bells, no matter what though."

"Me too," Rose chimed in.

I smiled weakly at them. "Thanks guys, drop me home quick so you can go back to your own houses 'kay?"

They nodded and I fixed my appearance in the compact mirror Alice handed me. Illuminated by the car light, I made sure that I had no trace of crying left on my face. I didn't want Mom and Mason to worry.

Soon Alice and Rose dropped me off. They took my car back promising to drop it back the next day. After a deep cleansing breath I entered the house. I quickly let Mom and Grandpa know I was home giving a lame excuse as to why I hadn't spent the night at the Cullens. I said goodnight to them both before confining myself to my bedroom.

Again I was overcome with all the day's events. First Eric, then Demetri and now, Edward. The first two were no brainers, but the last, that one hurt. Rose was right. I didn't hate Edward. The love I had for him trumped any hate I could feel. That love was too enormous. I was hurt though. Hurt beyond belief at all he had insinuated. I felt betrayal the most. A picture of Maggie and Edward kissing formed in my head and refused to move. I tried to push it out but the harder I tried the more it became rooted in my head.

Tears welled in my eyes again and I collapsed on the bed. I wished a sleep free of all dreams and emotions, a release from the real world. But no, I remained conscious feeling all the pain, the betrayal I had been given. I knew I was not going to get any sleep tonight.

I lugged myself off my cozy bed and went to the bathroom for a long shower. The shower was relaxing and the sensation of the warm water cascading down my back made my eyes roll back into my head. After my bath I changed into my comfiest pajamas and collected my guitar and songs journal from my room.

I made my way to my granddad's study. This was one of my favorite places in the house. It had a couch in the corner next to the piano and I switched on the light and settled down on it. There was even a blanket laid on the top half of it and I lay back taking it the release it gave me. I felt relaxed for the first time in hours.

I sifted to my journal till I finally found the song I needed to sing. I had written it so long ago when I had first moved to Phoenix.

It was one of my favorites and now, I felt as though I needed to play it since it was one of the songs that gave me great joy to sing.

I strummed the guitar as I sang.

_**Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window  
Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray (I would pray)**_

**_Trying hard to reach out  
But when I tried to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me  
Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I prayed I could break away_**

**_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_**

**_Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean  
Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away (I will)  
And breakaway_**

**_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I love  
I'll take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway_**

**_Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging around revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway_**

**_I'll spread my wings  
And I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway  
Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk  
Take a chance  
Make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway_**

By the time I was done, I was crying again. Edward's betrayal stung so much that my heart felt as if it just wanted to curl up and die.

I looked through my diary again and once again I found the perfect song. This one used piano though so I made my way over to it. Tears were still streaming down my face as I began to play and sing.

_**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

So true, I thought. This pain that I felt as I played, nothing could ever compare to it. I didn't know if my broken heart would ever be able to mend. Edward's betrayal…it had torn it to shreds. I knew now, as I played and sang that I couldn't forgive Edward. Even if he apologized and begged forgiveness, I couldn't. He himself had inflicted this pain upon me. He had to suffer some of it himself.

I continued playing, filled with a sudden vigor as I reached the chorus._**  
**_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**_

_**You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me**_

How accurate this song was to my feelings! And I had written this a while back when I was in one of my darker moods. Perhaps I had always known this was coming. Even now as I sang, Edward's face flashed in my mind; all the memories of him were overwhelming.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**_

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along**_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
**_

As I finished the song, my tears stopped their flow. I grabbed my journal and began to write. Before I knew it, three songs were done. They were all on guitar though so I sat on my granddad's couch and practiced them. They were some of the best songs I had ever written. Each one of them described what I felt about Edward's betrayal and the insults he'd thrown at me.

A slow smile spread on my face as I finished playing them. I was going to play these songs for Aro at my meeting the next day. Not only did I come to this conclusion but I decided I would also take the offer to record if he proposed the contract to me. The only thing that had been holding me back was Edward. Now after what happened tonight, I was decided. Besides, if I took this path I would never have to see Edward again. And then when it came to my friends and family, I could always keep in close contact right? I did still want to pursue my dream of becoming a vet but maybe in a year or two. At least then, I wouldn't have to go to school with Edward and attend the same classes as him. This way I got the best of both worlds.

I checked the digital clock on the desk. It read 12:09 AM. Wow I had been up over three hours writing. Suddenly I felt exhausted and I lay back against the couch. It was very comfortable and I pulled the blanket over me.

Within a matter of seconds I was fast asleep.

**$~*^*~$**

The next morning I was shaken awake by my mom and Mason who were both standing over me laughing their butts off.

"What's so funny?" I asked groggily. They giggled like children and shook their heads.

"Nothing, dear," Mason said quickly, stifling his chuckles.

"M'okay," I mumbled and fell back into a deep slumber. I was woken what felt like seconds later by Mason again.

"Bella," he said, shaking me, "It's time to get up dear."

"No monkey I want Cocoa Pebbles," I muttered and rolled over. Only since I wasn't on a proper bed, I was dumped on to the floor.

Suddenly I was wide awake. "What-okay-I'm awake!" I shouted, finally opening my eyes, only to be blinded by the sun pouring into the study. Mason chuckled and picked me up from the floor and placed me in a sitting position on the couch. My butt hurt after falling so hard.

"Morning, Bells," Grandpa said cheerily. "You might want to bathe and come down stairs and get some breakfast into you."

I nodded sleepily and gathered my stuff. Like a zombie I shuffled to my room. When I finally reached I dropped all my stuff on the bed and headed straight to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and had a quick bath. Finally I was fully awake and could function like a normal person. I slipped on jean shorts and a sky blue tank and on my feet was a pair of black American Eagle flip flops. I threw my hair into a quick ponytail before heading downstairs.

Renee and Mason were both in there sipping coffee and reading newspapers. It was Wednesday so Renee was dressed in her work clothes with was a grey jacket and skirt suit with a white camisole underneath. Her hair was in a pretty bun with strands hanging elegantly down her face. Her face was made up with sheer lip gloss and some mascara and eye liner.

"Morning, sleepyhead," she greeted me with a grin. I smiled wryly and decided to discuss the meeting I had with Aro with them. I told them everything including everything that had transpired with Demetri and Edward.

"Well, Bells," Renee said, "I know you love to sing but do you really want to give up your dreams of becoming a vet? I mean what would Dude over there say about that?" She gestured to wear my little Lab was eating his kibble. These days he had spent more time with Mason and I had missed my little Dude so much. But this was for the best since he had to get more attached to Mason who would be taking care of him when I was away at college. Or on tour if I took the deal with Aro.

"I don't know Mom. I don't want to give up becoming a vet but I mean I can do it later no? I mean in a year or two I can always take a break from singing and finish up college and still become a vet," I pointed out. She nodded and consented.

"Yes that does sound reasonable Bella," Mason agreed, "but are you sure you're not trying to run away from Edward dear?"

I sighed, "That's part of it grandpa but if I don't take the chance when I'm offered it I'm afraid I'll never forgive myself and spend the rest of my life wondering if I made the right decision."

"Hmm…I see your point. Well then if you're sure, I think you have both my and your mother's approval. We just want to be happy, Bella. Choose that path that will make you most content," Grandpa said with a twinkle in his eye. I kissed them both on the cheek and thanked them for their advice and input.

Mom left for work and Mason left with Dude to give him his daily walk. It was already half ten so I decided that I might as well get ready for my meeting. I had to meet the brothers and Demetri at eleven.

I trekked back upstairs and picked out my outfit. It was a dark blue mini jean skirt that ended about two inches above my knee and a brown turtle neck sweater. I added my knee high brown boots to it. On my ears were silver earrings from which hung simple diamond studs and around my neck was the same diamond necklace that I had worn to my graduation ceremony. The turtle neck was casual yet cool and it was extremely comfortable. I combed out my long waist length hair and just gathered some of it to put in a clip. It still hung over my shoulders though. I looked in the mirror. I was presentable. I slathered on some lip gloss and did my eye make up. Finally I was ready and I grabbed a simple blue jean purse and slipped in my iPod and phone. I checked my messages and wasn't surprised to see I had over thirty all of which were from Edward. I deleted them without reading them,

It was quarter to eleven when I left the house in the M3 since Alice and Rose had yet to drop off my Ferrari and I dodged all the traffic I had to and was able to make it on time to the studio. Demetri was waiting outside for me looking nervous.

He smiled a little when I made over to him and then returned to his nervous demeanor. "Are you okay?" he asked seriously.

I nodded. "Demetri, are you all right?" I asked as I watched him shift uncomfortably. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye.

"I keep thinking that you're mad at me. You are mad aren't you?" he asked nervously.

I shook my head, "No, why would I be?"

"Because it was because of me that you and Edward had a fight last night," responded Demetri. Oh, I realized, he had seen it all. I had almost forgotten completely that Demetri and I had kissed the night before.

"Oh right, the kiss," I said. I looked at him, "Um, D, about that, can we just forget about it?" I asked.

He looked at me and shrugged, "If that's what you really want to do." I nodded. I turned to walk away when he grabbed my hand.

"Bella?" he said in a small voice. "Did you…feel anything when we kissed?" He looked up and his eyes were filled with love and pain.

"Oh, Demetri," I whispered, "I know you said last night that you loved me and I know that I still feel something for you but…Edward is the sole owner of my heart right now I'm afraid."

He looked at me incredulously, "Even after all he said yesterday?"

I nodded, "Even after that."

"Are you going to forgive him then?"

I shook my head, "No…I don't think I will be able to."

His face betrayed the joy he felt for a moment before it settled back behind his calm demeanor.

"So what about…us?" he asked.

"I'll let you know when I have time to think it through properly," I said, smiling a little. He took my answer without another question.

"So shall we?" he said, offering his hand. I hooked arms with him and smiled. We walked over to the same studio where we had been recording the other day.

Three men were inside along with Chelsea and Afton and another woman. Marcus was one of them and the other two were the people I had seen the pictures. Caius was a tall man with a long mane of pure white hair that fell loosely around his shoulders. His brother Aro was almost the same with the exception that his hair was as black as midnight like his other brother Marcus and it was pulled into a ponytail. They were all dressed causally in trousers and shirts with vests pulled over them.

"Ah, Demetri, I take it this is the lovely Isabella Swan?" Aro asked as we stepped inside. His voice was deep and musical. He had an air of regality and for some odd reason I felt the need to curtsy at his introduction.

"Yes, I am Bella," I said with a smile as I moved my hand to shake his. He grasped it and I was surprised at how strong it was for a man of his age for he was at least past fifty.

"Welcome my dear," he said graciously with that same air of regality as before, "I am Aro Volter and these are my brothers, Caius and Marcus whom you have already met." Caius smiled and took my hand and Marcus did the same but with a wink.

"And this is my secretary Renata," he introduced the other woman. She was about five foot five with a kind face and she smiled good-naturedly. She was at least somewhere in her late thirties and she was rather plump and her black hair was arranged in a tight bun.

I said hello to Chelsea and Afton before Aro spoke again.

"Now, down to matters of business," Aro started. "Now, Bella," he said seriously, "I have heard the songs that you recorded with Demetri and your own and I must commend you dear on your incredible talent. I'm sure my brother has already warned you that I am quite adept at getting what I want and Bella, after listening to that tape, I must admit that I possess a very strong drive to have you sign with us."

I nodded. He continued, "If you would like, I can have a contract drawn up in two days. Can you sing us more of your songs though before we talk any further on the matter? I must say that I would like to see your talent before hand."

I nodded again, "I have three songs already prepared. Would you like me to play them out here for you or inside the recording studio so Afton can record them and you can listen to them later?"

"Inside the studio please," he answered. I smiled and obeyed. He certainly did have a commanding nature.

I picked out a guitar and began to strum my songs. I winked at Demetri before I began to sing.

_**You told me  
there's no need  
To talk it out  
Cause it's too late  
To proceed  
And slowly  
I took your words**_

_**No looking back  
I won't regret, no  
I will find my way  
I'm broken  
But still I have to say**_

_**It's all right, okay  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
Alright, Ok  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I won't return  
Our bridge has burnt down  
I'm stronger now  
All right , okay  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry**_

_**You played me  
Betrayed me  
Your love was nothing but a game  
Portrait a role  
You took control, I  
I couldn't help but fall  
So deep  
But now I see things clear**_

_**It's all right, it's okay  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
Alright, Ok  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I won't return  
Our bridge has burnt down  
I'm stronger now  
All right , okay  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry**_

_**Don't waste your fiction tears on me  
Just save them for someone in need  
It's way too late  
I'm closing the door**_

I looked up from the mike which I had been singing into. All of them except Demetri were looking quite shocked. I smirked. Demetri nodded for me to move on to my next song.

I started up again. I liked this song a lot more than the last and so I put more energy into it.

_**I throw all of your stuff away,  
Then I clear you out of my head,  
I tear you out of my heart,  
And ignore all your messages,  
I tell everyone we are through,  
'Cause I'm so much better without you,  
But it's just another pretty lie,  
'Cause I break down,  
Every time you come around,  
Oh, oh,**_

**_So how did you get here under my skin,  
I swore that I'd never let you back in,  
Should've known better,  
Than trying to let you go,  
'Cause here we go, go, go, go again,  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit,  
Something about you is so addictive,  
We're falling together,  
You'd think that by now I'd know,  
'Cause here we go, go, go again_**

**_You never know what you want,  
And you never say what you mean,  
But I start to go insane,  
Every time that you look at me,  
You only hear half of what I say,  
And you're always showing up too late,  
And I know that I should say goodbye,  
But it's no use,  
Can't be with or without you,  
Oh, oh,_**

**_So how did you get here under my skin,  
I swore that I'd never let you back in,  
Should've known better,  
Than trying to let you go,  
'Cause here we go, go, go, go again,  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit,  
Something about you is so addictive,  
We're falling together,  
You'd think that by now I'd know,  
'Cause here we go, go, go again_**

**_(Again)_**

**_And again, and again,  
And again, and again,  
And again!_**

**_I threw all of your stuff away,_**

**_And I cleared you out of my head,  
And I tore you out of my heart,  
Oh, oh,  
Oh, oh!_**

**_So how did you get here under my skin,  
I swore that I'd never let you back in,  
Should've known better,  
Than trying to let you go,  
'Cause here we go, go, go, go again,  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit,  
Something about you is so addictive,  
We're falling together,  
You'd think that by now I'd know,  
'Cause here we go, go,_**

**_Here we go again!  
Here we go again!_**

**_Should've known better,  
Than trying to let you go,  
'Cause here we go, go, go again,  
Again,(and again and again), again,  
(and again and again and again and again)_**

This time when I looked up from the mike, all of them including Demetri were frozen in a state of shock. That song was a lot more fun and it really showcased my vocals well. Without warning I started my last song. This one was my favorite. It showed it all. How I really felt inside.

_**We got the same friends  
We're gonna have to see each other eventually  
So won't you tell me how we're gonna deal with that  
(how we're gonna deal with that, how we're gonna deal with that)  
My CD's are at your place  
And you know I'm gonna have to pick 'em up  
So won't you tell me how we're gonna deal with that  
(how we're gonna deal with that, how we're gonna deal with that)**_

_**Even though it was mutual, it still kills inside  
'Cause for so long, how I've been defined**_

_**It feels just like I'm going crazy  
I guess that this is breaking up  
And now not even you can save me  
Will someone wake me up?  
(Someone wake me up)  
Never thought that we'd go under  
I guess we won't be making up  
And if this is a dream I wonder,  
Could someone wake me up?  
(Someone wake me up)**_

_**I still have your old shirt  
You know the one I said I'd thrown away?  
I put it on when I went to bed last night  
(I went to bed last night, I went to bed last night)  
Baby, is this where our story ends  
When I turn out the light  
Fantasy and reality fight**_

_**It feels just like I'm going crazy  
I guess that this is breaking up  
And now not even you can save me  
Will someone wake me up?  
(Someone wake me up)  
Never thought that we'd go under  
I guess we won't be making up  
And if this is a dream I wonder,  
Could someone wake me up?  
(Someone wake me up)**_

_**Someone wake me up**_

_**Even though it's over now, it still kills inside  
'Cause for so long you have been my life**_

_**(Someone wake me up, someone wake me up)**_

As I started the last chorus, I looked up and to my utter shock, I saw Edward standing by the door, his eyes glued to mine. I began to sing again but this time, it was solely for him.

_**It feels just like I'm going crazy  
I guess that this is breaking up  
And now not even you can save me  
Will someone wake me up?  
(Someone wake me up)  
Never thought that we'd go under  
I guess we won't be making up  
And if this is a dream I wonder,  
Could someone wake me up?  
(Someone wake me up)**_

_**oh, baby you were my first time  
I will always keep you inside**_

_**(Someone wake me up, someone wake me up)  
Someone wake me up  
(Someone wake me up, someone wake me up)  
Someone wake me up**_

I closed my eyes, releasing myself for Edward's hypnotic stare. When I looked up, Aro and they were all still there but Edward was gone. I knew I hadn't dreamt him for the door was slightly ajar.

Suddenly broken out of their shocked stupor, my audience began to clap and they entered the room.

"Well, my dear Isabella," Aro said in his deep voice, "now I am but convinced that I must have you sign with my company. Please tell me you will sign with us."

I smiled at him, "Of course, Aro, it would be my pleasure."

He beamed at me and said, "Well, I will have the contract drawn up and ready in the next two days. I'll have Renata call you when it's ready and then you can have a look with your family and you can sign. If you want, you can also go on tour with Demetri."

I nodded, "We'll see about that later."

"Congratulations, Bella!" Marcus said with a huge grin. Caius, Afton and Marcus all did the same and I accepted them all with gracious smiles. My head was still reeling from seeing Edward.

I excused myself as the brothers began to talk about some meeting they had to go in a while and Demetri followed me out to the hall.

"Did you see him?" Demetri asked quietly.

I looked at him shocked. I hadn't realized that he had noticed Edward. I nodded slowly. "So what are you going to do?" he asked.

"I don't know, D," I sighed heavily. "I really don't know. Part of me still loves him and it wants to forgive him but….what he said last night really hurt me. And I don't know if I can forgive him. I care about you, Demetri, I really do. I even love you, D but I…I don't know. I'm confused right now. I know I love Edward and I know I love you but who I want to be with right now, I have no idea."

He nodded and kissed me on the lips for a second. "I love you too, Bella. And because of that love, I'll let you think. It's time for you to think about this Bella. Who do you want: Me or Edward? I'll leave you now so you can think about it okay?"

I nodded and I said, "Tell Aro and they that I had to leave suddenly all right? I really need to think right now."

He agreed and went back inside. I took a deep breath before heading back to my car. Some serious thinking was on the agenda.

On my way home, I stopped at the Dairy Barn for some ice cream. I re-thought the day I had met Alice and Jasper there so long ago. That had also been the first time I had ever seen or spoken to Edward.

I reached home and I went straight to my bed where I curled up with the ice cream and ate it. As I savored the creamy flavor of my dessert, I thought about the day's events. I checked my phone again and wasn't surprised to see yet another message from Edward. I sighed as I opened it. It had five words.

**Please. I'm sorry. Call me. **

I felt tears well up in my eyes but I brushed them away and got off my bed to change into more comfortable clothes. I slipped on a short blue pants and a royal blue tank and got under the covers. My brain hurt from all the thinking I had done. I grabbed my favorite Pride and Prejudice and did the honorable thing: I hid under the covers with my book and read.

Sometime after, I had fallen asleep only to be waken up by my phone I glanced at my clock realizing that it was too bright to be the afternoon. It was 9:00 AM meaning I had slept over twelve hours straight.

"Hello?" I said groggily into the phone.

"Bella?" I heard Alice's hysterical voice ask.

"Alice? What's up?" I said becoming alert at her frantic voice.

"Oh Bells, Edward…" she said tearfully. My heart twisted in pain. What had happened to him? I worried.

"Alice, what happened to Edward?!" I asked anxiously.

Then she said those three words that tore me apart.

**$~*^*~$**

_**Oh wow that's a TITANIC cliffhanger! AHH!!! What has happened to our dear Eddie-kins?!?!?!?!?! There are so many possibilities!!! There is one possibility that I know will scare you all out of your socks. Could those three words perhaps be: He is DEAD?!?!?! Or maybe: He committed SUICIDE?!?!?!**_

_**Oh my.**_

_**Review people and you'll know….**_

**_People, you really need to calm down about Demetri!! I don't want to ruin the story and say who she'll end up with but really, you guys NEED to be patient!! But I will just let you know that Demetri might not live ;) Not saying she won't still love him but he might not be there in the end!_**

_**I have another idea for a story and I would like to know what you think about it. I won't be able to write for a while but please tell me if you would like me to write it:**_

**Love, Friendship, Fate**

**Alice Brandon, Isabella, Swan and Edward Cullen have always been best friends since their childhood. Bella has always known that she was in love with Edward who has never thought of her as nothing but his best friend and besides, Edward himself has always known that he loves Alice who sees him as nothing but a friend. Edward moves while they are still children and by a twist of fate, Bella and he begin a correspondence through e-mail, making them both fall deep in love. There's one problem though: Bella has always used Alice's name when writing, making Edward believe it was Alice and fall even deeper in love for her. Now, fifteen years later Edward is back and now, what will happen? Will Bella be able to tell him the truth? Meanwhile will Alice fall for Edward? And what will happen when Edward realizes the truth? Who will he choose: the girl he thought he loved or the girl who's always been there and is the true person who holds his heart?**

_**So what ya think? Is it a good idea? Is it something you'd like to see in a fanfic? Please tell me!**_

_**Anyway, REVIEW people if you want the next chapter…. **_

_**Lots of love, **_

_**~Steph~**_


	19. Chapter 19

_***hides behind Damon* Hi people! I know, I know, I haven't been updating lately. And yes, I do feel horrible for it. Especially since you all have been so kind enough to review :). Thank you for the reviews I got last chapter. You have no idea exactly how much it means to me. So thanks! Same thing for the Author Alerts, Story Alerts, Favorite Stories, and Favorite Authors I've been getting! Unbelievably enough I have over SEVEN THOUSAND HITS for this story! This was my reaction to that: EEEEEEEEP! Thanks guys…so much. Okay, I apologize for the TITANIC sized cliffhanger I left for you last chapter :D. I know it was evil but I was trying to see how much fear I would get out of you :D I scared some of you pretty badly. My apologies to Twilighterzxox for making her rant so much and my sympathy to those she ranted at :) **_

_**And now, our story continues *snort oink oink snort***_

**Disclaimer: **

***Steph hides***

**Jacob: Hey there Steph! Who ya hiding from?!**

**Me: Ugh…you idiot! Be quiet! Can't you see I'm hiding from Dimitri from Vampire Academy?!**

**Jacob: uh why?**

**Me: Well…because I may have….kind of…influenced his girlfriend Rose to…uh… kind of… kill him. And now he's mad at me. But I have a good reason! He's Strigoi! So he's evil! And it hurt me just as much to suggest it!**

**Jacob: Um…Strigoi? As in evil vamp?**

**Me: Yeah now did you have something to say? Or are you just purposely harassing me?**

**Jacob: Yeah…I just wanted to know if you own Twilight.**

**Me: *groans* Was me not hitting you on the head with a club enough to drive into that thick skull of yours?! No I don't! Now move before Dimitri finds me!**

**Dimitri: Too late**

**Me: Oh crap! EDWARD SAVE ME!! JASPER!!! DAMON!!! SOMEONE!!!**

**Dimitri: Whoa whoa whoa….calm down! *holds up hands in surrender* I maybe Strigoi but I'm not going to hurt you.**

**Me: *confused* So why are you here then and why are you chasing me?**

**Dimitri: Well since Rose dumped me *glares* I need a new girlfriend. Will you be my new girlfriend? Just turn Strigoi for me and we'll always be together.**

**Me: Um Dimitri you know I love you no matter what form you're in and this sounds unbelievably tempting but no thanks! I don't want to be evil! And *mumbles* besides I…um…kinda like Adrian! Sorry! BYE!!**

***Steph runs away as Dimitri is struck dumb by her refusal***

**Chapter Nineteen**

**EPOV**

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! Get up you big idiot!" I heard Alice's voice in my ear.

"Wh-what?" I asked disoriented. I looked at her. My little pixie of a sister was standing next to me fully dressed. She held a blow horn in one hand and her face was pissed. Rosalie was standing next to her also fully dressed and she too looked mad as hell. She sounded the horn again and kicked my side. I was wide awake. I blinked, "Alice, what the hell?!"

"What the hell?!" she screamed at me. I winced at the sound of her loud voice. My head was pounding and I felt nauseated. I couldn't remember a thing about the night before. I didn't even remember how I'd gotten to my room. It had been my birthday right? Ugh it hurt too much to think.

Alice yelled, "Is that all you have to say for yourself?! What the hell?! What is wrong with you?!" She punched me and started scratching me all over.

I yelped and tried to get away from her. "Rose, control her!" I shouted. Rosalie just stood there watching Alice attack me.

"You deserve it!" she said, smiling smugly. I tried fighting Alice off but she was too strong for someone so tiny. "Alice!" I bellowed as she got my left eye, scraping above it. Her nails were long enough to draw blood and when she realized this she pulled away. I held my hand up to where she had scraped my forehead and pulled it away. It was covered with crimson blood.

"Alice!" I shouted, "Look what you did!"

She glared at me and said, "You deserve after what you did last night." Rose was glaring at me too and I looked at them confused. They seemed to understand that I didn't know what they were talking about and they shared a look.

"He doesn't remember," Alice said quietly to Rose.

She shook her head, "That doesn't change anything Alice. He said what he said. And she isn't going to forgive for that. I know I won't."

Alice nodded. "I feel the same way. I think we should show him the tape though."

I looked at them completely baffled. "What the hell are you to talking about? And why did you attack me Alice?! What the heck is going on?!" I asked, shouting my last words.

They exchanged looks and Alice answered while Rosalie crossed her arms and looked sour. "We'll just let you see a little tape of yours and I'm sure you'll remember everything," she said icily.

Alice and Rose grabbed either side of me and began lugging me downstairs. I went with them willingly, absolutely bewildered.

Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme all stood in the living room talking. They became quiet when I entered the room and I got cold, angry stares from Jasper and Emmett and disappointed ones from Esme and Carlisle. I cringed at their hostile gazes and fell down on the couch which Alice and Rose had deposited me to. They all stood silently to the side as Alice slipped something into the DVD player.

"What's going on?" I asked, still puzzled.

"Just shut up and watch the tape," Alice ordered frostily.

Baffled I began to look at the video playing. It was a party, my party I remembered. I watched the guy taping everything moved to outside where a crowd had been gathering. He pushed his way through and two people came in sight. They were kissing fiercely. I watched dumbstruck as I recognized the guy. It was me. My jaw must have fell right open.

I watched as I kissed this girl sloppily and then watched in horror as the camera fixed on Bella's face. I felt my heart break into as I watched her expressions play out on her face. Disbelief, shock, hurt, anger were all clearly expressed. The hurt was the most horrific to me. I saw determination form and watched as she marched up to me and the girl who I recognized as my old friend, Maggie.

Maggie and I had known each other practically our whole lives. Her parents, Siobhan and Liam, were Esme and Carlisle's good friends and Siobhan and Carlisle had known each other since high school. Siobhan was a doctor like Carlisle and she was an extremely intuitive person. Maggie had been my first kiss when I was ten and we had been going out since we'd turned thirteen until Siobhan had gotten a job in her native Ireland. Then they had moved. I had been devastated and made up for my loss with the other girls.

I watched as Bella's face returned back to hurt before she spoke in a whisper. "Why?" she asked brokenly. I wanted nothing more than for me on screen to hold her and comfort her and beg her forgiveness for kissing the completely insignificant girl. But I watched in horror as I began to insult her calling her all kinds of explicit names. I saw her tears spill over and I cursed myself. As I watched, I began to remember all the things I said and I felt my heart ache. Alice should have hit me harder after all that I had said. I watched in horror as Bella took everything quietly. Then sudden anger flared up in her and she began to throw everything back at me. TV me was shocked into a drunken stupor.

Then Bella spoke her last words, "I hate you, Edward. Goodbye." Then she stormed away towards the guy with the camera recording everything. I saw angry tears spill over and the person cowered as he looked at Bella and handed over the camera stuttering. Bella took the camera and the last image of the video was Bella turning off the camera with angry, hurt tears streaming down her face.

I was absolutely horror-struck. Tears began streaming down my face as I thought over everything that had happened the night before. How could I have done this to her? How could I have done this to my Bella? I had hurt her so much…I didn't deserve to live after everything I had told her. She would never forgive me for this_. I_ would never forgive myself for this. I'll lose her, I thought despairingly. I'm going to lose the only woman I have ever loved. I remembered everything, including her kiss with Demetri. I felt anger as I remembered but then remorse as I saw everything from her point of view. She had been confused, ever since Demetri had come back. I could tell since after the ball she was always off in another world, always thinking about something ever since he had came back. I had been angry at first, at him for coming back, at her for feeling what she felt, at me for being so trivial. I remembered how I had felt when I had seen them together kissing. I felt so incredibly jealous. It had brought me back to those days when Bella had been new at high school and she had chosen Demetri over me. It brought back all the hurt I had felt. But it was nothing to what I had done to her. I had cheated on her before her very eyes out of plain spite. She would never forgive me; she hated me now.

I had lost her, lost my Bella, the woman who conquered my mind, heart, body and soul. Forever.

"NO!" I shouted at that thought. Everybody looked startled at my outburst. I looked at them wildly. "I can't lose her! I can't!"

They all grimaced and looked a little less hostile. I looked at Alice beseechingly. "Alice," I begged, "Kill me now. Please I'm begging."

She looked startled at my request. "No Edward," she shook her head. "You have to face this. It was your idiocy to do it, even if you were drunk. Apologize to Bella at least before you beg for that. You owe her that much," she sniffed icily.

I shook my head. "She'll never forgive me for this, not after what an ass I've been to her," I said sadly. No one cared to say anything.

Rosalie was the one to break the silence. "She may not forgive you now, but she will, Edward. Eventually. Bella loves you, not matter what she said on tape and she even acknowledged it. Ask for her forgiveness, try to win her back. Who knows? You may get her back after all."

"But what about her?" I said. "Shouldn't I be the one to forgive her after what she did with Demetri?" I meant that another way but Alice and Rose both flared up at that.

"You idiot!" Alice shouted whilst Rose yelled, "You don't even understand, you ass!"

Alice continued, "Do you have any idea how Bella _felt_? She loves you Edward but that doesn't mean she's perfect. When Demetri came back, just imagine how Bella felt. She was guilty for everything she'd done to Demetri, a guy who had never hurt her but still ended up getting hurt and why was that? Because of _you_. Demetri never did anything wrong did he? He loved a girl who didn't love him back but was that really a crime? We don't have any control over we fall in love with, Edward. You know that as well as I do. Bella still felt attracted to him too. That made her feel even more guilty because of you again. And then her attraction towards Demetri made her feel confused? It made her think. Did she really love you as much as she thought she did? Or did she love Demetri too? You should've seen her Edward the day she came home after recording with Demetri." I looked at her shocked. What was she talking about?

Rose seemed to realize my confusion because she explained in an icy tone, "Bella and Demetri met the day after the ball to record. Bella didn't want to go at first but out of guilt she went. She didn't tell you because she was afraid you'd get mad."

I took in all of this whilst Alice carried on, "I've never seen Bella like that. She was so confused and she felt so guilty. It was tearing her apart, Edward. She tried to ignore what she felt to Demetri but when he told her that he still loved her last night and when he kissed her, she didn't stop him. She couldn't. I know that you think that by kissing him she was cheating on you but you have to understand, Edward: If you were attracted to your old girlfriend still, if you felt like she was still a person you could connect with, if you felt so torn between your current girlfriend and that old girlfriend and if you found out that she still loved you, wouldn't you kiss her back if she kissed you?"

I nodded slowly. Rose continued for Alice, "And if Bella saw you with her, do you think she would have gone and done what you did? Would she out of spite go and cheat on you with another guy? And do it right in front of you too? Just imagine Edward, how it would feel if you came upon the same scene as Bella? How would you feel?"

I imagined Bella with another guy kissing another guy out of pure malice and felt my heart break. "It would…hurt…so much," I whispered brokenly in the same tone as Bella had.

Alice persisted, "The kiss between Bella and Demetri…it wasn't out of spite like you did with Maggie. It was something that might have been an accident on Bella's part. Demetri isn't at fault either. He was just trying to win her back. He loves her Edward, maybe even more than you."

Rose finished for her, "And Bella doesn't love him. Not like she does you. And she knows it. Deep down, she knows who she loves most. And it's you. After all she did leave Demetri to go after you when you found them. She hasn't realized it yet but it's quite obvious by her actions."

Tears were flowing down my face as I felt the guilt for what I had done to Bella pile up higher and higher. It must have been higher than the tallest mountain by now.

"I have to win her back," I said quietly, "I have to try to apologize to her." I nodded as the resolve formulated in my mind. I wiped away the tears and looked at Alice.

"Alice, where is she?" I asked, begging for her to tell me. She surveyed me with her moss green eyes and sighed.

"She's at the studio. With Demetri. She was supposed to have a meeting today with the music producers." She gave me directions to the studio before smiling wryly, "Our little Bella may become a star."

Then she exhaled heavily. "Go, Edward," she ordered urgently. "Go before it's too late. If Bella signs that contract we could lose her forever." I looked at her puzzled and she sighed again and looked at Rose to continue as though she'd been tired out by all the talking.

"If she signs that contract," Rose carried on for Alice, "she'll go on tour with Demetri and we may never see her again. I'm sure she's probably thinking that if she takes the contract she could successfully avoid you for the rest of her life."

No, I thought, I can't let that happen. I thanked Rose and Alice quickly and received a stiff nod from Emmett and Jasper, a hug from Esme and an approving look from Carlisle.

I went upstairs and quickly threw on a t-shirt and jeans. Within less than five minutes, I was speeding away from the house in my Volvo. It was already 12:30. I had slept a long time and now, here I was going after the girl of my dreams to beg her forgiveness for being such an ass.

I reached the studio and was able to dazzle my way past the three skinny receptionists who giggled and flirted and slipped me their numbers before letting me pass. As soon I was clear of their stares which were boring hard into my butt, I crumpled up the numbers and threw them in the first trash can I saw.

They had directed me to a studio on the second floor and I walked into the elevator which had Taylor Swift and the Jonas Brothers looking stiff and uncomfortable. The atmosphere itself was taut as Joe and Taylor glared at each other and his other two brothers were trying their best to studiously ignore them. But I didn't stop to think about anything but my Bella. I concentrated on what I was going to say. But could you possibly say after all the crap I'd done?

As the elevator reached the second floor, I walked out of it as fast as I could to the studio that the receptionists had directed me to. I paused outside of the door my hand hovering above the door knob. I took a deep breath and grasped it. As soon as it was open, the air was filled with beautiful music. There were seven people inside the room, none of whom I recognized except Demetri. I poked my head in and no one even saw me. Their eyes were glued to Bella who was singing the most beautiful song. It was beautiful yes but filled with sadness. Bella was inside the other room recording the song and everyone's eyes were glued to her as she sang.

_**Baby, is this where our story ends  
When I turn out the light  
Fantasy and reality fight**_

_**It feels just like I'm going crazy  
I guess that this is breaking up  
And now not even you can save me  
Will someone wake me up?  
(Someone wake me up)  
Never thought that we'd go under  
I guess we won't be making up  
And if this is a dream I wonder,  
Could someone wake me up?  
(Someone wake me up)**_

_**Someone wake me up**_

_**Even though it's over now, it still kills inside  
'Cause for so long you have been my life**_

_**(Someone wake me up, someone wake me up)**_

She was singing about me I realized. My heart twisted painfully inside my chest. How could I have done this to her? She looked so beautiful, so sad. I had hurt so horribly. I was going to hell for sure after what I had done to my angel. She looked up from her playing and spotted me there. Her eyes went wide with shock and then settled into an emotionless mask. She looked at me her eyes shining with all the pain and hurt I had given her and began to sing, to sing to me.

_**It feels just like I'm going crazy  
I guess that this is breaking up  
And now not even you can save me  
Will someone wake me up?  
(Someone wake me up)  
Never thought that we'd go under  
I guess we won't be making up  
And if this is a dream I wonder,  
Could someone wake me up?  
(Someone wake me up)**_

_**oh, baby you were my first time  
I will always keep you inside**_

She broke our connection and looked back down and sang the last few lines for the song. I couldn't take this. It was too much. I began to close the door before I realized that Demetri had seen me. He looked at me, his eyes not what I expected. Instead of looking angry, they looked at me with pain and understanding and he nodded ever so slightly. I closed the door and walked away.

I couldn't do it. I couldn't hurt her. Not again. I had already given her so much pain. I didn't want to hurt her anymore. Which is why from now on, I would leave her alone. I would let her go. She could be with Demetri if she liked. I didn't care for myself. As long as she was happy. Demetri would be able to keep her happy. And on the positive side, he would never hurt her, not like I did. It would kill me to give her up but this wasn't about me. It was about her and her happiness. As long as she was happy I was happy.

I will go away, I thought, to Dartmouth since Bella wouldn't be there. I'd immerse myself with pre-med and medical school and try my hardest to block out the pain I felt for losing my Bella. I'll do that, I thought, I'll go away from her life. Let her live her life free from any pain that I would undoubtedly give her again.

But as I walked to my car, I was attacked and when I looked at my attacker, I knew that my plan was never going to happen. Without a word, I was punched in the gut and I doubled over in pain. Then something was slipped over my mouth and everything was fading. I could feel myself being lugged into the trunk of my own car and feebly I tried to protest but in vain.

Then I knew no more.

**$~*^*~$**

**BPOV**

"Alice? What happened to Edward?" I asked anxiously.

The she said those three words that tore me apart.

"He is missing," she sobbed.

"What?!" I yelled into the phone, horrified.

She sniffled, "He went out to the studio to apologize to you and no one has seen him since. Both he and his car are missing and the security camera footage showed him being mugged and carried away. We haven't been able to submit a missing persons report to the police yet since it hasn't been over forty eight hours but Carlisle called one of his friends and they've been helping us look for him."

"Oh my god," I whispered, starting to feel my eyes tear up. What had happened to my Edward? Then I realized what she'd said, "Wait, Alice, what do you mean to apologize?"

"Just that. We showed him the tape yesterday morning and he had to come to apologize to you. He didn't even remember a thing until we showed him the tape. He didn't mean a thing he said that night, Bella. He left right after that and that was the last time any of us saw him," she wept.

The tears split over as I remembered the last time I had seen him. "H-he was coming to apologize?" I said, stuttering over my words, as I began to cry. This was all my fault. If I hadn't gotten so mad at him, he would have never had to come to apologize and he wouldn't be missing now. I knew it was irrational but I couldn't help but feel responsible for this.

"Carlisle and the guys are out looking for him right now. Bella, please don't feel guilty about this. It isn't your fault. This is no one's fault. You get that right?" she said worriedly.

"Alice, I'll call you back later. Tell me if you hear anything okay?" I sobbed into the phone. She promised and we hung up.

I cried as I got up and got dressed in a purple t-shirt and dark blue jeans. I quickly put my hair up in a pony tail and slipped on my favorite black and white Converse. I wiped away my tears quickly and grabbed my jean jacket on the way out. I hopped into my car which had been returned by one of my friends sometime during the time I'd been asleep.

I was going to look for him myself if I had to. I knew it was completely stupid what I was doing. But I had to know if my love was all right. I knew that even if I found him I wouldn't be able to handle his kidnapper but as long as I could die with him, I was okay. I chuckled unstably at that. What a morbid thought.

I searched the streets for any hint of Edward's Volvo. I saw plenty Volvos; none of them were Edward's though. I searched my head for any place that would be a good hideout. Suddenly I was snapped out of my thoughts by my ringing phone.

I answered it and a familiar voice asked, "Bella? Bella is that you?"

"Chelsea?" I asked distractedly.

"Yes Bella, it's me Chelsea. I'm just calling to ask if you've seen or heard anything from Demetri," she said frantically.

"Um, no, why?" I asked, becoming alert at her panic-stricken voice.

She chuckled nervously. "It may be nothing but I'm getting a little worried right now. I haven't heard anything from Demetri since yesterday when we dropped him off at his house. He's not home, he's not at the studio, he's not with you, he's nowhere! And frankly I'm getting extremely anxious! I mean this is totally out of character for him! He never goes anywhere without telling someone where he's going! And I don't know who to call anymore!" she finished, her voice getting more and more hysterical with each word.

"Okay, okay, calm down Chelsea, calm down,. Now have you called his cell?" I soothed her.

She took a deep breath, "Thank you for that, Bella. Yeah I did until I found it outside his house abandoned near the place where we dropped him off. I'm really getting worried, Bella. This is just so bizarre even for him." She took another deep breath before continuing, "Just let me know if you hear anything from him okay?"

"Okay," I said before I hung up.

Two people were missing both of them extremely close to me. First Edward now Demetri. What was going on? Why was everyone disappearing all of a sudden? Could the same one be behind both missing persons? If so, why?

I had so many questions and zero answers. That was it. Time to find some answers. Nancy Drew, get ready for your debut.

Now I had two people to look for. My best friend and my boyfriend. Fiancé, I remembered looking down at the ring I still hadn't taken off.

Okay facts: Similarities between the two cases- they both happened during the period of yesterday afternoon and yesterday night. What else did Demetri and Edward have in common? They went to the same school; both were insanely gorgeous, good guys. Besides that, there wasn't much and then why would anyone use those reasons for kidnapping?

I took a deep breath and resumed my search also keeping an extra eye out for anything that might lead me to Demetri. Once again, my phone buzzed meaning I had a text.

I looked at the screen. It said:

**New Text Message: Edward**

Wait what? I thought looking at the screen in disbelief. How could Edward be texting me if he had gotten mugged and kidnapped? Could he have escaped somehow? Then why hadn't he returned home? I didn't know but all I knew that he must be safe to have been able to send me a text. I checked the message with fumbling fingers. It read:

**Meet me at the Twilight café.**

I was stunned. He wanted to go out _now_? When his family was going crazy looking for him? Why did he want to meet me anyway? Especially _now_ of all times? What was going on?

This was definitely not the Edward I knew.

I was confused to say the least.

I pulled over at the café and parked. I unbuckled my seatbelt and sat against the seat. I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes. I tried to forget everything that had just happened. Now, I was going to see my boyfriend and question him. Perhaps maybe we could even work out our problems.

I got out of the car and walked into the café. The place was as usual, crowded and busy.

I walked about the café, scanning the faces I saw for Edward when I came across an eerily familiar face that was staring right at me.

I froze in horror.

I had never once thought of the other similarity between Edward and Demetri.

There was really something they had in common.

I had never once given a thought to the fact that they had both had a romantic relationship with the same person.

Namely, me.

And, I thought with growing horror, there was only one person who would hate them for it.

And that person was sitting right in front of me as casual as ever, leering at me.

Jacob.

**$~*^*~$**

_**Yeah I know cliffhanger yet again…but ya gotta love the suspense huh?**_

_**Tell me what you think! Please people review! If I get five chapters by this evening I'll update!**_

_**Next chapter is ready and waiting so all you need to do to get it is review!**_

_**Okay, if you are a HUGE fan of Vampire Academy and have read the newest book Blood Promise: WHAT DID YOU THINK??!?!?!?!? I was stuck to the computer reading it and read from about nine PM to one AM until my mom caught me and had me put it down and then I got up five hours later to finish it out! Anyhoo, I was absolutely floored by that book. I screamed so many times it was sad. Especially with the last letter from you know who and after that I went to my mom and told her the entire story. And I hated five people in all during the book until the end where they all sucked it up and owned to either being good or evil. Those five people were: Adrian, Rose, Lissa, Dimitri and Avery. I like them all still except Avery but then if you read the book you'd know why. Dimitri I still love though he is indeed Strigoi. I did love Christian still though cuz he was the only sane through out the entire book. If you read the book, please tell me your thoughts because I'm bursting inside to talk to someone about it. If you don't read Vampire Academy I strongly recommend the series. It's the best! It's not similar to Twilight but it does have vampires and hot guys! And on the plus side, no werewolves! :D**_

'_**Kay that's all. Five reviews and the next chapter is yours.**_

_**Oops I forgot: SOMEONE'S GONNA DIE NEXT CHAPTER! *thumbs up***_

_**Bye!**_

_**Hugs and lots of love,**_

_**~Steph~**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hiya peeps! Thank you for the reviews! I know some of you couldn't review because I deleted the A/N earlier and the last chapter was kinda like chapter 20 so when I deleted it those who reviewed the last chapter weren't able to review. Does thta mke sense? Anyway, that's why you were getting trouble. By the way, this is the second to last chapter! I'm sad….this story's been my baby for this vacation and I'm sad I'll have to end it but school's starting next week Tuesday and then it's bye-bye laptop! *sobs* I'll miss you guys so much too…Anyway I want you people to start reading. Author note at the end for you all so please read. Heads up someone's gonna die…START READING TO FIND OUT WHO! **_

_**And now, the story continues *woof woof***_

**Disclaimer:**

**Jacob: Hey I found out you've been lying all along, Steph. You DO own Twilight.**

**Me: WHAT?!? Are you dense?!**

**Jacob: No I'm smart because I figured out you are the owner of Twilight**

**Me: If you're so smart answer me this: If I were the owner of Twilight, what would I be doing on FANFICTION?? *raised eyebrows* Emphasis on the FAN part**

**Jacob: *confused* I have no idea what you're talking about.**

**Me: *groans* How did you even get to the conclusion that I own Twilight?**

**Jacob: It says so right here. *pulls out a piece of paper* See? S.N. owns Twilight and who's S.N.? You are! SO HA! And you say I'm dense.**

**Me: *examines paper* Well Jacob, you are not dense. **

***Jacob looks triumphant***

**Me: Instead you're illiterate. This is an M you idiot! See? S.M. owns Twilight!**

**Jacob: *mouth open* Oooooooooooooh.**

**Me: Uh-huh. Now leave me alone**

**Jacob: Aren't you going to hit me on the head again?**

**Me: Nope I can't. * feels sad***

**Jacob: Um why not?**

**Me: Cuz you look too much like Taylor Lautner *hangs head***

**Jacob: YES! *grins arrogantly***

**Me: *brightens up* On second thought, NEVER MIND *clunks him on the head***

**Dimitri: Nice work**

**Me: Thanks Dimitri. Wait Dimitri?!?!? AHHHHHHHHHHH!**

***Steph runs away***

**Dimitri: *confused* Why does she keep doing that??**

**$~*^*~$**

**Chapter Twenty**

"Jacob," I whispered in disbelief.

He was right there in front of me. And everything fell into place. He was back, back to ruin my life. He'd taken Edward. He'd taken Demetri. Just to hurt me. Only, what would he do to them?

He smiled and closed his eyes as I said his name. They snapped open a second later and they were filled with insanity and obsession. I felt as though I'd been punched in the gut.

"Bella," he said, standing up. He was bigger than he'd ever been almost six foot seven and he towered over me. His brown eyes were the same as I remembered them only intensified by emotions hidden behind them. His face was shaped and chiseled, his cheek bones prominent and his muscles were fully developed almost a big as Emmett's. He could easily overwhelm Emmett though, I thought. He was certainly big enough to have been able to overpower both Demetri and Edward.

He was dressed casually in a normal white T-shirt which was tight enough to emphasize his huge muscles and his once long hair was cut short. His jeans fit him well and to any normal eye, he would look like a model with his good looks and developed body. But he wasn't what e looked like. He was a soulless evil monster bent on destroying my life. He had done it ever since I could remember. No longer was he my sweet Jacob. The one who used to be my sun lighting up my darkest days. He was not the Jacob I knew at ten who was my best friend in the whole world, the sweet pure young guy I used to know. He was a blood thirsty wolf who destroyed anything in his past.

But none of it showed as he leaned over and kissed me on my cheek. I would've pulled away had he not whispered in my ear, "No big scene, Bella. You even think about trying to create a big show, and your little boyfriends are going to be cooked alive. Get it?" I nodded as he pulled away and gulped. I was so stupid, I should have known.

He took his seat again and I sat down opposite to him. He pierced me with his intense brown gaze as I looked at the table. "Look at me, Isabella," he ordered. I looked at him and was afraid of the stare he was giving me. In the last two years I could see that his obsession had grown. A fierce wild look was in his eyes and it scared me.

He seized my hand which I had been fiddling with nervously and gripped it tightly. "Bella," he said roughly, stroking my hand with his huge thumb, "you don't know how long I've waited for this day."

"Why, Jacob?" I asked, angry tears refilling my eyes, "why are you here? Why are you doing this to me?"

He looked at me like if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Because I love you Bella."

I snorted and anger flashed on his face. "You're still with that line?" I commented hatefully, "Jacob, you never loved me. You don't know what love _is_."

His face was angry for a second before settling into an emotionless mask. Normally he would've blown at that and let his temper get the better of him but he had gained control during these years. "And would you care to elaborate on your definition of love?" he said, slightly curious, but I, having known him for so long, he was seething behind the calm mask.

"Love is when you care about someone so much that you would give up everything for them. Love is when you would do anything for them. Your definition of love is owning them and once you have them, doing what ever the hell you want them. Treating them like they're worthless, like if they're a punching bag," I spat.

He looked at me and smiled slowly. "Ah," he said, still grinning, "But by your definition I do love you indeed. You said love is giving up your everything for them and I did that. I left Forks for you Bella. And then as for doing anything for you I am already doing that aren't I? I would do anything for you Bella. But you're wrong when you say I don't own you. I do Bella. You are mine and mine alone. How many times do I have to say that before you get it? You belong to me, Isa."

"It's Bella you idiot," I said spitefully. Never had I felt so angry before. I hated Jacob to his very core. I had to restrain myself not to launch myself at him and scratch that lecherous smile off his face. "Do you torture so many girls that you can't keep track of them all?"

He smiled evilly before saying, "No, I think I'll call you Isa from now on. Everyone else calls you Bella or Bells. So I need a special name for you now."

I said disdainfully, "Fine. You call me Isa. I won't answer. Perfect plan."

He laughed and said, "You're right. Besides, we'll be going away soon enough and you won't be able to use Isa anyway."

I looked at him in shock. "What are you talking about?"

He grinned. "You really think I'm not going to finish what I started?"

No, I thought, he can't be that crazy. Was he really implying that he was going to take me away as he had planned the last time? That was insane. But by the look of his face, he was dead serious.

"What?" all I could say. He grinned again and gripped my hand tightly again, "Come let's go somewhere more…private." He leered at me on the last word.

I snatched my hand and whispered furiously, "Hell no."

Anger flashed on his face before being replaced with an evil look. "Fine," he said nonchalantly, "You won't come. Then your boyfriends get fried." He held a remote control that just had one big red button in the middle. He pointed at it. "You see this little button here, Bella? This is your boyfriends' life lines. I press this and they blow up. Poof," he said with a wave of his hand, mimicking an explosion. I looked at the button with renewed terror.

"What have you done you monster?" I asked.

He smiled and said, "I have your little boyfriends. At first it was just going to be little Edward since he was in the way the most but then when the other one-Demetri isn't it?- came into the picture and complicated it, I had to take him too." He exhaled heavily before continuing, "You've caused quite a stirrup with all the guys, Bella. You have no idea how hard it was for me these past two years to watch you with Edward. And then when this Demetri guy returned and starting moving up on you, well I just wanted to kill him. If it was up to me, no one would be able to touch you. Not Edward, not Demetri, not even that shitting idiot who tried to rape you. None of them except me."

My eyes went wide with shock and my jaw fell open. How could he know everything? "H-how do you know all of this?" I whispered, stunned.

He chuckled and grinned. "You should have known I would never leave you. After what happened in those woods, when you went over to tend to little Eddie, after you of all people shot me in the back, I was able to get away without you noticing me. I stumbled through the woods and came across a kind old woman to help me."

He seemed to be lost in the past as he continued, "Her name was Sue Clearwater and she tended to my wound and helped me get back on my feet. She was quite old in her eighties and her husband, Harry, had passed away a while now so she was lonely and treated me like the son she had lost when he got married and moved away. Unfortunately for her, Leah is her grandniece and when she found out who I was from Leah who she was quite close to, she was terrified and I had to kill her. Luckily, she was all alone so it made it easier for me. When the rest of the Clearwaters came down for the funeral all I had do was hide. She didn't leave her house for anyone else and I was able to stay there the past two years."

He paused and snapped out of his thoughts and grinned at me. He carried on, "That's actually where your boyfriends are right now. It's quite the hiding place. A quaint little innocent looking cottage in the middle of nowhere."

"I stayed there the last two years and I have been watching you, Bella. Watching you closely all this time. Always there but never seen. I know you suspected it ever since that little incident in the theatre. Remember that day?" he grinned. I gulped. So it had been him. "I wasn't able to control myself that night," he continued. "You have no idea how had it is for me to stay away from you and watch you play with your boyfriends. It makes me so mad and angry and then when I see how they look at you, like if they own you, like if they _love_ you, it just sends me flying off the hook. They have no right, Bella and the fact that you let them just made it even worse. That night in the cinema when you with Eddie you never realized I was there. But it was torture that night, watching him fall al over you, putting his hand wherever he wanted, watching him kiss you when I couldn't. That was in the early days when I started following you so I wasn't as experienced as I am now. I…I just had to be able to touch you that night which is why when you went to the bathroom I was already there waiting for you."

I shuddered as I remembered. I said, unable to keep myself from trembling, "So you never left? You were always there watching me? Everything I did?"

I trembled as he nodded and said, "Of course. I even have pictures of you to prove it."

I swallowed hard and felt cold inside. I had always suspected but knowing made me feel scared. He really was mad. He really was obsessed. With me of all people. Me, who he had kicked, hit, cursed everything. Now, he was different but worse than before.

He sighed. "Enough of this, time for you to go home. Your real home. With me."

I looked at him disbelievingly. "What?!" I said in shock.

He smiled slowly and said, "Did you really think I would let you go after this? Now, it's time for you to come home with me, to your real home. Come on, Bella, people who love each other should stay together."

Anger flared up in me. "I don't love you, you're a monster! I hate you!"

He leered and countered, "You said the same thing to Edward but I know you didn't mean it then so how could you mean it now?"

"Because," I argued slowly, "I actually love Edward. I don't love you, I never have, I never will!"

He looked at me hard. "Oh so you love Edward do you? Then why were you sneaking around with Demetri?"

I sputtered, "I was not sneaking around!"

He grinned, "Then why did Edward catch you with him making out in his own house?"

"How do you know all this?!" I whispered furiously.

"I told you," he said, "I've always been there watching."

He really had been. Else how did he know everything?"

He grabbed my hand again and said in a low voice, "Make a scene and your boyfriends pat the price." He began to drag me out of the café and I had to go willingly. To anyone else, we would look like a normal teenage couple not like a ruthless kidnapper and a helpless hostage.

He dragged me to a car and pushed me in. He got it on the other side and we pulled away from the café parking lot. He kept my hand in his hot grasp the entire time. He had changed in that he didn't keep it on my thigh.

He had grown up since then becoming crazier and more obsessive than possessive. He had shown he still had the possessive drive but his obsession had outweighed it. What unnerved me was that he had been watching me the past two years without me being even aware of it. The things he could have seen…for all I knew he could have already seen me naked. The thought of it made me feel embarrassed and scared. Who knew what else he was capable of? The time in which we were together he was capable of rape and abuse, when he had found me two years ago he was capable of murder, what else now? What could he possibly do that was worse?

I was terrified for Edward and Demetri. They were taken by Jacob because of me. This was all my fault. If Jacob…I winced as I thought this…killed them, their deaths would be my fault. My Edward would be dead because of me. I was worried for Demetri but now that I was faced with their deaths, I could tell who I loved more, something I hadn't been able to tell before. And now, I knew it was Edward. Edward who I wanted to be with for the rest of my life, Edward who I couldn't live without. And if Jacob killed him because of me, there would be no reason for me to live. It was as simple as that.

Jacob drove for more than an hour on the highway until finally he pulled off in a small dirt road that anyone would've passed. It was obscured from the highway and made so that only people who knew it was there would find it. He continued along that road for a long time. It was pure mud and dirt and on either side of it were a whole lot of trees. All I could tell was that we were not in Phoenix anymore since Phoenix could never be this green. The road was bumpy and full of ditches but luckily the car was a pickup and got survive the rough road.

Finally a small cottage came in sight. It was as Jacob had described it, cute and quaint and totally innocent looking. No one would guess that it was a place where a monster stayed. He pulled over next to it and said in a fake cheery voice, "Welcome home honey."

I snorted and got out of the car. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at him. "Where are you keeping them?" I asked.

He ushered me inside. "They're downstairs in the cellar."

He plopped down on the couch in the small living room. There was one couch and an arm chair opposite to a small kitchen which also had a table there. Down the hall was a bedroom with a small bed and dresser inside. Opposite to it was a small bathroom and a linen closet with a washer and dryer. I stood standing and said, "Take me to them now."

He grabbed my hand pulled me next to him in less than a second. I pushed myself away from him, "Jacob. No. I agreed to come with you because you hold my best friend and boyfriend's lives in your hand but I am not going to stay up here like if I don't give a shit about them when the truth is I don't give a shit about you. Now, take me to them now." I know I was being quite officious but I couldn't help it. I had to see them and make sure they were okay.

He sighed and said, "Fine. I was hoping you would get over them and just make my job a whole lot easier but if you insist." With that he slunk off to a door that I hadn't noticed. He opened it revealing a long staircase which led into darkness. He felt the wall for something and suddenly the staircase was illuminated. He took my hand and I tried to pull it away but he kept it in his firm grasp. He pulled me down the stairs until finally we reached the bottom.

Wow, I thought, this basement must be forty feet under the ground at least. The place was the size of the small house and in the dim light from the top of the staircase light I could see a small underwater pond on the side. "That's where I get water from," Jacob explained when he saw me looking at it. "Come this way if you want to see your boyfriends."

"Would you please stop calling them that? Edward is my boyfriend not Demetri," I grumbled. He pulled me into a narrow corridor in the corner of the room. My voice echoed though I had spoken barely in a whisper.

He chuckled, "That's not what it looked like the night of Edward's party."

Ugh he certainly hadn't gotten any less annoying, I thought wryly. I remained quiet.

The corridor was illuminated by a huge crack down the top of the tunnel. The ground was uneven and cracked and I stumbled a couple of times along the way. I tried not to since every time I stumbled Jacob was more than happy to catch me. I really didn't want him touching me right now and when I stopped tripping he grew quiet and somber. In his silence, I felt intimidated.

Finally I could see an end to the tunnel. It was a circular room and inside was nothing but what looked like two figures tied back to back to chairs. Their faces were hanging downwards and they looked unconscious. I gasped and ran ahead of Jacob.

"What did you do to them?" I asked as I reached what looked like Edward judging by the faint glimmer of bronze hair. His glorious face was bruised and his clothes were torn. Demetri was in a similar state with a black eye.

"Nothing," Jacob answered leaning causally against the wall watching me with narrowed eyes. "It's not like it matters anyway."

I looked up from where I had been examining a gash across Demetri's cheek. "What do you mean?" I asked flatly. Then I thought of another question, "What are you even going to do to us? I mean now you have three people captive, what's next on your evil agenda?"

He chuckled and said in a careless tone, "Well, now, that you're here, it's time for your punishment." I shuddered at the casual voice he used. I winced as I thought of all the things he could do to me. But as long as he didn't hurt Demetri or Edward did I really care what he was going to do to me?

"And what is that punishment Jacob?" I asked him in the same casual voice but you could still hear the undercurrent of hate. He obviously heard it and moved forward towards me.

"Well," he said, slowly advancing on me. "What do you suggest?" He grabbed me and held me to him. I struggled to release myself from his grip but he was too strong. He stroked my face, my hair, my jaw, and then softly touched my lips. I turned my face away from him but he grabbed it and made my eyes meet his.

"Jacob, there is nothing else you can possibly do to me again. Do whatever you like as my punishment. I don't care anymore. Just let Edward and Demetri go and then you can do whatever the hell you want to me," I said in a flat tone.

"Hmm…you really mean that don't you?" he speculated and released me. "Sounds tempting but no."

"Why ever the hell not?" I asked, "You get to do what ever the hell you want and I won't even say a word of protest just as long as you let them go."

"I know, I know, it sounds like a great bargain," he said frowning. I could tell he wasn't taking anything I said seriously and my hopes of getting Edward and Demetri away from him seemed doomed. "But then if you don't care what happens to you, is that really a punishment?" he said rhetorically.

"Just let them go Jacob," I said tiredly. "Let them go and you can do what ever you want. Kick me, hit me, cuss me, hell even rape me if you want. Just let them go."

"Hmm….the rape sounds extremely enticing but again, no thank you, Bella. You have to be punished properly and I think the proper way to do that is to murder the ones that stand in our way. Although you say you love Edward alone, I think I'll still do Demetri anyway. He's a liability either way. And besides, more hurt for you," he said nonchalantly.

I was horrified at his reasoning. "Jacob," I said my voice panicked, "Jacob,_ no_. You can't kill them."

He smiled lecherously. "Hmm…and why ever not? I think that their death on your hands is quite the punishment for all that you've done. Shooting me in my back two years ago, playing with Edward right in front of my face and then doing the same with Demetri…you have no idea Bella how mad you made me. Seeing you with them…it made me mad with love for you. And that madness needs to be repaid. Besides, by punishing you, I will also punish them for touching you, kissing you, talking to you, making you laugh, for even looking at you. See it's all win-win for me?" he ticked them off one by one in a casual tone.

"You're a monster," I whispered dangerously, "A bastard, a son of a bitch, a freaking monster! You're everything soulless, everything evil." My voice was increasing with volume.

"Yes," he said tiredly but his voice was agitated, "I know I am all of those horrible things you say but who made me this way huh? Who was the one who drove me to all of this?! YOU! You're the reason I am even alive if you call what I am living which is ironic since you were the one to try to kill me in the first place! It's you, Bella, I am alive! I am alive solely because of you, your beautiful face, your heavenly body; everything I've ever done was for you! Just to have you! I love you Bella, dammit! And I have done everything I could to have you again!"

I screamed in frustration. "Hadn't you done all of those things to me in Forks you would have had me still! If you hadn't cheated on me, if you hadn't abused the living day lights of me, I would have stayed with you! But that is the one thing I am grateful for from you. The fact that your betrayal was what led me to Edward, whom I love with everything inside of me!"

This time it was he who yelled in frustration. "That is it!" he shouted. "I made a mistake okay! I cheated on Leah; I did all those horrible things to you but look at what I've done for you! I've tried so hard to get you back and yet you've always hated me for it! And still, you don't see it! I love you!"

"You don't love me you idiot! You're freaking obsessed is what you are!" I screamed at him and he groaned.

"Fine then if that's what I am!" he fired back. "The point still remains that as long as I am alive you cannot be with anyone else, no one but me! You belong to me Isabella! Why don't you get that?!"

"Because I belong to no one but Edward," I whispered calmly.

His eyes hardened at that and he just looked at me. "And what about the other one?"

"I feel something for him but it's nothing like what I feel for Edward."

He nodded slowly. The sun had been out all this time so I couldn't see anything but the people. But now, the sun had come out and was shining brightly. Cracks on the ceiling were now giving off light and I could see the walls of the cave. I gasped as I looked at them.

There were hundreds maybe a thousand pictures of me taped to every inch of the circular wall. I moved closer to examine them. They were photographs of me I recognized every day of the last two years. There was even one of me in my graduation gown, one of me in my bed sleeping the other day, one of me playing the piano a night in my granddad's study, one with me talking to Eric that day in the park. I saw a lot of them with me and Edward in which Edward's face had been burned with fire. There were some with Demetri as well at the ball in the garden, in the Twilight café, walking into the studio. I was shocked by the amount of pictures. There must have been at least ten thousand at most.

"Jacob, did you take all of these?" I asked horror-struck. He was completely obsessed wasn't he? Totally insane as well. Oh my god, what had happened to him since? He'd gone from abusive, cheating ex-boyfriend to stalker.

He nodded silently and pointed at on it the middle that was bigger than most. "This one is my favorite though." It was a picture of both us when we were ten on one of Charlie and Billy's fishing expedition. We were next to the river where a tire hung and we were posing for the picture. I was in the swing with Jacob pushing me on it. I remembered that day. I even had a copy of that picture next to my bed at my old house in Forks. I had left it though when I moved.

"Why can't we go back to those days?" he said quietly.

I glanced at Edward and Demetri and felt my resolve harden. "Because you've turned into a blood thirsty beast since then," I said flatly. His lip curled and his face turned into a hard mask.

He smiled mirthlessly. "Yes, I guess I am now. Now back to what we were discussing, which was I believe the deaths of your boyfriends."

"I told you don't call them that."

"Yes but either way Demetri is a liability. Who knows? You might decide to love him after Edward's gone! And I can't have that now can I?" he laughed with no real feeling.

"And now on with it. I say I do it now. We leave within the next hour and skip through town. I already have all the arrangements, passports driver license, birth certificates and what not," he said causally.

"No!" I said trembling. "Please don't kill them, Jacob, please," I begged.

"I'm sorry Bella but I can't do that," he said flatly.

He pulled a gun out of his back pocket and held it to the side of Edward's head. I grabbed his hand.

"Don't Jake. Please." I continued to beg. I tried to grab the gun but he just grabbed me with his other hand and threw me against the wall. I hit the wall hard and my entire right side of my body screamed out in pain. The impact had been enough to damage my shoulder and I knew it was going to hurt if I moved. I bit my lip so that I wouldn't have to cry out against the pain. I couldn't feel it that much anyway; my heart was tearing in two to see the scene in front of me. And I had once thought the sight I had came upon at Edward's party hurt? No. It was nothing compared to seeing my childhood friend and once boyfriend about to murder the love of my life and my best friend.

Tears were flowing freely down my face as I watched him begin to pull the trigger.

"NO!" I screamed and hid my face.

"Now Demetri!" I heard my angel's voice yell. I looked up in disbelief to see my Edward springing up from the chair his hands freed and Demetri doing the same. They both looked like fierce warriors as they tackled Jacob like two quarter backs during a football game.

Jacob yelped in surprise and started to fight them away.

Edward gave him a punch the gut saying, "I owed you that one."

Demetri was next giving him a right hook to the eye and said in a deadly tone, "And that's what I owed you."

They began to beat him severely but Jacob was too strong. He managed to throw them off of him and they fell against the wall. He pushed Demetri so hard that I saw his body crumple. Edward was grimacing in pain.

Jacob scrambled for the gun which had been knocked out his hand by the impact of the tackle. He looked at me and sneered as he picked me up roughly from the ground. He shoved me against the wall and stood back. He held the gun to my forehead.

He said, "I'm sorry, Bella. I really wanted us to be together this time. I can see it in your eyes though that you wouldn't have let go of these two even if the idiots didn't try to overpower me."

"Why don't you get it Bella?" he said in a pleading tone.

"Why don't you just understand that we are meant to be together?" He shook his head.

"But no, you have to hold on to _him_," he spat looking at Edward disgustedly.

"And then there's the other one," he said shooting Demetri a look of utter contempt.

"Why would you choose either of them? They don't _know_ you like I do; they don't _love_ you like I do. And yet you would rather have either of them instead of me."

He shook his head again this time in disappointment.

He looked up. "Well it's too bad," he said scornfully, "If I'm not going to have you, then no one can."

With that he raised the gun to my head.

"No!" Edward shouted and sprang across the room and was in front of me before Jacob could blink. He covered me with his body and turned around so that his back was to Jacob and he was facing me. We looked into each others' eyes and his eyes conveyed all the love I felt.

"No," he said to Jacob, "If you want to kill her you'll have to go through me." He turned around to face him and looked at him with hatred. Then he turned back to me and whispered, "I love you Bella." He put his forehead on mine and looked into my eyes. I knew that every word was true. "I love you too, Edward," I whispered back.

Jacob laughed mirthlessly, "Aw, isn't this the most wonderful love scene ever? I almost feel bad for Demetri to have to see this before you all die. Oh well his suffering won't last that long. It'd be my pleasure Edward to kill you."

He raised the gun to shoot and I could see it over Edward's shoulder. He was still looking at me and he didn't so much as flinch. "I love you," he said again.

Jacob began to pull the trigger again and I heard the gun shot and shut my eyes at the sound. Tears were blurring my sight again and I looked up only to see Edward's startled face staring at me. It wasn't twisted in agony nor did he crumple to the ground in pain. He whirled around and I could see what had happened.

My stomach lurched and I felt my heart rip.

Demetri was the one crumpled on the ground in agony. "NO!" I screamed and dashed around Edward's frozen body to get to my friend. Jacob was in the same position.

No one had suspected that Demetri would shield Edward and take the bullet instead. Edward's face twisted in rage and agony and he took advantage of Jacob's surprise and tackled him to the floor. I saw him rip the gun out of his hand and start to hit Jacob wherever he could reach. The look on his face was one of pure fury and I could see Edward's eyes brimming with tears. Apparently in their time of captivity they had become closer and worked out their differences. It would be for naught though if Demetri died.

Meanwhile I was with Demetri. The bullet had hit the left side of his upper chest when he had tried to shield us. Blood was gushing out of it quickly and I quickly tore off his t-shirt to apply pressure to it and try to slow the bleeding. Demetri himself was conscious and watched me solemnly as I tried my best to slow the bleeding. But it was no use as blood continued to pour out. I sobbed as I tried to stop it.

"Shh…" I heard Demetri whisper. His voice was laden with love and compassion. I looked into his face and found myself staring into his eyes which conveyed everything his voice had. "Don't cry."

"Demetri," I sobbed. "Don't…Don't die, please," I begged. "I can't lose you, D, I-I just got you back," I cried.

"Shh…" he said again. "Shh…Bella…stop crying," he commanded softly. "Look at me."

I did and he whispered so softly so that only I could hear, "I love you so much, Bella."

The first time he had said, I ran. The second time, he kissed me. But now I had to say how I felt about him. Not confessing it to Rose or Alice or Renee or Mason or Jacob like I had done before but this time to him. "I love you too Demetri," I whispered back, still crying.

He smiled. "You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say it back."

"I love you, Demetri, I really and truly do," I sobbed again and again.

"Shh…" he said again. "I love you too Bells. Always remember that." With that he began to close his eyes.

"Demetri!" I heard Edward shout as I heard a gun shot and he sprinted to where I was on the floor with him.

I looked back and saw Jacob crumpled on the floor against the wall with blood pouring out of his stomach into a pool. He was unconscious. I could care less after what he'd done to Demetri. I relished the sight of_ him _looking defenseless for once before turning back to my friend.

"Demetri," I heard Edward say softly, "Come on buddy don't die. Don't give up. Remember what we talked about? We said that we'd both always be there for Bella no matter who she chose in the end. You can't keep that promise if you die." Tears began to fall from my angel's eyes.

Demetri opened his eyes again to look at Edward. "Edward," he said slightly breathless, "I've always hated you, you know. But that was before I got to know you. When I came back I plotted to get Bella back and leave you to go back to your player days. That's why I had pulled in some favors to get Maggie's mother transferred back to Phoenix." I gasped and both Edward's and my face were filled with shock.

"You did that?" I stuttered.

He grimaced and nodded. "Yes, I did. I also kissed you that night at his party because I knew Edward was looking for you and that if he found you he would go drink, get drunk and then when he saw Maggie his old feelings would re-surface."

I glanced at Edward expecting to see anger and betrayal on his face but it was filled with nothing but kindness and understanding. "I'm sorry Edward," Demetri apologized.

He laughed a little. "No…don't apologize, Demetri. That was a master plan. If I were in your place I probably would have done the same."

He smiled wryly and turned back to me, "Forgive me Bella for making you see that. I know I hurt you horribly with my plan."

"Shh…all is forgiven," I told him.

He looked at both of us, his eyes starting to droop. "Edward, I misjudged you. I thought you weren't worthy of Bella's affections and so, I behaved horribly. Bella, I hurt you and for that I'll never forgive myself. You have no idea how bad I felt after you left the studio and I saw how hurt you were inside. I'm sorry, Bella, Edward. I didn't realize that you two were perfect. I was blinded by love and jealousy that I didn't stop to consider whether or not I was destroying something good and not bad as I thought. That's why I knew I had to take the bullet for you. I couldn't let Edward die. You two are like a fairytale. Like Romeo and Juliet. I was Paris and this time I was the one who died not the two lovers. Me, I don't matter; I'm just an extra. Now, Romeo and Juliet can go on to finish their fairytale." He gasped in pain.

"Demetri!" I breathed in horror. He looked at me calmly and whispered his last words.

"Bella, I promised you that I would love you forever and always know that I will honor my promise to you."

With that, my friend, the person I cared about so much, the person I loved, my Demetri closed his eyes forever.

"No!" I sobbed hugging his body. I felt Edward take me up in his arms. He too was crying.

"Why Edward?" I asked over and over again.

He looked at me with tears in his eyes, "I don't know Bella."

He held me tightly in his arms as I continued to sob.

Demetri was gone.

My life would never be the same again.

But I was with Edward.

And somehow I felt inside that everything was going to be okay.

**$~*^*~$**

_**Aww…poor Demetri. I didn't want to kill him but I figured if he stayed you guys would hate him more. And he doesn't deserve hate. Especially after what he just said. He's a nice dude. **_

_**Guys, I just wanted to say thank you for everything you've done for me. You reviewed, you Author Alerted, you Favorite Authored, you Favorite Storied, you Story Alerted and some of you even joined the site just so you could review and I'd be able to reply. You have no idea how much everything you've done means and I would really like to thank all of you for reviewing. The reviews themselves made me feel better when I was down which was quite often this summer. And whenever I had one of my breakdown moments writing for y'all always made me feel better as did the hits and Favorite Stories and stuff did too. So thanks guys for everything! :D**_

_**Anyway if you want the next chapter you'll have to work for it….and I mean really work as in lots of reviews! :o)**_

_**REVIEW PEOPLE!!**_

_**Loves and Hugs,**_

_**~Steph~**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hey people! So yes this is the last chapter of My Promise to You and I must say it's been a pleasure to write for you all. Since this is the last chapter, can everyone who read this story please review this chapter? It would really mean a lot to me. Anyway, thank you again guys, for everything, go on and read I know you all want to :) I'll see you guys at the end. Now go ahead and start reading. Enjoy it guys!**_

_**And now, our story continues for the last time…*applause, curtain rises***_

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: For once I am going to say this willingly. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. Wow it feels good getting that off my chest.**

**Edward: I'm proud of you, Steph**

**Damon: Me too**

**Jasper: Same here hon**

**Dimitri: Good for you**

**Jacob: *grumbles* Big deal. She talked. I talk too; you don't hear anyone congratulating me.**

**Me: *looks at all of them with puppy dog eyes* Can I please? Pretty please? *flutters eyelashes***

***They all grin and nod***

**Me: *grins evilly* Well now Jacob let me give you your congratulations…*leans in to kiss him***

**Jacob: Really? Sweet *puckers lips and waits patiently***

**Me: *hits him on the head with a baseball bat* HA YOU EVIL LITTLE DOG! Take that for killing Demetri! *hits him again* And that for hurting Edward! *hits him harder again* And that for everything you've done to Bella!**

***Jacob crumples to the floor unconscious* **

**Jasper: Very nicely down Steph…**

**Me: Thank you very much Jazzy**

**Edward: Now, time for some honesty.**

**Damon: It's time to decide who you love the most**

**Dimitri: So choose.**

**Me: *gulp* Um…..uh…..err……*stammers***

**Edward: Come on honey we haven't got all day. You know you love me the most so just say it. I'm the one with a poster on the wall after all.**

**Jasper: Ed, shut it. We have all eternity. And besides, we all know she's going to pick me.**

***Damon and Dimitri share looks***

**Dimitri: *clears throat* What about me?**

**Damon: And me?**

**Edward: Who cares? You guys are evil!**

***They turn to Steph***

**Jasper: Hey! Where did she go?!**

***picks up note***

**Damon: *reads note* Sorry guys, can't choose…love you all very much. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. ~Steph**

**Edward: *holds his chest where his dead heart is* I think I'm feeling rejected.**

**$~*^*~$**

**Chapter Twenty One**

It had been a week since our confrontation had happened. A week since my best friend who had just come back had been taken away from me by my ex boyfriend. A week since Demetri had dashed in front of that bullet to save me and Edward. A week since a part of my life had been snatched from me. It was true that Demetri had only been back less than a week but in those few days I felt as if I had gotten a piece of me back. With Demetri I was a different Bella. With Edward, I was his Bella. With Alice and Rose, I was their Bella. With Jasper and Emmett I was their Bella. When Demetri had come back, I was back to being the same Bella I was when I had first moved. And truth be told I had missed her. And Demetri himself. His wonderful loving fun self. And now thanks to Jacob, he was gone. Gone forever from my life.

I grieved for my friend in the last week and Edward was with me throughout the entire time. Edward who had hated Demetri so much once upon a time. But it had taken Demetri and Edward to be captured by Jacob to work out their differences. The time in the cellar when they were tied together, they were not unconscious as Jacob had thought but were talking when he was gone, plotting their escape. And in that time, they had become friends. They had realized how stupid they'd been and had realized that it wasn't worth it and all that mattered was that me, the girl they loved, was happy. And now, a friendship would never grow because of Jacob.

Edward hated him for that. He had already but when Demetri flew in front of the bullet for Edward, he had hated Jacob even more. I hated Jacob as well. For doing all that he'd done but most of all for killing Demetri. It was true that Demetri would not have died the way he did if he had not moved in front of Edward. But that was Demetri. He had sacrificed himself for his friends and the girl he had loved. Me, in other words.

Every time I thought of his last words to me, now as I lay in bed that Saturday morning and thought about them, I imagined a different scene from when he was uttering them. Not him bleeding onto the floor of a cold cellar with Edward next to me crying but a beautiful image. We were in a garden, the garden the night of the ball at the St. Martin's hotel. We stood by the fountain of love and Demetri was dressed in pure black. I was in a pale blue silk dress and he held me in his arms as he whispered his last words, _"I promised to love you forever and always know that I will honor my promise to you."_

I closed my eyes at the thought and settled into my soft pillow. A tear escaped my closed eyelids and cascaded down my cheek.

Demetri, I thought forlornly, why did you have to die? Why not Jacob?

As I thought his name pure anger and resentment flared up inside of me. Jacob had not died. After Edward had shot him in the stomach he had passed out due to his aversion to flowing blood. He was never one to stomach the sight of blood and had passed out when he saw his flowing onto the floor. He might have died due to the loss of blood if Edward and I hadn't called the authorities as soon as we did. Edward had managed to compose himself sooner than I had and was able to find Jacob's cell phone to call for help. The police had taken Jacob to the hospital. Luckily for him, the bullet had missed any vital organs and he was patched up and sent straight to the jail cell.

I hated him for surviving when Demetri hadn't. It wasn't fair. Why should he live when Demetri had to die? Why?

I had all the questions…but no answers. And I wouldn't get any.

Demetri's funeral had been held three days after the incident. Gianni was devastated and right after the funeral had left straight for Italy, her birth home in Volterra. She had talked to me though. She didn't hate me as I thought she would have. She accepted what Demetri had done for me and said, "Truth be told, Bella, he might have died either way. I know he would not have been able to stand losing you again." I was shocked at it but Edward was not surprised.

"No, Bella," he said solemnly, "Demetri and I think more alike than you think. We both love you unconditionally and neither one of us could have taken losing you. I know for a fact if you had not forgiven me, I would have probably died myself."

"Edward," I whispered aghast, "Never think like that. You have other things to live for besides me. You have Esme and Carlisle and Alice, Rose and Emmett and Jasper. So much more than me, Edward. Promise me you'll never think like that again."

His response to that was just a far off nod, a gesture which showed that he was not going to promise.

The Volter brothers, Chelsea and Afton had all been present at the funeral. They were all extremely distraught over Demetri's death, Chelsea and Afton the most since they spent the most time with him. Aro was going to release the songs Demetri had had time to record on a memorial CD for the fans he had already and the sure fans he would even after his death. Aro himself had asked me to sing another song or two for the CD as bonus tracks, one song dedicated to Demetri himself, the other anything I wanted.

"Especially since you've decided to turn down our offer," Aro said with a rueful smile. Indeed I had turned down the contract to sign with Aro's company once I was back at home. After the event with Jacob, it made me realize that life was too short. Demetri's death had made me seen that I needed to spend my time with my family and friends more, something I would not be able to do if I were a singer. True, I did love singing but I loved my friends and family more and I wanted to be able to be with them every step of the way. I did want to do the bonus tracks for Demetri's CD though. It would be my gift for Demetri and a contribution to the music world. One of my last though although I certainly wouldn't stop writing and singing. Just not as a professional.

Today was actually my recording with Afton. The brothers would be there too along with Chelsea to say goodbye since this would most likely be the last time I would see them as I was going off to Dartmouth in September.

I heaved myself off of my warm and comfy bed without another thought. Life had to go on.

I showered and dressed in a warm dark blue cashmere sweater and dark blue skinny jeans paired with my favorite black boots. Today was unseasonably cold for Phoenix for once and it actually resembled Forks for once. My meeting with the brothers was at ten thirty and it was already ten so I had to get a move on. I brushed out my hair quickly and applied some lip gloss quickly before slipping on my favorite silver locket that held a picture of Edward and me.

I made sure I was decent in the mirror before heading downstairs. There my grandpa and mom sat by the table sipping their coffee and reading their newspapers. They looked up at my entrance and I quickly kissed them on the cheek. I saw Mason give me a once over to make sure I was all right. Both he and Mom had been worried about me since Demetri's death since they had known about my troubles before. I was out of the house and in my car quickly and I sped over to the studio anxious not to be late.

I met Chelsea who was waiting for me outside and I had a flashback of Demetri doing the same thing. Tears brimmed over in my eyes before I could swallow them. Unfortunately Chelsea had seen them and she pulled me into a hug as I reached her.

"I know hon," she whispered consolingly, "I miss him too." I pulled back and thanked her and we walked over to the studio. As we passed the reception desk, I saw the receptionists shoot me sympathetic glances before returning to their work.

We met the brothers and Afton in the studio and went through the usual pleasantries. I could not help but notice Afton's and Chelsea's lessened jollity.

Afton was not his usual cheery self since Demetri's death but he was slowly getting over it as was everyone else. I could see that Chelsea was also still sad and I could sense there was more than a work relationship between Chelsea and Afton by the way they looked at each other. Maybe they'd help each other get over their grief together, I thought casting a hopeful glance at the two of them who were looking at each other out of the corner of their eye. I was surprised Marcus didn't see it. But by the way he was grinning at the two of them I think he had. Aro had too and he was also observing the scene with a casual yet amused air. Poor Caius was the only one who was oblivious to it all.

"So then, Bella," Afton said, a twinkle in his eye, "we better get a move on eh?"

I nodded and said with a grin, "Sure."

I walked into the studio and Afton flashed me a thumbs up sign.

I sat down at the piano and began to play the song. Later on I joined in singing.

_**Waking up to see that everything is okay**_

_**The first time in my life and now it's so great**_

_**Slowing down, I look around**_

_**And I am so amazed**_

_**I think about the little things that make life great**_

_**I wouldn't change a thing about it**_

_**This is the best feeling**_

_**This innocence is brilliant**_

_**I hope that it will stay**_

_**This moment is perfect**_

_**Please don't go away**_

_**I need you now**_

_**And I'll hold to it**_

_**Don't you let it pass you by**_

_**I found a place so safe no a single tear**_

_**The first time in my life and now it's so clear**_

_**I feel calm, I belong**_

_**I'm so happy here**_

_**It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere**_

_**I wouldn't change a thing about it**_

_**This is the best feeling**_

_**This innocence is brilliant**_

_**I hope that it will stay**_

_**This moment is perfect**_

_**Please don't go away**_

_**Cause I need you now**_

_**And I'll hold on to it**_

_**Don't you let it pass you by**_

_**A state of bliss**_

_**You think you're dreaming**_

_**It's the happiness inside that you're feeling**_

_**It's so beautiful**_

_**It makes you want to cry**_

_**A state of bliss**_

_**You think you're dreaming**_

_**It's the happiness inside that you're feeling**_

_**It's so beautiful**_

_**It makes you want to cry**_

_**It's so beautiful**_

_**It makes you want to cry**_

_**This innocence is brilliant**_

_**It makes you want to cry**_

_**This innocence is brilliant**_

_**Please don't go away**_

_**Cause I need you now**_

_**And I'll hold on to it**_

_**Don't you let it pass you by**_

_**This innocence is brilliant**_

_**I hope that it will stay**_

_**This moment is perfect**_

_**Please don't go away**_

_**Cause I need you now**_

_**And I'll hold on to it**_

_**Don't you let it pass you by**_

As I finished, a single tear rolled down my face.

I stepped out of the booth. They were all staring at me with tears in their eyes. Aro pulled me into a hug. I was shocked. He never did this sort of thing.

"That was beautiful Bella, absolutely beautiful. Demetri would have loved it," he whispered into my ear. Another tear escaped as I pulled back. "Thank you Aro," I said softly.

The rest of them were now grinning and Caius teased, "I think you should re-think our offer Bella. You could make a lot of money!" I shook my head at him.

"Ready for Round two, Bella?" Afton asked, a full smile breaking on his face for the first time I'd seen since Demetri's death. I smiled and nodded. "Ready, when you are, Aft," I said with a wink,

I sat back down this time with a guitar in hand.

I loved this song I had written. It wasn't for Demetri but for myself. I thought that people would be able to relate to this one the most. I had written it a long time ago, the first day after we had moved in fact whilst I was cooped up in my granddad's study so long ago. It fit my life perfectly now.

_**Before the light I found the dark  
Before tonight I feel apart  
Frozen up I've realized that something's gotta change**_

_**It took a crash to understand  
Time kept slipping through my hands  
I never used to know  
The sun will shine after the rain**_

_**Say goodbye, say goodbye to the way I was before  
Say hello, say hello to a new way  
I was lost, but I found what I was looking for  
Waking up, waking up to a new day  
To a new day**_

_**I was sleeping in a twisted dream  
Dying just to make believe  
A pretty situation was far from where I was**_

_**But I'm not up for giving up  
Lying down and out of luck  
My mistakes are in the open and know I'm finally coming clean**_

_**Say goodbye, say goodbye to the way I was before  
Say hello, say hello to a new way  
I was lost, but I found what I was looking for  
Waking up, waking up to a new day**_

_**Cause everything, everything ends at the start  
I'm healing and feeling all of my scars**_

_**Say goodbye, say goodbye to the way I was before  
Say hello, say hello to a new way  
I was lost, but I found what I was looking for  
Waking up, waking up to a new day  
To a new day**_

_**Say goodbye, say goodbye to the way I was before  
Say hello, say hello to a new way  
I was lost, but I found what I was looking for  
Waking up, waking up to a new day  
To a new day**_

_**I was lost, but I found what I was looking for  
Waking up, waking up to a new day  
To a new day**_

As I finished the song, I thought about the meaning. It was true. It was time to say goodbye to the past, to the old, before I could welcome the new days, the future. I would find my way somehow. With the help of those that I loved.

I let myself out of the little room and said my goodbyes to Demetri's friends. I would try to keep in touch but life does move on after a while though. I knew this from experience.

I had one unfinished business though before I could say goodbye. I walked to my car and drove to the only place I could. I walked amongst the graves a little before I found the one I was looking for.

**In Memory of**

**Demetri Alistair Volturi**

**Loving son, nephew and friend**

**May his soul rest in peace**

**1989-2009**

I knelt down next to the head stone and stroked it. "Hi, D," I whispered. I could feel the tears coming. "I guess you know why I'm here huh? Predictable little old me. I miss you, you know," I whispered imagining his beautiful face. "You have no idea how much I wish I was the one who had died and not you. Why did you have to take the bullet for us, D? Why were you so damn noble? You could have lived, D. It's so unfair that we have to live and you can't." The tears spilled over and were flowing freely. "You know what else is unfair? Jacob's not going to serve any time for what he did to you. They pleaded insanity on his case and they're gonna cart him off to some mental institute in Zurich. He'll probably get away again you know. And then he'll hurt someone else." I laughed mirthlessly. "Why should he live? Why couldn't he have died and you still be alive? Why is life so unfair?"

"Because that's just it: Life isn't fair," said a voice that I knew so well. I spun around to find him standing right behind me. He walked toward me as he spoke, "It has ups and it has downs. There are the bad guys who get away and the good guys who get killed in their place. This isn't a perfect world. Sometimes bad guys win and the good guys lose. Why is that? I have no idea. But we can't change anything about it," he said softly kneeling down.

"The only thing we can do is move on in the end and try to survive it," I said quietly looking at the tombstone. Edward watched me in silence as I spoke. "That's why I'm here, D. So that I can move on. People die, dreams go unfulfilled, memories fade…I know that eventually I'll forget. I know that which is why I'm here. So I can say one final goodbye before I leave and forget. I have to, D. You were, are and will always be one of my best guy," I said tearfully. "But everyone has to move on some day," I continued sniffling, "And maybe we'll meet again, D. You know, I've never been one to believe in reincarnation but who knows? If it is true, then I'll look forward to it. I'll always miss you and a part of me will always love you Demetri Volturi. I love you, D, always have, always will." I finished with a sob at the end and felt Edward take me into his arms.

"Shh…he wanted you to move on," Edward whispered into my ear. "He wanted us to go ahead and finish our fairytale. Romeo and Juliet remember?" He kissed my forehead and wiped away my tears.

I smiled at him and pulled him up. "How about we start that fairytale now huh?" he said smiling.

I grinned, "Sounds great."

And with that I walked away from my best friend's grave, hand in hand with the man of my dreams.

Everything would be fine.

All I had to do was move on from the past and try my best to endure the future.

Sounds easy?

I don't think so.

But I'll survive.

**$~*^*~$**

**Third Person Point of View**

Miles off in Zurich Billy Black was talking wearily to a specialist. His black hair was mussed from the minimal sleep he had had since arriving in Zurich. Taking care of his son was his number one priority these days. His daughters, Rachel and Rebecca, had both refused to accompany their father to Zurich unable to stomach what their brother had attempted.

"Dad, I love you," Rebecca had said, "but I can't go with you on this trip. Not after what Jacob did to Bella. I know you love us all equally but Jacob is no longer my brother anymore." Rachel had expressed similar thoughts except with a lot more words and much harsher language.

Billy sighed just thinking about it. It was true. His only son had done terrible things to his best friend's daughter who he also considered a daughter. Poor Bella…but what was he to do? Abandon his only son in his time of need? He couldn't do that. Jacob had been declared mentally unstable and thanks to that sentence he was left off for doing all the sins he had committed. Billy shuddered just thinking about them. Attempting rape, abuse, kidnapping attempting murder and murdering an innocent boy. Even after everything he had done the fact remained that this was his son. And now after what Jacob had done his family was spilt and there was no way to mend it again. But he held on to the hope that if Jacob were to get better, he may be able to atone for his all of his wrong doings.

"Will he ever be better?" he asked the doctor. The man and his assistant nurse, Claire, glanced at each other before he answered.

"Well, Billy, there is chance of improvement in your son. I am sure with the help of all the staff here, some day Jacob will recover," said the doctor in his kind but weary voice.

"Thank you, Mr. Banner," Billy thanked the man with a wry smile.

"Please, Billy, call me Benjamin. We've been friends long enough to be on a first name basis, not to mention we are brother in laws after all." He smiled, "Are you all alone, Billy?"

Billy sighed tiredly, "Afraid so, my daughters refuse to come to help me after what Jacob did and me, being an old man in a wheel chair and all, I have to get someone to take care of me."

Benjamin smiled kindly, "I think I can help with that. I'm sure Tia would be thrilled to have you. You're her only brother after all."

Billy smiled, "Thank you so much, Ben. I appreciate all the help I can get. I just want Jake to get better."

With the last sentence he looked at the room where his son was standing quietly, looking outside the window. The room was a simple room with only a small chair and bed and on the inside it looked completely close off except for the window and door but outside one of the walls served as a two way mirror though it looked like only a wall.

Benjamin patted his shoulder offering the old man some comfort. "Don't worry, Bill, he'll get better some day. Until then we'll just had to wait a little while and see."

Meanwhile inside the room, Jacob stood grimly looking outside the window. He knew he was being watched. He knew that this was his only way. He had had to act mentally disturbed in order to get away from his prison sentence for killing Demetri and all the other things he had done. He did not regret any of them though.

He had done it all to get back his girl. Was that really so wrong? She was his, his and his alone. Yet she didn't realize it and even now, she was letting another man touch her, another man make her laugh, another man kiss her. Jacob clenched his hands and gritted his teeth as he remembered all the days he had watched her with her boys. Whenever he'd touch her, whenever he'd kiss her, it would drive him mad. Then when the other one came in the picture it had taken all his self restraint to watch. He knew from then that that had been it. The last time he'd watch another man touch his woman.

He had planned it all so carefully and he had been so close to succeeding in the end. It had all been a master plan. He expected Edward to try to shield Bella. He had intended on killing him as he touched her and watching with satisfaction as his bleeding body would crumple to the floor. But everything had been messed up in the end. The other fellow, Demetri, had done something Jacob had never expected him to do and went and protected Bella and Edward from the bullet. He had thought of it in his planning but he had thought that Demetri's jealousy of Edward would allow Jacob to kill him. But he was wrong and it had cost him dearly for in those seconds when he was too stunned to move Edward had overpowered him and put a bullet in his stomach.

He ran his fingers over the scar it had left. He would repay Edward when he got out of his prison. It would not be too long before he was free of this prison. He had to act, to act as if he were slowly recovering from his "insanity". These people were all so stupid, so dumb to believe him. It was really all too easy but hey, who was he to argue with faith? It would probably take two years at most.

Well then, Bella, he thought as he watched a bird fly in the blue sky; enjoy your time with Edward while it lasts. Enjoy it for I _will_ be back soon. To repay Edward for this scar he's left me, to punish him for touching you. And for you, well, you will get the ultimate punishment, my Isabella. Your precious Edward will get _death_ whilst you will have to spend our life with me, mourning over Edward while you serve me. While I _make_ you love me. Just wait, Bells, you don't know what's coming your way.

As he turned his back on the bird as it disappeared from sight, becoming more and more obscure in the distance, he thought: That, my love, is my promise to you.

**$~*^*~$**

_**And so ends our story….**_

_**Just so you guys know, no, there is not going to be a sequel. I just love leaving things off with a little more anticipation and mystery. Happy endings…BLAH! Who wants that when you can imagine your own ending?? xD**_

_**Anyway, again thanks guys, for reading, for reviewing, for everything you've done. There aren't enough words to express my gratitude towards you all for everything you have done for me. When I thought of this story I never expected to get all the feed back I have and I want to thank you guys really from the bottom of my heart for reading this story and especially those who took the time to review almost every one of the chapters. Also thank you to all those who favorited and story alerted as well as those who author alerted. A huge thank you to those who added me to Favorite Authors. You have no idea how much that actually means to me. Thanks so much guys for everything you've done for this story and for me. Thanks a million, a billion, gazillion and any more that I don't know. I love you all so much for sticking with this story! And thanks so much for reading!**_

_**As for the fans of WMA, I don't know if I will continue since I am getting mixed feedback. So if I get enough people to outweigh the others who do not want me to continue, I will. **_

**Poll results: Edward Cullen= 82%_,_ Demetri Volturi= 10%and Jacob** **Black= 6%**

_**Okay guys, I guess this is goodbye for now. You won't be seeing me for a long while. Maybe next year…I don't know since school life is going to get a lot more hectic for me. I'll be posting a poll on my page for the story I should write next as well as more ideas that keep popping up in my head. Vote and I'll write again next time I am on vacation.**_

_**And heads up to those who asked for the playlist, it will be posted shortly after this chapter.**_

_**Again, guys, thank you for everything. :D**_

_**Leave a review for me please ;)**_

_**Huge hugs and lots of love,**_

_**~Steph~**_


	22. Playlist

**Playlist**

**Once again: Hi peeps! Back to post the songs used in this story and their rightful owners. They were also the inspiration for the chapters. Most of them are not extremely new but I like a lot of them.**

**Here they are:**

**Get Over It- Avril Lavigne** _(Chapter 3)_

**When She Cries- Britt Nicole** _(Chapter 4)_

**Beautiful- Trading Yesterday** _(Chapter 4)_

**Just So You Know- Jesse McCartney** _(Chapter 6)_

**He Don't Love Like I Do- Daniel Bedingfield**_ (Chapter 6)_

**He Could Be the One- Hannah Montana** _(Chapter 8)_

**Graduation Song (Friends Forever)- Vitamin C** _(Chapter 13)_

**Right Here- Richard Marx** _(Chapter 13)_

**Beautiful- Trading Yesterday** _(Chapter 13)_

**I Wanna Know You- David Archuleta Ft. Hannah Montana** _(Chapter 15)_

**Our Song- Taylor Swift**_ (Chapter 15)_

**Unfaithful- Rihanna** _(Chapter 16)_

**Breakaway- Kelly Clarkson**_ (Chapter 18)_

**My Immortal- Evanescence**_ (Chapter 18)_

**It's Alright, It's Okay- Ashley Tisdale** _(Chapter 18)_

**Here We Go Again- Demi Lovato** _(Chapter 18)_

**Someone Wake Me Up- The Veronicas** _(Chapter 18)_

**Innocence- Avril Lavigne** _(Chapter 21)_

**New Day- Tamar** _(Chapter 21)_

**That last one is THE best!**

**Okay guys, I'm off! Bye! And thanks again for reading my story! Also, story ideas and new poll on my page!**

**Love, **

**~Steph~**


	23. URGENT!

**Hey guys,**

**The reason I am posting this is to remind y'all to vote on the poll on my page for my next story.**

**Please go and vote.**

**It would really mean a lot to me!**

**It's just so I'll know what story I'll write sometime in December.**

**SO PLEASE GO VOTE! **

**The ideas are all on my page!**

**And if you still want to read my stories then I suggest you put me on Author Alert so that you'll know when it's up!  
**

**Thanks guys, and I really appreciate all that you've done!**

**'Kay then, I'm off!**

**Love,**

**~Steph~**

**And PS. PLEASE GO VOTE!**


End file.
